


Si el Plan A no Funciona

by HeartBreakerGirl



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst and Romance, Canon, Depression, GTOP, M/M, Slow Burn, coachella
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-07-11 16:57:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 86,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7061509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartBreakerGirl/pseuds/HeartBreakerGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A veces descubrir las cosas en el momento equivocado puede acarrear variadas consecuencias tales como encontrar el coraje para enfrentar las cosas o tirar la toalla, repasar todo de nuevo o crear un nuevo camino en cada oportunidad. A veces dejas que un agujero profundo te atrape, impidiéndote salir y entonces te conviertes en uno con la corriente, arrastrándote brutalmente sin detenerse. </p><p>Sin embargo...</p><p>Un rayo de esperanza puede cambiarlo todo, tomándola con uñas y dientes. Precisamente eso iba hacer Kwon Jiyong, aferrarse y quizá lograr que la persona que amaba vuelva a ser feliz.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introducción

                                       

 

 

 

**INTRODUCCIÓN**

 

_“Han sido cincuenta años, cincuenta largos años haciendo esto. Al recordar las cosas que dije todos estos años atrás, y los sueños y esperanzas que tenía, he llegado a la conclusión de que si el éxito en la vida se miden por las cosas que salen como las planeamos en un principio algunos considerarían que he fracasado. Lo más importante es no sentir amargura por las decepciones de la vida. Aprender a dejar atrás el pasado. Y reconocer que todos los días no puede brillar el sol, y cuando te encuentres perdido en las tinieblas de la desesperación recuerda que sólo en la oscuridad de la noche podrás ver las estrellas. Y que esas estrellas te guiarán a casa. Así que no tengas miedo de cometer equivocaciones, de tropezar y de caer,la mayoría de las veces las grandes recompensas se obtienen cuando haces las cosas que más te asustan. Tal vez logres cumplir todos tus deseos. Tal vez consigas más de lo que puedes imaginar. Quién sabe a dónde te llevará la vida. El camino es largo, y en el fondo, el viaje es el destino.”- **One Tree Hill**_

 

 

 

 

— _Pasarás veintisiete fines de semana conmigo, Seung Hyun._

  
— _... Está bien._  
 

Veintisiete oportunidades, veintisiete planes para seguir luchando y veintisiete letras que marcarían su vida.

El _coraje_ es lo que movía tomar ese tipo de decisiones. Algunos le llamarían ser estúpido o tonto, pero él lo veía de otra forma, ponía su corazón en una línea frontal, en un acto de valentía y él no iba a tener miedo, sería fuerte por dos personas: Seung y él mismo. Cruzar el lago helado o cubierto de llamas con él, no supondría alguna diferencia. Haría de cuenta que nunca había perdido en su travesía para la recuperación de Seung y si en caso que volvía a suceder, se levantaría de nuevo. Seguiría intentándolo porque todo se reducía seguir amándolo y muy dentro de él, sabía que era para siempre.


	2. Y ahí sucedió

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha pasado mucho tiempo, ¿verdad? Desde que leen algún escrito mío, y exactamente 1 año y medio desde que no hay actualización de este fic, algo que realmente acabo de descubrir hoy mientras les escribo esta nota. Les debo un gran disculpa, lo siento tanto. Podría decirles que hubo diferentes factores estudios, estrés, problemas, falta de inspiración un par de veces y no me sentía con ánimos. No soy de las escritoras que escriben por escribir (perdonando la redundancia), si no que siempre procuro hacerlo del corazón, escribiendo para mí. Siendo sincera no me recuperé del golpe que recibí en mi cumpleaños, que fue hace casi un año atrás cuando intenté regresar con este fic y sumando que me han roto el corazón dos veces en los siguientes meses. No a nivel sentimental, si no a personas que en mi vida no me apoyaron cuando lo necesitaba, pues no ayudó mucho y tuve que tomar una decisión drástica este año. No presento excusas, ni busco disculpas, solo quiero que sepan las razones.
> 
> Eso no quiere decir que no haya pensando en este fic y en querer volver al ruedo. Porque de hecho, desde Setiembre ando escribiendo la edición de este fic, cuando tenía tiempo libre y la furia de la inspiración venía a ratos, mostrando algunos spoilers en Twitter. Y aunque he tardado, aquí estoy diez meses después dispuesta a ir con todo. La inspiración está volviendo. Este fic es mi bebé, ¿saben? Lo quiero muchísimo, así como cada escrito que he hecho en todos estos años. Así que estoy orgullosa de presentarles la versión editada.
> 
> ¿De que se trata esto? Mi plan es hacer lanzar la versión editada de SEPANF dos veces por semana (Será Miércoles y Domingo) Solo por hoy lo publico un Sábado. ¿Qué más? He descargado los párrafos para que no se vea denso el texto, he quitado las redundancias y los pocos errores de dedo. No he quitado ni una escena, es más he agregado en algunos casos más escenas y sobre todo se lee más pulido. He tratado de mejorar mucho más mi escritura y espero que lo aprecien, puse todo lo mejor de mí. Voy a publicar esta edición en dos plataformas: AY y AO3. También les tengo una sorpresa por soportarme como escritora y tener lectoras fieles a pesar de todo, pero esto lo sabrán el próximo capítulo que será el Miércoles.
> 
> Y por último no voy a dejar el fic, lo acabaré. Esa es mi meta, no voy a mentirles, mi vida no ha dejado de ser complicada, pero seguiré aquí dando las cosas con las mejores intenciones.
> 
> Ahora ya no interrumpo más y les dejo disfrutar la lectura ~
> 
> P.D: Quizá en este capítulo no noten mucho la edición, es tenúe, pero a partir del segundo o tercero se nota mucho más.

 

**CAPÍTULO 1: Y AHÍ SUCEDIÓ**

_“No conocemos a las personas por accidente_

_todas están destinadas a cruzarse en nuestro camino_

_por alguna razón”_

**  
_-Anónimo_**

 

_La noche es joven._

 

Jiyong se hallaba en un ambiente muy propio de la definición de sus pensamientos. La música estridente, el murmullo, el sonido de la risa de la juventud y  las luces multicolores que iluminaban el recinto hacían que en conjunto fuera muy animado.

 

Efectivamente, un club nocturno.

 

Si estaba en ese lugar era por cortesía de Seungri, quién insistió bastante en ir a salir a divertirse después de pasar un día agotador con los ensayos y como la mayoría de los miembros estuvieron de acuerdo, él con resignación aceptó ir.

 

Tenía dos motivos. Uno, tenía que mantener a raya a Seungri. No quería más problemas con el CEO, realmente el maknae si solía meterlos en problemas con sus acciones o su _preciosa_ boca. No podía contar con Youngbae porque harto de ser niñera del maknae reclamó un descanso personal y ¿Daesung? Hmmm si podía controlarlo, pero no podía estar todo el tiempo pendiente del menor. Estando él ahí era seguro. Dos, Seunghyun. Reconociéndolo básicamente como su motor principal. No sabía porqué, pero últimamente le gustaba estar junto a él. Suponía que habían retomado la fuerte amistad que tenían desde niños.

 

Aunque muy en el fondo sabía que las cosas podrían estar encaminándose hacia otro rumbo. Como esa vez que se encontraban en la van de la empresa y Seung Hyun le hizo reír con sus usuales bromas, desembocando en que pensara, lo encantador que podía ser e inusitadamente una fuerte atracción jaló de él. Y si no rió de nervios es porque quiso controló el impulso a tiempo. Esta no fue la primera vez que experimentó una cosa así. De hecho, llevaba varias. Solo que él aparentaba que no había sentido _algo,_ de esa manera no se complicaba más su existencia.

 

_Porque no lo necesito, ¿verdad?_

 

Sonrió irónicamente mientras tomaba su copa de lo que sea que hubiera ahí, pero le supo fatal. Ni siquiera tenía conciencia de lo pasaba a su alrededor, siendo lo característico de él en estos últimos meses. Encogiéndose de hombros quiso volver a prestar atención a lo que decía Seunghyun, mirándole disimulado y bueno, lo único que pudo sacar es que él tenía lo que llamaban el triple combo.

 

¡Sí! Tenía la apariencia perfecta, la voz seductora y las maneras. Tres ámbitos en llamas.

 

_¡Bingo!_

 

La clase de persona que volvería loco a las chicas y si él fuera una chica, no dudaría ni un segundo en salir con él, Seung era de esos hombres que valían la pena. De esos que nunca le aburrirían y...

 

_¿Si fuera una chica? ¡Mierda! ¿Qué estoy pensando?_

 

Kwon Jiyong sintió pánico y mentalmente pretendió que su rostro se contorsionaba en una mueca extraña, obviamente ocupado consigo mismo para prestar atención al mundo real y que Seunghyun bufaba al descubrirlo.

 

—¡¿Jiyong?! ¡¿Jiyong?! ¡Ji!

 

Chasqueó los dedos para lograr captar su atención, extrañado que tardara en espabilar. Al hacerlo más fuerte, el método funcionó porque Jiyong enseguida demostró sobresalto.

  
—¡Aigoo! ¡Seunghyunnie!—tocó su pecho, respirando trabajoso por los latidos de su corazón—. ¡¡Casi me provocas un infarto!!

 

—¡Lo siento!—curvó una de las comisuras de sus labios, divertido. Comenzando a golpear la punta de su dedo la frente de Jiyong—. Pero parece que la mente de alguien está en otro lugar

 

Jiyong frunció el ceño. Últimamente tenían ese tipo de contactos, no era raro que se mantuvieran abrazados durante mucho tiempo o que jugaran entre ellos. Antes a él le parecía normal, ¿pero ahora? No sabía cómo reaccionar al mínimo roce que Seunghyun tenía con él y eso le frustraba de sobremanera.

 

—Aishh, ¿no puedo pensar?

 

Jiyong quitó el dedo de un brusco manotazo, no se le daba la gana de hacerlo suave, de alguna manera tenía que liberar el estrés que sentía en ese instante.

 

—Mi mente... —el tono de voz adquirió un dejo de suficiencia—. Necesita nutrirse de pensamientos profundos.

 

Rió tontamente al terminar su excusa, pobre para él, pero graciosa para Seung.  ¡Lo que le venía de perlas! Trataba de apaciguar las extrañas sensaciones que estaba empezando a experimentar. No necesitaba ponerse ¿ansioso?

  
—¿Pensamientos profundos?

 

No respondió perdiéndose el sonido de la risa de Seunghyun, la agradable melodía catalogada por sus oídos, tardó en darse cuenta de la situación y sacudió levemente su cabeza tomando un sorbito de su copa para distraerse.

 

—Si me has hecho reír, Ji— admitió e hizo un gesto con su dedo índice, con esa misma palma cubrió su mano su boca tratando de no volver a reírse—. Dime, ¿en qué estabas pensando?

 

Seunghyun tomó su mano, apretándola suavemente. Algo tan cotidiano entre ellos.

 

Y Jiyong se sintió peor.

 

_No, no, no.  No hagas eso Choi Seung Hyun._

 

Podía escuchar las palabras temblorosas de su propio pensamiento y torturarse con ellas, pero como siempre su mecanismo de defensa salió a relucir. Era muy útil y lo agradecía en este caso, quizá por eso fue elegido como el líder. Tenía la capacidad de no reflejar en sus facciones o mirada lo que realmente pensaba, siempre y cuando no quisiera demostrar sus verdaderas emociones.

 

—¡¡Estaba pensando en que eres demasiado alto!! ¡¡No es justo!!—soltó suavemente de su mano e hizo un tierno puchero.

 

Esperaba que fuera una distracción suficiente. 

 

—¿Otra vez pensando en eso?—rió entre dientes—. ¡Está bien doblaré mis rodillas y estaré a tu altura!

 

Inmediatamente haciendo dominio de una cómoda soltura cumplió sus palabras.

 

—¡Bingu!— rió como idiota al igual que su mejor amigo—. Eso no va arreglar nada, todo seguirá igual.

 

—Pero al menos, hice el intento—encogió sus hombros—. No me puedes culpar por intentarlo.

 

—Lo sé, te lo agradezco Seung.

 

Y para no quedarse en silencio, Ji Yong cometió el error de mirarle a los ojos porque _demonios,_ sintiendo que terminaría por sofocarse si no encontraba una próxima distracción. No perdiendo el tiempo, desvió su mirada alrededor del club. 

 

—Este maknae, ¿dónde se metió?— _verbalizó_ lógicamente su accionar.

 

—Por ahí debe andar.

 

Seunghyun sonó despreocupado, algo le decía que todavía no era momento de tener alarmas con respecto a Seungri.

 

—Ese _por ahí_  no me tranquiliza, Seunghyun— respondió inquieto comenzando inspeccionar el club con su vista por segunda vez.

 

Sabía que era una mala idea haber accedido venir. ¡Ni siquiera era fin de semana, por Dios! Maldiciendo por lo bajo, siguió con su cometido hasta que pudo respirar en paz, expulsando el aire retenido en su pecho.

 

—Ahí está, casi entraba en pánico.

 

—¿ _Casi_? Tú siempre te estresas ante cualquier cosa, Jiyong.

 

El pelinegro blanqueó sus ojos, a veces Jiyong minimizaba sus evidentes reacciones a grandes rasgos.

 

—Respira por un momento, ¿sí?.

 

Balanceó, olió y luego tomó un poco de la copa de vino, haciendo un ruidito de satisfacción.

 

—Tengo que asegurarme que no cometa una locura.

 

—Lo sé, a veces quisiera compartir la carga contigo.

 

—Ya me ayudas lo suficiente Seung—sonrió radiante—. Gracias

 

—Sí, mi meta en la vida es hacerte sentir mejor, sobre todo que te rías. Así que estoy a su servicio.

 

Hizo una reverencia de príncipe, provocando una suave risa en Jiyong. A nadie le parecía rara la interacción de ellos, pese que estaban solo conversando, algunos curiosos observaban la usual cotidianiedad.

 

—O debo bailar, ¿así?

 

El baile del pollito era especialidad de su mejor amigo y Jiyong rompió a reír a carcajada limpia e incluso le siguió los pasos.

  
-Ayy, Seunghyunnie.

 

Acabó tocando su estómago de tanta risa y no sabía porqué, sin motivo aparente se sentía feliz. No es que su hyung hiciese el ridículo por primera vez.

 

_Vamos, era SeungHyun alias bingu._

 

Y como todo buen momento expiraba, la felicidad esfumó de su rostro al darse cuenta que Seung Hyun había dejado de reír y miraba a un punto fijamente, orillándole a encender las alarmas en un segundo, parecía que hubiese quedado estático ante algo y por alguna razón eso lo incomodaba demasiado, no le gustaba la expresión tatuada en él, quería que volviera a sonreír de nuevo.

 

—¿Seunghyunnie? ¿Seunghyunnie?— utilizó el método que Seunghyun practicó en él, no dando resultado—. Hey, ¿estás bien?

 

Nada.

 

-¡¿Seung Hyun?!

 

Bien, estaba a punto de entrar en pánico. Otra vez.

 

-¡Choi Seunghyun, si no me contestas voy...!

 

No llegó a terminar de amenazar.

 

—¡No puede ser...!-murmuró Seung.

 

Su rostro embobado consiguió descolocarle por completo, a posta ladeó su cuerpo y él de verdad no quería, pero más pudo su curiosidad. Algo muy fuerte debió ejercer en Seunghyun para detener su risa. Y ¡Vaya que acertó! Paralizándole, abriendo sus ojos desmesuradamente al ver a cierta persona.

 

—Ella es....—pronunció en shock.

 

 

—Seo Hwa-sshi.

 

Seunghyun completó la oración por él.

 

Jiyong quiso tirarle el Titanic encima, podía jurar que el matiz de su voz había cambiado a un tono inusual y luchó contra el impulso de enarcar una ceja a modo de burla. No por Seunghyun, sino porque por alguna razón la maldita inquietud no se iba y él se defendía de esta manera, aunque no viniera al caso. Ignorando la sensación, dedicó el tiempo restante a observar a la hermosa mujer que caminaba hacia ellos. Era alta, su larga cabellera de color marrón y lacia le llegaba hasta la cintura, tenía un vestido blanco sencillo y llevaba poco maquillaje. La sorpresa que un inicio se denotaba en su cara había sido reemplazada con una expresión de felicidad a la par que caminaba elegantemente segura de pies a cabeza.  

 

Esa mujer que ambos estaban viendo, no la veían exactamente desde su niñez.

 

Los tres solían pasarla juntos cuando eran niños, estuvo poco tiempo con ellos, un año para ser exactos. Los padres de ella se mudaron de ciudad y nunca más la habían vuelto a ver. Seohwa, la noona favorita de Ji Yong, siempre le tuvo un inmenso cariño. Viéndola, sabía que pese a los años no había cambiado mucho. Al menos, eso podía captar en su esencia mientras se acercaba a ellos. Por descontado, entendía a la perfección la cara estúpida que tenía Seunghyun. La relación ellos siempre había sido especial, lo reconocía.

 

Y pensarlo fue como llamar a la inquietud de regreso a él, instalándose en su corazón y no, no le gustaba para nada. Tampoco ayudaba, bajo ni un concepto, la mirada fija de Seohwa en Seung Hyun y no es que ella sea maleducada.  Al contrario, si bien también clavó sus ojos en su persona, la manera en cómo ellos se observaron, le hizo notar que algo estaba cambiando en ese instante. No había nada de romántico, pero simplemente lo sabía.  

 

Jiyong siempre había tenido la habilidad para prestar atención a su alrededor.

 

—¡Hola! Hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos—sonreía y ellos no sabían que decir.

 

Todavía no asimilaban tenerla al frente después de tantos años, por unos segundos reinó el mutismo y Jiyong tenía en la mente que debía hablar, pero lo sentía tan difícil y una carga pesada rápidamente materializó encima sus hombros.

 

—Esto que si es raro, ¿no?—agregó tímida.

 

Jiyong notó su esfuerzo, que ella hablara primero requirió valentía y lo apreció, mientras veía como pasaba su mano por sus cabellos.  

 

Seohwa no supo que más decir para iniciar una conversación con sus donsaengs, aunque técnicamente uno no lo fuera, siempre los había visto de ese modo y se sintió estúpida por estar poniendo demasiado de su parte. Así que optó por hacer lo que más sabía, ser sincera.

 

—¡Aigoo! ¡Chicos, hablen!—quitó el hierro a la situación—. Me ponen nerviosa.

 

_¡Esa es ella!_

 

—Noona, han pasado 14 años. No has cambiado—dictaminó riéndose por lo bajo.

 

—Consideraré lo que me dices como un halago, Kwon Jiyong.

 

Seohwa enarcó una ceja mientras escrutaba con la mirada a él y aliviada que ellos la trataran como hace tantos años, los nervios fueron reemplazados por la comodidad, originando que el diálogo se deslizara suavemente con fluidez.

 

—¿Sigues llamándome así? Solo soy una año mayor que ti, Jiyong.

 

—Para mí siempre serás mi noona.

 

Ella era una persona agradable y algo infantil, a sus ojos.

 

—¿Seunghyun, no me vas a saludar?

 

Seohwa reprochó burlona a la persona que no abría la boca.

 

—¿Eh? Hmmm... Hola, Se...ohwa-sshi—tartamudeó.

 

Sus mejillas adquirieron un tono rosáceo siendo percibido por Jiyong y Seohwa.

 

—De verdad que no has cambiado Seunghyun—Seohwa rió entre dientes— Sigues siendo el mismo niño tímido desde hace diez años, creí que habías cambiado un poco, ahora eres todo un hombre y tienes miles de chicas suspirando por ti. Jiyong ¿cómo has podido manejarlo? Conozco a este chico como la palma de mi mano.

 

—Tengo mis trucos, noona.

 

Intentó bromear, obviando la ligera presión en su corazón al ver como su hyung comportándose así frente a su noona.

 

—¿Trucos?—Seo Hwa resopló alegre—. Pónganme al día, quiero saber de sus vidas. ¿Cómo han estado durante todo este tiempo?

 

—¿No has visto las noticias Seohwa-sshi?

 

Seunghyun por fin participó en la conversación cohibido, arreglándoselas para emitir algunas palabras.

 

—¡Hasta que te dignaste en hablar, Seunghyun! Quiero que me digan cómo han vivido este tiempo como personas normales, no como celebridades. Eso es lo que quiero saber de mis amigos,  ¿acaso no puedo?

 

A ambos no les sorprendió la respuesta de Seohwa, siempre se había caracterizado por ser una mujer sencilla. Veía el mundo de la manera simple, no se hacía muchas complicaciones.

 

—A Seung no le gusta algunas cosas que ha cambiado con nuestra vida. Sin embargo nos hemos acostumbrado, es una de las cosas que tenemos que sacrificar por nuestro sueño—Jiyong sonrió orgulloso—. Me gusta mi grupo, ser líder es algo que tomo muy en serio. Aunque aquí el que está a mi lado, es difícil de despertarlo todas las mañanas.

 

Bromeó a costa del más grande, alcanzando a Seohwa también.

 

—¡Hey! Tú duermes demasiado—refutó el implicado—. ¡No hables de más!

 

—Pero solo cuando tengo tiempo libre, hyung—apuntó entre risas, tratando así de reemplazar el pequeño bicho que sentía en el interior de su corazón.

 

—Cierto—aceptó riéndose por lo bajo—. Pero si tienes razón en algo en particular, Ji y es que estamos cumpliendo nuestro sueño.

 

—Me alegra escucharlo, estoy segura que serán grandes—dijo desde el fondo de su corazón.

 

—No es necesario, siempre lo he sabido

 

Seung empleó un tono firme dirigiéndose a su amiga de la infancia y mirándola fijamente. Jiyong externamente mantenía su sonrisa como sticker tal cual Guasón, sin bajar ni un centímetro de alguna comisura de sus labios. El comportamiento de Seung le ponía un poco de nervios por lo que encauzó el tema a otros rumbos y así poder hablar cómodamente, la estrategia surtió efecto en milésimas.

 

Entre risas y anécdotas los tres amigos se pusieron al día. Seohwa cumplió su sueño siendo violinista y trabajando en la Orquesta Sinfónica de Corea, algo realmente admirable que formara parte del grupo nacional. Ellos la felicitaron y alegraron, brindando a su favor. Le habían oído tocar el instrumento cuando eran niños, Seohwa tenía una facilidad para sumergirse por completo en lo que tocaba transportando sus emociones a las hermosas melodías.

 

En un momento determinado empezó a sonar una canción que enseguida le trajo recuerdos a todos los presentes, un recuerdo les unía. Sonrieron ante el familiar sonido.

 

—Woww, ¿no es una canción muy antigua para que pasen está canción? 

 

—Tienes razón, noona—Jiyong encogió de hombros—. Aunque sinceramente no tengo idea de porqué suena por aquí.

 

—Pero esa canción es tu favorita Seohwa-sshi— comentó Seunghyun.

 

—Exacto, pero también es de los tres. Entonces....—una sonrisa traviesa se plasmó en el rostro de ella—. No creo que Ji Yong lo acepte. Así que, ¡vamos, Seung!

 

Jaló al rapero del brazo, arrastrándole hacia la pista de baile.

 

—Pero, Seo Hwa-sshi. No sé bailar—quiso excusarse.

 

—¡Tonterías Seung! Solo es una balada no te tienes que mover mucho— señaló con astucia, por lo que Seung terminó rindiéndose.

 

A los segundos, Seohwa tenía las manos rodeadas en su cuello y no desviaban sus ojos del uno del otro mientras se mecían torpemente de un aquí para allá. La sonrisa tímida que poseía ahora Seung, nunca Jiyong la había visto, ni siquiera se la había dirigido a él. No le gustó ni un pelo lo que sucedía. ¿Estado actual del pequeño bicho? Carcomiendo su alma despacio. Le enfurecía la manera en como ellos dos se trataban, no soportaba el espectáculo que había frente a sus ojos ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué se sentía de esa manera como si hubiesen puesto una caldera en su corazón? ¡Le hervía la sangre! Parecía como si él estuviese celoso.

 

_¿Estoy celoso?_

_No. No. Imposible._

 

Tomó un trago y respiró profundo. De verdad, él estaba muy raro esos días. Intentó pensar en otras cosas, como la decoración del local, la canción que dejó a medias en su departamento esa mañana o en la última colección de primavera de Channel, incluso en Gaho.

 

Nada. No funcionó. 

 

Porque siempre regresaba a la misma pregunta:  _¿Estoy celoso?_

 

Usó todos los sinónimos negativos que tenía en su vocabulario, no terminándose de creérselo por completo y llegó a un punto en que todo explosionó.

 

_Sí._

 

Una minúscula palabra cambió todo y entonces lo admitió, tenía celos. ¡Maldición estaba celoso así como un hombre le enervaba ver a su mujer hablando con otra persona! A él lo sucedía casi lo mismo, la diferencia radicaba en que se encontraba en ese estado por Seunghyun.

 

¡Su mejor amigo desde que eran niños!

 

_¡Oh, shit!_

 

Si estaba celoso solo significaba una cosa y la respuesta era muy sencilla por más que hubiese tratado de aparentar que no sentía nada más que una bonita amistad por él.

 

¡Qué idiota, ¿no?!

 

Por no haber decidido _verlo_ antes. Estaba enamorado de Choi Seunghyun, su mejor amigo y negarlo a estas altura sería estúpido. Más ahora que por fin lo aceptaba, sintiendo latir el corazón al ritmo del aleteo rápido de un colibrí.

 

¡¿Qué diablos?! ¡¿Y ahora qué hacía?!

 

Estaba en él poder cambiar las cosas, ¿no? Podía en ese momento interrumpir el curso de lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor. ¡¡Era ahora o nunca!! Decidido ingirió un trago enorme del vaso de vodka que tenía. Sí, por fin ahora sabía qué diantres había estado tomando, respiró profundo y empezó a caminar.

 

Ni bien había dado un paso, miró una escena que lo hizo detenerse. Seung mostraba una sonrisa resplandeciente que le quitaba la respiración, pero eso no era el problema. La cuestión era que su amigo había arrimado a Seohwa más a él, ella tenía la cabeza recostada en el hombro de él y al parecer a Seunghyun le gustaba la acción, mostrándose particularmente feliz.

 

Entonces...

 

Él no era nadie para arrebatarle la felicidad, ¿no? ¿Quién era él para destruir eso? Nadie.

 

Tal vez él mismo se estaba amparando en una excusa por el temor a ser rechazado. Probablemente tenía razón, pero las cosas sucedían por algo, ¿no? Sonrió amargamente  

 

_¿Y ahora?_

 

Él se quedaba en un punto vacío, a veces detestaba su habilidad para percibir las cosas. Notaba que los acontecimientos se estaban desplazando hasta cierto punto y él solo lo estaba dejando pasar. Patético. Más aún porque tomaba consciencia de que él literalmente estaba en problemas. Sí, lo estaba. La atmósfera descayó estrepitosamente. Toda la vida desapareció para él, en el momento que la cara de Seunghyun se iluminó como las luces de los árboles de Navidad. ¿Algo peor? La música había vuelto a cambiar y ahora pasaban “¿ _Why Did Fall In Love?”_

Exacto, torturándole aún más.

 

—Hey, bro. ¿Estás bien? —Youngbae habló tenuemente preocupado.

 

Y por la mierda, hoy era el día de _vamos a asustar a Jiyong, ¿uh?_

 

¿Cuándo había llegado su mejor amigo a su lado?

 

—¡Perfecto!

 

Tapó las ganas de llorar en el rincón más próximo, llevando el vodka a sus labios y con resignación distinguió que su contenido había acabado.

 

—¿Seguro?—enarcó la ceja incrédulo—. ¿Quién es la persona que está bailando con hyung?

 

—Sí, Bae —Jiyong presentó la mejor cara, era un maestro en ese arte—. ¡¡Ahh!! Ella es Seohwa noona, nuestra amiga de la infancia. De Seunghyun y yo.

 

—¿En serio? No lo sabía, siempre pensé que solo tú y hyung se habían conocido desde niños.

 

—No, éramos tres. Noona solo estuvo con nosotros un año—continuó la explicación—. Ella es una persona especial. Noona, siempre ha sido sencilla y una persona de buen corazón

 

Una sonrisa sincera adornó el rostro de Jiyong, reconocía en Seo Hwa una de las personas que había influido en su vida

 

—Si la conoces verás que tengo razón.

 

—Bueno, intuyo que la conoceremos a fondo—concordó Youngnbae con mucha seguridad.

 

—Lo sé.

 

La pequeña bifurcación que empezaba a resquebrajar su corazón ya estaba empezando a surtir efecto, sintiendo que se estaba derrumbando a pequeños pedazos.

 

Al menos una copa de alcohol podía arreglar todo, ¿no?

 

* * *

 

 

**1 AÑO DESPUÉS**

 

Kwon Jiyong andaba entre las mesas del codiciado restaurante con un porte de elegancia, aprendido durante sus años de exposición pública y mantenía una ligera sonrisa mientras el maître le llevaba al lugar dónde se encontraban sus amigos. Normalmente hubiese rechazado la propuesta con alguna excusa que tuviese bajo la manga, pero cuando Seunghyun le miró de esa manera suplicante no pudo negarse. Simplemente sus labios pronunciaron, sí. Conociendo de sobra que _de hecho_ era una terrible idea. La única confortación era que solo tenía que aguantar por una noche y nada más, alrededor de todo el año había estado evitando a la pareja, ya sea juntos o por separado, lo más posible.

 

Los primeros seis meses tuvo suerte porque ni bien supo que estaba enamorado de Seung, pidió a Yang que le dejase lanzar un álbum nuevo. Gustoso el presidente de la compañía facilitó su deseo, sabedor que algo insostenible perturbaba a Jiyong, más no dijo nada. Esperando que las cosas que le mantenían así se dispersaran lo más pronto posible de cabeza. De esta manera por seis meses había sido fácil evitarlo.

 

¿Los otros seis meses?

 

Bueno, tuvo que utilizar diversos artificios convincentes para alejarse de ellos y cuando no podía, resignado aceptaba la salida, tolerando lo que viniera. 

 

¿Por qué evitaba a Seung? ¿Acaso sus sentimientos eran malos? No, definitivamente no era por eso.

 

Tenía un motivo y es que tal como lo había sospechado desde ese mes de Noviembre. ¡¡Oh, sí recordaba todo con exactitud!! Siendo un gran masoquista por lo visto, que ellos no tardaron en ser novios. Todo fue normal, como toda relación empezaron por citas, debido a lo formal que era su mejor amigo con las personas, especialmente las mujeres. Pero más adelante, las cosas tomaron un hilo con él transformándose en _Mr. Experto en Citas._  ¡¡Seunghyun pedía sus consejos! Y cada vez que pasaba, guardaba todos sus sentimientos en una cajita, no importaba que se estuviese desangrando por dentro, él solo hacía lo mejor que estaba en sus manos para que Seung tuviera éxito. Felizmente que el solicitarle ayuda paró y Jiyong logró vivir de respirar en _paz_ por unos momentos.

 

¿Honestamente? A él le dolía verlos juntos, siempre sucedía lo mismo. Llegaba, veía cuán felices eran juntos, regresaba a su casa y solo se echaba en su cama a sentirse el hombre más estúpido del mundo, por consiguiente escribía las canciones más deprimentes que había hecho en toda su vida. Luego recordaba cada mirada, cada gesto, cada sonrisa que había visto en Seunghyun y debía admitir que eso provocaba que su corazón latiese eufóricamente por él. Cuando se daba cuenta de su realidad, que todas esas emociones que había visto en su rostro nunca iban a ser dirigidas para él, nunca le iba a mirar de esa forma tal como hacía para su noona. Todo se convertía en trizas nuevamente.

 

Él había sido excelente actor, fingiendo tan bien frente a ellos y los demás que tal vez debería considerar actuar. Instantáneamente la idea la extinguía porque era terrible para decir unas cuantas líneas.

 

Mientras caminaba hacia la parte privada del restaurante no podía evitar sentir nervios, anhelo, dolor. Entremezclados solo por el hecho de ver a Seunghyun. Menudo idiota era, ¿no? No lo había visto en un mes y se preguntaba como todos los días, en cómo estaría él.

 

Viendo que estaba cerca de entrar al área privada, forzó una sonrisa para sí mismo. Esta había decaído estar pensando en él y evitó carraspear. No se equivocó, a los pocos minutos se encontró frente a ellos. Primero vio a Seunghyun, a su parecer engordó un poco y acabó por sonreír genuinamente. Era obvio que el rapero había estado comiendo bien o mejor dicho lo alimentaban como era debido, aun así para él se conservaba hermoso, tal como lo había visto hace un condenado mes.

 

Por supuesto, aquella visión ocasionó que de su pecho su corazón pegara brincos. A veces tenía unas ganas inmensas de decirle: _¡Cállate, cálmate corazón idiota! ¿No lo ves? ¡Esto no me ayuda en nada!_ Sería un poco más _feliz_  si pudiera controlarlo, su vida sería un poco más llevadera y antes de la tristeza se desbordara de sus parámetros establecidos, procuró calmarse y dio un vistazo rápido a su amor unilateral, procediendo a enunciar su realmente primera frase en dos horas.  

 

—¡Hyung! Hace tiempo que no nos vemos en una salida y veo que has subido de peso —expuso su análisis entre risas reconociéndolo, pese a que le dolía—. No me di cuenta el otro día, noona te alimenta bien

 

Seohwa acompañó jovial su hilaridad.

 

—¡¡Heyyy!! ¿Esa es la manera de saludar a tu hyung?—Seung fingió estar ofendido, una brillante sonrisa extendiéndose por su rostro.

 

—¿Cómo estás, Ji? Hace tiempo que no conversamos como debemos

 

Jiyong recibió un caluroso abrazo y si esto continuaba así terminaría por estallar, quizá no saldría vivo de ese lugar.

 

—Eres ingrato—escuchó decir.

 

La palabra sin esfuerzo se introdujo por su oído, haciendo mella de culpa en él y se forzó a nuevamente a reír. Las carcajadas de Seohwa ayudaron sofocar el cuchillo atravesando su garganta.

 

—Estaba ocupado, hyung. Produciendo canciones.

 

Hizo un gesto de disculpas mientras se separaba del abrazo para luego dirigirse a su noona.

 

—Noona, te ves bien. Tan hermosa como siempre. ¿Él no te da problemas, verdad?

 

Jiyong bromeaba con tanto aplomo que hasta la gente podía jurar que estaba de buen humor cuando precisamente era lo contrario.

 

—Claro que no, Ji—negó divertida—. Está bien, solo a veces un poquito

 

Concesionó mientras le devolvía el abrazo lleno de afecto.

 

—¡Estás flaco Jiyong! ¡No estás comiendo!

 

Él bajó la cabeza un poco avergonzado del regaño de su noona, no le sorprendía su preocupación

 

Una mujer tan cabal que él no la podía odiarla. Le tenía mucho cariño y estima, eran amigos. Normalmente a veces la gente se encontraba en una situación como la de él, suele odiar a la persona que era la luz de los ojos de su amor no correspondido. Sonaba estúpido, pero a veces sucedía. La gente lo hacía por querer volcar su rabia, su frustración en esa persona, por eso terminaba odiándolas. Él no podía odiarla porque tenía motivos suficientemente fuertes y válidos para no hacerlo. Ella era una bella persona tanto interiormente como exteriormente, por eso no podía tener sentimientos negativos contra Seohwa.

 

—No te preocupes noona, solo ha sido la tensión que he vivido una semana. Prometo que comeré más, ¿vale?

 

—Espero que lo cumplas—achinó los ojos no muy convencida—. Sino soy capaz de ir hasta la YG con tal de asegurarme que lo hagas.

 

—Lo sé, eres capaz noona.

 

Enseguida Seohwa sonrío dulcemente.

 

—Muy bien, Ji.

 

—¿Debería estar celoso?—Seung bromeó .

 

_¡No idiota!_

 

—No. Claro que no, Seung. Noona solo es tuya—sintió ácido sobre su boca al pronunciar las palabras.

 

—Lo sé.

 

Seung apretó suavemente la mano de su novia y esta se ruborizó.

 

—Sentémonos—convino Seohwa.

 

De inmediato lo hicieron quedando Jiyong al frente de la pareja.

 

—Así que has estado ocupado produciendo canciones—Seung enarcó una ceja recelando.

 

Él no había visto mucho en todo el año a su mejor amigo.

 

—Sí, con el nuevo disco que saqué he estado ocupado. Estoy escribiendo las canciones para el grupo, hyung—nuevamente hizo un gesto de disculpa y la culpa se reflejó en el rostro de Jiyong—. No sé, pero siento que falta algo para que quede satisfecho.

 

—Lo encontrarás Ji. No sé, a veces detesto que seas tan perfeccionista. Te van a salir arrugas si sigues así.

 

—Hey, Seung—Seohwa dio un ligero codazo a Seung—. Se supone que las mujeres nos preocupamos por eso, no los hombres

 

Este solo se limitó a reírse por la acción. Jiyong solo fruncía el ceño, puede que estuviese enamorado todo lo que quisiese, pero escuchar eso no era nada agradable.

 

—No es nada gracioso tu comentario Seung. ¿Arrugas? ¡Já! A mí no me saldrán.

 

—¿Ves Seohwa-sshi? Las arrugas son importantes para Jiyong.

 

—¡Hyung!

 

—No molestes mucho a Ji. ¿Todavía sigues llamándome formalmente? Ha pasado un año Seung—dijo su novia haciendo un puchero—.  Ji, dile a tu amigo que es raro que me siga llamando de esa manera.

 

—No es raro, pienso que es encantador—contraatacó el mayor con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro—. ¿Cierto, Ji?

 

—No—rió suavemente—. Noona tiene razón, es raro. Lo siento, hyung.

 

—¿Ves? Ji me apoya, él sabe como las cosas deben ser. Deberías ser así, Seung.

 

—¡Hey! Jiyong se supone que me debes apoyar—Jiyong hizo una mueca exagerada de haber cometido una indiscreción, a los segundos una risa audible salió de los labios—. Eres mi novia, eso debería ser suficiente para que seas feliz o ¿no lo eres?

 

Seung arqueó una ceja.

 

—Sí—dijo cariñosamente Seohwa.

 

Seung Hyun sonrió, viendo fijamente a su novia con dulzura. Fue un breve lapso de tiempo, pero para Jiyong en sí fue una tortura a toda regla. Precisamente ese tipo de momentos detestaba y odiaba con toda su alma. Simplemente porque dolía y no era nada placentero. ¿Por qué precisamente tenía que enamorarse de él? ¿Por qué de su mejor amigo? ¿Por qué no de otro?

 

En todos esos meses en que había estado alejado de Seunghyun había tenido pensamientos profundos entre lamentaciones, tristeza absoluta, el sentirse una persona digna de lástima. ¡¡Él!!!¡¡El gran llamado G-Dragon!! Sintiéndose de esa forma. De las tantas cosas que rondaron por su mente, tuvo un espacio de tiempo para darse cuenta tontamente que si bien toda su vida no había estado enamorado de Seunghyun, debía reconocer que había sentido algunas cosas por él, a veces a lo largo de su existencia y no lo había tomado importancia porque en un inicio pensó que era admiración. Pero desde que le exasperaba que Seunghyun le tocase y nervioso admitiera _por fin_  que sus sentimientos eran visibles, la _bomba_ estalló y no hubo momento de volver atrás, desde esa noche de Noviembre.

 

Dedujo que siempre había pensado que Seunghyun estaría a su lado, nunca se le había pasado por su mente otra posibilidad.

 

¡Qué iluso! Bien dicen por ahí. _Nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde._

 

¿Cuánto tiempo habían pasado juntos toda su vida? Probablemente mucho más que los otros miembros, incluso de Youngbae. Tal vez la diferencia radicaba entre un par de años entre ambas amistades que había mantenido desde tiempos remotos.

 

Para su mala suerte, ¡¡esa era la maldita cuestión!!

 

No importaba cuánto pasase el tiempo, él sinceramente desde su interior nunca se había planteado una situación así. Ahora las cosas estaban hechas y _dichas,_ desde un punto de vista subjetivo e interno y no había más vueltas que darle. Porque Seunghyun ya había escogido su camino y tristemente, no formaba parte de él.

 

No de la manera que Jiyong quería.

 

Todo esto le pasaba por idiota, por decirlo de una manera _suave_ porque si él hubiese aclarado sus sentimientos antes, otra sería la historia. Lamentablemente el _hubiera_ no existe y definitivamente las cosas no iban a cambiar. Para su mayor tortura los sentimientos hacia el pelinegro crecían más y más, cada vez. Parecía inagotable y eso le asustaba demasiado.

 

¿Acaso terminaría enamorado de su mejor amigo toda la vida? ¿Por qué diablos no se lo podía sacárselo de la cabeza? ¿Por qué? ¡¡ ¿Por qué era todo tan injusto?!!

 

Tenía tantas ganas de mandarlos al demonio, así no más.

 

¡¡Pero maldita sea las cosas no eran tan fáciles, las cosas no funcionaban así!! Sólo se enamoró perdidamente de él y sucedió.

 

¡Rayos! Si lo pensaba con detenimiento siempre había estado destinado a enamorarse de Seunghyun desde que eran prácticamente niños, el destino sí que era muy cruel, haciéndole sufrir de esa manera, jugando con él. Ahora comprendía por más que el hecho partiera su alma en pedazos, que no estaba destinado a estar junto a Seunghyun.

 

Un nudo se le formó en la garganta, sabía que el ligero escozor que estaba empezando a sentir en los ojos, eran los evidentes síntomas de querer llorar. El momento no era idóneo para hacerlo por lo que tomó la copa de vino y en segundos el sabor del licor estaba impregnado en sus labios y pasando por la garganta, convirtiéndose en su tranquilizante.

 

—¿Entonces pedimos la cena? ¿Les parece?— sugirió Seung.

 

Ellos asintieron rápidamente y dejaron que Seung Hyun llamara al maître nuevamente.

 

Procuró animarse, no consintiendo el sentirse ridículo y  atormentado.

 

* * *

 

 

La cena transcurrió entre risas, anécdotas, conversaciones triviales e incluso hablaban de los propios miembros del grupo. Jiyong veía a Seung verdaderamente feliz y eso al menos, de alguna manera, calmaba un poco a su corazón. Seohwa era un mujer excepcional y si lo pensaba, si él no estuviera enamorado de Seunghyun sería la persona perfecta para quedarse junto al él. No era cuestión de orgullo o creerse mejor que ella, pero consideraba que nadie lo iba amar como él lo hacía a Seunghyun.

 

Y observando las interacciones de ellos como buen masoquista en grado máster, en los pequeños lapsos de tiempo que la pareja no solía fijarse de él, su mente continuaba despierta, moviendo engranajes aquí, allá y al final tomó una decisión.

 

 _Seunghyunnie eres feliz, ¿verdad? Eso es suficiente para mí y no puedo pedir más. Lo sé, nunca te voy alcanzar. Me di cuenta muy tarde, pero ya no me preocupo por eso. ¿Recuerdas el día que nos conocimos? Yo sí, ¿cómo voy a olvidarlo? Jamás lo haré, tenlo por seguro. Ese día como nunca me senté en esa plaza del colegio y ahí te encontré. Soy muy curioso por lo que no dudé en buscar temas de conversación contigo. Ese día hablé mucho, ¿no? Lo siento. Pobre, soportar a un niño de seis años hablándote hasta por los codos. Aún así tú generosamente aceptaste mi amistad y te lo agradezco. Probablemente nunca lo sepas, pero es la cosa más hermosa que he tenido en mi vida._   _Fue tan normal tenerte en mi vida, pese a que no te vi algunos años, siempre habías estado presente. ¡¡Cuando te volví a ver estaba feliz!! No sabes cuánto, ver a mi hyung favorito fue algo inesperado y agradable a la vez. Ahora que estoy aquí a tu lado, veo que juntos nos hemos vuelto adultos. Increíble, ¿no? A pesar que en este momento y también, que es posible que toda mi vida me sentiré diferente con respecto a ti. Voy a dejarte ir, ¿sabes? Lo haré, será duro pero es lo más sensato. Seré tu amigo, ese Jiyong de antes._ _Trataré de volver a serlo aunque sea difícil._

 

 _Seunghyunnie, nunca sabrás de mis sentimientos y tampoco que me estoy despidiendo de ti. Incluso si a veces no llego a estar cerca de ti, quiero que sepas que siempre pienso en ti y me preocupo por tu bienestar, serás inmensamente feliz. Aquí no importo en este momento, solo tú._ _Adiós Seunghyun mi primer y único amor. Ahora digo: ¡Hola amigo ¿cómo estás?! Porque somos solo amigos, ¿verdad?_

 

—Tengo que proponer un brindis —dijo Jiyong, quitándose la melancolía temporal poniendo la mejor sonrisa de su arsenal

 

Había interrumpido uno de los momentos de la pareja pero no importaba y simuló no ver su reacción sorprendida.

 

—Quiero brindar por mis dos mejores amigos, se ven bien juntos y les deseo mucha felicidad. ¡Salud por ustedes!

 

—Gracias, Ji. Por tus palabras. ¡Salud!—respondió Seung feliz por la amabilidad de él.

 

—¡Salud! Eso fue muy dulce, Ji—dijo Seohwa conmovida.

 

Jiyong sonrojado, chocó las copas con ellos y bebieron un poco de su contenido, luego Seohwa iguió de su asiento hasta ir a su lado.

 

—Aigoo, Jiyong. Dale un abrazo a tu noona, eres tan lindo

 

Sintiéndose como un niño en pre-escolar, sus mejillas se colorearon aún más, accediendo a los deseos de su noona.

 

—¡¡Tienes que conseguir novia pronto, eh!!

 

—Noona, no me avergüences más—renegó mientras dejaba de abrazarla, provocando una risa en la pareja.

 

—Solo quiero que seas feliz, Ji.

 

—Lo sé—agradeció.

 

Ambos se volvieron a sentar en sus puestos y continuaron la velada.

 

* * *

 

El incesante ruido del celular, terminó por despertar a Jiyong. Con los ojos entrecerrados y mucha pesadez levantó el torso, palpando a tientas la mesita de noche y cuando lo encontró, por fin descolgó el aparato, respondiendo a ciegas. No sabía quién llamaba y tampoco importaba porque tenía la certeza de que mandaría al diablo a la persona que osaba interrumpir su precioso sueño, y eso incluía a amigos y familiares. La cabeza le dolía como el infierno.

 

—¿Diga?—espetó, demandando saber quién era—. Detes...

 

—¡Ji! ¡Por fin me contestas hombre!—Youngbae aliviado contestó.

 

—¿Me puedes decir por qué diablos me llamas a...?—obligado abrió sus ojos para ver la hora, gruñó más malhumorado—. ¿Las cuatro de la mañana? ¡Cuatro de la mañana, Youngbae! Hablemos mañana, ¿vale? ¡¡Porque no me interesa escucharte en este momento, adiós!!

 

Jiyong dispuso a colgar, dándose cuenta que tenía boca pastosa y rancia, debido al vino. Se lavaría y luego volvería a su mundo _feliz._

 

—¡¡Es Seunghyun hyung!!—gritó Bae desesperado.

 

Jiyong quedó paralizado al oírlo sin más, literalmente estaba a punto de tener un paro cardíaco.

 

—¡¿Qué pasa con él?!—exclamó alterado en menos de un segundo con el nudo en su estómago apretándose tan fuerte que podría fragmentarse en mil y escuchar solo la respiración de Youngbae, hacía que sus nervios crecieran más—. ¡Maldita sea como que no me contestes Youngbae en este instante, te juro que soy capaz de patearte hasta el otro mundo cuando te encuentre!

 

—A él no le pasa nada. Bueno sí, pero no... 

 

Las palabras trabadas de Bae dio el último motivo que necesitaba para que el caos llenara su mente, jalándose los pelos. Una amalgama de emociones pululaban por salir y ninguna era buena.

 

—¡Joder Youngbae habla! ¡No tengo toda la paciencia del mundo!.

 

El dolor de cabeza de Jiyong no tenía importancia en este momento. Tal cuál como estaba, agitado, nervioso y enojado salió presuroso de cama para ponerse la primera cosa que viera, pasaban miles de escenarios posibles en su cerebro y todos eran malos, ahogando su corazón. 

 

—¡Youngbae...diab..!

 

—Es Seohwa, Ji—el moreno interrupió.

 

Jiyong rogó que Youngbae jamás pronunciara _esa_ palabra, que sea todo menos lo que él pensaba.

 

No. Se negaba rotundamente.

 

No sirvió.

 

—Es ella, acaba de morir en un accidente.

 

Su pesadilla se convirtió en realidad, su más grande temor y podría haberlo anticipado, pero vivirlo es otra experiencia por lo que terminó soltando el celular de la impresión.

 

Aquello no podía ser posible. No podía estar sucediendo esto ahora. No, simplemente no.

 

Unas lágrimas finas se deslizaron por sus mejillas, rápidamente las limpió con su manga derecha y recogió el aparato electrónico. A pesar de que sus oídos zumbaban oyó perfectamente los gritos de Bae desde ahí, ignorándole por el momento. No le podía contestar aún, tenía que asimilar un poco tremenda noticia.

 

Caminó al baño a lavarse la cara y cepillarse los dientes en poquísimo tiempo y listo. Ya tendría todo el camino para aclimatarse y desfogar sus emociones. Es como si tuviera su cuerpo en off, su parte innata de líder se activó. No tardó en tener nuevamente el celular pegado a él, el andar se volvió errático y resuelto pidiendo explicaciones a su mejor amigo.

 

—¡Youngbae! ¡Dime qué pasó y en dónde demonios están!

 

Pese al martillante dolor de cabeza, gracias al haber tomado la mitad de una botella de vino cuando llegó a su departamento horas antes.  Jiyong lo dejó de lado, su persona no le importaba ni en lo más mínimo, ni siquiera el dolor que sentía por la pérdida de su amiga. Solo su mente ocupaba una persona y se llamaba, Choi Seunghyun.

 

* * *

 

Jiyong llegó al hospital central de Seúl corriendo hacia el lugar donde sus amigos se encontraban, sabía que probablemente iba ser testigo de la escena más desgarradora de su vida y no quería pensar más de la cuenta en ello.

 

Meneó la cabeza, tragando saliva continuó sus pasos, pues estaba cada vez más cerca.

 

Al primero que divisó fue a Seungri, a este chico la alegría había abandonado su rostro, mostrando uno apagado con las manos envueltas en puños, en clara señal de frustración. Vio que se quería acercar a él, pero con la mirada le transmitió que no era el momento. El maknae lo entendió por lo que volvió sentarse a lado de Youngbae, quién tenía la preocupación y la ansiedad escrita en su rostro, cuando pasó por su lado con sus labios le comunicó: _“No está bien.... desastre”_  

 

¡Rayos sabía de esa posibilidad!

 

Caminó un poco más y ahí lo encontró tirado en el suelo, mientras Daesung intentaba consolarlo y no podía. Se le notaba impotente, desesperado por no poder hacerlo reaccionar.

 

Efectivamente Seunghyun personificaba al mismo desastre total.

 

Tenía el cabello enmarañado, la ropa descuidada, pero eso no era nada comparado con la imagen de él llorando como un bebé desconsolado. Como si no tuviera a nadie en el mundo, eso le partió el corazón de una manera diferente y quiso llorar ahí mismo, pero tuvo que contenerse con todo el coraje del mundo.

 

_¡¡Prefiero verlo mil veces feliz con Seohwa!! ¿Cómo diablos está pasando esto?_

 

Con pasos lentos acercándose a ellos, tocó el hombro de Daesung. Este volteó a verlo y con la mirada le decía que no sabía que más hacer. Él solo le pidió que los dejara solos, Daesung accedió con las lágrimas en su rostro, hecho que no le sorprendía y se alejó solo unos pocos metros. Inspiró fuerte para después agacharse y sentarse en cuclillas frente a Seunghyun, viendo con tormento las lágrimas de él sin cesar, además de sus ojos rojos e hinchados. Le habían quitado el alma al hombre que amaba.

 

—Seung.

 

Se las arregló para pronunciar con la voz reseca, no sabía cuánto tiempo podía aguantar verlo en ese estado. Suavemente tocó su hombro, enseguida recibió un tirón, un rechazo absoluto hacia él. Le dolió muy profundo, pero eso no le impidió a seguir intentándolo

 

—Seung.

 

El labio empezó a temblarle mientras se los mordía en un intento de calmarse y se arriesgó a limpiar las lágrimas de su mejor amigo con su mano, en vano porque nuevas empezaban a salir

 

—Seung, háblame, ¿sí? o al menos párate. Seunghyunnie...

 

Intentó agarrar su brazo y no se movía ni un centímetro, a estas alturas su corazón acongojado no había por dónde sostenerlo. Si al menos pudiese escuchar su voz. Temía que por su estado le pusieran sedantes, sabiendo que él detestaba las agujas.

 

—Seunghyunnie. Vamos, ¿sí?—otra vez cogió su brazo.

 

—No, no... quier..o. Quedarme aquí—escuchó su voz entre lamentaciones mientras temblaba de tanto llorar, balbuceando—. No... es verdad, ¿cierto? Ella está bien... lo sé.

 

_¡Mi Dios, haz que deje de sufrir!_

 

Tragó varias veces saliva, suprimiendo los sollozos y finalmente, una lágrima escapó de la mejilla, rápidamente se deshizo de ella.

 

—Seung, noona. No. No está—pronunció con la voz quebrada.

 

—¡¡No, no es cierto!!

 

Seung derramaba más lágrimas.

 

¡Mierda! Si Seung seguía así, era probable que terminase llorando con él.

 

—Yo...n..o te mentiría, ¿verdad?—susurró—. Por favor, Seung. Por favor, por favor. 

 

_¡Regresa a mí!_

 

Terminó rogando.

 

Era demasiado verlo y las facciones se crisparon de dolor. Y no aguantó más, abrazándolo por completo, no importaba si le rechazaba. Tenía que aferrarse a algo, antes que se derrumbase fácilmente temblando como una crío.

 

— Por favor...—balbuceó.

 

—No. No... me...i..ba a casar con...ella.—hipó entre sollozos el mayor, colgándose de su nuca con zaña—. Yo...la...amo

 

Al escuchar la confesión sintió a su corazón rompiéndose más si fuese posible, las finas lágrimas salían a ritmo acelerado de su rostro y mordió sus labios, ignorando el escozor del cuello. Seunghyun podía arañarlo y él seguiría ahí, sin moverse un milímetro.

 

—Por favor—volvió a rogar.

 

—Dime—Seung apretó más su espalda—. ¿Qué hago para que no me duela mucho aquí adentro? ¿Lo sabes, Ji?

 

¡Dios! Seunghyun temblaba tanto que dudaba que pudiera calmarse.

 

Quiso que su noona estuviese viva, sino no estarían en ese lugar y así. ¿Por qué el mayor le preguntaba ese tipo de cosas cuando sentía que una daga se incrustaba en su piel?

 

—No lo sé. No lo sé. No. No lo sé— murmuró sincero con el labio en continuo estremecimiento y hablando en pausas—. Llora todo lo que quieras. Estaré aquí, pero prométeme que luego te pararás, ¿de acuerdo? A mí también, me afecta lo de noona. Promételo, Seung,

 

—Sí.

 

Seung lo pronunció tan bajo que Jiyong fue el único en escucharlo, siendo lo que necesitaba. El objetivo consistía en tranquilizarlo como a de lugar, aunque estuviese llorando junto a él. Definitivamente era un desastre ayudándolo.

 

—Gracias—contestó al mismo timbre de voz.

 

—Ahora. ¿Qué hago, Ji? ¿Qué hago?

 

Él no tenía la respuesta correcta para las cosas porque si todo fuera tan fácil así como poner un curita en una herida, el mundo sería más sencillo. Las cosas no funcionaban de esa manera, solo sabía que tenía que mantenerse fuerte por su mejor amigo y consolarlo. Esa noche lloró por él, por Seung y por su noona. Seohwa no se merecía acabar así, ella era un ángel, una bella mujer y sobre todo su amiga.

 

* * *

 

**4 MESES DESPUÉS**

 

  
Jiyong entraba como todos los días a la villa. Hoy le tocaba su turno, relevarle el cargo Daesung. No había sido fácil afrontar la muerte de Seohwa.

 

El doctor les había dicho a él y a los demás que el duelo de Seunghyun mínimo iba a llevar un proceso de seis meses para pasarlo por completo, sin embargo Jiyong ya estaba harto de verlo estancado en la depresión desde hace dos meses y medio, vivía con el constante temor que fuera para siempre. El médico decía que cabía esa posibilidad por lo que tenían que estar muy atentos a él y ellos siguieron todas sus indicaciones al pie de la letra, incluso borraron cualquier rastro de alcohol de la villa, trasladándolo hacía “Dolce Vitta” hasta que Seung se recuperase.

 

Hecho que no estaba sucediendo.

 

De manera que tomó la resolución de hacer las cosas a su manera y a su modo. Después de todo se llamaba Kwon Jiyong, ¿no?

 

Y lo más curioso que todo había empezado con una frase.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este es el capítulo de hoy, si leyeron hasta aquí les quiero decir gracias. Miles de gracias y espero sus comentarios, todos son bienvenidos mientras no sean insultos. ¡Oh y casi lo olvido! Continuaré SEPANF aquí, no voy a borrar la original al por el cariño que le tengo a todos esos reviews y dejaré un aviso por ahí. 
> 
> Por último, sé que varias no conocen AO3. Así que intentaré resumir los puntos básicos. Primero, pueden crearse cuenta o no, he habilitado los reviews para los anónimos. Segundo, los Kudos es casi similar a los favoritos, pero no lo es. Literalmente la palabra significa: "Elogio dado por un logro". Es como si el restauran de un chef recibiera una estrella Michelin si empleamos una comparación. Se da por obra/fic y está habilitado tanto para usuarios propios de AO3 como para los anónimos. Ahora si crean una cuenta pueden subscribirse, usar un marcadores del capítulo donde se quedaron, marcar para que les recuerden leer más tarde si no tienen tiempo y no quieren perder el enlace del fic. Eso es lo que pueden hacer como lectores, en caso de escritores es distinto. Cualquier cosa me comentan acá o en Twitter si quieren saber sobre eso.
> 
> Bueno, no les quito más el tiempo. Estoy armando un playlist para SEPANF, espero poder dárselos a conocer en los próximos capítulos. Mientras tanto la inspiración de hoy fue Why Did Fall in Love de DBSK.


	3. Llora

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La primera parte de la letra A se revela ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Buenas noches!
> 
> Sé que es muy tarde y que llevo un día de retraso, pero les haré un resumen. No pude subirlo ayer porque hubo un apagón en la tarde en mi ciudad y cuando regresó en la noche, me di cuenta que la editada del capítulo 2 de SEPANF estaba horrible. Lo odié y estuve horrorizada, así que me puse a arreglarlo. Anoche avancé hasta la mitad y hoy lo estuve haciendo desde las 3:30 p.m. Lo sé, ¿tanto? Así de rigurosa soy porque lo leí varias veces para asegurarme y bueno, también recibí la noticia que un tío acaba de fallecer. Como imaginaran estoy de luto y el corazón roto, pero a pesar de ello quise dejar las cosas bien hechas y este es el resultado.
> 
> Espero que les agrade, que sepan perdonarme si hay un desliz y me lo comunican.
> 
> No les quito más tiempo. ¡¡A leer!!

 

  **CAPÍTULO 2: LLORA**

 

_“El tiempo no cura nada. Solo te acostumbra_

_a la idea de que algunas cosas están_

_cambiando y debes aceptarlo.”_

  
**_-Anónimo_**

 

Las ideas vienen en el momento que menos te lo esperas, eso lo sabía muy bien Ji Yong. Su profesión lo avalaba junto a las otras donde el factor de la creatividad era la base, por eso entraba a la villa con un ánimo ligeramente renovado y una diminuta sonrisa floreciendo en su cara. Nunca pensó que por comprar un café sintiera la gratitud desbordarle por todos los poros haciéndole reír al instante ante tanta certeza en una sola frase. 

 

_Si el plan A no funciona aun quedan 26 letras del abecedario_

 

Germinando con una pasmosa facilidad en su mente la inspiración llegó para quedarse, enarbolando todo en cuestión de segundos y empezaría aplicarlo el día de hoy, después de todo se llamaba Kwon Jiyong, ¿no?

 

Afrontar la muerte de Seohwa fue bastante delicado y complicado. Todavía lo _es,_ no solo por los allegados a ella, incluso él mismo que se obligó a superarlo lo más rápido que pudo debido a Seunghyun. Acorde a las palabras del médico, este le explicó a él y los demás, en una reunión donde hasta Yang Hyuksuk estuvo presente que el duelo de quien era su mejor amigo mínimo llevaría un proceso de seis meses superando cada etapa a su modo, habló de cada una de ellas como también de las recomendaciones, riesgos y ciertas señales que debían estar atentos. Cumplieron al pie de la letra cada palabra. El alcohol sufrió las consecuencias en primera fila al borrar todo rastro de él en la villa, trasladándolo a Dolce Vitta en una bodega especial, no apta para los huéspedes. Él de verdad sujetó con fuerza la idea que Seunghyun vencería cada una de ellas, aunque una vocecita pequeña le decía que dejara de pecar en ser ingenuo y estúpido, que ese miedo explicaba las cosas que no se atrevía a decir en voz alta. 

 

Odió tanto a su intuición porque sucedió, Seunghyun seguía estancado en la depresión hace dos meses y medio, y bueno, el puto susto por él seguía latente, no quería pensar en un escenario donde viviera de ese modo durante toda su vida, las palabras del médico advirtiéndoles de esa posibilidad vivían torturándole a diario y sinceramente, llegó a un punto donde se hartó. No es que no tuviera paciencia porque sí la conocía y que fuera más fácil alejarse, ignorar el problema o juzgar con ojos severos como hacían las mayoría de personas cuando tenían a alguien querido en aquellas condiciones. Lo hizo porque comenzó a odiar a la depresión, no a Seunghyun. Odiaba lo que le hacía a él, debería estar en la mitad de duelo, camino a recuperación, no transformarse en ese ser errante. 

 

Necesitaban soluciones y bendita suerte, ahora tenía una.

 

Sus pies caminaron decididamente hasta la habitación del rapero para revelar a Daesung, el fin de semana le pertenecía a él y entró cuidadosamente, sacándose los zapatos, no atreviéndose a quitarle los pocos minutos de sueño que le quedan a su compañero, probablemente se haya desvelado y esa conjetura hizo que sonriera nostálgico mientras reclinaba la espalda en la pared. ¡Dios, Seunghyun tenía un círculo de personas a su lado! ¿Por qué no lo veía? Agradecía tanto tener esos amigos y que fuera querido, su apoyo había sido invaluable todos estos meses. Ellos son su familia y claro ejemplo es que pusieron a Seunghyun primero, retrasando el comeback por unos seis u ocho meses, no sabían el tiempo exacto, pero no les importaba, el punto era que la actividad grupal se detendría hasta que se recuperara.

 

Exhaló aire, dándose fuerza y apenado se dirigió a despertar a su amigo.

 

—Dae, Dae— susurró bien bajo, no quería despertar al otro integrante en la habitación.

 

—Hmm, ¿hyung? ¿Llegaste?— Daesung frotó sus ojos y él asintió—. Es hora de irme, supongo.

 

—¿Ha mejorado?

 

Pregunta tonta, pero él no perdía la esperanza de que hubiese un mínimo cambio en el ánimo de Seung y al ver la negativa no pudo evitar que su corazón se marchitara.

 

—Entiendo, tenía que intentarlo.

 

—Hyung, recuerda que la esperanza es lo último que se pierde.

 

_Pensando en la reina de Roma._

 

—Lo sé, Dae. Solo desearía que no estuviese así.

 

—Nadie quiere que continué de esa manera, espero que pronto mejore— concilió—. Bueno, me voy.

 

—Sí, saludas a los demás por mí. Estuve en el estudio, no tuve oportunidad de verlos.

 

—¡¡Hyung!! No te agotes demasiado, tenemos a uno mal ¿Y ahora quieres agregar a alguien más?

 

—No te preocupes Dae. Soy fuerte, anda a descansar—el mencionado arrugó la nariz receloso—. Tuviste una noche fatal, se nota.

 

Daesung pudo replicarle, no obstante decidió llevar el asunto por la paz, sabía lo orgullos que era su líder.

 

—De acuerdo. Cuídate, hyung— aceptó a medias con tono cansino—. En un par de días Youngbae vendrá por el relevo, adiós.

 

—Adiós.

 

Ni bien la presencia de su donsaeng estuvo fuera, Jiyong de reojo perfiló la silueta de Seunghyun, viendo un lío de sábanas, siendo curioso que durmiera calmado, con una posición propia de alguien ordenado y de paz cuando la realidad era otra. Se le podía llamar una pantalla porque apostaba a que tenía los ojos hinchados y rojos de llorar. Horrible, pero se inclinaba a mejor pasar por esto a tener un Seunghyun con ojeras muy enormes con los ojos inyectados de sangre. De solo recordarlo se estremecía, no había necesidad de ir por esos rumbos y confiado descorrió fuertemente las cortinas, llenando de inmediato la habitación de luz. Provocando que Seung Hyun se removiera tratando de encontrar una posición cómoda para volver a dormir.

 

_¡Oh, no!_

 

Esta vez no iba a tolerar que otra vez hiciese lo que se le antojaba, ya era suficiente. Presuroso acercó su cuerpo a la cabecera del mayor y con delicadeza procedió a despertarlo, moviéndole ligeramente.

 

—Hyung, hyung. Despierta—habló dulcemente. 

 

—No, no tengo ganas de nada—remoloneó, apretando sus manos a las sábanas con la voz triste—. Suéltam…

 

Estuvo a punto de darle un manotazo, pero Jiyong le interrumpió con sus intentos de convencerlo.

 

—Hoy es un bonito día, ¿no te das cuenta por los rayos del sol?

 

_No me interesa ni una mierda._

 

—Te dije que no tengo ganas de nada. Así que déjame—dijo en un hilo de voz—. No vale la pena.

 

—¿Ni siquiera quieres comer el pan francés que tanto te gusta?

 

—No.

 

Jiyong volvió a tratar, invocando mucha paciencia porque sinceramente después de cuatro meses estaba al borde de la desesperación.

 

—Es de tu panadería favorita, mandé agregarle arándanos extra-especiales.

 

No quebrarse resultó un milagro, las cuentas empezaban a cobrarle.Se había sobre-exigido tanto los últimos meses que no entendía cómo todavía no tenía un incidente con él desmayándose. No era tonto, sabía que estaba cerca de desfallecer por la presión, la angustia, no permitir que los demás cayeran, estar consumiéndose por el sufrimiento de Seung, el cansancio, las preocupaciones y sobre todo el insomnio que a veces solía tener. Gracias a Dios que los suplementos habían ayudado, lo malo es que no era suficiente.

 

—No…—pausó por unos segundos desganado—. Déjame, quiero morir…  

 

Tragó saliva. No era la primera vez que lo escuchaba, si había palabras que aterrar de sobremanera eran esas. Miles de cuervos picoteaban sin piedad su corazón y un nudo en forma de pelota de tenis lograba alojarse en su garganta, posa sus ojos sobre las costuras de la almohada e inútilmente busca controlar las pequeñas gotas de lágrimas acumulándose en sus cuencas y puta madre, el dolor quema insoportablemente. Quiere decirle, _cállate_ a Seunghyun, pero no puede. Eso lo enoja consigo mismo, limpiándose violentamente.

 

—Pues tendrás que pararte así quieras o no—apuntó tajante. 

 

Quitando las cobijas sin ningún cuidado en un santiamén y dejando a Seunghyun en pijamas.

 

—¿Qué haces?—pronunció enojado abriendo los ojos—. Jiyong, ni siquiera tengo ganas de pelear contigo, devuélveme el edredón.

 

—No. Te presento dos opciones Seung: Te paras o te arrastro a la ducha. ¡¡Tú decide!!

 

_No quiero. Quiero volver a soñar._

 

—No. ¿No ves que esto es difícil para mí?-susurró roto— Regrésamelo, Ji.

 

—¡Que te olvides del jodido edredón, Seung!

 

Fúrico como un vendaval terminó por gritar, inundado en un mar de sentimientos incontrolables y botó la estúpida cosa por la ventana, los ojos de Seunghyun vacilaron entre el asombro y la rabia después de meses, al final ganando la última. Disgustado por completo ante la actitud de Jiyong, rechinando los dientes y por primera vez en varios días, abandonó cama para enfrentarse a él.

  

—¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡¿Qué te pasa, eh?!—bramó. Mantenía sus ojos abiertos desmesuradamente, requiriendo explicaciones—. ¡¿Qué tienes?!

 

La posición tranquila, la mirada desafiante del lado contrario, prendió más fuego. Alterándole al grado de encegarse por la cólera y de un momento a otro, se encontró apretando los brazos de Jiyong con extremo vigor, su _paz_ se había ido y él la necesitaba de vuelta, zarandeó frustrado el cuerpo entre sus manos para acabar empujándole finalmente y haciéndole caer al suelo en un ruido estrepitoso. Apenas pudo Jiyong proteger su cabeza gracias a sus veloces reflejos, pero no fue suficiente porque una herida comenzó a brotar sangre inmediatamente por algún lugar. De alguna manera esto fue la campana que Seunghyun necesitaba, despertando así entre la bruma de sus emociones. 

 

_¿Qué hice?_

  

Jiyong deslizó su mano sobre su cabello, gimió internamente al localizar el lugar del golpe y sentir algo viscoso. Efectivamente tendría una ligera hinchazón, nada grave si veía por si mismo, con esparadrapo y alcohol se curaría. Hizo una nota mental para verse mas tarde en el espejo, como resultado del pensamiento se encogió de hombros. No obstante, Seung estaba paralizado por completo. Esfumada la furia, ahora la tristeza se hacía cargo de él. Oh, mierda. Jamás de los jamases hubo puesto una mano encima a Jiyong y lo acababa de hacer.

 

—Lo siento. Lo siento, Ji—murmuró avergonzado.

 

_¡Oh, Dios!_

 

Cada disculpa le hacía sentirse asqueado, retrocedió unos cuantos pasos hasta topar con la orilla de la cama y de una sola se sentó, cubriéndose el rostro entre sus manos.

 

—Lo siento tanto.

 

A la tercer perdón, Jiyong frunció el ceño, dispuesto a cortarle el rollo, pero Seunghyun fue más ágil.

 

—Soy de lo peor, un mal amigo. No merezco tener a alguien como tú a mi lado— ahogó cada vocablo consternado—. Soy una basura que no vale… la pena… si…

 

Escuchar las ridículas lamentaciones de Seunghyun era demasiado, Jiyong se enfurecía a cada segundo que pasaba. La forma en que los ojos de su mejor amigo se apagaban fue bastante para el líder, cuyas facciones se endurecieron, levantándose. Bruscamente asió su brazo y lo arrastró hacia el baño, tomándole por desprevenido y cuando este quiso reaccionar, ellos ya estaban en el baño. 

 

Seunghyun intentó escapar, derivando en resultados infructuosos ¿De dónde su amigo sacaba esa fuerza descomunal para ser alguien pequeño?

 

—¡Te dije que te iba a meter a la ducha, Seung!—exclamó, abriendo la puerta de vidrio y arrojándole dentro. 

 

Aturdido por el golpe contra la pared, atinó solo a quejarse por lo que Jiyong aprovechó para abrir la llave de la regadera, el agua surgió a chorros hasta a sus pies, quiso hablar de nuevo, sin embargo se distrajo con la visión de Jiyong entrando a la ducha y jalando nuevamente su brazo hacia él, quedando empapados de pies a cabeza en segundos. 

 

—¡Te lo dije! ¿¡Ahora vas a cambiar?!

 

Tomó el rostro de Seung entre sus manos, obligándole a devolverle la mirada. Jiyong parecía una fiera endemoniada.

 

—¿Vas a dejar de lamentarte? ¡¿Vas a vivir?! ¡Contéstame, Seung! ¡Hazlo!

 

Cada oración era dicha con más energía que la vez anterior, evidentemente a Jiyong no le importaba mojar su cara ropa y tampoco que el pijama de Seunghyun, estuviese de igual forma.

 

—No, no… puedo—comentó temeroso, el agua seguía recorriendo su cuerpo—. No estoy vivo.

 

—¡Sí, puedes Seung! ¿Qué no estás vivo? ¡No me hagas reír, Choi Seunghyun!

  

Una risa seca llegó a sus oídos.

 

—¿Me sientes? ¿Sientes mis manos?—Jiyong apretó las mejillas con sus dientes—. ¿Viste los rayos del sol cuando te desperté? ¿Respiras? ¿Tu corazón sigue latiendo? Sí, porque hasta yo lo escucho. ¡Estás vivo Seunghyun, ¿entendiste?! ¡Lo estás! ¡Vivo! Si no sintieras el agua fría, no estarías temblando en este momento, ¿cierto?

 

Seunghyun rompió en llanto silencioso.

 

—También era mi mejor amiga. ¿Crees que no me dolió? Por supuesto que sí y lloré lo que pude. ¿Tú, siendo Choi Seunghyun, te vas a dejar vencer? No lo creo, conozco perfectamente a mi mejor amigo y sé que no esa clase de persona—pausó para tomar una bocanada de aire.

 

Jiyong tenía la mandíbula tan tensa que probablemente sus dientes corrían el riesgo de quebrarse fácilmente.

 

—¿Ahora lo entiendes? ¡Vive, lucha… no decaigas! Tienes a muchas personas preocupadas por ti y yo soy solo una de ellas. Ahora que me escuchaste ¡¿Lo vas hacer?! ¡¿Vas a vivir?! No me contestes por ahora, pero al menos saldrás de esa cama y empezarás por comer, ¿entendido?

 

Seunghyun asintió levemente, sintiendo las manos tibias de Jiyong limpiando con sus pulgares sus mejillas húmedas, a pesar a que se congelaba de frío por el agua y que era inútil, él seguía consolándole de esta manera. Aquellas palabras calaron hondo en su alma, él no podía evitar seguir llorando y temblando. 

 

—Puedo estar tranquilo, iré a curarme esto.

 

Soltó sus manos del rostro del mayor y señaló su herida.

 

—No lo sientas, no quiero que te sientas culpable. Los accidentes suceden, ¿de acuerdo?

 

Para Seunghyun era todo menos eso, con desgano le dio lo que quería.

 

—Haré el desayuno. Báñate, espero encontrarte vestido decentemente. Sé lo cuidadoso que eres con tu cuerpo así que te daré tu espacio, no me falles.

 

* * *

 

Sus habilidades culinarias no eran las mejores, todos los conocidos de Jiyong lo sabían y solo en la cocina básica podía declarar que era su fuerte, más no. Razón por la cual vertía todo su esfuerzo en preparar algo sencillo como un par de omelletes. Había jugo en la nevera, el pan francés reposaba en el centro de la mesa y la cafetera corría perfectamente, atestando el lugar de un riquísimo olor a café filtrado. Sería la segunda taza que tomaba en la mañana, pero no le importó.

 

No cuando en unos minutos compartiría el desayuno con Seunghyun, menudo acontecimiento que le hacía estar agradecido. ¡Por fin comería algo decente y en la mesa! Este era el primer logro de muchos y deseó que en adelante todo cambiara para mejor. Si al final de todo su plan Seung volvía a reír, él se daba por servido. Imposible pedir que recuperase su antiguo ser, probablemente Seohwa hubiese llevado parte de su alma con ella y estaba bien con tal que los rayos de alegría volvieran a Seunghyun.

 

Asintió firme sonriendo dispuesto a voltear el omellette.

 

—¿Puedo pasar?—sobresaltado casi deja caer el sartén—. ¡Cuidado!

 

_¡Dios santo!_

 

—¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

 

Escogió transformar sus nervios en una pequeña risa mientras giraba parcialmente a verlo. Pésima idea, unos ojos tristones atravesaron los suyos y para ignorarlos, continuó prestando atención en lo que hacía. 

 

—Es tu casa, Seung.

 

—Lo sé, me siento extraño—habló con una voz tan carente de vida—. Ammm.

 

Jiyong enarcó una ceja ante su titubeo y esperó a que terminara, sabiendo exactamente qué rondaba por su cabeza.

 

—....Lo siento... — carraspeó-. ¿Te duele?

 

—No —mintió.

 

El golpe dolió y la herida escocía un poco todavía, sin embargo el buen uso al botiquín de primero auxilios fue de ayuda

 

—No te preocupes, más bien siéntate—señaló el taburete —. Casi está listo.

 

Seung mantuvo silencio arrastrando los pies desinteresado. Jiyong estuvo cerca de gritarle, pero decidió no tentar la suerte. Empleando una destreza cabal acomodó el par de ommeletes en cada plato y los llevó a la mesa sonriendo complacido con su rendimiento.

 

 —¿Se ve bien? ¿Cierto, Seung? —inquirió.

 

 —Hmmm.

 

 —Es lo único que sé hacer, después de ramen —rió, intentando sacar palabra alguna a él—. He avanzado, ¿no?

 

 —Hmmm.

 

Descorrió las silla para instalarse en ella.

 

 —Me emocioné de más, lo sé. Traje mucho pan, ¿verdad? —bromeó —. No importa haré que Seungri se los comos si sobra. Mi idea es genial, ¿ah que sí?

 

 —Hmmm.

 

Otro monosílabo más, le desesperaban.

 

 —Come. No soy experto, pero deseo que lo disfrutes—forzó la sonrisa Colgate en su máximo esplendor.

 

Seunghyun ni siquiera le devolvió la mirada, nada cambió y en la cocina se dispersó un profundo silencio, donde las respiraciones se oían con claridad. El que estaba al frente comía inapetente, de raciones cada vez menor. Si seguía así terminaría reduciendo la comida a un grano de arroz y ese pensamiento hizo que Jiyong frunciera el entrecejo molesto. El silencio en sí, era sofocante al extremo de no soportarlo más. 

 

—Hyung, no sé si Daesung te lo ha dicho, pero el Sábado pasado tu manager hyung se casó —Seunghyun detuvo el tenedor y él continuó—. No pude ir, el manager entendió tu ausencia y la mía. Envié un par de regalos, uno de parte mía y otro de parte tuya. Seguro que le gustarán, ¿verdad?

 

 —Hmmm.

 

Otra vez, el _dichoso_ monosílabo. Cuadró la mandíbula y sostuvo fuertemente el cubierto, tratando de calmarse.

 

_Bien, vamos a trazar otro camino._

 

—¿Te gusta el ommelete? —preguntó amable. Seunghyun encogió los hombros, lo tomó como un aliciente—. Bueno para cocinarle esto por primera vez a alguien, creo que me salió bien.

 

—Hmmm.

 

_¡Oh, no! Ese fue mi límite._

 

—¡¡Basta Seunghyun!! ¡¡Basta!!—golpeó la mesa, dando pase a un atronador ruido se escuchase.

 

El mencionado levantó su cara, no reflejaba nada como si no hubiera sucedido gran cosa y eso sacó de esquemas a Jiyong.

 

—¡¿No entiendes?! ¡¿Al menos puedes fingir decir una puta sílaba?! Ni siquiera hablas solo haces el sonido de _hmmm_ y me desespera. ¡Mierda Seunghyun! Estoy tratando de hacer algo… y tú… 

 

A quemarropa soltó todo sin detenerse a respirar y cuando no pudo más interrumpió su monólogo, cerrando los ojos para calmarse. Hoy había gritado como nunca a cierta persona.

 

—Estoy haciendo un esfuerzo por no gritarte. Seung, _necesito_ que estés bien—inspiró—. Eres mi mejor amigo y ante todo uno ayuda a sus amigos, no les gusta verlos mal. Todos estamos poniendo de nuestra parte y lo hacemos con gusto. ¡¡Tú también tienes que poner la tuya, sino las cosas no funcionarán!!

 

Pasó sus manos sobre sus cabellos en clara señal de frustración.

 

—Ya no sé...

 

—No…puedo—interrumpió quebrado.

 

—¡¡Como que vuelva a escuchar eso, soy capaz de meterte a la ducha de nuevo!!—descendió sus dedos por su cara, luego empezó a restregarlos sobre las sienes—. ¡Sí puedes! Y si lo digo es suficiente.

 

Aventuró a serpentear la mano sobre la contraria, mucho tiempo desde que no le tocaba a conciencia y volvió a sentir la corriente eléctrica desplegando por todo su cuerpo, la obvió mirando a Seunghyun suspicaz al constatar ni un rechazo. 

 

—He tomado una decisión y quiero que la recibas. Mínimo nos debes esto— Una táctica detestable, pero tenía que hacerlo—. Pasarás veintisiete fines de semanas conmigo.

 

—No, Jiy…

 

—¡Ah, ah, ah! —levantó la palma—. No he terminado de hablar, encontré algo. Seung necesitas hacerlo por ti mismo, más que por todos. No puedes continuar así, nos lastimas. ¿No quieres estar bien?

 

—Es que… por más…. que lo intente no…

 

—Un favor Seung, jamás te he pedido algo. Hazlo por ti. 

 

 _Como quisiera eliminar tus problemas_ _._

 

—Disponemos de veintisiete oportunidades para hacer actividades determinadas por las letras del abecedario—sin darse cuenta empezó a sonar melancólico—. Sé que sientes dolor. Solo quiero que la luz vuelva a ti. ¿Tan malo es?

 

Otra cosa más para odiar, los silencios. Sí, se hizo alérgico a todo lo negativo que traía Seunghyun. Todavía oprimía sus dedos suavemente en la mesa, inducido por poco a retorcer su cuerpo debido a la incomodidad, la postura encorvada del mayor le inquietaba. Ya no sabe más que hacer, prácticamente cedió su última carta. Así que espera paciente oír el sí porque de ser lo opuesto se volvería loco y concluiría imitándole, mirando el plato como si Julia Child pudiera salir en cualquier momento del omelette. 

 

Estuvieron por veinte minutos en la misma posición hasta que Seunghyun arrimó la comida.

 

El último susurro hueco que pescó en Jiyong es lo que logra causar _algo_. No sabe cuanto pasó, ni le interesa. Quizá porque no soportó el abatimiento de su mejor amigo o porque realmente estaba cansado o quería que dejara de insistir de tal manera o esconderse en su cuarto de una vez. No lo sabía con precisión, pero inconscientemente accedió a la petición. 

 

—Está…. bien—estableció de repente, con la voz ronca y triste a tono muy bajo.

 

—Bien—da una cariñosa palmada en su hombro—. Levántate. Hoy empezamos por la letra “A”  ¿Y Seung? Gracias.

 

* * *

 

Jiyong manejaba con prudencia su Bentley, el copiloto es Seunghyun, quien que no había pronunciado palabra alguna en el camino y no lo podía culpar, sabía que posiblemente se había arrepentido de salir, _como siempre en el ahora._  Vestían ropas deportivas, se cuidó de no darle una pista alguna de lo que harían y él lo aceptó. Ni quería pensar cómo reaccionaría al conocer que se quedarían un par de días fuera de casa, era caso perdido hacerlo porque siempre la realidad superaba a la ficción. También inaudito sea que hiciera cosas que no le gustaban por Seunghyun. La ironía podía catalogarse de humor negro.

 

No obstante se cumplía la regla universal:  _Para todo existe una primera vez._

 

Dicho esto, sonrió discreto. Más al darse cuenta que faltaba poco para el destino final. Buscó estacionar el auto, aparcando en un lugar lejano para que la gente no les reconociera, no había casi nadie. Un punto más para él. Se encargó de dialogar con las autoridades mientras Seunghyun cambiaba la maldita pijama de semanas y para su buena suerte, consiguió el permiso de ellas. Acamparían dos noches ahí.

 

Le miró de reojo, se hallaba exactamente en la misma posición desde hace diez minutos, notando al segundo su vista desenfocada. Un hecho seguro de que estaba en su propio mundo y no era para mejor. Ellos eran como personas en distintas órbitas, cruel recordatorio que él no le dejaba entrar y que tenía que inmiscuirse, para que no se perdiera por completo. 

 

—Hey, Seung. Llegamos.

 

Ningún efecto surtió porque Seung seguía igual. No perdió la confianza y dio movimientos leves a su hombro provocando que él cogiera su muñeca fuertemente, asustándole por primera vez. Jamás pensó que iba a reaccionar de esa manera extraña. Aún tenía esa mirada triste, pero ver que con una agilidad brusca había reaccionado le había tomado por sorpresa

 

—Lo s-siento—murmuró apenado.

 

No debía pedir disculpas, él no actuó mal. Suponía que algo instigaba a comportarse de esa forma. 

 

Seung reaccionó soltándole la muñeca avergonzado de su acción, sintiéndose más miserable de lo normal. Para empezar, ni sabía por qué demonios había aceptado la propuesta de Jiyong. No lo entendía. Simplemente él estaba perdido. Era un completo desastre y ¿la verdad? No tenía ganas de ni siquiera dar un paso.

 

¡¿Cómo demonios había llegado ahí?! ¡¿Cómo?!!

 

Se sentía tan frustrado en ese momento. Era consciente de su realidad y a la vez no lo era, o mejor dicho no lo quería ser. Dolía mucho. Recordaba esa noche, esa _infernal_ noche y ….

 

_No, no, no._

 

Seunghyun se obligó a detener el hilo de sus pensamientos porque de plano sabía que no podría controlarse y él no lo necesitaba en este momento.

 

¡Por supuesto que no!

 

Irónicamente ahora tenía lo que quería, pero no lo que necesitaba. Una aplastante verdad. Se sentía tan cansado, tan fuera de foco y tan roto que la frase _arrojar todo por la borda_ era un dulce placebo demasiado básico para él. ¿Qué hacer si las lágrimas empezaban a caer por tu cara, cada vez que recordaba algo? ¿Qué hacer? Esa maldita pregunta se la repetía a diario.

 

Y no, no había respuesta.

 

—¿Seung? ¿Seung?

 

—Lo siento—susurró, cabizbajo y jugando con sus manos.

 

Apretaba cada uno de sus dedos como si eso fuera a calmarlo.

 

—Olvídalo, no me lastimaste.

 

—Te asusté, Ji- Seung advirtió, levantando su rostro—. Vuelve a defenderme.

 

Las duras facciones compuestas no admitían réplica. El hecho que aun conservara su mirada triste, no lo eximía de darse cuenta de algunas cosas.

 

—No. Bueno... No...

 

Jiyong tartamudeó en pausas, delatándose pobremente.

 

—¿Dónde estamos?

 

Seung interrumpió. No tenía interés de seguir escuchándole ni mucho menos quedarse en el auto, ni en el lugar. Quería estar en su cama.

 

—¿En la montaña de Asan?—dijo en voz baja y en un tono de cauteloso—. Pasaremos un par de días aquí, no me pongas ni una excusa.

 

No, para esto no había claudicado. Él solo se había preparado para una hora, no dos días. No tardó en decir lo que realmente quería totalmente abatido.

 

—Quiero regresar a casa.

 

Y aunque sabía que a Jiyong no le iba a gustar su respuesta, jamás vio venir su explosiva frustración. Hoy era día de sorprenderse el uno al otro.

 

—¡No! Ni siquiera hemos empezado... Tú...—señaló a Seung con el dedo mordiéndose el labio.

 

Dejándole de mirar, cerró sus manos en puños. Dirigió, una de ellas a su frente y empezó a golpearse ligeramente en esa área, intentando calmarse. Seunghyun quería encogerse, volverse pequeño en ese asiento y su cuerpo no cooperaba esta vez con él. La tensión cargada en sus hombros parecía ser demasiado para su organismo y él, deliberadamente convirtió en eco las reacciones de Jiyong, ignorándole. El mundo dejó de existir para él cuando su mente proyectó ruido, ruido, ruido a su alrededor y él por fin estaba en paz.

 

Jiyong suspiró profundamente con la certeza  de mitigar su enfado y una vez logrado, usó la última carta que le quedaba.

 

—No me puedo quedar parado viendo cómo te vas. Por favor....-murmuró suplicante.

  
A pesar del magnífico velo impenetrable que Seunghyun construyó, las palabras silenciosamente se colaron, llegando a él y por consiguiente originando que un recuerdo surgiera con una fuerza apabullante. 

 

Y él estaba furioso y al borde de caer de nuevo.

 

 _Necesitaba_ salir de ahí, no miró atrás y sorpresivamente Seunghyun salió del auto dando un sonoro portazo. El modo como usó su voz Jiyong, haciéndole ceder porque realmente no quería y lo que encadenó, estaba amenazando su estado más vulnerable de lo que era.  

 

Jiyong era la viva imagen de un venadito asustado con los ojos cristalinos y él ni cuenta se había dado. Negó levemente su cabeza por reparar en eso. Tal vez si había manera de sacar adelante a Seunghyun, un mini-gramo de esperanza comenzaba a titilar sobre su pecho y rápidamente salió del auto, no perdiendo ni un segundo más.

 

Lo encontró con los puños cerrados, fuertemente apretados, la mirada empañada como si estuviese conteniendo de hacer una locura.

 

—Seung...

 

—No digas nada—bibisó cortante—. ¿Puedes... apurarte? Antes que me arrepienta... de... esto.

 

Seunghyun hablaba en serio alargando tanto como podía las ganas de robar las llaves y dejarle ahí. 

 

Esa era la frase más larga que el líder había escuchado en meses a voluntad propia, por lo que regresó al vehículo a sacar un par de mochilas montañeras equipadas con todo lo necesario, incluso las bolsas de dormir estaban fuertemente atadas a la parte superior del equipaje y una bolsa que contendría la tienda de campaña se afianzaba al lateral de él. Acomodó la indumentaria en su espalda y programó la alarma de coche. Rápidamente, se situó al lado de Seunghyun. Este se volteó levemente a verlo pillando la mochila restante e inmediatamente se la calzó, andando a trompicones, sin dirigirle palabra alguna.

 

Suspirando fue detrás de él.

 

* * *

 

El lugar escogido era uno de los tantos montes cercanos que rodeaba la ciudad, la selección de este monte fue algo sencillo de hacer. ¿Su razón? Era uno de los más hermosos de Seúl en cuanto a naturaleza. Definitivamente siendo apropiado, pues el halo místico en el que se hallaba envuelto le daba un cariz especial.

 

Absolutamente bello todo.

 

Los exuberantes árboles, colibríes o mariposas que danzaban sobre las flores, el sonido del fluyente río y el hermoso sol que irradiaba con fuerza en el cielo conformaban las partes que embellecían al lugar con cada paso que daban. El aire puro se respiraba en el ambiente y era gratificante poder aspirar este tipo de aire en vez de la cosmopolita y a veces, ajetreada Seúl. Ellos caminaban sobre los puentes de madera, admirando Jiyong la naturaleza porque Seung caminaba en automático, ignorando todo el panorama, excepto todo lo que pisaba y él lo dejaba estar.

 

La sensatez convenía en permanecer callados durante toda la travesía hacia la cima de la montaña, calculaba que al atardecer llegarían y por ello, antes de adentrarse a los senderos almorzarían la comida preparada que llevaban.

 

Dos días con Seunghyun no sonaba mal, ¿no?

 

* * *

 

Fría, de matices oscuros, serena e inmutable. La noche se extendía con solo la luna de testigo, nada más.  Jiyong miraba el cielo mientras atizaba el fuego de la pequeña fogata encendida hace un par de horas. Tal como lo predijo, habían llegado al atardecer. Justo en el momento exacto de la puesta del sol.

 

Todavía la recordaba, dedicaron unos minutos a reverenciar tremenda belleza ante sus ojos conteniendo la respiración, duró escasos minutos, pero le dieron la fortaleza para seguir adelante.

 

Él se encargó de hacer todo, había comprado una de esas carpas modernas que no necesitaban muchos ajustes y se las arregló para construirla decentemente. Seunghyun todo el tiempo estuvo sentado en una roca, envuelto en el mutismo mismo de la mañana. No le reprochó su falta de ayuda, sabía que empeoraría las cosas. Soltaba algunas frases para animar el ambiente o solía cantar un poco, pretendiendo tal cual sacar la frustración enorme. Tenía que buscar una manera de llegar nuevamente a él, algo tenía qué funcionar.

 

—Dime, Ji. ¿Por qué todos los mejores planes que trazamos se deshacen de nuestras manos?—cuestionó hueco—.  La buenas intenciones que tenga no terminan como yo quiero.

 

Salió de tajo de su ensimismamiento, algo en su manera de hablar hizo que levantara la vista porque sintió algo diferente. No se equivocó. Su vista encontró a Seunghyun caminando lentamente hasta el borde del acantilado y el pánico empezó apoderarse en su  interior.

 

¡¿Cuándo demonios se había descuidado?!

 

—Porque... estoy cansado. No sé qué hacer... ¿Ves la luna... tú crees que si doy un paso más estaré más cerca de ella?

 

La pregunta terminó por sepultarle un miedo atroz, colapsando sus nervios.

 

—Seung... para...

 

Jiyong erguido fue yendo cauto hacia el mayor.

 

—Nunca respondiste mi pregunta, Ji. ¿Cómo hago para que no me duela? ¡¿Cómo hago?!—el grito desgarrador se perdió entre las montañas, a los segundos el eco le respondía de la misma manera— ¿Tú.... tienes... la solución?

 

_¿Cómo puedes hacerte esto?_

 

—¡Deja de hablar tonterías, Seung! ¡Sal de ahí!

 

Una bola de enojo traspasó por su boca, a pesar de estar sumamente aterrado presenciando semejante escena.

 

—¿Doy un paso o no lo doy? He ahí mi dilema, Ji. Siento que en este momento estoy a la orilla del mundo—Seung ponía un pie en la nada y el corazón de Jiyong latía desbocado ante lo macabro de la situación— Aún... no sé qué hacer para que mis sueños se mantengan vivos. Algún día podré ser arreglado... al menos no ser el desastre que soy hoy... Yo lo dudo mucho...

 

—No lo hagas—Jiyong se encontraba cerca del mayor— No cometas una locura.

 

—¿Una locura?

 

Un risa insípida siguió a la pregunta, la primera después de mucho. Horrible, pero risa al fin al cabo. Jiyong controló los escalofríos a raya, si dejaba que pronunciara una palabra más, quizá sería demasiado tarde.

 

—Hablas con un loco.

 

—¡Mierda... Seunghyun! ¡No te atrevas!

 

Encolerizado y temblando le jaló por una de sus muñecas, sin que este se diese cuenta, arrimándole más a él hacia una zona segura. Ahora las tenía fuertemente sujetadas, sus brazos no dejaban de sacudirse violentamente, no sabía si era por el shock o el enfado. Quizá era una mescolanza de ambas y él no se veía capaz de pronunciar palabra alguna, sentía una piedra en su garganta y sus ojos a punto de humedecerse. Seunghyun no tenía idea de la impotencia que le marcó el alma, no tenía ni la maldita idea de cuánto lo había lastimado.

 

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenían que pasar ese tipo de cosas?

 

Sentir el pulso de Seunghyun fue la respuesta y él, perdió la cabeza por completo.

 

—¡¿Qué diablos pasa por tu cabeza, eh?! ¿Tienes una mínima idea de la estupidez que estabas a punto de cometer? ¿Tienes una maldita...? ¡¿Por qué haces esto?! ¡¿Por qué?!- aulló.

 

Sus dientes rechinaban con fuerza como si aquello le pudiese mantener sosegado y dolía, pero Jiyong siguió haciéndolo, manteniendo la mirada estoica, como si pudiera ser capaz de hacer agujeros en los ojos de Seunghyun.

 

Y este lo percibió.

 

Tal vez porque el rostro delicado del menor exponía una ira impresionante o porque a primera vista podías notar esos ojos completamente aterrados o porque su piel nívea a la luz de la luna le daba un aspecto encantador. No sabía a ciencia cierta, pero esa pasión destellante de rabia irradiando en Jiyong, sin tener la más mínima intención de acabar, le resultó fascinante y no podía dejar de absorberse por ella y él no lo comprendía. 

 

No era la primera vez que lo veía en ese estado, a lo largo de su vida había visto las innumerables facetas de Jiyong por lo que no era una sorpresa presenciarlo y sin embargo por primera vez experimentó la sensación. Veía el perfil de sus facciones y súbitamente vio que él era alguien muy bello.No se detuvo a analizar lo último que pensó, pues así como vino en un segundo, rápido se fue. Quedando fuera de su mente como si no fuera importante.

 

Lo que sucedió a continuación, solo pasó sin más, sin explicaciones. De un segundo a otro su mirada se posó en esos labios finos y se limitó a besarlos. ¿La razón? Ni la más remota sospecha. Suaves, perfectamente se moldeaban a su boca mientras lágrimas bajaban de su rostro. No las podía controlar, simplemente no podía.

 

Jiyong al sentir los labios de Seung en los suyos, supo inmediatamente que lo que estaba sucediendo era un error.

 

¡¡Un maldito error!!

 

Se debate interiormente si debe aceptarlo o no. Mintiera si dijera que no le temblaban las rodillas. Pero él como buen masoquista que era no pudo rechazar esa caricia, ese contacto íntimo que había obtenido, ese beso que por primera vez probaba en su vida de él. Sabía que lo que estaba cometiendo era insanidad total, pero tan encegado estaba por él que lo dejaba pasar.

 

Porque desde que se había enamorado del Seunghyun siempre supo que el amor era ciego y no atendía razones, por más que fuese posible que saliese lastimado otra vez. Aunque no quería que acabase, que todo terminara ahí. Como idiota había decidido que después de ello, igual se iba a mantener a lado de Seung y estar para él. A veces sentía que Seung se llevaba una parte de él con cada herida. Inconscientemente unas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, le dolía. El error que estaba cometiendo, en que su primer beso con la persona que se había convertido en su mundo era un mal recuerdo.

 

Era tan triste, dulce, amargo y doloroso con las saladas lágrimas entremezclándose, solo pedía que su alma pudiese soportar porque realmente quería decirle que le hacía sentir tanto, tanto que va a terminar por destruirle la vida. 

 

Tal como lo pensó, ni bien dejó de sentir esos labios prohibidos, abrió los ojos y la escena que se reflejó ante él terminó por casi romperlo.

 

_Sé que no me amas._

 

La cara de Seunghyun era la clara visión de un hombre confundido y sobre todo arrepentido por lo sucedido.

 

¿Qué se supone que debería sentir? Sabía las consecuencias de aquel error y no podía quejarse por. ¿Qué sentía que se volvía a romper en pedazos como una y otra vez, como siempre? ¡¡Por supuesto!! ¡¡Era una persona,  no una máquina automática, por Dios!!

 

Solo le quedó sonreír nostálgicamente, haciendo acoplo de sus últimas energías. Seung ni cuenta se había dado de su estado por lo que caminó un par de pasos y decidió sentarse en el suelo admirando el panorama nocturno, tragándose su pena y cogiendo de bote salvavidas a la naturaleza porque él no podía darse el lujo de ir a llorar a su cama o esconderse en su departamento.

 

Seung aún estaba en la misma posición, no había movido ni un minúscula parte de su cuerpo. Pensamientos contradictorios y de culpa rondaban por su mente.¿Qué había hecho? ¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Le gustó? Aquello había sido una estupidez, definitivamente acababa de coronarse como un bastardo loco. ¡¡Había traicionado la confianza de Jiyong!!  Y la de...

 

No. No. No.

 

No pensaría en el nombre de ella, le hacía daño el solo hecho de hacerlo.

 

¿En qué estaba pensando? Quizá su mente le había hecho una mala pasada o estaba fuera de sí…

 

Quizá... Quizá... Quizá… Quizá….

 

La palabra le estaba empezando a dar dolor de cabeza, la duda empezaba a jugar con su mente y él no se veía con fuerzas para soportarlo.

 

—Apuesto que no quieres hablar en este instante. No te preocupes,Seung. Soy consciente de que esto es un error.

 

Su voz calmada, cortó los pensamientos. Para Jiyong implicaba un suplicio cada palabra arrojada, pero esa era la única manera de _arreglar_ las cosas

 

—No te agobies. Puedes hablar de lo que sea conmigo o no hacerlo. Solo ven, siéntate a mi lado y llora sobre mi hombro. Sé que lo necesitas.

 

Seung tenía la mirada afligida, no se atrevía a moverse. Jiyong soltaba oraciones y no entendía cómo no le gritaba o mandaba al demonio.

 

—Ven  ¿O quieres que vaya hacia a ti y te traiga por mí mismo?

 

Jiyong espetó, enarcando una ceja y volteándose ligeramente a ver al mayor, cambió su expresión facial para que no sospechara.

 

—¿Vas a venir?—regresó su mirada al cielo despejado.

 

Seung lo tomó como última advertencia, aunque no sonaba como tal, arrastrando sus pies y de manera pausada llegó hasta Jiyong. Hizo lo que le pedía, recostando su cabeza en su hombro.

  
—Hemos pasado muchas cosas este año, Seung. No solo tú, los demás también y me incluyo. Todo depende ti, por más que quisiera no puedo _arreglarte_. Estar contigo a cada paso, sí. Pero lo demás completamente corre por cuenta tuya. Siempre y cuando tú estés dispuesto a hacerlo... —se quebró, no molestándose en ocultarlo—. Sé que no lo quieres aceptarlo, pero las cosas han cambiado, tienes que aprender a vivir con ello. Por favor, no sigas sufriendo por tu vida. No lo hagas más. He visto la tristeza, la ira en tu rostro y me gustaría ver la esperanza en ti—una lágrima rodó por su mejilla—. Solo hoy lloraré contigo. No tengas miedo, aquí estoy.

 

Seunghyun se derrumbó, sollozando audiblemente. ¿Para qué negarlo? A Jiyong le mataba verlo así, pero intuyó que eso era lo mejor por ahora. Esa noche solo con la luna de testigo. Ambos amigos con el corazón roto por distintos motivos, lloraron como nunca.

 

Tal vez eso era  lo que necesitaban por el momento, que la noche borrara sus penas.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nada, las leo en los reviews. Muchas gracias por el apoyo en el capítulo pasado. Aquí en AY y AO3, las quiero.
> 
> Las inspiraciones de hoy fueron Cry y The Best Laids Plans, ambas del genio James Blunt <3


	4. Señal de Advertencia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La letra B se revela ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buenas noches.
> 
> Tenía que haber actualizado ayer, pero simplemente no se me dio la gana. ¿Saben? Fue un fin de semana sangriento y triste, empezando por el Viernes por el velorio, luego el Sábado alguien a quien admiraba murió y para coronar todo, la espantosa tragedia en Orlando. No sé, este tipo de situaciones me hacen pensar demasiado. Ocuren crímenes todos los días(incluso ahora mientras les hablo), ni uno es más importante que otro, pero es horrible ver como la gente ha dejado de ser humana, dejándose dominar por el miedo, el odio, el racismo. Murió gente joven con una vida por delante. De 19, 22 años así como así, dejando en dolor a sus familiares. Y esto me hace pensar de que futuro le vamos a dar a nuestros hijos si seguimos así. Tengo 22 años, soy muy joven, ni tengo hijos y quizá me esté adelantado demasiado, pero son cosas que te hacen pausar y ver que hay en esta situación. Sabemos que el mundo es horrible, pero también puede ser bonito. Y aun así si me lo digo, es un poco difícil encontrar la positividad. De todas formas al final sé que voy a terminar diciéndome que mientras dé mi grano de arena, contribuiré en hacer un mundo mejor. Algo muy idealista, pero sincero de mi parte. No obstante confieso que a veces me dan ganas de traspasar fronteras, dejar de alguna manera huella en el mundo de una manera positiva, dando amor en lo que hago. Pero veo a los políticos, hienas y demás cosas, y se me hace pesado. So... Soy de esas personas que practica que cada cosa que hagamos debe ser hecha con amor, es la mejor manera de ser persona, defender al que no puede hacerlo y no temer miedo a decir lo que piense/haga. Estoy de parte más de la humanidad, de los que nos hace bien. Quizá por eso tengo afinidad a personajes/personas extrañas o con ideales parecidos, y ahí pararé porque como dice mi amiga Leti: "Fátima tú siempre lanzas mucho más que la Biblia" Entonces me detendré en este tema.
> 
> Y segundo, tampoco actualicé por los reviews. Sé que es una edición y que siempre les dejo el libre albedrío para que me comenten, jamás les voy a obligar. Sin embargo esto solo tiene 3 reviews en 2 capítulos y no sé realmente cuál es su opinión. Si encuentran mi escritura confusa, si les gustó o si piensan que he mejorado mi escritura o por lo contrario, retrocedí o no les aporta nada. No lo sé. Por supuesto, seguiré publicando, pero esto me desmotivó un poco más.
> 
> Ahora les dejaré que lean. Quiero dedicarle este capítulo a theaureasempai ~

 

**CAPÍTULO 3: SEÑAL DE ADVERTENCIA.**

 

_“Disfruta de la vida._

_Hay mucho tiempo para_

_estar  muerto”_

_**—Hans Christian Andersen** _

 

 

Un estrepitoso ruido se escuchó por todo el departamento. No era para menos, si el causante de todo este _alboroto_ había sido el líder de BIGBANG. Y tenía motivos para hacerlo, caminar apresurado hacia la sala con un objetivo.

 

Necesitaba alcohol. ¡¡Ya mismo!!

 

Rebuscó como loco, como si no hubiese probado ni una gota de agua en días. Revolviendo de aquí, allá.

 

La primera botella de alcohol que encontró la tomó y sin ni siquiera sacar un vaso para vaciar su contenido, procedió a beber directamente de la botella, escogiendo en gran ironía el alcohol que menos le gustaba.

 

¡¡Estaba bebiendo ron!! ¿A él le importaba eso ahora? Pfff. ¡Claro que no!

 

Sentía que podía ahogar sus penas en ello. Aunque sabía que probablemente estaba cometiendo un estupidez descomunal. Después se arrepentiría de ello, por mientras solo necesitaba olvidarse de lo patético y estúpido que era como persona.

 

Si bien había planeado pasar el fin de semana en la montaña, solo lo hizo por esa noche. Al día siguiente temprano decidieron bajar  y regresar a la villa.

 

Se habían mantenido todo el día callados, evitándose la mayoría de veces. Aunque Jiyong siempre tenía que estar alerta por si a Seung se le ocurría hacer otra estupidez. Razón por la cual el domingo lo pasó en constante tensión, ni siquiera durmió decentemente, el insomnio apoderándose de él sin remedio y sobre todo, tuvo el corazón encogido durante el día. Sus ligeras ojeras eran notorias, incluso cuando Youngbae llegó a hacerle el relevo, le preguntó regañándole. Él solo se limitó a pasar de largo, no sin antes pedirle que cuidara bien de Seunghyun.

 

Así que como alma que lleva el diablo había salido de la villa y llegado al departamento en un tiempo impresionante, terminando en la sala bebiendo sin detenerse ni un milisegundo. Siendo los hilos de alcohol que escapaban por las comisuras de sus labios que avalaban su desdicha.

 

Solo quería olvidar todo. Todo, solo por unas horas. Si lo hacía, eso era suficiente. Olvidar que amaba a Seung, olvidar el beso, olvidarse de sí mismo sonaba bien. Porque sentía que estaba luchando contra Seung a cada segundo y momento. Jamás en su vida se hubiese imaginado que tendría que luchar en contra de él solo para que siguiese _viviendo._

Gritar, empujar, intentar.

Porque definitivamente lo que Seung tenía ahora no era vida.

 

Llegaba inclusive a dudar algunas veces de lo que estaba haciendo, no sabía si era lo suficientemente cercano a Seung, no sabía si podía entrar su corazón y decirle que sea feliz, que no sea un sonámbulo en vida consumido por la oscuridad.

 

¿Era algo malo aspirar a todas esas cosas?

 

No podía evitar pensar si a este punto era una persona terriblemente egoísta. ¿Lo hacía por Seung o lo hacía por él? Pregunta que invitaba a un debate interno en regla y que no quería, ni deseaba tener nunca. ¿Tener la cabeza hecha un bombo? No, gracias.

 

 _Ahogado_ era la palabra exacta para definir cómo se sentía en esos momentos. Estaba ahogado porque estaba tratando de contener la maraña de sentimientos en su interior y le daba miedo ver cuando iba a explotar

 

¿Y si lo hacía en el momento equivocado? ¡Mierda! Estaba muy fregado.

 

_¿Por qué...?_

 

El sonido de unos pasos le hizo levantar su rostro y detener sus lamentaciones internas. El maknae frente de él apareció con un vaso de sidra de manzana en una de sus manos mirándole con curiosidad.

 

—¿No es temprano para tomar hyung?

 

—Para mí no lo es. Vete.

 

—Hyung—SeungRi ignoró las palabras, mirándole preocupado—. ¿Pasó algo, verdad?

 

—No es de tu incumbencia, Ri.

 

—Hmmm.

 

Tomó un poco de su sidra.

 

—En ese punto si tienes razón. Apuesto que algo pasó en la villa y TOP hyung tiene que ver en lo que tienes, como andas enamorado de él.

 

Habló como si acabara de leer algún periódico matutino en voz alta. No había reproches, ni burlas, ni pena. Nada emocional, solo abrió la boca para decir un hecho, según él y por supuesto que Jiyong se dio cuenta, no ayudándole en su estado porque terminó atorándase con el licor.

  
—Cof cof cof

 

Se _supone_ que nadie lo sabía y él se aseguró de ello. ¿Cómo era posible que el maknae soltara palabras, de esa manera tan campante? No podía concebir la idea de que había sido descubierto. ¿Acaso había sido tan obvio? No lo creía… ¿Cuando se había descuidado? ¿Acaso se había vuelto un idiota en estos cuatro meses?

 

Una red de distintos pensamientos empezaron a entrelazarse en su cerebro. El alcohol no le dejaba sacar algo claro para buscar un ancla dónde sujetarse, el sabor del licor denigrante aumentaba más su cuota de estrés y ese ligero escozor amargo traspasando por su garganta, que no le era nada placentero, contribuía a enaltecer el nudo formándose ágilmente en su estómago.

 

_¡Viva la libertad de expresión!_

Y Jiyong por primera vez en su vida empezó a odiar la primera enmienda mientras Seungri le daba palmadas en su espalda con la obvia intención de ayudarle. Algo mínimo que debía hacer el desgraciado por haberle arruinado la vida, y de paso también sus planes de emborracharse, en un instante.

 

—Cof cof cof… ¿Có...mo di… ces? Cof cof cof.

 

Su plan de negación estaba en marcha.

 

—Hyung no hables hasta que se te pase.

 

Jiyong rodó los ojos, absteniéndose a bufar.

 

¿En serio le pedía eso? ¡Bastante se iba a calmar! A él le importaba un comino su persona en ese preciso momento.

 

—¿Quieres un poco de esto? Tal vez así se te pase, hyung—ofreció su sidra y Jiyong negó la propuesta rotundamente—. ¿Seguro?

 

—Si—tosió un poco más—. Ya se me pasará pronto.

 

—Si tú lo dices…

 

Seungri esperó que se le pasara, sabía que el líder solía ser muy terco cuando se lo proponía.

 

—¿De dónde sacas tanta tontería junta?

 

Ya calmado, Jiyong pretendió tener una expresión que decía que el menor del grupo se había vuelto un completo idiota.

 

—¡Oh, vamos hyung! ¿Lo vas a negar?

 

—No voy a negar o afirmar algo que no existe, maknae.

 

—Hyung, insultas mi inteligencia con ese comentario.

 

—¡¿Qué?!—sarcástico e impetuso contestó—. ¿Qué insulto tu inteligencia? ¡Hazme el favor, SeungRi!

 

Por dentro sentía nervioso. ¿ _Precisamente_ ese muchacho tenía que ser el que se diese cuenta de los sentimientos mártires que tenía por Seung?

 

—No me mires con esa cara, hyung. Me di cuenta el mismo día que lloraste abrazado de hyung—volvió a tomar un sorbo de su bebida— No te preocupes, jamás se lo diré a alguien.

 

Jiyong tuvo ganas de romperle los dientes.

 

—Ten un poco de fe en mí, ¿no?—comenzó a retirarse de la habitación—. Si quieres seguir negándolo por mí no hay problema. Es cosa tuya, hyung.

 

Acto seguido desapareció del lugar.

 

—¡¡Sigo sosteniendo que lo que dices son puras fantasías tuyas!!

 

Alzó la voz para que el maknae lo escuchara claramente, no se iba a dejar amedrentar.

 

—¡Lo que digas, hyung! ¡Lo que digas!

 

¿Y ahora qué hacía?

 

Bueno, iba negar hasta la muerte sus sentimientos por Seung. Lo haría.

 

¿No había problema, verdad? Al final de cuentas solo era una persona, un molesto y equivocado individuo, pero UNO de todas formas. Peor sería que fueran más, el día que sucediera eso el mundo iba a dejar de existir.

 

¡Já!

 

Agitado dio un buen trago a la botella y decidió no pensar en la posibilidad, las divagaciones solo conseguirían hacerle más miserable la vida.

 

Solo necesitaba vaciar su mente y distraerse. Sin embargo parecía que no lo lograba por más que tomaba un poco más de alcohol. La confesión imprevista de _cierta_ persona le hacía pensar por más quisiera o no. Básicamente tenía una rueda girando sin parar dentro su cabeza y era tan irritante que con toda resolución, a modo de hacer su última carta, hizo lo primero que se le venía a la mente cuando entraba en _pánico._

Significando en otras palabras llamar a su amigo del alma, Youngbae. Era algo tan natural el hacer esa acción que rápidamente marcó las teclas, pero cuando se dio cuenta de un _detalle._

 

Era demasiado tarde.

 

¿Qué diablos le iba a decir? Algo así cómo: “ _Oh! Hola, Bae. Uhmm, te diré que siento un dolor profundo aplastando mi garganta porque me enamoré como un idiota de Seung. Sí, ese el que todos conocemos”_

¡Obvio que no! ¿Entonces...?

 

—¿Ji?

 

Gracias a su diatriba interna la voz de Youngbae casi le arranca el corazón.

 

—¿Ahhh...?

 

¡Jesús, definitivamente él estaba muy mal!

 

—¿Ji? ¿Estás bien?—habló en voz baja.

 

Mentalmente él acababa de golpear su frente contra la pared innumerable veces.

 

—Sí, ¿por qué hablas bajo?

 

Se concentró en distraerse en otros detalles, era una buena opción para empezar, a pesar de la obviedad y si no le tembló la voz fue por…

 

Bueno, en realidad ni lo sabía y ni le buscaría sentido.

 

—Porque no quiero despertar a hyung. Espera un minuto, ¿vale?

 

—OK.

 

Jiyong suspiró, no le decía nada nuevo. Nada de que por sí su loca cabeza no hubiese deducido, Youngbae le estaba dando tiempo era fenomenal y si lo pensaba no tenía que actuar como un estúpido, simple y llanamente no le decía.

 

Solo hablaría de cualquier cosa con tal de sentirse algo mejor.

 

—Listo, Ji. Salí al pasillo. ¿Qué pasa?

 

Jiyong respiró profundo y tranquilamente contestó.

 

—Nada, solo quería saber cómo estaba Seung.

 

—¡Ahh eso! No sé porqué, pero te noto extraño. ¿Estás bien?—cuestionó Youngbae preocupado.

 

¡ _Perfecto! ¡Mierda!_

Jiyong metió su puño en su boca por un par de segundos.

 

—Sí, solo un poco agotado, dentro de un momento descansaré.

 

Técnicamente no mentía. La belleza de las palabras era como podías usarlas, por eso muy pocas personas se daban cuenta del poder de ellas.

 

—¡¡Deberías hacerlo!! Jiyong eres lo suficientemente grande para saber las cosas, temprano te veías fatal.

 

Él no quería ser un adulto en este momento, aun así eso no significaba que le encantase recibir amonestaciones, las odiaba.

 

—¡¡Heyy… no me regañes!! ¡¡Soy el líder del grupo!!

 

—Pues a veces no lo pareces, no te cuidas—respondió, causando que Jiyong frunciera el ceño.

 

—¡Aishhhh!

 

—¿Ya estás mejor?

 

_¡Demonios!_

 

—¿De qué hablas Bae?

 

—Solo pregunto, Ji. Te conozco.

 

—Te digo que te llamaba por Seung.  No sé por qué el Panda y tú andan preguntándome cosas. Ni cansado puedo mostrarme, ¿eh?

 

—¿Ri está ahí?—Youngbae inmediatamente centró la conversación completamente en él, viniéndole como anillo al dedo a Jiyong—. Hmm, ¿cómo está?

 

—¿Está bien? Supongo que lo viste hoy antes de venir ¿Entonces, por qué me preguntas?—inquirió extrañado—. ¿Hay algo que quisieras compartir?

 

—No lo vi hoy—mintió Youngbae, confuso ante su propio comportamiento.  

 

Una gran mentira porque sí sabía. No es que hubiese sucedido que algo grave con Seungri, pero solo quería ocultar el porqué de su pregunta y tampoco iba a alarmar a Jiyong por una sospecha que si las exponía dentro de un punto de vista era algo bueno. Tal vez malo, en lo concerniente a lo emocional. Ya ni siquiera sabía explicarse, el punto era que hasta que no estuviese seguro, él no hablaría.

 

—Simple curiosidad.

 

—Oh, bueno.

 

Jiyong no le creía, pero no indagaría más. Si Youngbae estaba dejando pasar su evidente estado de alteración, él como su amigo bien podría hacer lo mismo. Ambos se beneficiaban por decirlo de alguna forma.

 

—Entonces, dime.  ¿Cómo está Seung?

 

—Sigue igual, aunque he notado un pequeño cambio en él. Me pidió un vaso de agua—Youngbae pausó por unos segundos—  Eso es raro, teniendo en cuenta que hace cuatro meses ni siquiera quería tomar o beber algo. Ji, ¿ha pasado algo?

 

—Digamos que sí, más adelante te lo contaré.

 

—Está bien. Esperaré por eso, bro.

 

—Eso era todo lo que quería saber. Nos vemos en un par de días, Bae.

 

—Sí, Ji. Hasta entonces—Youngbae colgó.

 

Cuando lo hizo no pudo evitar suspirar y tenía sus razones. Lo que no sabía es que Jiyong, a miles de kilómetros de distancia, igualaba su mismo accionar otros motivos. Se recostó en la pared del pasillo, cerró los ojos pensando en lo que había sucedido hace una semana.

 

Últimamente _eso_ rondaba en su mente y todo porque su cerebro estaba relacionando la escena A con la B, pues así lo había bautizado,  generándole ocasionales dolores de cabeza. Desde luego las probabilidades que exagerara llevaban un buen porcentaje afirmativo.

 

 

**_FLASHBACK_ **

 

Youngbae caminaba hacia la sala de entrenamientos de la agencia. Quería despejarse un poco, al igual que los demás se sentía frustrado al no poder ayudar a su hyung. Era lamentable y daba impotencia verlo en ese estado, creyó oportuno que bailar descargaría la mala energía que llevaba consigo mismo.

 

Al abrir la puerta de sala se encontró con una agradable sorpresa, un hermoso piano de cola blanca refulgía al final de la habitación. No tenía idea de qué hacía en ese lugar y mucho menos iba a importarle, así que se encogió de hombros mientras caminaba lentamente.

 

De inmediato, al llegar, un sentimiento de añoranza se instaló dentro de él al pasar sus dedos delicadamente sobre las teclas.

 

Pensó que hace mucho, pero mucho tiempo que no tocaba. Tal vez era el momento adecuado de volver a ejecutar alguna pieza, sentía la conexión llamándole, tirándo de él y diciéndole: _¡Hey, ven atrévete!_

 

Echando una pequeña risa ante el pensamiento porque no había podido ser más preciso, para él no pasó desapercibido esa corriente eléctrica que brotó ni bien tuvo contacto con el piano. Algo tan familiar y lo más normal que tenía después de siglos, lo más _normal_ que podía ser su vida claro está.

 

Sentándose, cerró los ojos y con parsimonia empezó a tocar, unas hermosas notas inundaron la habitación en ese instante dando lugar a una melodía sumamente agradable  y él voló exquisitamente con ellas, dejándose ir con la serenidad inundando su alma. A tal punto que una sonrisa terminó por surcar por su rostro, completamente lleno de paz.

 

Tan absorto se hallaba en su labor que no reparó a una persona sentándose a su lado, ni siquiera por el sentido básico de intuición que tenían desarrollados los humanos.

 

Al escuchar notas que él evidentemente no tecleaba, pero que sin embargo hacía que la melodía fuese perfecta, abrió los ojos y lo primero que hicieron fue capturar al maknae ipso facto, en una pose totalmente despreocupada dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa para luego dedicarse a seguir haciendo lo suyo. Dejando de lado el asombro, a Youngbae el pequeño gesto le originó unas ganas inmensas de matarlo y en vez de cumplir su objetivo, su mirada se desvió hacia sus manos dándose cuenta que ambos, en ningún momento, habían dejado de tocar.

 

Desconcertado todavía por la pequeña revelación no pronunció ni mu, ni siquiera manifestó su contrariedad. Él no se atrevería a interrumpir la pieza, no cuando sonaba tan perfecta y melodiosa con el crecendo de las notas en su punto más álgido, sería un sacrilegio o una completa locura el plantear detenerse.

 

Se limitó a volver a cerrar los ojos y reconectarse nuevamente con la música. No le costó mucho, otra vez se halló disfrutando como lo había hecho desde el comienzo. Es como si estuviera nadando en medio del océano, no para cansarse o ahogarse, sino para ser libre o plantar árboles nuevos en un bosque algo deforestado y aquella sensación le encantó hasta que murió la última nota.

 

Tan pronto acabó, por un par de segundos, permitió que las esquinas de su boca se curvaran en una diminuta sonrisa, para que luego un pensamiento relampagueante le recordara gritarle a cierta persona.

 

Principalmente por haberle asustado de esa manera.

 

No tardó en dirigir su vista ahora despierta hacia el culpable, augurando su próxima acción a efectuarse con éxito.

 

—¡Esto sonó perfecto! ¿Cierto, hyung?—habló entusiasmado con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

 

No importaba cuántas veces las cosas inauditas que podían salir de la boca de Seungri, siempre le descolocaban y hoy no era la excepción. ¡¿En serio?! ¿En vez de pedirle disculpa, le decía…? Pero,  ¿qué esperaba? Estaba pidiendo mucho al ser Seungri el causante de su ligera molestia, solo su nombre explicaba todo el asunto como si fuera una palabrota dicha en susurros por lo peligrosa que era.  

 

Tragándose las inmensas ganas de tener su mandíbula descolgada por más que el muchacho tuviera razón y al no gustarle cómo procedió aparecer frente a él, resolvió su frustración dándole un certero golpe en la cabeza.

 

—¿Tú qué haces acá? ¿Asustando a tu hyung, eh?

 

  
—Todavía que te halago.

 

Seungri deslizó su mano por la zona afectada y Youngbae atinó a entrecerrar los ojos pensando seriamente si aquel coscorrón había sido adecuado. Dándose cuenta de la clara advertencia Seungri se apresuró a hablar rápido, por más que su pecho rugiera ofendido, antes que se ganase otro golpe.

 

Uno había sido suficiente, gracias. Además su cabeza era preciosa, un bien que debería ser cuidado, después de su garganta y piernas, por supuesto.

 

—Vine a bailar, pero te encontré tocando piano y no me atreví a interrumpirte. Hace tanto tiempo que no te escucho tocar, hyung. No sé, me sentí atraído por la melodía que terminé tocando a tu lado.

 

—¡Vaya manera de entrar!—acusó irónico.

 

—¡Aishh, hyung!  No te molestes.

 

Quejumbroso respondió, recostando su cabeza en el hombro del más grande para la sorpresa de este.

 

—Esto me relajó—dijo con su voz sosegada—. Han pasado tantas cosas estos meses, todos están mal por la situación de TOP hyung, aunque creo que Jiyong hyung _lo está_ más.

 

Seungri sabía de lo que hablaba con respecto a su líder, solo para él se reservaba el verdadero significado detrás de sus palabras.

 

—Ya que también fue amiga de él, a veces ser el maknae es cansado. Muchas cosas _pasan_ ante tus ojos, animar no es tan fácil.

 

—¡Hey! ¿Quién te dio permiso de recostarte en mi hombro? ¿Y a qué te refieres qué cosas pasan antes tus ojos? ¿Sabes algo que yo no sé?

 

Enarcó una ceja al preguntar intrigadísimo.

 

—Me refiero a las situaciones que se nos presentan, no a un asunto en particular.

 

Seungri de inmediato arregló la situación buscando explicar con seguridad.

 

—El accidente, el velorio, la depresión de hyung, el proceso de cuidarlo, más cumplir nuestras responsabilidades porque no las podemos dejar de lado.  En algunas ocasiones desearía que la vida fuera fácil, pero no lo es. Supongo que tenemos que remover las grandes y pequeñas piedras que se encuentren en nuestros caminos—creyendo que ya era suficiente exposición, cambió de tema—. Y déjame descansar un rato en tu hombro, es cómodo y estoy tan cansado. Tamp…

 

Como si no fuera suficiente indicio la interrupción de su propio monólogo, Youngbae constató al ladear su cabeza que Seungri había terminado dormido.

  
Impresionado por las palabras, sonrió. ¿Desde cuando Seungri se había vuelto tan listo? Él había dado directo en la diana con las palabras justas y precisas, definitivamente el mocoso maduró. No podía creer que aquel chico, que conocía desde que tenía 15 años hablara de esa manera.

 

Ganas de sacarlo de su hombro no le faltaban, pero inexplicablemente no se atrevió a interrumpir sus sueños. Sabía que estaba cansado, notaba las enormes ojeras que tenía, pues todos habían tenido que trabajar mucho más para cubrir el hueco de Seung.

 

Si bien el maknae trabajaba como MC en Japón, había detenido la mayoría de sus actividades en el país nipón y se había trasladado a Corea. Encargándose de modelar para marcas de ropa o salir en comerciales, de vez en cuando apareciendo en programas coreanos y ocasionalmente cada periodo de tiempo viajaba a Japón-cada quince días grababa programas especiales de un día- Luego inmediatamente regresaba al país.

 

Por eso él solo cuidaba a Seung un día a la semana, valoraba mucho el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo por lo que dejó que durmiera todo lo que quisiera mientras tocaba una canción suave para que acompañara sus sueños.

 

**_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_ **

 

 

Y esa había sido la escena A y el menor dolor de cabeza, por supuesto que tratándose de alguien como Seungri tenía que hacer las cosas por la puerta grande y no contento con eso, tenía que endosarse algo más.

 

—No entiendo como terminó durmiendo en mi hombro, fue tan raro—farfulló en voz baja—. Pero me sentí bien.

 

Sin embargo lo que más le irritaba era lo acontecido el Miércoles y todo por algo tan absurdamente simple.

 

****

**_FLASHBACK_ **

 

Tener una gimnasio privado dentro del edificio donde vivían a Youngbae le parecía perfecto y más que oportuno cuando no podía dormir con su cuerpo, negándose a estar un segundo más en la cama. No rompía su rutina y se ahorraba el tener que ir a la YG al no ser una hora propicia, además en esos días no le apetecía dar señales de su presencia por la agencia a no ser que fuera realmente necesario.

 

Es por eso cuando regresó al departamento de BIGBANG, cansado, pero satisfecho con el desgaste físico pensó camino a la cocina que esto era lo que necesitaba y ahora por el resto del día podría disfrutar de una tranquilidad relativa, aunque sea por un corto periodo de tiempo.

 

Todavía era muy temprano para desayunar, pero él moría de sed así que planeaba saciarla lo más rápido posible. Tan pronto alcanzó entreabrir el frigorífico escuchó el crujir de algo contra la pared o suelo, no identificaba la procedencia exacta y justo cuando iba a hacerse, internamente, la evidente pregunta, unas maldiciones llegaron rápidamente a sus oídos.

 

Ya no tenía porqué tener dudas, conocía perfectamente esa voz.

 

—¡Mierda! ¡Ah, joder! ¡Uff! ¡Demonios estoy tarde! ¡Tarde, tarde, tarde!

 

Consideró llamarle la atención, pero no iba a despertar a Daesung. A diferencia de Seungri, él tenía decencia y solo le quedó tomar la botella, de una vez por todas, mientras una sonrisa burlona escapaba de sus labios. No llegó a dar ni un paso ni aspirar a otro más, dado que un torbellino apareció en la cocina bloqueándolo mientras se colocaba su reloj.

 

-No, olvídalo hyung.

 

Youngbae se encogió de hombros, sabiendo perfectamente que el maknae aludía a que no quería recibir ni un regaño y decidido a mantenerse fuera de su camino, trató de rodearle y largarse, pero no pudo. El mocoso fue más rápido y en un parpadeo logró arrebatarle su botella todavía no estrenada.

 

Eso que sí no lo toleraría, frunció el ceño.

 

—¡Justo esto necesitaba para el camino, gracias hyung!

 

—¿Disculpa?—arqueó una ceja—. ¡Dámelo!

 

—Faltan cinco minutos para la siete de la mañana y no creo que quieras perder el tiempo discutiendo, mucho menos cuando alguien va a terminar por desaparecer, es decir yo.

 

Youngbae apretó los labios en una línea recta, sacó lo último que tenía de paciencia, decidiendo por hoy no llevarle la contraria. Tenía que recordar su meta de ese día, tranquilidad relativa y con enojarse temprano no lo iba a conseguir. Todo lo que había que hacer por el bien de su sanidad mental.

 

—Bien, haz lo que quieras—claudicó.

 

Y giró su cuerpo para ir directo al refrigerador por otra botella.

 

—¡Hey, hyung! ¿Estás bien?—pretendió sonar inocente, pero obviamente Youngbae no era tan crédulo y no mordió el anzuelo—. No sueles ser así. ¿No te habrás golpeado la cabeza, no?

 

Le fulminó con la mirada al maknae y este al captarlo, emprendió la retirada.

 

—Me hago tarde, nos vemos después hyung.

 

Definitivamente cumplió su palabra porque en un tiempo extremadamente corto huyó sin dejar rastros de su presencia, quedando nuevamente el departamento en un estado solitario al oír la puerta cerrarse.

 

Arrastrándose con la botella en mano Youngbae desplomó su cuerpo sobre el sofá, unos cuantos minutos de reposo le vendría bien. Al intentar acomodarse sintió algo duro contra su muslo, palpando aquella zona no dio resultado, por lo que tuvo que inclinar su torso para poder tomar lo que sea que le ocasionaba molestias y pronto, su mano estuvo ocupada con un objeto plano y rectangular.

 

—Se olvidó su celular—murmuró pensativo.

 

Haciéndole recordar los tiempos que Jiyong y él monitoreaban el aparato para evitar que los metiera en problemas. Ahora ya no lo hacían, en un punto Seungri exigió respeto a su privacidad y al ver que ya había crecido _algo_ , lo permitieron. Él solía decir constantemente que ahí estaba toda su vida, pues solo necesitaba de eso para encontrar toda su lista de contactos.

 

A Youngbae le parecía exagerado, sin embargo nunca se molestó en manifestar su pensamiento. Como sea, al muchacho le iba a dar un infarto cuando se diera cuenta que no tenía el dispositivo consigo, ni iba a avisarle. Total, él pensaba en serio cuando estableció que tendría su día relajado.

 

Haciendo una mueca se dispuso a dejarlo sobre la mesa y olvidarse de aquella cosa, sin embargo un segundo antes de cumplir su cometido, el celular vibró. No lo hizo a propósito, pero pudo ver las notificaciones de Kakao Talk donde unos mensajes cortos aparecían diciendo: _“Hace tiempo que no nos vemos.  ¿Vas a venir a la inauguración? ”, “Si no me contestas, te llamaré miles de veces”, “Y sí aun así te me escabulles“ e “ Iré personalmente a buscarte”_

 

Por la foto dedujo que era una de los amigos de Seungri, ni tenía idea de quien fuera y lo ignoró volviéndose a recostar en el sofá. Él sabía cuál sería la respuesta del maknae y cerró los ojos para relajarse.

 

Cuatro minutos después escuchó cómo abrían la puerta. Evidentemente Seungri se había dado cuenta, a tiempo, que no tenía el celular. Unos pasos ligeros y rápidos rebotaron como ecos en el departamento. No se turbó con ellos, siguiendo con los ojos cerrados hasta que una voz, cuyo dueño se encontraba a su lado, lo consiguió.

 

—¡Oh, Dios! ¡Casi lo olvido! ¡Ahora sí m…!—Seungri interrumpió su discurso.

 

Obviamente ya había leído los mensajes.

 

—¡Maldición!

 

Bien, esa respuesta no la esperaba. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Estuvo tentado a abrir los ojos, pero con fuerza de voluntad no lo hizo.

 

—Listo, ¿tú mensaje es?—Seungri había dado el primer paso, no le sorprendía—. Sí, si los leí todos. ¿Y qué? Fácil, no iré. No, no me estoy convirtiendo en un vejestorio, solo que no tengo ganas. Sé que han pasado meses, podemos ir a comer por ahí en estos días cuando logre despejar mi agenda. Vale, así quedamos. Adiós.

 

Oficialmente Youngbae ya no podía hacerse el de la vista gorda. ¿Seungri no yendo a una fiesta o algún evento parecido de aquella índole? Era muy raro. ¿Qué estaba mal con él? Abrió discretamente un ojo y observó que tenía la mandíbula tensa.

 

Definitivamente muy extraño.

 

—¿Has peleado con alguien o lo haces por respeto?—Youngbae terminó de abrirlos por completo—. Puedes salir, te lo has ganado.

 

—No, ninguna de las dos. No me interesa por el momento.

 

—¿Qué?—arqueó una ceja—Tú amas las fiestas, ¿de qué hablas?

 

—Lo hago, pero no me apetece ir y ya.

 

Seungri hablaba despreocupado, en sus ojos Youngbae podía atisbar que realmente estaba siendo honesto.

 

—¿Y ya? ¿Te estás escuchando?

 

—Hyung, ¿no deberías estar feliz en vez de estar cuestionándome?

 

—Tienes un punto—admitió a regañadientes.

 

—Entonces, aclarado eso, me voy. Tengo mucho retraso.

 

Agilizando sus piernas Seungri le dedicó un ligero asentimiento y con una sonrisa confiada se dirigió rumbo a la villa de su hyung, dejando a Youngbae con la mente totalmente en blanco, ya que no le había permitido darle una respuesta.

 

**_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_ **

 

 

Él había establecido hace unos días que el mocoso había madurado, ¿por qué al tener aquella revelación de la escena B lo sentía diferente? Es decir concordaba con su pensamiento anterior y tenía lógica. ¿Por qué se empeñaba en verlo cómo una alarma o algo malo?

 

Su cabeza era un lío, así de literal. No creía que hubiese llegado a extremos de estar loco. Suspiró y luego, negó suavemente.

 

—Mejor iré hacer la cena, espero que hyung coma.

 

 

* * *

 

 

_—Tengo algo que decirte._

_La voz fina de Seohwa se hizo escuchar._

  
_—¿Qué?_

 

_—Hahah Seung deja de jugar con mi pelo._

 

_—Pero me gusta jugar con tu pelo._

_El mayor hizo un tierno puchero y haciendo caso omiso a las palabras de su novia continuó con su actividad._

_—¿Por qué eres tan travieso?—habló divertida._

 

_—Porque me encanta serlo._

 

_—¡¡Oh, ya veo!!—una pequeña risa por parte de Seohwa brotó, Seunghyun al oírla sonrió automáticamente—. Te decía, ¿adivina quién presentará una pieza en solitario en la próxima gala en honor a la Cumbre Nuclear?_

 

_—¿Tú?—ella asintió—. ¡¡Felicidades Seohwa-sshi!!_

_El júbilo era evidente. En su voz, mirar, en todo._

 

_—Gracias, pero eso no es todo._

 

_—¿Hay más?_

 

_—Sí._

 

Seung abrió los ojos rápidamente, el ruido del teléfono de Youngbae le había despertado.

 

_¡Oh… no!_

 

Otra vez había soñado con ella por lo que se dispuso a dormir nuevamente. No pudo, por más que lo intentó ya no podía pegar un ojo y eso es lo que más le frustraba.

 

Esa era la razón por la cual prefería pasar todo el día durmiendo, solo así podía verla a ella en sueños y podía estar en _paz_. Pasaba un momento efímero, pero prefería mil veces eso a sentir dolor. Ni siquiera había tenido una despedida decente con ella. Solo las cosas sucedieron cuando menos se lo esperaba.

 

¿Qué le quedaba? Nada.

 

Estaba en un punto vacío en que ya no podía decir las palabras: _“Ya nos volveremos a ver otra vez”_ Sabía que jamás iba a volver a decir eso a ella, ya no iba a tener las ansias de esperarla hasta su próximo encuentro porque no estaba aquí, en este mundo.

 

Unas lágrimas empezaron a bañar su rostro sin cesar, otra vez las malditas le traicionaban y él no podía hacer nada.

 

Es por ello que cuando cerraba los ojos sentía que las millas no les separaba y a la vez tan cerca, como si pudiera cobijarla entre sus brazos después de un largo día, luego cuando despertaba caía en cuenta de su realidad. El ardor oprimiendo su pecho lo hacía más real. ¿Por qué cuando estaba soñando no parecía que estuviesen tan lejos? ¿Por qué...? Ya no tenía noción si los días parecían más lentos o más rápidos.

 

Todo le era igual para él.

 

No había algo en especial que le hiciese notar la diferencia, solamente quería estar dónde ella estuviese, nada más. Incluso si era algo tan lejano como el cielo. Imaginar que la tendría a ella después de un solitario día, le aliviaba un poco, después tendría tiempo para torturarse.

 

—Ven a mí…—murmuró—. Dame la oportunidad de _fingir_ que estás aquí.

 

Se removió de su cama, no quería seguir llorando. Así que se limpió las lágrimas y luego dirigió la mirada hacia la enorme ventana que poseía en su habitación, desde ahí podía ver un poco de Seúl con su cielo totalmente despejado. Se limitó a observar sin saber cuánto tiempo lo estuvo haciendo, trataba de mantener su mente en blanco, no sabía cómo sacarse esa apatía profunda que tenía.

 

Pensó en el plan de Jiyong y estaba seguro que aquello iba a ser un desastre, pero al menos prefería que sea con él.

 

Recordó la conversación que sostuvieron en la montaña hace un par de días.

 

 

**_FLASHBACK_ **

 

Seunghyun luego de llorar lo suficiente, todavía recostado en el hombro ajeno y de haberse calmado, miró a Jiyong.

 

Él lucía sereno con la mirada triste, pero su rostro apacible a la luz de la luna le hacía contradicción. Ambos no habían hablado durante tiempo que estuvieron llorando juntos, había sentido el dolor de Jiyong por la pérdida de Seohwa y nunca le había visto derrumbarse así. Tal vez había subestimado su fortaleza, un hecho era que Jiyong es una persona sensible. Sentía su mente un caos y eso lo orillaba a no soportar un segundo más ahí.

 

—¿Ji?

 

Habló con una voz deprimente y pausada.

 

—¿Sí?—respondió tranquilamente sin mirarle a la cara, abstraído mirando la luna.

 

—No quiero estar más aquí.

 

—Estoy de acuerdo, Seung—suspiró—. Mañana volveremos a la villa.

 

—Gracias, Ji.

 

—De nada.

 

Después de unos minutos de profundo silencio, se atrevió a hablar nuevamente.

 

—¿Te puedo decir algo?— aún tenía la voz melancólica.

 

—Adelante.

 

—No quiero pasar el próximo fin de semana contigo. Tu plan…—Seung calló.

 

A Jiyong le dolió escuchar la derrota tan rápido en Seunghyun, pero entendía perfectamente lo que sentía.

 

—Está bien.

 

—Gracias— murmuró sorprendido de lo rápido que había accedido.

 

Si hace unas horas se había mostrado irremediablemente terco como solía ser.

 

—No agradecería tan rápidamente las cosas, Seung. ¿Acaso no me conoces?—volteó a verlo enarcando una ceja **—.** Si no quieres pasar el fin de semana conmigo haciendo el plan que accediste a cumplir no hay problema, tengo otra solución.

 

—¿Qué?—tartamudeó confundido—. ¿Solución de qué hablas?

 

—Seung, hablaba en serio cuando decía que planeaba sacarte de esa depresión. Bien, si no quieres estar conmigo. Dime, ¿con quién de los chicos te quieres quedar? ¿Bae? ¿Ri? o ¿Dae? No necesariamente tengo que ser yo, con tal que salgas me es suficiente.

 

—¿Qué?

 

Seung procesaba la información que le acababa de dar el líder de BIGBANG.

 

—Te dije, Seung. No puedo _arreglarte_ , estar a tu lado sí. Ahora, si tú no quieres que sea la persona que te acompañe, está bien. Por tu recuperación, en mí no habrá problemas. Todo _depende de ti._ ¿Quieres al menos intentarlo aunque no tengas fe...? ¿Qué pierdes...? ¿Qué te detiene?

 

Quedó callado ante el argumento de Jiyong, le había llegado profundamente a su alma, sabía que era juicioso y por lo tanto, tenía la razón. Pero entre decirlo y hacerlo, había que dar un gran paso, aunque sonara tan fácil como lo planteaba.

 

—Entonces, te vuelvo a preguntar. ¿A quiénes de los chicos quieres que acomode su horario? Ellos lo harán con todo gusto, no te preocupes o agobies por eso.

 

Le entró el pánico. No quería, pero sabía que _debía_ hacerlo.

 

Suspiró.

 

Se puso a pensar y obtuvo la respuesta muy rápido. Era tan claro y conciso. No quería que fuese Youngbae porque él era demasiado tranquilo para su gusto. ¿Daesung? Era probable que le intentase animar todo el tiempo y le afectara seriamente con su estado de ánimo depresivo. Con el maknae, ni hablar. Demasiado ruidoso. Era obvio que con la única persona que estaría cómodo siempre era con Jiyong y tal vez se debía a la íntima amistad que los unía desde niños.

 

—Solo quiero que seas tú, nadie más—murmuró quedo.

 

Jiyong al escuchar esas palabras no pudo evitar que su corazón latiese rápido por unos segundos, sabiendo que él no lo decía con intenciones románticas y decidió calmarse por su propio bien.

 

—Así será, entonces—respondió y volvió a mirar el cielo nuevamente.

 

**_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_ **

 

 

Era increíble ver la terquedad de Jiyong, ya no sabía que esperar de él.

 

Suspirando profundamente dio un vistazo a la mesita de noche que se encontraba al lado de él, quedó admirándola un buen rato, como si aquello le fuera a dar fuerzas. Cuando, de hecho, era todo lo contrario. De nada servía pelear consigo mismo, negarse a contrarrestar las grietas que buscaban abrirse junto a otro centenar sobre su desdicha.

 

¿Lo hacía o no lo hacía?

 

Era la pregunta que efectuaba cada noche porque siempre, después de mucho pensarlo, terminaba cediendo, extendiendo su mano cuidadosamente para abrir el primer cajón como lo hacía ahora mismo y rebuscaba a tientas, a deliberada lentitud en un intento realmente patético de ralentizar el tiempo. A pesar que sintiera la acidez elevarse por sur garganta mientras transcurrían esos interminables segundos hasta el punto de experimentar los primeros estragos de mareos, él seguía pujando y en el momento que sus dedos tocaban aquella superficie lisa que buscaba con ansias, el alivio venía deteniendo casi todo a su paso. _Casi._  El dolor jamás se iba, siempre estaba ahí latente. Hace cuatro meses, la semana pasada, ayer y aquí, envolviendo con su mano tan pequeño cubo, pero valioso para él.

 

Si su estado se alteraba de aquella manera ¿Por qué continuaba haciéndolo, por qué quería torturarse? La respuesta era simple, se había convertido en su ritual de día a día, parecido a un drogadicto consumiendo heroína en un estado puro y en el fondo de su mente sabía que la comparación decía cuán mal estaba, cuan de jodidas eran las cosas. Él era un adicto que sufría cada vez más peor los efectos del consumo.

 

Ignorando un poco sus pensamientos no tardó mucho en quedar frente a él, observando plenamente, a sus ojos acostumbrados ya a la oscuridad, la caja de madera descansando sobre su pecho. Podía ver su respiración subir y bajar, mientras un par de dedos acariciaban una de las cosas que atesoraba hace mucho tiempo, desde la primera vez que lo vio. Era muy sencilla, pero fina a la vez.  Tal como lo era ella, inmediatamente una sonrisa nostálgica se apoderó de sus labios y por poco vuelve a cerrar los ojos para perderse en los recuerdos. Al no hacerlo inspiró profundo, decidido a no perder tiempo, el valor y porque lo _necesitaba_ , abrió la tapa. Un click sonó, siendo el único testigo al sacar el contenido.

 

Un precioso aro que una vez tuvo dueño. Corrección, que esperó verlo puesto a alguien y que jamás se cumplió, la destinataria nunca supo de su existencia. Entonces, nunca tuvo realmente una propietaria, ¿no? Un objeto que él poseía, pero a la vez no. Era de nadie y tampoco sería de alguien, totalmente inservible para ningún propósito. Algo que debía estar olvidado en el rincón de un desván o enterrado en algún lugar o quizá botado en el tacho de basura.

 

Sus labios empezaron a temblar y como siempre  un par de lágrimas empezaron a recorrer sus mejillas, este punto no podía evitar preguntarse. ¿Lloraría siempre? ¿Por qué aún conservaba aquel….?

 

Solo hubiese deseado recibir una señal de advertencia, lo que sea del desastre que iba a acontecer en su vida. Se deshizo de sus lágrimas, volviendo a poner la caja en su lugar e hizo el amago de dormir nuevamente, no llegó hacerlo porque una voz conocida le llamó.

 

—¿Hyung? Hice la comida, ¿quieres comer?

 

Youngbae albergaba pocas esperanzas de que esta vez la respuesta fuera diferente.

 

—Un… poco—admitió susurrante.

 

Al menos se distraería un rato y quizás así podía dormir de nuevo.  Irónico, hace tres meses su situación eral diametralmente opuesta a la de ahora. Solía quedarse todo el día mirando el techo, bloqueando totalmente su alrededor hasta que en algún momento su cuerpo se rendía y dormía unas ínfimas cuatro horas.

 

—De acuerdo.

 

Tuvo que agudizar el oído para escucharlo, pero Youngbae no tuvo necesidad de pedirle que le repitiera las palabras. El mensaje había sido claro y él no podía creer que su hyung hubiese accedido. Literalmente era un milagro y si bien se palpaba lo raro de la situación, tuvo que apretar los labios para no decir todas las preguntas de mayormente preocupación cruzando en su mente y agarrarse del marco de la puerta para no dar unos pasos más allá para comprobar el estado de Seunghyun. No iba a arruinar la oportunidad de que él comiera algo bueno, aunque la ración fuera poca, era la primera vez que lo hacía por su propia voluntad y si él sin querer lo molestaba, orillándole a que se cierre en banda, habrían perdido un gran avance. Decir que estaba sorprendido era una nimiedad

 

—Te la traeré, espera. ¡Ahh! Y gracias, hyung. Eres el mejor.

 

Fue lo más sincero que pudo decir de corazón y de forma modulada, a duras penas sin que se notara el enorme alivio en él.

 

Seung no respondió, ni reaccionó ante ese halago. Lo que no sabía es que en la parte más profunda de su corazón, aquellas palabras habían hecho efecto. Youngbae salió de toda prisa de la habitación pensando en que Jiyong le tenía que decir en cuánto antes lo que había pasado el fin de semana.

 

* * *

 

Los días pasaron de una manera rápida.

 

Así lo veía Jiyong, entre las diversas actividades que había tenido que cumplir, el tiempo pasó volando. Todavía no lo podía creer parecía como si hubiese sido ayer un lunes, sin embargo aquí estaba un Sábado en la mañana frente a la puerta de la villa.

 

Sus sentimientos de calma por el momento era algo bueno, toda la semana ocupó pensando en los momentos libres lo que haría con Seunghyun y fue difícil porque tenía que ser una actividad acorde con el estado de ánimo de él. Después de tantas ideas, una salió vencedora e implicaba compañía. Haciéndolo por dos motivos, por más que intentase ocultar uno de ellos, o mejor dicho, no admitirlo.

 

Uno, por el bien de Seung, después de meses de que todos estuvieran intentando animarlo, necesitaba relacionarse con la gente. Dos, la que tenía más peso. Algo simple, no quería estar a solas con Seung.

 

A raíz de lo sucedido el fin de semana anterior, no quería que él tuviese una oportunidad de preguntarle por _eso._ Imaginaba, una vez pasado el caos, tomaría en cuenta lo que realmente sucedió. ¿Por qué había sido tan estúpido en corresponderle? ¡¡Aishh!! Ganas de golpearse la cabeza no le faltaban, tampoco ayudaba que el maknae tuviera conocimiento de su _secreto._

Entonces el segundo motivo le llevó a tener que traer a Youngbae y a Seungri a la villa, no hubo necesidad de recoger a Daesung porque él ya se encontraba allí por ser su día de turno. Todos estaban completos.

 

—¿Ji? ¿Estás seguro que funcionará? ¿Y si nos rechaza?—preguntó Youngbae inseguro.

 

—No lo hará, no te preocupes. ¿No dijiste que notaste pequeños cambios esta semana?—señaló tranquilo—. Estuve investigando.

 

Cosa que realmente hizo hace tres meses, pero él se había obligado la noche anterior, a tratar de despejar su mente haciendo un repaso de ciertas cosas puntuales. Información que no daría ni muerto, por supuesto.

 

—Y es momento que cambie de aires, no puede seguir aislado todo el tiempo—siguió con su alegato naturalmente—. Han pasado 4 meses, Bae.

 

—Lo sé. Aún así, espero que tu plan funcione.

 

—Yo también, estoy jugando mi última carta en esto.

 

 Jiyong confesó suspirando.

 

—¡Hyungs! ¿Voy a cargar todo esto? Necesito ayuda, ¿saben?—dijo el maknae del grupo quejándose.

 

—Eishhh, siempre tan ruidoso—Youngbae expresó ligeramente fastidiado.

 

Jiyong rió suavemente.

 

—Encima que estoy ayudando en este plan que tuvo, Jiyong hyung. Solo pido ayuda— continúo protestando, no iba a empezar ahora a tirar la toalla rápido— Estas cosas pesan demasiado.

 

—Bae tiene razón, agradecemos tu ayuda, pero evita ser escandaloso, ¿sí?—Seungri frunció el ceño pronunciadamente—. Y también tienes razón, hay que ayudar. Es mucho por subir.

 

—Eso me gusta. Ahora si nos entendemos, hyung—sonrió ampliamente.

 

A lo que el dúo restante no tardó a prorrumpir a carcajadas, siempre había algo en cualquier gesto procedente de Seungri que hacía imposible tomarlo en serio.

 

—Ya, ya maknae. No vas cambiar, ¿no?

 

Youngbae se acercó a ayudarlo, riendo a pesar de su buena acción.

 

—Obvio que mi personalidad adorable no va cambiar hyung.

 

El bailarín levantó una ceja desafiante, después de varios años a veces le seguía desconcertando la soltura con la que Seungri se manejaba, como si dijera que el sol es azul desde una base contundente y de una manera casi creíble. Ese a medias se debía a que ellos existían y lo habían aprendido a conocer, él apostaba que fuera del círculo de BIGBANG le funcionaba el truco con sus conquistas de turno o gente que necesitaba convencer.

 

Jiyong viendo que Youngbae no se iba a quedar callado, cogió una de las bolsas y decidió adelantarse, no necesitaba perder más tiempo.

 

—Mucha charla, entremos—apuró.

 

Sutilmente les dio un pequeño empujoncito para que avanzaran, funcionó porque de un segundo a otro, seis piernas empezaban a moverse con la agilidad permitida debido al peso que llevaban  y ni siquiera repararon cuando llegaron a la puerta. Jiyong había tecleado la clave con una precisión envidiable y deslizado la puerta grácilmente, dando el pase a los otros dos y así llegaron a la sala.

 

Daesung les recibió con una sonrisa esperanzadora  y ojos brillantes, tenía bastante tiempo desde que no veía esa expresión, ocasionando que él y sus amigos desplegaran las comisuras de sus labios.

 

Nadie se sorprendió por el hecho, Daesung tenía ese poder.

 

El de tener una sonrisa contagiante, más cuando era sincera y provenía desde su corazón. No necesitaban palabras, el sentimiento confortante palpitando en ellos cuatro reunidos en la habitación bastaba. Era como si de esa manera se estuviesen mandando fuerzas y energías. ¡Y por todos los cielos, lo necesitaban! Porque aunque cada uno no supiera todos los efectos de la situación del otro, ya sea por omitir cosas o no haber podido dialogar tendido del tema, ellos estarían el uno para el otro siempre y los pocos rayos de sol eran bienvenidos, todo sea por seguir adelante.

 

La sonrisa no se les borró de sus rostros por unos minutos hasta que decidieron romper el silencio.

 

—Dae, estás aquí. Pensé que estarías con Seung—Jiyong inició.

 

—Como sabía que vendrían, decidí esperarlos y ayudarlos. Espero que esto funcione.

 

—¡Por fin alguien dijo que ayuda por su propia voluntad!

 

Ri aliviado irguió el brazo que tenía menos peso.

 

—¡¡No seas exagerado, Ri!!

 

Youngbae juguetonamente usando su hombro dio un golpe ligero al suyo.

 

—Supongo que Seung está en su habitación, ¿cierto?

 

Daesung asintió tomando las bolsas de Jiyong, a este la repuesta no fue de su agrado. Él tenía la ilusión, de al menos, encontrarle por los jardines de la villa. Ahora sacarle del lugar iba a ser _algo_ difícil. En realidad era muy complicado, ¡pero vamos!  Maquillar un poquito las cosas, le daría más determinación, ¿no? Trató de no suspirar, pero su inconsciente le ganó la partida.

 

—Entonces ayuda a los demás a armar esto, dentro de unos minutos vendré.

 

_Ahí voy._

 

—¿Hyung?—soltó Seungri—. ¡¡Fighting!!

 

—Ni que fuera a la guerra, maknae—divertido, Youngbae cruzó sus brazos.

 

Había dejado su cargamento en el sofá cercano.

 

—No me importa—sacó la lengua—. Por cierto. ¡¡Yo quiero el negro!!

 

—Ni empezamos y ya estás escogiendo colores, Ri. Entonces, me quedo con el amarillo—indicó Daesung.

 

Jiyong no volteó ni sonrió ante ello, pero agradeció el apoyo del maknae y sabía la causa detrás de eso. Decidido, empezó caminar hacia la habitación con el sonido del característico barullo armado por sus amigos a sus espaldas.

 

Sonrío, la escena de antaño le dio más fuerza. Cuando volvieran a ser cinco haciendo lo que más amaban en el mundo, serían imparables. Hizo la promesa en ese momento y la iba a cumplir. Los pasos firmes hasta llegar a la habitación de Seunghyun, se convirtieron en los ecos de sus pensamientos y como siempre la encontró completamente a oscura, demasiado densa y si no se ahogó fue por puro milagro. Conociendo la villa de Seunghyun de memoria -para algo servía vivir meses allí -ubicó donde estaban las cortinas y las abrió con suavidad.

 

Para su sorpresa encontró al mayor acurrucado en la cabecera de la cama, estaba despierto y abrazaba sus rodillas como si eso le fuese a salvar o calmar a todo lo que llevaba dentro. Ignorando el milésimo quiebre de su corazón, se dirigió a la cama. Al menos, ya se había acostumbrado a que le doliera el pecho cada vez que encontraba a Seung en un estado lamentable. Poco a poco lo había hecho, por lo que le era un poquito más _fácil_ de llevarlo.

 

—¿Seung? Estás despierto.

 

—Sabía que venías, por eso lo estoy. No _quiero_ hacerlo, pero sé que si no pongo de mi parte, no funcionará, ¿verdad?

 

Susurró con la barbilla apoyada encima de sus rodillas y hundiendo su mirada en él. Jiyong enfocándose en las palabras de Seunghyun, brotó una sonrisa apacible de sus labios.

 

—Te acabas de responder.

 

Su corazón latía ligeramente rápido. Tal vez, poco a poco había forma de sacar al mayor de ese agujero negro en qué estaba sumido.

 

—Ahhh… —suspiró tristemente—. ¿Adónde me llevarás?

 

—Oh, no tienes que moverte. Solo ponte ropa cómoda, nada más, te espero en la sala—Jiyong caminó hacia la salida con la misma sonrisa—. Traje a los chicos.

 

Se giró a verlo una vez más antes de desaparecer de la habitación completamente.

 

—La letra B, creo que es fácil.

 

Inmediatamente Jiyong desapareció del lugar dejando solo al mayor del grupo. Seung con la mirada resignada empezó a cambiarse. No le quedaba de otra, ¿verdad?

 

 

* * *

 

—¿Y qué fue hyung?

 

La postura de Seungri irradiaba ansiedad cuando Jiyong pisó el umbral de la sala.

 

—Vendrá.

 

Reservó el derecho de acallar la alegría propia.

 

—¡Sí! ¡Lo sabía! Solo _tú puedes_ convencerlo.

 

Emocionado Seungri chocó las palmas con Daesung.

 

—Es cierto. Tú idea fue buena al parecer, hyung—concordó el ángel de BIGBANG.

 

—Ojalá sea cierto

 

Musitó algo inseguro, no borraba de su mente el estado cuál encontró a Seung.

 

—¡¡Ten confianza, Ji!!—animó Youngbae.

 

—¿Ya está todo listo?

 

 Jiyong ignoró sus palabras, no quería ilusionarse demasiado y terminar al final por quebrarse en pequeños pedazos

 

—¿Ya saben lo qué tiene que hacer, verdad?

 

—Todo listo, hyung—dijo Daesung.

 

—Nosotros nos encargaremos que todo salga bien y animarlo—SeungRi exudó confianza.

 

—Muy bien. Ahora solo a esperar que Seung salga, les quedó bien la sala. Dae, ¿él ha desayunado?

 

—No. ¿Sabes? Solo esta semana ha comido una vez cada día y medio, una pequeña ración, pero eso bueno eso, ¿verdad? Así que supongo que almorzará con nosotros o cenará contigo.

 

—Espero que se anime—otra vez la preocupación volvió a Jiyong.

 

—¡Lo hará!

 

Youngbae seguía en la tarea de no permitir que los ánimos de los integrantes de la sala flaqueara.

 

Después de unos minutos. Seung, el causante de todo lo que estaban haciendo, apareció por la sala haciendo acto de presencia. Él hizo caso a la sugerencia de Jiyong, vistiendo algo cómodo. Unos pantalones holgados y un sweater. Si bien su andar era desganado y  pausado, la cara de sorpresa que se formó en su rostro al entrar fue de alguna manera épica.

 

Él no era el único que se encontraba en esa condición. También a los demás miembros del grupo, excepto Jiyong pasaban por lo mismo. Sabían por el líder del grupo que había salido y comido un poco el fin de semana pasado, todavía siguiendo anonadados porque una cosa era escucharlo y otra muy diferente verlo en vivo.

 

Jiyong no sabía si a ese punto reírse o no, era tan raro el ambiente en que se había sumido la habitación. Por primera vez en su vida no sabía qué hacer.

 

—¡Hyung! ¡Hyung! ¡Estás aquí!

 

Seungri corrió a abrazarlo. Este ni se inmutó ante el gesto, ni siquiera correspondió el abrazo.

 

—¡No lo puede creer! ¡Siempre he sabido que eres el mejor!

 

—Oh… Dios. ¡¡Aishh… maknae!! Ven acá.

 

Youngbae lo cogió del cuello separándolo de Seung y meneó su cabeza ligeramente en señal de desaprobación.

 

—Contén tu emoción un poquito.

 

—Tengo tanto amor para dar.

 

—Y ya empezaste, Ri- Daesung rió entre dientes—. Aunque estoy de acuerdo con hyung.

 

—¿Qué… es esto?- inquirió Seung, aún consternado con voz rasposa.

 

Hace tiempo que no escuchaba el ruido y no sabía cómo reaccionar al respecto, más le sorprendía ver en lo que había convertido su sala.

 

—Te dije, Seung. Hoy es la B de bowling como ves— Jiyong tomó la palabra—.  Así que, ¿listo?

 

 —¡Yo quiero hacer equipo con Jiyong hyung y TOP hyung!

 

Inmediatamente Seungri jaló de la mano a Jiyong, situándose en medio de sus hyungs y medio abrazándoles con sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de ellos.

 

—Quiero estar al lado de los mejores.

 

—¿Estás insinuando que somos malos para esto, maknae?—Youngbae entrecerró los ojos.

 

—No. Bueno… es que…

 

—También lo vi así—señaló Daesung fastidiándolo.

 

 

—¡¡Ustedes también son los mejores!! Solo que me quedo con lo mejor de lo mejor—Seungri intentó arreglarlo.

 

—¡Olvídalo! No sirves para arreglar las cosas.

 

Youngbae bufó y Seungri arrugó el ceño.

 

—¡Heyy! No han dejado a hablar a Seung.

 

Jiyong intervino, se había dado cuenta del mutismo y eso para él no era nada bueno, tenía que interactuar con los demás. Él no se iba a olvidar de los objetivos de esa semana.

 

Seung escuchaba todo, no sabía qué hacer, qué sentir, qué hablar. ¿Era bueno, divertirse? ¿Era bueno sonreír en un momento como ese? No lo sabía, era consciente que el tiempo había pasado. Pero no era fácil hacerlo, parecía un pez fuera del agua. Solo el hecho de caminar hacía su propia sala había sido toda una hazaña, definiendo así todo el esfuerzo puesto. No se sentía bien consigo mismo y no podía evitarlo, el sentirse la peor basura o alimaña sobre la faz de la tierra, trataba de obviarlo, aunque era duro y ahora todo el mundo esperaba una respuesta de él.

 

¿Cuál sería la correcta? ¿Era correcto esto?

 

—Eres buena persona, Seung.

 

Jiyong habló sacándolo de sus pensamientos, sorprendiéndole.  Aunque no mostró ni un signo de emoción, no podía creer que Jiyong le conociera hasta ese punto de básicamente leerle la mente.

 

—Entonces, ¿qué dices?

 

—Te apoyaremos hyung—Daesung procuró ser tranquilizador.

 

Mientras los demás asentían de acuerdo con lo dicho por él.

 

—Está bien—habló tan carente de voz.

 

—No te arrepentirás, hyung. ¡¡La vamos a pasar genial!! ¡¡Hasta asaré carne para ti!! —explotó un sincero y emocionado Seungri.

 

—Últimamente te gusta hacer eso.

 

Jiyong rió entre dientes.

 

—¡¡Solo lo hago para personas especiales y hyung lo es!!

 

El maknae complacido seguía exteriorizándolo, no importaba que los demás rieran a su costa.

 

—Ya que Ri habló, le tomo la palabra—Daesung apuntó—. Ahora sí, ¿empezamos?

 

—¡Vamos!

 

Youngbae contestó y los demás no tardaron en seguirlo.

 

* * *

 

La noche cayó sin remedio mucho antes de lo esperado, para Jiyong el tiempo había pasado rápido y quería alargar lo más posible la estadía de los demás en la villa, a propósito demoraba en despedir a cada uno de ellos en las afueras del reciento, viendo como sus amigos entraban a sus respectivos autos.

 

No _quería_ que se vayan.

 

—El Lunes te haré el relevo, bro.

 

—Vale, te espero temprano.

 

—Hoy fue un bonito día. Gracias, hyung—comentó Ri—. Aunque TOP hyung estuvo más o menos esquivo, agradezco su esfuerzo.

 

—No te des por vencido.

 

Daesung opinó desde el carro del bailarín del grupo.

 

—Lo haré, los veré entre la semana. Adiós.

 

Jiyong forzó a decir, por más que no quería.

 

Automáticamente los carros arrancaron perdiéndose en la penumbra de la noche, ahora quedaba a solas oficialmente con Seung y tenía que seguir adelante. Buscar hacerlo de cualquier forma. Sea cual sea, el resultado de la noche.  No toda la vida iba a evitarlo. Caminando pesaroso entró a la villa, dirigiéndose a la cocina, dispuesto a prepararse algo de cenar y luego iría a la habitación de Seung a descansar en el sofá como siempre. Rogaba que él estuviese dormido.

 

Ni bien llegó, una voz le sobresaltó.

 

Tan centrado estaba en si mismo y en su _problema_ que no se percató de la presencia de Seunghyun.

 

—¿Ya se fueron?

 

La característica ronca voz se escuchó en la habitación.

 

—¡Seung! ¡Es la segunda vez que me asustas!—gritó sobresaltado y no solo por su aparición.

 

—Lo siento.

 

—Ya se fueron. Voy a prepararme la cena, si eso es lo que querías saber. Tu curiosidad está resuelta, puedes ir a descansar. Seguro lo necesitas.

 

Habló normalmente listo para pasar de largo, rezando por dentro. Sin embargo no lo consiguió.

 

—Parece que me estuvieses botando de aquí—Seung agarró su mano.

 

Eran un claro: _No te atrevas a moverte de aquí_. Mensaje captado, ¿quería recibirlo? No. Tragó saliva.

 

—¿Por qué los trajiste? ¿Fue por mí, verdad?

 

Seung preguntó las cosas de manera directa, tenía que sacarse la duda que le venía rondando por la cabeza durante todo el día.

 

La habitación se tornó de manera silenciosa, Jiyong de espaldas de Seung, mientras su mano era sostenida por este. Igualmente a espaldas de él, aferrándose fuertemente a su palma. El acto le tomó por sorpresa poniéndole nervioso y en blanco, al punto de no saber cómo huir.

 

¡Al diablo, salir adelante! ¿Qué le iba a responder?

 

Su corazón latía tan agitadamente en ese momento, al punto que creía desfallecer. ¡Mierda! ¿Por qué había sido tan estúpido? ¿Por qué no había tenido una señal de advertencia?

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Personalmente a mi me encantó escribir este capítulo, sobre todo la nueva escena. Sentí que tenía más coherencia armando esta historia. Si se dieron cuenta cuál es, espero que me lo digan en sus reviews.
> 
> La inspiración de hoy fueron la canciones: Bring Me the Night- Sam Tsui ft- Kina Grannis y Just A Dream- Sam Tsui ft. Christina Grimmie.
> 
> Hasta el próximo capítulo ~


	5. ¿Puedes sentir mi corazón?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Buenas noches!
> 
> Sé que ha pasado un mes y dos semanas, pero aquí estoy. Realmente planeaba actualizar hace dos semanas y media, pero como quería también hacerlo junto con "El mundo desde el otro lado de la luna" pues me resistí hacerlo. He tenido un mes bastante movido, por lo que aun no termino de escribir el nuevo capítulo de ese fic. Sin embargo como no podía dejarles bastante tiempo sin actualización, decidí darles como un adelanto de buena voluntad, además de regalo para mis lectoras, esto y un nuevo capítulo de la serie: Memorias de Nuestras Vidas en AY.
> 
> De esta semana no pasa "El mundo desde el otro lado de la luna" y una sorpresa más, con suerte (Espero). ¡Sin más disfruten la lectura!
> 
> P.D: La única que acertó en la pregunta que hice en el capítulo pasado fue theaureasempai. La nueva escena que agregué fue el segundo flashback BaeRi, cuando Bae se entera que Ri ya no va a fiestas. Por supuesto, pulí el primer flashback también. Eso es todo.

 

**CAPÍTULO 4: ¿PUEDES SENTIR MI CORAZÓN?**

 

 

_"Ama hasta que te duela. Si te duele es buena señal"_

 

**_—Madre Teresa de Calcuta_ **

 

 

Automáticamente los carros arrancaron perdiéndose en la penumbra de la noche, Ahora quedaba a solas oficialmente con Seung y tenía que seguir adelante. Buscar hacerlo de cualquier forma. Sea cual sea el resultado de la noche, no toda la vida iba a evitarlo y menos en la actual precariedad de la situación.

 

Caminando pesaroso entró a la villa, se dirigiría directo a la cocina dispuesto a prepararse algo de cenar y luego iría a la habitación de Seung a descansar en el sofá como siempre, básicamente rogaba que él estuviese dormido. Tan centrado estaba en sí mismo y en su _problema_ que no se percató de que este literalmente estaba esperándolo entre las sombras. 

 

—¿Ya se fueron?

 

—¡Jesús, Seung! ¡Es la segunda vez que me asustas!

 

El fallido ataque cardíaco no solo era por su aparición. 

 

—Lo siento.

 

—Ya se fueron. Voy a prepararme la cena, si eso es lo que querías saber. Tu curiosidad está resuelta, puedes ir a descansar. Seguro lo necesitas.

 

Habló normalmente listo para pasar de largo, rezando por dentro. Sin embargo no lo consiguió.

 

—Parece que me estuvieses botando de aquí—Seung agarró su mano.

 

Eran un claro: _No te atrevas a moverte de aquí._ Mensaje captado. ¿Quería recibirlo? No. Tragó saliva.

 

—¿Por qué los trajiste? ¿Fue por mí, verdad?—preguntó directo, dispuesto a saciar la duda que le venía rondando por la cabeza durante todo el día.

 

Dos preguntas que al final conducían una repuesta. De esas poderosas, que cambiaban vidas e implicaba entregar su desnudo, maltrecho corazón. Dos palabras y se desataría el infierno. Peor aún, la quietud de la habitación amenazaba con consumirle y no le ayudaba ni un poco a contener la calma que tanto necesitaba. Se sentía tan ridículo, como si ellos representaran un dramón cutre, dándose las espaldas en plena oscuridad, siendo el puente entre ambos la mano que Seunghyun sostenía con zaña.

 

Separados y unidos a la vez. 

 

 _Divertido_ porque eso era tan _ellos_ en estos meses y tan pronto como lo pensó, se arrepintió porque terminó por desbordarle, el ser tan consciente de todo. Palideció de golpe, tragando el jadeo que delataría su nerviosismo y _oh, sería tan fácil perderse en aquella tortuosidad_ , pero no lo hizo. No cuando el tiempo corría, no si su cerebro estaba en blanco y no sabía cómo huir.

 

_¡Al diablo, salir adelante! ¿Qué responder?_

 

Su corazón latía tan agitadamente en ese momento, al punto que creía desfallecer. ¡Mierda! ¿Por qué había sido tan estúpido? ¿Por qué no había tenido una señal de advertencia?

 

¡¡Porque lo que había hecho no tenía justificación alguna!!

 

¡¡Se _supone_ que si correspondes el beso que recibes de una persona es porque te gusta!! No había más vuelta que darle. No podía inventar la excusa de que estaba borracho porque eso era una mentira a nivel desproporcional. Ese día en la montaña estaba completamente en sus cinco sentidos y Seunghyun lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que él no daba besos por lástima. ¿Sería la hora de enfrentarlo? No, no, no. No era el momento _adecuado_. Aunque si ahora lo pensaba,   _jamás iba a ser el momento adecuado._

 

—¿Por qué no respondes? ¿Tienes miedo de lastimarme, cierto?

 

Precisamente pensaba en que Seung no saldría lastimado, si no él y conociéndose perfectamente, aunque no quisiera hacerlo, terminaría completamente destrozado. Sobre todo su amistad con Seung se iría al caño, ni siquiera podría mantenerlo cerca de esa manera como amigos y solo esbozarlo en su mente, era inaceptable.  

 

Se había vuelto _más adicto a Seung_ durante esos cuatro meses, sintió un ligero escozor en los ojos.

 

_¡Rayos!_

 

No era el momento de ponerse a llorar.

 

_¡¡Maldita sea!!_

 

Si tan solo pudiese huir de ahí, pensó de nuevo. Sonaba cobarde en ese momento, pero es lo que quería hacer. _Evitar_ las palabras de rechazo.

 

—Aún sigues callado, tomo tu silencio como un sí. No te preocupes, no me lastimarás. Sé que nunca lo harías. No temas, Jiyong.

 

¡¿En serio?! ¿Le decía que _no tema_? ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando con todo el mundo?

 

—Sé que lo hiciste porque temes que vuelva a intentar suicidarme, ¿cierto?

 

¡¿Qué?! 

 

Él teniendo un tumulto de emociones en su interior y Seunghyun, diciéndole eso. No sabía si ponerse a reír o llorar amargamente por lo _estúpido_ que había sido. Las lágrimas amenazaban con salir nuevamente, hizo un esfuerzo sobre-humano por tratar de contenerlas hasta que Seung se fuera de la cocina.

 

—Acertaste, Seung.

 

Jiyong mintió descaradamente como lo hacía hace más de un año.

 

—No quiero que suceda otro tipo de _incidente._

 

—No ocurrirá, Ji. No tienes que preocuparte, lo prometo. Nunca te lastimaría, jamás podría hacerte esto.

 

¡¡Maldita sea!! Si Seung seguía hablando más de la cuenta iba a derrumbarse ahí mismo. ¿Qué nunca lo lastimaría? ¿Cómo podría decirle eso? Él no tenía ni la más remota idea de que ya lo había hecho. Lo había lastimado tantas veces, que ya había perdido la cuenta. Entonces, ¿por qué no se alejaba de él? Simple y masoquista a la vez. Porque sin Seung no podría respirar, ni vivir. Lo amaba tanto hasta el grado de que dolía horrores.

 

—Lo sé—susurró.

 

Necesitaba que Seung se fuera de la cocina inmediatamente. ¡Ya! ¡Volando ahora mismo!

 

—Puedes ir a descansar, mañana tenemos un día movido—obligándose a esclarecer más su voz, añadió—. Te recuerdo decirte que pasaríamos el fin de semana haciendo algo.

 

Giró a verlo, siendo su ancha espalda el objeto de su escrutinio, conformándose con ello, no se atrevía a darle la cara, ni mucho menos ver la suya. No cuando su fachada amenazaba con derrumbarse y a duras penas intentó plasmar una sonrisa.

 

—¿Qué?—jadeó de sorpresa.

 

—Lo escuchaste. Descansa, me quedaré haciendo mi cena. Puedes irte.

 

Las palabras de Jiyong parecían tintes de absolución y por alguna razón sentía que algo no estaba bien, aunque la sensación no tenía pies a cabeza porque probablemente fuese él mismo, se mostró dispuesto para aceptar la sugerencia. 

 

—No sé qué decirte ahora, pero seguiré tu consejo.

 

Seung soltó la mano, abandonando la cocina sin mirar atrás.

 

La cálida ola de calor que había apreciado ante el tacto de Seung se esfumó en un parpadeo. Ocasionándole la sensación de vulnerabilidad como un cachorro desprotegido en una acera lloviendo a raudales. Caló tan profundo en él que las lágrimas no tardaron en deslizarse por sus mejillas sin césar . ¿Por qué le hablaba de esa manera? ¿Por qué le hacía las cosas más difíciles? ¿Por qué era tan débil cuando se trataba de Seung? Preguntas que le daban más decepción de sí mismo y de Seung. Tenía muchas razones para sentirse triste y él muy en el fondo sabía que más le lastimaba que su mejor amigo no le hablase de lo ocurrido en el fin de semana.

 

¿Acaso no era importante? ¿Merecía tal acto ser olvidado en un baúl? ¿Era tonto pensar así? ¡Era un beso! ¡No cualquier cosa!

 

Ya no sabía qué era lo que quería.

 

¡No lo podía creer!

 

Hace minutos no quería que Seung tocase el tema incluso había tenido un caos interno por ello y ahora _quería_ que le hubiese preguntado _._ Empezó a reírse amargamente mientras abría el refrigerador, lo mantuvo abierto unos segundos y decretó que no comería nada, cerrándolo rápido.

 

El apetito se le fue.

 

Sentándose en el taburete de la cocina a llorar en silencio hasta que pudiese calmarse completamente, buscando una manera controlar su corazón porque desde que estaba haciendo esto por Seunghyun no había hecho más que llorar demasiado, como si hubiese sido provisto del mayor desconsuelo del mundo y no iba con él. Kwon Jiyong siempre fue fuerte y aun lo era.

 

 _Tenía_ que serlo.

 

Lo repitió mentalmente tal cual un mantra, siendo la oscuridad testigo de su agonía.

 

* * *

  

Jiyong despertó con presteza. No había dormido bien y no era porque estaba en el incómodo sofá de la habitación de Seunghyun, ya se había acostumbrado. Sino porque en su cabeza giraban contantes pensamientos acerca del dueño de la misma, se talló los ojos y cuando estuvo más consciente se dio cuenta de algo.

 

La cama del rapero estaba vacía.

 

Inmediatamente entró en pánico, presenciar ese tipo de escenario rayaba en la extrañeza, teniendo en cuenta que Seunghyun no se había despegado de su cama los últimos meses. ¡Prácticamente estaba casado con ella!

 

Sus pensamientos a una velocidad vertiginosa comenzaron a tomar un determinado cariz.

 

¿Y si Seung… se había…? ¡Oh, no! ¡No podía estar sucediendo nuevamente!

 

Los pies simplemente corrieron en ese instante, era algo automático y su instinto era el que le hablaba. ¡¡Revisó el baño y nada!! Inmediatamente salió de la habitación, sintiendo que estaba en una cuerda floja y no era para menos.

 

¡Se trataba del hombre que amaba, no de algún extraño! ¡Del hombre que hacía latir su corazón!

 

Corrió, corrió y corrió por los pasadizos de la enorme villa de Seunghyun, detestando infinitamente que él, pese a su buen gusto, escogiera ese lugar como vivienda. Nada era más importante que el pensamiento de salvarlo en su cabeza.

Hasta que sus pies se detuvieron en una habitación. Con sorpresa y enfado, encontró al causante de su miedo sentado en el sofá mirando a la nada. Esa mirada ausente que había aprendido a conocer a punta de obligación, nuevamente se reflejaba en aquellos ojos profundos que amaba con toda su alma. Pese a eso no le cambió el humor. Estaba enojado, el momento de estupor pasó dando cabida a ese sentimiento agresivo desde lo más profundo de su ser.

 

—¡Joder, Seunghyun!! ¿Te gusta asustarme? Porque déjame decirte que si tu cometido, lo lograste. ¡Felicidades!

 

La furia y el sarcasmo no se hizo esperar.

 

Seunghyun al escuchar su voz se sorprendió, viendo claramente que su mejor amigo estaba muy enfadado y no entendió el motivo, mirándole fijamente sin saber que decir.

 

—¡¡Oh, no!! No me mires con esa cara Seung. ¡¿Sabes el maldito susto que me llevé al no verte en tu cama?! ¡Mira! ¡Mis manos están sudando de los nervios y del maratón que me acabo de dar!

 

Jiyong mostraba sus manos, gesticulándolas con vehemencia y Seung se dio cuenta más de que era muy seria la molestia contra él.

 

—¿Cómo demonios te vas de la habitación sin dejar una maldita nota? ¿Cómo? ¡Yo no sé…! ¡Aghhh…!

 

Pasó las manos sobre sus cabellos, revolviéndolos e intentando serenarse.

 

—¡No es justo que me hagas esto! ¡No lo es!

 

Rabioso pateó el mueble italiano que tenía al frente de él, le importaba un bledo si a Seung le encantaba. Necesitaba descargar su furia en algo o si no la locura haría estragos en la sala.

 

—¡No sé! ¡Estoy esperando que me digas algo!—alzó las manos, sardónico—. ¡Te lo agradecería si tú amabilidad se manifiesta!

 

—No podía dormir—carente de tono de voz contestó.

 

—¡No me digas! ¡Oh… ¿era eso?! ¿Entonces…?—la cólera de Jiyong no disminuyó ni un ápice—. ¿Sabes qué? ¡Olvídalo! ¡Vete a cambiar y solo ponte un buzo! ¡Me encargaré de lo demás!

 

—No entiendo qué pasa—murmuró parándose, empezando a caminar hacia su dormitorio.

 

—¡¿Qué no entiendes qué pasa?!—masajeando los dedos sobre las sienes, Jiyong terminó por estallar—. ¡¡Yo te voy a decir qué es lo que pasa, Seung!!

 

Extendió sus manos hacia el techo sacudiéndolas levemente.

 

— Pasa que…

 

_Grandísimo imbécil. Estoy enojado conmigo, contigo,  por amarte y por sufrir, por.... Y la jodida lista sería tan larga que no tendría fin porque soy un idiota y…._

—Olvídalo, Seung. Solo vete a cambiar, haré el desayuno y no te permitiré saltártelo—expuso cansado .

 

Jamás le diría lo que pensaba, al final Seunghyun no tenía la culpa y salió de la sala, sin comprobar o esperar que cumpliera lo que le había dicho. Seung solo suspiró, no tenía ganas de nada, pero se obligó a moverse.

 

Después de todo hizo un trato con Jiyong.

 

* * *

 

Un lujoso Bentley se estacionó en el lugar más apartado del parking, todo el trayecto había sido silencioso. Ninguno de los dos se atrevió a hablar y cada uno lidiaba con sus emociones. Jiyong miró de reojo a Seung mientras apagaba el motor, sacándose el cinturón de seguridad. Suspiró, conociendo que era momento de decir algo, no se podían mantener en esa forma todo el tiempo por lo que dió el primer paso.

 

—Lo siento, no debí gritarte—habló tranquilo.

 

 _Sabía_ muy bien que había descargado su furia con él y no era lo correcto. Seung se mantenía impasible, no diciendo nada

 

—Solo…

 

—¿Solo… qué?- murmuró cansino y triste, mirando sus manos.

 

—Tengo miedo—Jiyong se sinceró—. Ya perdí a uno, no quiero otra persona más en la lista. No es fácil estar de este lado Seung, como que también imagino que el tuyo es igual o peor. Yo sólo…

 

Terminó en un hilo de voz.

 

—Te dije que no lo volvería hacer—mordaz contestó.

 

No pudo evitarlo, el hablar de esa manera ácida. El comentario le molestó bastante, aunque tuviera razones certeras. No iba a dejarlo pasar.

 

Jiyong redujo sus hombros hacia abajo, sintiéndose niño otra vez recibiendo un duro regaño. ¿Cuándo se habían invertido los papeles?

 

—Lo siento—volvió a repetir.

 

Algo ridículo. ¿Por qué lo decía? No tenía sentido, definitivamente todo estaba al revés. ¡Todo!

 

—Tuve mis motivos y ¿sabes? ¡¡No tengo la maldita idea de por qué te estoy pidiendo disculpas!!

 

Una risa seca brotó fácilmente acompañando sus palabras.

 

—No importa, creo que es hora de entrar. Renté este lugar por un par de horas. Solo salgamos del auto, ¿de acuerdo?

 

Jiyong no esperó respuesta, bajando del lujoso carro y los minutos tuvo a Seunghyun detrás de él .

 

No tenía idea de cómo había acabado teniendo esa loca idea en la cabeza. Nunca había practicado para ese tipo de cosas y él teniendo una contextura delgada, pero no débil terminaba por hacer ese tipo de servicios. Lo ideal era mantener a Seung fuera de casa al menos lo fines de semana o animarlo a hacer alguna actividad. Tenía objetivos claros y lo iba a lograr.

 

Fue gracias a Teddy que había podido contactar al dueño del lugar, era gracioso porque no sabía de dónde demonios el famoso productor tenía ese tipo de contactos. Sonrió. Eso le hacía pensar lo chico que podría ser el mundo. Siguió caminando teniendo en cuenta en cada paso si Seung le seguía, solo rogaba no salir tan adolorido. Bueno, no es que él iba a hacer la actividad. Más bien, ¿iba ser el soporte de apoyo? Sacudió la cabeza. No debería estar pensando en términos estúpidos y con mucha valentía abrió la puerta de aquel local.

 

Seung mantenía la vista en sus pies, cuando escuchó el sonido del abrirse de la puerta levantó su rostro y no podía creer el lugar en el que estaba. ¿Qué hacían ahí? ¿Jiyong había accedido a esto?

 

La mitad de la habitación estaba cubierta de parqué brillando intensamente, paredes blancas recubrían algunas partes del lugar, espejos enormes se visualizaban. Colchonetas, cojines y estantes con diversas cosas. Los colores rojo y azul siendo predominantes en los objetos. Aunque eso no era lo que destacaba de la habitación, más bien resultaban ser los enormes sacos colgados y sobre todo los rings imponientes.

 

Casi vacío si no fuera por ellos

 

De hecho, ahora mismo observaba el reflejo de ambos en el espejo. Si bien Jiyong vestía de manera sencilla, resaltaba sin lugar a dudas. Incluso atrevió a pensar que su gorro de lana hacia juego con las demás cosas de la habitación y la sonrisa de él, le recordó que hace mucho tiempo no lo hacía, jamás lo volvería lograr, no cuando las cosas ya no eran lo mismo. 

 

Mirándose a sí mismo. Apagado, sin vida, no era el antes como tampoco una sorpresa verse en un estado lamentable. Probablemente estaría de esa forma el resto de su vida. No le veía la lógica a todo lo que le había pasado y _sabía_ que jamás tendría una respuesta. Decidió dejar de mirarse y enfocar su vista a otro lado de la habitación, sin embargo Jiyong que estaba a espaldas de él, volteó a mirarle fijamente. No mantenía esa sonrisa que había visto hace unos minutos, pero notó que con la miraba lo estudiaba y quizás en esos ojos detectaba algo de ¿ansiedad? Es como si estuviese esperando que él hablase y comprendió en ese momento que era su turno de decir algo.

 

No siempre Jiyong iba a tomar la iniciativa, ¿no?

 

 —¿Quieres qué peleemos?—preguntó directamente sin emoción alguna.

 

—No. Solo quiero que saques todo lo que tienes dentro, incluso lo que hay en tu corazón.

 

—Estamos en un lugar de prácticas para boxeo —las tensión palpitaba en sus facciones—. No _me interesa sacar_ a relucir mis emociones, así que sugiero que nos regresemos.

 

—Ya estamos aquí, Seung y tú no te moverás. _Necesitas_ esto—apretó sus dientes.

 

—¡¡No lo necesito!!—sonaba totalmente frío—. No voy hablar de nada.

 

—Seung es por tu bien. Estoy tratando de contener mi temperamento, ni se te ocurra dar un paso más.

 

 Jiyong contenía su enojo lo más que podía.

 

—No puedes amenazarme. No te tengo miedo—pronunció el rapero.

 

—Cuatro meses han sido suficientes para verte en ese estado. No te estoy amenazando, Seung. ¡Me cansé de verte así! ¡No lo voy a tolerar más!—su voz empezaba a crecer—. No te voy a obligar a decirme todo. ¡Tan solo _saca algo!_

 

_¡¡Sácalo por el amor de Dios porque me estoy volviendo loco!!_

 

—Tienes que aligerar la carga que llevas.

 

—¡Tú no sabes nada, Jiyong! ¡Nada!—exaltado le dio la contra—. ¡No entiendes nada!

 

—¡Por supuesto que no sé nada! ¡¡Porque no hablas, no dices nada!!

 

El líder gritó gesticulando.

 

—¡¿Cómo demonios pretendes que te entienda?! ¡Si ni siquiera te abres! ¡Te mantienes cerrado en una estúpida caja de emociones y listo! ¿Y el resto qué? ¿Se supone que tenemos que adivinar cómo te sientes? ¡Sabemos que estás mal, pero no te dejas ayudar y no te hagas la víctima Seung! ¡¡No somos magos, no soy vidente!! ¡¡Y antes de que se te ocurra decirme que no tengo ni una mínima idea de qué es el dolor, puede déjame dejarte bien claro!! ¡¡Que si lo sé!! ¡Es como si sintieras que tu piel ardiera y que te mueres por quitártela, pero no puedes! ¡No sé qué mierda pasa contigo! ¡¡Quiero saberlo!! Pero… ¡¡Aghhhh! ¡Tengo unas ganas de golpearte, de gritar, de hacerte entender!!  ¡Tengo ganas de todo! ¡Maldita sea, Choi Seunghyun!

 

Pateó cada uno de los cojines regados en el parqué. Una vez que terminó de hacerlo, se dirigió a la pared que tenía delante de él y recostó su frente en ella. Hizo es esfuerzo de empezar a respirar tranquilo, estar explotando últimamente por Seung era estresante. Mentalmente y encarecidamente pedía fuerzas de dónde sea para sobrevivir aquel proceso que llevaba con su mejor amigo.

 

Seunghyun veía con impotencia todo lo que había ocurrido, odiaba ver a Jiyong tratando de calmarse así mismo por su causa. _Siempre_ desde que tenía uso de la memoria detestaba verlo de esa manera, provocándole un enojo e incomodidad absoluta que no soportaba. Es por eso que _siempre_ que podía buscaba aliviar su estrés. Hace un año era tan unidos como siempre lo había sido. Por cosas del trabajo y de su noviazgo terminaron alejando un poco. Al menos el tiempo que pasaban los tres durante ese periodo era agradable, veía que Jiyong no había cambiado su actitud con él, seguía siendo el mismo y le gustaba. Tenerlo como amigo era una bendición, aunque él aparentase ser una persona fría. En realidad era una persona cálida, que constantemente se preocupaba por otros. Eso es lo que pensaba y creía firmemente, pero desde que sucedió ese fatídico día él mismo cambió y las cosas cambiaron.

 

Ahora, Jiyong insistía en que debía _vivir_ y solo había parado discutiendo con él. Gritándose, muy pocas veces hablaban civilizadamente. En resumen todo era un caos. Lo veía en aquella pared y le era insoportable por lo que con toda resolución caminó hacía a él, tirando bruscamente su mano, para la sorpresa de su mejor amigo.

 

—¿Qué te pasa? ¡Suéltame!—vociferó Jiyong.

 

No sabía de dónde Seung hacía sacado tanta fuerza, sentía la mano muy apretada.

 

—No lo voy hacer.

 

Atinó a responderle hasta que llegaron a uno de los sacos más cercanos que había en la habitación.

 

—Bien, ¿qué es lo que quieres? ¡Ganaste!—Seung soltó tosco la mano, resonando la voz helada, escalofriante en los oídos del otro—. Te estoy esperando, Jiyong. Créeme que no tengo mucha paciencia. _Odio_ esto.

 

—¡¡Exactamente!!—pasó sus dedos por su mano, le había dolido el agarre de Seung—. Dime la razón. ¿Por qué odias hacer esto?

 

Jiyong retrocedió un poco, volteó y corrió por un par de guantes de boxeo, regresando rápidamente. Seunghyun no se había movido ni un milímetro, parecía que estaba concentrándose en controlarse poco a poco, podía ver que apretaba los dientes fuertemente.

 

Inmediatamente le tiró los guantes y Seung por auto-reflejo los sostuvo a tiempo.

 

—Póntelos…—una sonrisa enigmática se reflejó en el rostro de Jiyong.

 

 Seung detestando aquello que iba hacer, siguió la orden.

 

—¿Empezamos? ¡Let´s go!

 

—¿Qué?

 

—¡Santo Dios, Seung! ¡Pégale al saco! ¡Descarga tu mala energía!—rodó los ojos, un poco ácido— Lo sostendré, ¿vale? ¡¡Y dale duro, por favor!!

 

 

Seung, se prestó a la sugerencia, no queriendo escuchar la voz de Jiyong, dando golpes a diestra y siniestra, enajenado a extremos insospechados. Primero porque lo obligaban a hacer esto y segundo, por la impotencia que había sentido al verlo terriblemente frustrado hace unos minutos. Esa imagen mental de él en la pared, subía su nivel de coraje. Pegando el saco con toda su alma.

 

Jiyong no decía nada, contentándose en sonreír bobamente al ver que ponía de su parte. Reconocía que cumplía. No obstante, sabía perfectamente que eso no era lo que _quería._ Si lograba que el corazón de Seung se sintiese más ligero, podía dar por concluida la actividad del día.

 

—Dime, ¿por qué odias hacer esto?—habló en voz alta.

 

—Porque no _quiero._

 

—¡Esa no es una respuesta, Seung! Dime la verdad.

 

—¿Quieres que te lo adorne? No. No quiero decírtelo, no quiero hablar.

 

—¡Tienes que hablar!—siguió insistiendo—. ¿Por qué lo odias? ¡Es una simple pregunta!

 

—¿Simple pregunta?—la ironía captándose en la voz ronca **—**. ¡No es tan simple, Jiyong!

 

—Es simple Seung. ¡¡Solo tú lo haces todo más complicado!! ¡Te pones esa estúpida barrera en ti mismo! ¡Y créeme, eso no funciona!

 

—¡Funciona para mí y es más que suficiente!—dijo encolerizado.

 

Golpeaba cada vez más fuerte el saco y Jiyong procuraba sostenerlo como se debía.

 

—¡¡Eso es una mentira total!! ¡¡Ni tú mismo te lo crees…!! ¡¡Por el amor de Dios, Seung!!—rió sarcásticamente.

 

—¡Si no me crees, no es mi problema!

 

—¿Cómo qué no es mi problema? Se trata de ti. ¡¡Es más que obvio que es mi problema!! ¿Por qué odias esto? ¿Tanto te cuesta decirlo?

 

—¡No quiero!

 

—¡¡Habla!!

 

—¡¡No quiero hablar de mis sentimientos!! ¡Maldita sea, Jiyong!—Seung golpeó fuertemente contra el saco.

 

Jiyong casi pierde el equilibrio, pero se salvó.

 

—¡¡Oh, por fin hablas!! ¡¡Tienes que hablar de lo que sientes, aunque sea solo un poco!!

 

—¡No! ¡No pienso hacerlo!

 

—¡Dímelo!

 

—¡Qué no!

 

—Sabes que soy terco. ¡Habla!

 

—¡No!

 

—¡¡Dime cómo te sientes ahora!! ¡¡Por Dios!! ¡Ni te atrevas a decirme el típico bien, mal porque ya lo sé! ¡Quiero que me digas un poco más!

 

—¡No! ¡Olvídalo!

 

—¡Bastante lo voy hacer!

 

—¡No!

 

—¡Sí!

 

—¡No!

 

—¡Joder que sí! ¡¡Lo necesitas!!- dijo desesperado.

 

Sabía que no se tenía que forzar a Seung, pero ya había pasado mucho tiempo y tenía que espabilarse

 

—¡¡Solo dime algo!!

 

—¡No!

 

—¡Sí!

 

—¡Bien! ¡Ya qué tanto insistes!

 

Seunghyun claudicó, enojado e irritado, harto de escuchar chillar a Jiyong y golpeando con más fuerza el saco. Quería explotar su límite a grandes e inmensos rasgos. Probablemente hasta que sus nudillos sangraran y el saco se convirtiera en un estropajo, de lo roto que estaría por completo.

 

—¿Quieres saber cómo me siento ahora? ¡¡Me siento podrido!! ¡¡Tengo unas ganas de golpearte!!

 

Se guardó los insultos que pasaban por su mente hacia Jiyong. Imbécil era la palabra más suave que tenía para él.

 

—¡¡¡Aghhh!! ¡¡Estoy tan cabreado!! ¡¡A milésimas de mandar a todos al demonio!!

 

—Eso no es novedad—respondió ácido.

 

—¡¡¿Qué diablos?!! ¿Sabes lo qué es estar en la oscuridad? ¡¡Joder, Jiyong no lo sabes!! ¡¡No tienes ni una maldita idea!! ¡¡Siento que las sombras se apoderan de mí para no salir jamás!! ¡Estoy estancado en este hueco profundo! ¡Cargo tantas cosas conmigo mismo, que si empezaras a escarbar, no terminarás jamás!!  ¡¡Estoy tan hundido! ¡Siento que no puedo respirar! ¡Respirar, Jiyong! ¿A dónde mierda se supone que voy a ir si no tengo salida? ¿Me hundo más o me quedo en dónde estoy? ¿Por qué no desaparezco? Sería tan fácil, pero no lo haré. Estuve a punto de hacerlo, pero te lo prometí. Prometí no asustarte.

 

Seunghyun soltó todo a bocajarro, sin permitirse respirar, rojo por el ardor de sus palabras y emociones. Parecía un hermoso David íntegramente agrietado y Jiyong tenía su corazón sangrando a borbotones. ¿Qué significaba hacer con este amor? ¿Adónde estaban yendo? Él y Seunghyun.

 

—¡¡Mi piel cada día se sofoca más!! ¡¡Es tan difícil soportar todo!! ¡¡Además, el maldito tiempo se detuvo!! Se detuvo y ya no sé en dónde estoy. Me paralicé por completo. ¡¡Soy consciente de que me quedaré estancado!! ¿Por qué nadie lo entiende?

 

—¡No voy a permitir que te quedes ahí! ¡¡Así tenga que pasar el resto de mi vida haciéndolo, lo haré!!

 

Todavía Jiyong sentía la herida supurante, flameando ácido a cantidades industriales y él no podía detenerlo, por más que quisiera. Él agradecía que por fin Seunghyun abriera un poco de sus sentimientos, pero las cosas no cambiaban.

 

¿Cuándo las cosas dejarían de ser tan azules? ¿Cuándo Seunghyun, permitiría caer el peso que llevaba?

 

Él estaba más herido de lo que jamás había podido imaginar. Podía cuidarlo, pero todo dependía si Seunghyun de verdad quisiera. Él no podía luchar contra su tristeza porque Jiyong sabía que claramente terminaría perdiendo.

 

¿Dónde demonios estaba aquel chico que luchó por su sueño? ¿Que tan solo en poco tiempo bajó una considerable cantidad de peso, solo por querer ser un rapero? ¿Qué rayos había pasado con Seung?

 

—¿Crees que no hice el intento? ¡Lo hice y fracasé! No quiero hacerlo más. A veces lo lograba, pero inmediatamente caía en un pozo profundo. ¡Mis demonios interiores no me dejan en paz! ¡No puedo con ellos! ¡La esperanza no existe para mí, no tiene cabida en ningún lugar! ¡¡Solo el dolor me ataca sin cesar!! Extraño no sentir nada, lo extraño. ¡¡Ni siquiera eso puedo tener!! ¡Tú quieres que me conecte al mundo! Es imposible, lo siento. ¡NO PUEDO! ¡Me odio por estar así, no sabes cuánto! ¡Es una pérdida de tiempo quedarse conmigo!

 

Y es ahí es cuando Jiyong supo que tenía que volver las cosas en colores vibrantes, no sin antes que el cielo aprendiera a llover correctamente.

 

—¡¡No lo es!! ¡No me importa que tan profundo sea te sacaré!—decía terco e implacable.

 

—¡¡¿POR QUÉ  NO LO ENTIENDES?!!

 

La voz de Seunghyun se desgarró, dando con todas sus fuerzas el último golpe al saco, haciendo que Jiyong perdiera el equilibrio, viniéndose abajo contra la colchoneta. Al ver la fuerza usada, trató de sacarse los guantes como pudo, a las justas lo hizo con uno y  agarrar a Jiyong fue demasiado tarde. Cayó encima de él, quedándose mirando fijamente en quietud.

 

—¡No me rendiré!—jadeando y tranquilo manifestó—. ¡Te sacaré de ahí!

 

—¡¡Tú, pequeño terco!! ¿Acaso no entiendes?

 

_¿Por qué insistes en repetir la misma frase? ¿Por qué?_

 

Esto lo frustraba a mil.

 

—¡Despierta! Dices que lo harás, pero ¿acaso tú puedes salvar mi alma destrozada? ¡No puedes! ¿Puedes cerrar las brechas de aquí?—Seunghyun señaló su corazón con la mano libre que tenía—. No siento nada. ¡Nada! ¿Puedes sentir mi corazón? ¡No! ¡Dime! ¡Dame una maldita razón para comenzar otra vez! ¿La familia? ¿Los fans? ¿Los demás? Siento que eso no es suficiente. Soy estúpido por pensar así, ¿verdad? Pero así son las cosas, tan pero tan malditas. ¿Habrá una manera para que pueda respirar nuevamente? ¿La hay? ¿La hay? No dices nada porque sabes que es cierto. No hay ni una condenada razón para empezar de nuevo.

 

Las lágrimas de Seunghyun rodaron por sus mejillas, aterrizando en el rostro Jiyong, quién tendido de espaldas las pudo sentir calientes sobre su piel y él se conmovió en extremo, sintiendo escalofríos por todo el cuerpo.

 

Era demasiado para su existencia.

 

Y súbitamente se inclinó un poco, puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Seung y le abrazó en una posición incómoda, pero lo hacía. Sintiendo que ambos lo necesitaban.

 

Seung estaba sorprendido por aquel gesto, aceptando el abrazo y estrechando sus brazos, como podía, en la espalda de su mejor amigo.

 

—¿Quieres una razón?—habló con un hilo de voz.

 

Él lograría abrir el mundo interior de Seunghyun y lo mantendría a salvo. Haría todo lo que estuviese en su mano y es por eso que no dudó en darle una respuesta contundente, cargada desde los más genuinos sentimientos.

 

—Yo, Seunghyunnie. …Soy la razón. Hazlo por mí, no te dejes vencer. Me convertiré en tu razón. Sé que tal vez esto suene fuera de lugar, pero seré tu razón. ¡Lucha!

 

Jiyong contenía las lágrimas y sentir el aliento de Seung en su cuello, lo tranquilizaba un poco.

 

—Jiyongie.

 

Fue la única palabra que Seunghyun pronunció como respuesta y quizá en una rendición endeble. Es como si él le hubiese dado lo que necesitaba. Jiyong sonrió ampliamente por primera vez en el día. Hace mucho tiempo que no escuchaba aquel apodo, desde hace más de un año, se sentía feliz.

 

* * *

 

 

Daesung en la cocina de la villa tenía entre sus manos una humeante y caliente taza de café, la cual estaba degustándola con mucho placer.

 

Ahora sentía que su cuerpo estaba más cálido, nada como ese hormigueo arrullador.

 

Sonrió, miró su reloj y según veía eran las 5:40 a.m.  Él no era de levantarse demasiado temprano, pero esta vez tenía un motivo secreto. Miró la ventana, la naturaleza le invitó a ser testigo de una sus tantas maravillas.

 

El alba daba paso con los primeros rayos de sol del día.

 

_¡Qué reconfortante panorama!_

 

Para él significaba un símbolo de esperanza, de un nuevo día, de un desconocido comienzo y pensando en ello lo direccionó su mejor amigo, Seunghyun. Había sido testigo de los pequeños cambios en las casi tres semanas que llevaba el plan de su hyung. No lo negaba aún seguía preocupado, pero ver que el plan parecía funcionar le hizo tener optimismo.

 

Si las cosas seguían marchando por ese camino, era un hecho que su hyung iba a mejorar considerablemente. Entonces el regreso de BIGBANG solo requería de unas cuántas dosis de paciencia. No estaban apurados por el comeback porque lo primordial constituía ser la salud de Seunghyun. No obstante extrañaba mucho al grupo, a sus amigos, al hecho de hacer cosas juntos y sobre todo continuar con lo que más amaban en el mundo, cantar.

 

El fin de semana pasado había sido consciente de cuanto había añorado pasar el tiempo los cinco juntos. Todo había sido tan agradable de presenciar. Recordar ese día ocasionó que su sonrisa surgiera aun más brillante, compitiendo con el amanecer.  Y feliz de la vida se dispuso a tomar otro sorbo de café.

 

—Tiempo al tiempo, las cosas volverán a su lugar.

 

En voz alta exteriorizó la conclusión de su meditación y escuchar unos pasos cerca, no lo hizo moverse de su sitio, ni mucho menos detenerse de contemplar la ventana. Sabía quién era.

 

—Dae, ¿me pareció oír que hablabas solo?

 

Entre divertido y curioso a la vez, Jiyong reveló su presencia.

 

—Llegaste hyung—Daesung giró—. ¡Buenos días! Parece que será una bonita jornada.

 

—Andas muy risueño para ser tan temprano— Jiyong rió—. ¡Buenos días!

 

—¿Risueño? No lo creo. Tal vez es mi buen humor se debe a que hoy no tendré que cuidar a hyung—bromeó.

 

—Solo porque hoy es Viernes-contagiado por sus ánimos, le siguió el juego— Entonces, ¿te acompaño a desayunar?

 

—¡Oh, no! Solo estaba esperándote para irme, ya terminé de tomar el café—señaló su taza vacía— Creo que es mejor que empieces a despertarlo, ¿no crees?

 

—Tienes razón. Antes que se nos haga tarde.

 

—OK. Entonces vendré el Jueves como siempre.

 

Daesung una vez erguido del taburete, exhortó a sus pies dirigirse a la salida.

 

—¡Adiós, hyung! Cuídense, mucho.

 

—Lo haremos, Dae. ¡¡Por cierto, mantengan un ojo en el maknae, eh!! ¡Adiós!

 

—Despreocúpate, hyung.

 

Él no se sorprendió del pedido. En realidad, aquella encomienda era un deber tácito entre los cuatro miembros restantes del grupo, excepto para el implicado por supuesto. No era necesario decirlo o promulgarlo a los cuatro vientos, pero se volvió una costumbre para Jiyong recordarles y para ellos, no había problema o irritación por escucharlo desde siempre porque la petición en sí se convirtió en algo _familiar._

—¿Y otra cosa?

 

Daesung giró su cabeza levemente.

 

—Hmm

 

—Saldremos bien de esta. No te preocupes, ¿vale? Ánimo.

 

Confiado le entregó el mensaje, deseándole toda la suerte del mundo para lo que haría y de paso, rezó para que Seunghyun no complicara más las cosas para su hyung. Jiyong asintió imperceptible en respuesta y satisfecho se marchó de la habitación.

 

Acto seguido, el líder se encaminó a despertarlo.

 

* * *

 

—¡Seung Hyun! ¡Seung! ¡Levántate!—apremiante buscó despertarlo—. ¡Apúrate! ¡No quiero que se nos haga tarde!

 

—¿Ji?

 

Seung tenía los ojos entrecerrados.

 

—¡Ji, nada! ¡Hazme el favor de salirte de la cama!

 

Jiyong chasqueó los dedos fuertemente.

 

—¡Vamos! ¡Arriba, arriba, arriba!

 

Y luego aplaudió unas cuantas veces.

 

Despertar de modo irregular consiguió que Seunghyun abriera un poco más los ojos, somnoliento.

 

—¿Qué haces aquí?

 

Es Viernes, según sus cálculos. Aunque no debería fiarse de ellos al cien por ciento, no era la persona idónea para ello, pero en este caso sintió no estar errado y siguiendo el hilo...

 

¿No se supone que el turno le competía a Daesung? Jiyong podía estar confundido.

 

¿O quizá él?

 

—Lo sé, es Viernes.

 

Jiyong respondió su pregunta no formulada en voz alta.

 

Bien, al parecer no estaba tan desorientado.

 

_¡Já! ¡Qué gran embuste de pobre consolación!_

 

Desde luego, él estaba muy lejos, perdido y destruido perpetuamente.

 

—¡Aishh! ¡Igual, apúrate!

 

Jiyong tiró un par de almohadas a su rostro con zaña, ocasionando que despertara por completo y que viera el reloj, situado en su mesita de noche. ¡Era temprano! ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando? Verlo atacando su ropero no captó su interés. No cuando padecía una melancolía estampada en el pecho, creciendo más a cada segundo.

 

—¿Qué pasa?

 

—¡¡Ahh!! ¡La letra C, se adelantó!

 

Jiyong seguía rebuscando en el armario, no iba a discutir temprano y volteó, ofreciendo una explicación.

 

—Iremos a la _Ciudad de los Festivales—_ elaboró una explicación más concisa y luego, regresó a su labor de antes—. ¡Y dime que tienes polos! Y hablo de polos propiamente dichos, no de ropa manga larga y delgada que sueles usar.

 

—¿Se adelantó, ah?- murmuró.

 

Jiyong comenzó a decir muchas cosas, apenas le prestaba atención. Estaba ocupado regodeándose en su miseria.

 

* * *

 

El maknae de BIGBANG miraba la pantalla del computador con mucha atención, se hallaba en la casa de una de sus grandes amistades. ¡Por fin había podido sacar tiempo de su apretada agenda! Le habían dado unos días de descanso e iba a aprovecharlos de la mejor manera posible.

 

—¿Y qué piensas de esto?

 

La dueña de aquella voz ocupó el asiento de a lado.

 

—Noona, veo que ya tienes listo tu café—Seungri sonrió—. Oh, bueno. El perfil se ve bien, me gusta

 

Tomó una pausa

 

—¿Pero esa persona será tal como dice? ¿Y si es un estafador? Aishh, nonna.

 

Meneó su cabeza decepcionado.

 

—¡Hey, tú!—Shinhye regañó—. Te recuerdo que me metiste en esto.

 

-Pero lo hice de broma, no pensé que tan rápido encontrarían alguien compatible contigo—hizo un puchero, siempre se comportaba como un niño al lado de la actriz—. Deberías estar agradecida por mi presencia. ¿No te quejas que no te visito hace mucho tiempo?

 

—Tú no cambias, ¿verdad?—echó a reír.

 

—No. Así como me ves, soy perfecto—suficiente contestó—. Además volviendo a este asunto. Solo hice el perfil, no interactué con nadie.

 

Y se dio el lujo de agregar, murmurando en voz baja:

 

—Lo demás corre por cuenta tuya.

 

—Me metiste en una página de citas a ciegas, muy confiable y solo pocas personas saben de ella. Realmente estoy dudando tus intenciones de una broma.

 

Shinhye le miró de reojo y él tragó saliva algo nervioso.

 

—Pero ya no tiene caso, quizás me presentaste una oportunidad. Mi madre no se cansa de expresar cada vez que la visito, que tengo que conocer chicos, ser una buena hija y que es tiempo de tener novio—la actriz suspiró.

 

—Entonces resulté siendo tu salvador

 

Una sonrisa se plasmó en el rostro del maknae.

 

—¡No he dejado pasar las cosas del todo! ¡No cantes victoria todavía!

 

 Shinhye le fulminó con la mirada.

 

—Bueno, entonces. ¿Para qué me llamaste?—Seungri decidió cambiar de tema—. Noona, ¿no me digas que plantarás a ese chico? ¿Estás indecisa?

 

—¡Claro que no! No soy irresponsable como tú—bufó—. Aunque no podamos subir fotos, por el anonimato. Me he guiado por el perfil y las conversaciones que hemos tenido, quería que le des el visto bueno y estar segura.

 

—OK. Ya que le di el visto bueno. ¿Puedes estar tranquila?—rió.

 

—Obviamente. Ahora iré a dejar esto a la cocina, después me cambiaré y me llevarás a la cita como un buen donsaeng.

 

Sonriente la actriz dictaminó, parándose de inmediato.

 

—Por supuesto, tienes el mejor donsaeng que se pude pedir—ambos resultaron riéndose—. ¡Yo te cuidaré!

 

—Es al revés, yo te cuido. Eres como un niño.

 

Shinhye decía la verdad riendo, terminando por desaparecer de la vista de SeungRi.

 

—¡¡Hey no soy TOP!!

 

Refunfuñó en voz alta para que se enterara de su queja, una nueva risa de ella fue la única respuesta obtenida. Ahora que mencionaba a su hyung, pensó en ellos.

 

—Ya deben haber hecho la primera parada—murmuró con sonrisa al ver la hora.

 

No pudo divagar más porque escuchó el timbre.

 

—Seungri, abre la puerta. Estoy ocupada aquí.

 

Oyó a su nonna desde la cocina y ni siquiera perdió el tiempo preguntándole qué hacía, enseguida se dirigió a la puerta. Abriéndola llevó tremenda sorpresa.

 

—¿Hyung?

 

—¿Quién es? Dile que ahora salgo.

 

—Es…

 

El visitante le silenció con la mirada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Las leo en los reviews, agradecida por el continuo apoyo y les deseo una bonita semana <3
> 
> La inspiración de hoy tiene una nueva canción, por cierto.
> 
> -Can you feel my heart?- Bring Me the Horizon.  
> -Sleepwalking- Bring Me the Horizon.  
> -Blue Sky Blues- Ryan Adams.


	6. Algún día

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buenas noches!! ~
> 
> Según esto iba a publicar el 11 Setiembre del año pasado, así que sí, ha tardado cinco meses en salir. La verdad es que estaba media desanimada porque no veía comentarios por ningún lado, ya sea AY, Twitter o aquí. Y justo cuando estaba pasando por un bagaje de problemas. Mis disculpas del caso.
> 
> Si aun hay alguien con vida y quiera seguir leyendo esta actualización, fic. Bienvenido sea, si hay nuevos lectores también. Sé que ha muchos de ustedes les gusta más Wattpad, pero me siento incómoda con la plataforma. Aun así prometo seguir pensando si mudarme ahí, no sé si valdría la pena. Como siempre les digo no condicionaré para que dejen comentarios, pero sería bonito leerlos. Ya saben no soy así.
> 
> Hace un par de días tuve el bichito de molestia y empecé a editar este capítulo, espero que les agrade. Hay cosas nuevas, y espero haberle dado más sentido a esto. 
> 
> Oh, casi lo olvido!! Thanks Halo Halo, you´re my not anonymous first kudo <3
> 
> Disfruten la lectura ~

 

_“No hay nada que temer, yo creo en ti._

_No será diferente el mañana. Tan solo mira_

_hacia delante y ve”_

**_Only One- JYJ_ **

 

 

 **CAPÍTULO 5: ALGÚN DÍA**  

 

_Señores pasajeros, hemos arribado a nuestro primer destino a salvo. Bienvenidos a Tokio,  esperen una hora y abordaremos a nuestro camino final. Muchas gracias por la confianza depositada en nuestra aerolínea, dentro de unos momentos el desayuno se les servirá. Gracias por su atención._

 

Seunghyun escuchó como hablaba la aeromoza del vuelo, aún no teniendo una idea concreta del plan de Jiyong. Sabía el rumbo final de aquel improvisado viaje, aceptado a regañadientes, más no en qué consistía la letra C para que tuviesen que viajar tan lejos. No había tenido argumentos para rechazarlo y peor aún cuando percibió que Jiyong tenía preparado todo con antelación.

 

Habían pasado desapercibidos por el aeropuerto, un milagro considerando que su mejor amigo tenía demasiadas _fans_ que solían no perderle la pista. No es que le importase el plan de Jiyong, sino que no encontraba explicación alguna a la travesía.

 

Suspiró.

 

Vio la hora, 10 a.m. Habían llegado exactamente al tiempo indicado, ni un minuto más ni un minuto menos. El vuelo tomó dos horas desde Seúl y en ese momento, había entendido la razón por la cual fue despertado muy temprano para su gusto. No durmió en ese par de horas de vuelo, el sueño se desvaneció y todo el tiempo estuvo pensando.  Si no fuera por el anuncio de la aeromoza, él ni enterado del aterrizaje.

 

No sentía que había salido de Seúl, casi todo parecía igual y mirar por la ventanilla confirmó la sensación. Una suerte que hasta el momento nadie se percatara de sus estatus sociales y rogaba que las cosas continuaran así, de manera tranquila y sin inconvenientes. 

 

—Un dólar por tus pensamientos—Jiyong sonrió divertido.

 

Llevaba despierto desde hace cinco minutos, consideró que ya era el tiempo suficiente de quedarse contemplando como idiota enamorado el semblante reflexivo de Seunghyun. Debería estar avergonzado, pero no lo lamentó. Pocas veces podía permitir ese lujo y cada una de ellas valieron la pena.

 

Seunghyun no volteó a verlo, continuaba viendo aquel cielo esclarecedor.

 

—En nada—limitó a contestarle.

 

Sus planes no incluían hablar con Jiyong precisamente ahora.

 

—Mentiroso—rió suavemente.

 

No se rendiría en tratar de entablar una conversación.

 

—Te conozco, Seung. Hace mucho tiempo que nos conocemos y sé que me dices esto porque no quieres hablar conmigo.

 

Habló con tal seguridad cabal, dejando a Seunghyun sorprendido.

 

—¿Cómo lo haces?—preguntó, desistiendo a la tarea de querer ignorarle.

 

Ya no miraba al cielo, sino a Jiyong. Inspeccionando al líder, molesto por su capacidad acertiva.

 

—¿Sobre qué?

 

Podía sentir la mirada penetrante de Seunghyun, provocándole cosquillas por todo su cuerpo. Actuó normalmente posible, después de todo desde que tenía memoria se había acostumbrado a ese tipo de mirada. Claro, que ahora era diferente porque estaba enamorado de él y ocultar sus sentimientos ante su mejor amigo es un poco difícil.

 

—Leerme la mente.

 

—¿Leerte la mente?—Jiyong rió, no creyendo que Seunghyun realmente le acababa de preguntar _eso_. Implícitamente, claro está—. ¿Acaso tengo un superpoder o qué?

 

—Me refiero a saber exactamente lo que pienso- indicó monótono.

 

—¡Oh, por Dios Seunghyun! Te acabo de decir. Nos conocemos hace mucho tiempo, desde niños para ser exactos. Por lo que me es fácil saber lo que piensas, solo es eso—mantuvo la sonrisa en su rostro— ¿Recuerdas la primera vez que nos vimos?

 

—Sí—contestó.

 

Dado por zanjado el asunto, retornó a lo que hacía antes del diálogo.

 

 

**FLASHBACK**

 

El día escolar había dado su fin, Jiyong sonriente celebraba así un buen día, tanta era su felicidad que se desvío del camino y decidió ir a la pequeña plaza de la escuela. Ahí podía descansar un rato y leer su manga favorito, antes de llegar a su hogar.

 

Le encantaba ese lugar en particular porque era muy tranquilo y podía respirar el aire fresco. Pese a ser verano, los enormes árboles que rodeaban la pileta le protegían del sol y mantenía en un ambiente templado. Nadie solía ir a esa parte de la escuela porque decían que estaba maldita y él le hacía gracia la facilidad con que la gente asimilaba las creencias urbanas.

 

Creía firmemente que eran supersticiones, si no hace mucho hubiesen sucedido cosas extrañas a su persona, en el caso de que las leyendas fueran ciertas. Caminaba a pasos ligeros, sin tener mucha prisa hasta que llegó a su destino. Conforme fue acercándose a la pileta pudo observar que alguien estaba ahí. Un hecho, completamente extraño para él.

 

Nadie en la escuela. Excepto él, por supuesto, se atrevía a estar en ese lugar.

 

Un chico de contextura gruesa, pelo negro y vistiendo el uniforme deportivo de verano, se encontraba sentado al borde de la pileta. Mantenía sus manos agarradas fuertemente al filo. Posición  muy incómoda a su parecer.

 

_¿Por qué se hallaba de esa manera?_

 

Intrigado, curioso a mil, debido a que no podía ver su rostro por la mirada fija del muchacho en el suelo, decidió averiguar su identidad. Sentía que algo le movía hacerlo, el hecho de querer conocerlo. Aceleró sus pasos rápidamente y se sitúo frente a él dispuesto a ser el primero en pronunciar unas palabras de saludo; sin embargo no notó su presencia. Ni siquiera había levantado el rostro.

 

¿Acaso no veía unos zapatos al frente de él?

 

Frunció el ceño, meneó la cabeza ligeramente, en desacuerdo con su actitud. Aun así no se molestó, por nada del mundo se iba a rendir con él y entonces preparó su mejor sonrisa, ayudaba que las habilidades sociales adquiridas en la escuela servían para este tipo de ocasiones.

 

Confiado, hizo el amago de abrir su boca para dialogar con él, sin embargo tuvo en cuenta algo que había pasado desapercibido para sus ojos. El chico tenía una herida en la rodilla, podía ver unos pequeños rastros de sangre en ella y Jiyong, reaccionó de inmediato.

 

—¡¡Oye, tienes una herida en tu rodilla!!

 

Fueron las primeras palabras que pronunció exaltado.  Aquel extraño levantó la mirada y observó a un chico de contextura delgada, de piel fina, mejillas sonrosadas y con una expresión de alarma en su rostro.

 

 ¿Por qué le hablaba de esa manera?

 

Ambos eran unos completos desconocidos, le desconcertó su actuar. 

 

-¿Y? No es tu problema

 

Brusco, no buscó suavizar sus palabras, no estaba de buen humor. Muy en el fondo él supo que se propasó con la manera de hablarle, pero sinceramente no tenía tiempo para aguantar ridiculeces y de verdad esperaba que se vaya cuanto antes.

 

No tardó en bajar la vista.

 

-Es verdad, pero esa herida no se ve muy bien. Espera.

 

Pudo notar por su tono de voz que aquel chico no se había visto afectado por sus palabras, iba reclamarle y espantarle fuera de ahí, cuando se dio cuenta que él se encontraba en cuclillas buscando algo de su mochila, dejando al aire sus intenciones originales.

 

Jiyong hizo caso omiso a las palabras duras, no le gustaba ver gente herida y rápidamente rebuscó su mochila, encontrando inmediatamente lo que buscaba: curitas, su botella de agua y el pañuelo que siempre llevaba consigo. Ignorando la mirada de confusión del extraño, humedeció su pañuelo con agua y enseguida se acercó al muchacho, procediendo a limpiarle la herida. Ni siquiera tuvo en cuenta si su acción iba a ser rechazada, solo hizo las cosas automáticamente teniendo cuidado de no lastimarlo.

 

Las palabras quedaron en la punta de la lengua de Seunghun al ver el rostro preocupado del chico, se veía genuino, siendo la primera persona, fuera de su familia, que lo hacía y no se atrevió a interrumpir su labor, demasiada concentración llevaba en su rostro.

 

Y al no hacer nada, se dió la libertad de observarlo al detalle, tratando de resolver el acertijo compuesto por la persona al frente suyo. Al menos, hasta que le puso un par de curitas y terminó su tarea.

 

—Listo. Ahora sí no te infectarás.

 

Jiyong satisfecho concluyó elevándose.

 

—Gracias.

 

—De nada, es una suerte que se me ocurrió venir por aquí. ¿Puedo saber qué te ocurrió?—preguntó él tímidamente.

 

—Me caí.

 

—Oh, ya veo. Entonces imagino que hoy me harás compañía—Jiyong sonrió y con toda la confianza del mundo se sentó a lado de aquel chico, como si fuera algo cotidiano—. Nunca te había visto por acá. ¿Eres nuevo?

 

—Algo así, hace dos meses que me cambié de escuela.

 

—¿En serio? ¿Qué tal te parece la escuela? Es bonita, ¿no?

 

—Sí. 

 

Seung habló inseguro, no sabía porqué debería ser sometido a esa clase de interrogatorio.

 

—¿Y cuántos años tienes?

 

—7 años.

 

—¡Ohh! Tengo 6 años, eres un año mayor que mí—hablaba contento—. Así que tengo un hyung. ¡¡Genial!!

 

—Supongo.

 

Parco, Seunghyun daba cuerda a la conversación porque tenía que hacerlo, básicamente no estaba muy concentrado e intuía que el chico era muy hablador. 

 

—La fuente es mi lugar favorito en toda la escuela, ha sido una sorpresa encontrarme con alguien aquí.

 

Otra vez, no comprendía el exceso de confianza. ¿Era con todos así?

 

—Ahhh…

 

No sabía que decir, un intento de palabra fue lo más decente que su mente elaboró y lejos de sentirse avergonzado, para él estaba bien. No era muy sociable que digamos y ese chico no se había dado cuenta de ello.

 

_Todavía_

 

—¡Omo, hyung!

 

Seunghyun frunció el ceño, muy rápido había empleado el hyung y sí, el muchacho no prestaba atención a su cara. Si ese fuera el caso, hubiese visto su clara incomodidad. O de verdad no sabía advertir su entorno o deliberadamente le ignoraba.  Cualquiera de las dos opciones no eran mejores.

 

De hecho, empeoraba las cosas.

 

 —¿Es tu mochila?

 

Comprendió la distracción, él no podía culparlo, su mochila era llamativa. Lo sabía porque él mismo colocó algunos elementos, imprimiéndole originalidad. Ojeó fugazmente su pequeño tesoro y  asintió, reconocía que la pregunta le tomó desprevenido.

 

—¡Tienes stickers de Dragon Ball! ¡Hyung! ¿No me digas que te gusta el manga?

 

La emoción del pequeño vibró tanto que hasta él lo sintió y se encontró sonriendo sincero.

 

—Es mi favorito.

 

Una de las pocas cosas que le hacía feliz en su vida, Dragon Ball.

 

—¡El mío también, hyung! ¡¡De hecho venía a leer el nuevo tomo del manga!!—Jiyong rebuscó agitado en su mochila y sacó su tan preciado manga— ¡¡Mira!! Es el tomo 39.

 

Seunghyun sonrió más, no solo tenían el mismo gusto en común, también estaban al día.

 

—Yo también lo tengo en casa—entusiasta contestó.

 

—¿Y cuál es tu personaje favorito?

 

—Piccolo.

 

 No perdió ni un minuto en responder.

 

—¿Por qué?—preguntó extrañado y curioso a la vez.

 

—Porque Piccolo tuvo redención, cambió. Originalmente iba a matar a Goku, pero más adelante se convirtió en su amigo. Hubo una persona que creyó en él y dejó de verlo como enemigo. Fue Gohan.¡¡ Además sus poderes son increíbles!!

 

Seunghyun brilló fuertemente en los ojos mientras habla.

 

—¡¡El mío es Goku!! No porque es el protagonista, sino que pasó muchos retos para llegar a dónde está ahora….

 

                                                               .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 

Así se pasaron una hora hablando de diversos temas. Claro que desde luego, el más hablador de ambos había resultado siendo su acompañante. Parecía que no le dolía la garganta de tanto hacerlo y a Seunghyun le hacía mucha gracia.

 

—Ya es tarde, tengo que regresar a casa—dijo Jiyong al darse cuenta de la hora, parándose rápidamente—. ¡Fue genial hablar contigo, hyung! ¡Adiós!

 

Seunghyun sonrió forzado, pese a que estaba triste.

 

—¡Nos vemos por ahí, hyung!

 

Agitando su mano, empezó a caminar rápido en dirección a su casa.

 

Seunghyun pensó en ese instante que tuvo tarde muy diferente a la que solía pasar. Entonces, no debería permanecer entristecido, al contrario, tenía que estar feliz.

 

Contento recogió su mochila y una vez puesta, acomodó en sus hombros, él iría por la dirección contraria. No dio ni dos pasos cuando vio el pañuelo manchado de sangre tirado suelo, lo recogió inmediatamente y buscó al chico con la mirada.

 

—¡¡Heyy!!

 

No iba a llamarle con sustantivos tan impersonales, no sabía cuál era su nombre, así que fue lo más cool posible. Jiyong al escuchar el llamado, giró a verlo.

 

—¡¿Sí?!

 

—¡¡Tú pañuelo, casi te olvidas de él!!—avisó en voz alta.

 

Ubicarse en polos extremadamente opuestos, proporcionaba aquel efecto.

 

—No te preocupes. ¡Te lo encargo! ¡¡Mañana a la misma hora nos encontramos y me lo das!!

 

—¡¡De acuerdo!!—una sonrisa gigante se plasmaba en el rostro de Seunghyun—. ¡¡Nos vemos mañana!! Por cierto, ¿cómo te llamas?

 

—¡¡Jiyong!! ¿Y tú?

 

—¡¡Seunghyun!!

 

—¡¡Nos vemos mañana, Seunghyun!!

 

Jiyong emprendió una carrera veloz.

 

—Nos vemos mañana, Jiyong-murmuró.

 

Mirando el pañuelo, decidió que se lo iba a devolver limpio, ya ansiaba que llegara el mañana. Quizá… había hecho el primer amigo de toda su vida, sonrió al ser consciente.

 

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

 

 

—Es increíble, ¿no? Incluso resultamos siendo vecinos—Jiyong sonreía de oreja a oreja—. De verdad me sorprendió que me devolvieses el pañuelo al día siguiente en un estado implacable. No sé, que le pidieses a tu madre que lo hiciera por la gratitud que tenías hacía mí, me conmovió.

 

Por supuesto que Jiyong insistiría en buscar más conversación, naturalmente guardar ilusiones a estas alturas era estúpido.

 

—Mi madre no lo hizo—respondió distraído con matiz melancólico.

 

—¿Qué? ¿Entonces fue Hye Yoon?

 

—No.

 

—¿Entonces… no me digas que lo hiciste…?

 

Podía haberse visto tonto balbuceando palabra tras palabra, la tierra se podría abrir en un segundo y al él le importaba menos, no cuando estaba ocupado  _tratando_ de controlar los latidos furiosos de su corazón, no colapsar mentalmente ante tremenda revelación y asimilando la situación, todo al mismo tiempo y en poco tiempo. Sehhh era jodido estar enamorado.

 

—Sí.

 

Seung no quiso andar con rodeos, confesando la verdad sin necesidad de extenderse tanto.

 

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

 

No le sorprendió destrabar su lengua como si hace un momento no hubiese sucedido nada con él, a riesgo de sonar a locura, la confirmación de la ahora obviedad por parte de Seunghyun fue lo que necesitaba para calmar sus emociones. Tal cual varita mágica arreglando las cosas eficientemente.

 

—No lo sé.

 

—¿No lo sabes?—inquirió, arqueando una ceja escéptico.

 

Esa respuesta era absurda, sin embargo sabía que no iba a sacar más información.

 

—Sé que ni siquiera me lo dirás, entonces aprovecharé en dormir. Las siguientes horas las tenemos ocupadas, deberías hacer lo mismo.

 

Cerró los ojos, colocándose en una bolita dispuesto a dormir plácidamente lo restante del viaje.

 

Seunghyun quedó observando por unos minutos más el cielo, sin pensar en algo definido, su mente perduró en un rudillo familiarmente disonante hasta que se aburrió, dejando de mirar. Pasaría del desayuno y mejor dormiría. En estos meses consolidó esta actividad como su deporte nacional y para él no cambiaba nada.

 

No sabía a qué iba a atenerse, ni veía caso a tratar de encontrar explicaciones y en cuestión de segundos quedó dormido.

 

Jiyong abrió los ojos, observando cauto a Seung Hyun, había fingido dormir. Hizo un ruidito bajito gustándole lo que veía, no podían tocarse, el calor que se desprendía de Seung le envolvía, arullándole cálidamente. Anhelaba la serenidad en ese rostro, fuera de las horas de dormir y que mantuviera en continúo por los próximos meses. Él no debería estar pidiendo más deseos, había cubierto bastante la cuota por estas semanas. Pero si  lo ponía desde un punto de vista simple, todos desembocaban en una sola cosa. El bien de Seunghyun.

 

 

* * *

 

**EN SEÚL**

  

-Seungri, abre la puerta. Estoy ocupada con algo.

 

Oyó a su nonna desde la cocina y ni siquiera perdió el tiempo preguntándole qué hacía, enseguida se dirigió a la puerta. Abriéndola llevó tremenda sorpresa.

 

-¿Hyung?

 

-¿Quién es? Dile que ahora salgo.

 

-Es….

 

El visitante le silenció con la mirada.

 

El individuo de pelo negro, piel blanca y con unos ojos fríos entró a la casa de la actriz como si fuera su hogar, pasando de largo del maknae. Este se encontraba desconcertado ante la conducta de su hyung. Nunca lo había visto así. Bueno, con lo poco que había tratado con él, sabía que era una persona amable.

 

Había captado enfado en su mirada y siguió sus pasos hasta la cocina.

 

—¡Ahora salgo!—escuchó a su amiga desde la cocina.

 

El visitante a los segundos llegaba a la estancia, caminado tan rápido que a él le costó seguir el ritmo.

 

—Yong ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! —exclamó sorprendida Shinhye.

 

 —Tú vienes conmigo.

 

El líder de la banda coreana, CNBLUE, tomó su mano llevándola evidentemente fuera de la cocina.

 

—Pero, ¿qué pasa?

 

Shinhye conocía perfectamente las expresiones de su mejor amigo, sabía que estaba pensando en algo travieso por lo que empezó a maquinar una salida inmediata a su problema.

 

—¡¡Heyy!! No sé qué estarás tramando, pero tengo visitas ¿sabes?

 

—Bueno, no saldrás a esa cita. Eso pasa.

 

Tajante dio el veredicto y la mente de Seungri al instante hizo _click_.

 

_¡¡Ohh!!_

 

Mostró un rostro con una perfecta sonrisa, si bien hace unos minutos estaba ofuscado, ahora tenía noción de las cosas y realmente, se hallaba encantado por saber,  y por la situación desarrollada delante de sus narices, por eso no hacía nada. Pese a que la actriz le miraba con una cara suplicante pidiendo ser salvada.

 

—Es mi cita, no eres nadie para prohibirme cosas, por más que seas mi amigo—replicó enfadada Shinhye.

 

_¡Ouch!_

Seguro que a Yonghwa le debió doler, verdaderamente se solidarizó con él de manera mental, aunque su noona hubiese dicho una mentira, no implicaba que sean palabras gratas de recibir.

 

—¡Exacto! Sigue fingiendo que somos _amigos_. He pretendido no verlo, pero sabes que _esto_ va más allá que una simple amistad

 

 Yonghwa habló muy seguro, admiró su temple.

 

¡Esto se ponía interesante!

 

—Tenemos que hablar.

 

—¡Claro que no!—Shinhye rehusaba a ello.

 

No quería admitir las cosas que decía Yonghwa bajo ni un concepto.

 

—Yong, en serio. Iré a esa cita. ¡¡Seungri haz algo!!

 

Ella giró a verlo. Sinceramente, se estaba tardando de reclamarle y exasperarse con él.

 

—Noona, ¿me crearías que te quiero mucho y por eso no hago nada?-dudoso contestó.

 

Él lo decía desde la más absoluta honestidad, pero no sabía si Shinhye daría su voto de fé en él. Seungri hace tiempo sospechaba que entre ellos dos había algo. Las pocas interacciones que había visto entre ellos los delataban, sabía que su noona era terca y ayudó un poco a Yonghwa de esta manera.

 

—¿Ves? Hasta Seungri se dio cuenta, así que nos vamos.

 

 Yonghwa arrastró a Shinhye directo a la puerta.

 

—¡¡Yahhhh!!  ¿Y mi cita? ¡No le puedo dejarle plantado!

 

—Para que no te preocupes por ello, Seungri irá y le rechazará de parte nuestra, ¿cierto?  Y soy serio, quiero una prueba.

 

El que hace un momento estaba sonriente, cambió su gesto a uno estupefacto. Sus ojos se abrían desmesuradamente.  ¿Acababa de escuchar bien? ¿Era una broma, verdad?

 

El cantante le asesinó con la mirada en clara señal de advertencia.

 

No. No lo era. Confirmado al cien por ciento.

 

 ¿Por qué siempre él tenía que cumplir las órdenes de los demás? ¡No era justo!

 

 —Este… hyung…

 

Tenía que buscar zafarse de la situación y huír en cuánto antes de ahí, no es bonito que seas el saco de boxeo en una pelea entre pareja.

 

—Seungri—habló impacientemente Yonghwa.

 

—¡¿Estás loco, Yong?! ¡¿Y de parte _nuestra_?! Aquí no hay nada _nuestro._

_¡Gracias, noona!_

 

—Sigue gritando, no estoy loco Shinie—Yonghwa miró a la actriz, enseguida volviéndose a él—. Dame tu número telefónico.

 

A regañadientes se lo dio.

 

—Bien, esperaré tu llamada. Hasta más tarde y gracias.

 

Yonghwa cambió su mirada por una más amable.

 

Dejándole a él y el departamento, solos. Definitvamente hoy era un día de locos.

 

_¿Y ahora?_

 

¿Tenía que cumplir la orden? No es que dejara que cualquiera creyera que tenía la autoridad para mandar sobre su persona, pero si se ponía a pensar sabía que probablemente su noona iba a sentirse apenada con la persona que se había citado. Además sabía que aunque ella tardase en reconocerlo, le agradecería en no haber acudido a su llamado auxilio.

 

Siempre había visto la química entre Yonghwa y ella, se rió suavemente al pensarlo. De igual manera él resultaba siendo el salvador de ellos. Si no la hubiese inscrito en esa web de citas, Yonghwa no se habría puesto de esa manera y quizá la relación entre ellos hubiese seguido en el mismo plano. Entonces, su noona le debía mucho a él.

 

La brillantez de su razonamiento ocasionó que sonriera extasiado. Una de sus cosas favoritas en el mundo era amar tener la razón. No pudo evitar en pensar en sus hyungs. Si Jiyong hyung hubiese sido más valiente con Seunghyun las cosas serían distintas, tenía la sospecha que llevaba enamorado de su hyung mucho antes del accidente de Seo Hwa.

 

En ese sentido  Yonghwa había ganado su respeto, pues el cantante actuó antes que las cosas se complicasen.  A veces le fascinaba la mente de las personas. Es cierto que el amor es complicado, pero a veces las cosas no resultaban así. A veces las personas complicaban al amor, metiéndose en situaciones enreversadas en vez de ir a las cosas directas, lo cual no tenía sentido.

 

Ampliando más su sonrisa no perdió más el tiempo en el departamento, sabía el lugar del encuentro y como lo encontraría, habiendo visto el último mensaje de la conversación de su noona con el sujeto, sería coser y cantar. En el carro pensaría que excusa le diría a la cita, algo lo empujaba a irse a ese lugar.

 

                                                                      

* * *

 

 

Después de dos horas había llegado al lugar. Era tranquilo y discreto, debía admitir que le gustaba la zona donde había citado a su noona. ¿Su plan? Decir la verdad lo más ligeramente posible. Sí, no tenía nada de astuto, pero teniendo en cuenta el poco tiempo para idear algo, era decente.  

 

Y realmente no sabía la razón por la cual hacía esto, no era propio de él. No calzaba con su personalidad. Desenfadado, se encogió de hombros y entró al restaurante.

 

¡Aquí venía la acción!

 

Mirando el reloj, supo que llegó puntual, según la hora acordada. No dejaba de ser tan surreal y rió de la situación ridícula en la que se había metido. Se consoló mentalmente que le había tocado hacer una cosa fuera de lo común, como a todas las demás personas cercanas a él.

 

Sacudiendo su cabeza, reprochándose por llenarse así de ánimos ante algo tan estúpido, caminó hasta la parte trasera del local y lo encontró. Sabía que era la persona que estaba buscando porque había una rosa roja en la mesa.

 

Achicó sus ojos, el chico se encontraba a espaldas de él, su silueta se le hacía demasiado conocida, mucho diría y apresuró sus pasos para confirmar sus sospechas. Hasta que se situó frente a él pudo dar por hecho su conjetura, haciendo honor a su apodo artístico.

 

—¿Hyung?

 

—¿Ri? ¿Qué haces acá?

 

—Eso debería preguntarte a ti —oyendo los nervios en la pregunta, enarcó una ceja.

 

Seungri se sentó tranquilamente en la mesa, reteniendo el impulso de reír.

 

—Maknae, estoy esperando a alguien-Seungri podía jurar que los ojos de Young Bae se achicaron más, costó un mundo morderse la lengua y no soltar algo con referencia a eso—. ¡Vete!

 

—Hyung, lo sé.

 

Sonriendo campante acentuó el efecto de la frase.

 

—¿Lo sabes?

 

—Hyung, pensé no hacías esto nunca más.

 

—Entonces si lo sabes. ¿Puede irte?—hizo un ademán con su mano.

 

—No, porque soy el intermediario.

 

—¿De qué hablas?

 

Youngbae llegó al nivel máximo de desconcierto.

 

—Es que no habrá cita. Casualmente eras la cita de Shinhye noona, pero te ganaron la partida. Lo siento, hyung.

 

Seungri habló sinceramente, procurando ser lo más delicado posible. Quién decía que no tuviera algo de tacto, no lo conocía realmente. 

 

—¿Qué pasó?—preguntó curioso y tranquilo.

 

Seungri no lo notó afectado.

 

—¿Hyung no te afecta? ¿No deberías…?  No sé, ¿tomar hasta desfallecer?

 

—No, porque recién íbamos a conocernos. Así que nada, supongo que debo dejar de hacer esto—rió—Dime, ¿qué pasó?

 

—Yonghwa hyung apareció, eso pasó.

 

—¡Ahh!—chasqueó los dedos, sonriendo.

 

—Lo comprendiste rápido. Hyung, no eres tan tonto como lo pensaba—concedió alegre hasta que terminó recibiendo un golpe—. ¡Ayy,  duele!

 

—Eso te pasa por ser irrespetuoso con tu hyung,¡¡ eh!!

 

—Solo dije lo que pensaba.

 

—Sí, claro—rodó los ojos.

 

—¿Y ahora qué harás hyung?

 

—Bueno comeré aquí, no puedo desperdiciar esta reservación.

 

¡Fantástico! Hoy comería delicioso.

 

—Entonces, ¿puedo comer contigo?—preguntó entusiasmado—. ¡Dale, si! ¿Sí, hyung? ¿Sí?, ¿sí?

 

No iba a escatimar esfuerzos para conseguir su propósito. Youngbae rió ante su actitud infantil y supo que había ganado.

 

—Bueno, si me dices porqué te ofreciste de intermediario.

 

No le importaba el precio a pagar.

 

—¡¡Lo que sea, hyung!! ¡¡Pide la comida!!

 

* * *

 

_Señores pasajeros hemos llegado a salvo a la ciudad Los Ángeles. Esperamos que su estadía en la ciudad sea agradable, agradecemos la confianza depositada en Korean Air y que próximamente viajen con nosotros. Pueden bajar, gracias por su atención._

 

Hace unos momentos habían despertado y Seunghyun tenía una cara de fastidio en el rostro, mas no decía nada. Jiyong miró por la ventanilla. Podía estar lejos de ella, pero el cielo no escapaba de sus ojos. A juzgar por los tonos degradado de amarillo, rosado y celeste, era muy temprano en Los Ángeles y mirando el reloj que tenía al frente, marcaba las 6:00 a.m del Viernes, 27 de Abril. El cielo si tenía sus razones para presenciarse así.

 

Calculó el tiempo en Corea y si no fallaba eran las 10:00 p.m del Viernes 27. Así que podía llamar a Youngbae cuando bajaran para saber cómo iban las cosas en su país. Sonrió ante la locura de tener la impresión de haber retrocedido en el tiempo. Saliendo a las 8:00 a.m de Seúl y llegando a las 6 a.m de ese mismo día en otra parte del mundo.

 

¡Increíble!

 

Miró de reojo a Seung y notó su usual humor de malas pulgas, no le importó. Sabía que por algo él estaba haciendo las cosas.

 

—Bien, bajemos.

 

—Aún no entiendo. ¿Qué hacemos aquí en Los Ángeles, Jiyong?

 

—Ya lo verás, en unos momentos.

 

—No tengo ganas de nada—suspiró tristemente.

 

—No empieces, Seung. Ya llegamos, tenemos que ir por nuestras maletas.

 

La frase rayada de siempre no arruinaría su humor. Tenían para empezar un precioso cielo, recibiéndoles con calidez.

 

—¿Y si nos reconocen?

 

—Por eso estaremos bien tapados y no te hagas Seung. Tú tienes unas habilidades de ninja.  Me acuerdo perfectamente de las veces que has desaparecido de Seúl y de repente apareces en otro lugar— Jiyong rodó los ojos—. Así que vamos, ¿de acuerdo?

 

Convino suavemente.

 

—Lo que sea.

 

Otro suspiro más y la conversación se dio por concluida.

 

                                                                 .~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

 

Por suerte y sin problemas lograron recoger su equipaje lo más rápido posible. Seung se aseguraba de no ser descubierto por la gente, obligándose básicamente a hacerlo porque alguien debía ser cuerdo de los dos, aunque la razón gritara _ironía_ por todas partes. Él de cordura no poseía ni una pizca, tampoco entendía la absoluta tranquilidad con la que Jiyong caminaba en el aeropuerto y mucho menos, que se hallaba, por primera vez en meses, caminando a pasos ligeros y acelerados.

 

—No es por ahí, es por este camino—indicó Jiyong en voz baja.

 

—Pero si esa es la salida p…

 

—No saldremos por la puerta principal, si no por una de las secundaria. Solo sígueme, tengo planeado todo.

 

_¡¿En serio?! No me había dado cuenta._

 

Sin rechistar y guardándose el sarcasmo, Seunghyun siguió a su mejor amigo, no quería que nadie se enterara de las presencia de ellos en la ciudad angelina. ¿Una horda de fanáticas? No, gracias. Después de unos minutos por fin salieron del aeropuerto, observó a Jiyong buscando algo con la mirada y él, aguardó rechinando los dientes, mordiéndose la lengua para orillarle a apurarse.

 

Hasta  que Jiyong detuvo sus ojos, pudo recordar como respirar en paz. No le duró mucho, tal como le hubiese gustado. Ver el lugar donde posó su mirada ocasionó que la compresión y sorpresa llenaran su rostro. Un sujeto sostenía un pequeño cartel dicendo, “ _Mark_ ”. Caminó directo al _discreto_   aviso, siguiéndole detrás y no perdiendo tiempo en dar cuerda a su inconformidad. La única cosa buena, si se podía llamar así, era que Jiyong no vió la segura expresión atontada pintada en sus facciones. 

 

—Soy Mark— dijo Jiyong en inglés.

 

—¿Usted lo es? ¿Clave?

 

—8

 

—Es correcto. Lo siento, tenía que confirmar. Como el cliente es anónimo—negó apenado el hombre.

 

—No hay problema. ¿Está listo?

 

—Sí. Aquí tiene la llave del coche—el hombre dio una llave a Jiyong—. Puede usarlo las veces que quiera, nuestra cuenta recibió el pago.

 

—Gracias.

 

—De nada, un placer que usted eligiera nuestros servicios. Me retiro, adiós.

 

—Adiós.

 

Jiyong despidiendóse educadamente, hizo una leve inclinación con su cabeza. Luego, retornó sus ojos a Seunghyun.

 

—Entendí la conversación. ¿Por qué necesitamos un carro?—hablaba mientras empezaba a caminar al lado de Jiyong, este moviéndose buscando el auto—. ¿No podemos tomar un taxi?

 

—No, no necesitamos un taxi.

 

—¿Por qué?

 

—Porque no nos vamos a quedar aquí.

 

—¡¿Qué?!

 

No gritó fuertemente debido a su férreo control y no querer llamar la atención. Estuvo una milésima de tomar su brazo, demandando por explicaciones, su paciencia ya había rebalsado el límite. Sin embargo ni llegó a tocarlo porque Jiyong adelantó sus pasos rápidamente hacía una zona puntual del estacionamiento.

 

—Tal como lo escuchaste. ¡¡Oh, lo encontré!!

 

Fúrico, dispuesto a no ceder algo más y comprar, de inmediato, un pasaje de regreso a Corea, llegó a zancadas donde estaba Jiyong. 

 

—Me… —comenzó a increparlo, pero el mismo tuvo que parar porque su mejor amigo ni siquiera tenía la consideración de prestarle atención, entonces desvío su mirada a lo que él estaba viendo y ¡Voila! Su cabeza sufrió un corto circuito y terminó arrastrando su voz, midiendo su tono con la furia disminuyendo gradualmente— ¿Ese es el _carro_? Jiyong, es un Jeep. ¿Para qué necesitamos algo tan llamativo?

 

—Número uno, porque es necesario. Número dos, las lunas son polarizadas y número tres, te lo dije iremos a la ciudad de los festivales. Aquí están las entradas.

 

 Jiyong sacó un par de boletos de su billetera, enseñándoselas.

 

—¿Entradas?

 

Seunghyun tomó un boleto al azar y leyó el contenido.

 

_Pase: VIP._

_Evento: Festival de Coachella._

_Lugar: Valle de Coachella, Indio, California._

 

Si quedaban rastros de enojo, estos quedaron totalmente eliminados. No con ahora sintiendo la garganta apretada, con la sensación de un pedazo de concreto encima de sus pies, sus emociones bailaban entre estar conmovido e impresionado. Kwon Jiyong sabía como bombardearte de una cosa tras otras y llegar a este punto.

 

—¿Festival de Coachella?—murmuró con la voz reseca para sí mismo.

 

—La letra C es de Coachella. ¿Recuerdas qué una vez dijimos qué íbamos al festival de nuestros sueños?

 

_No, que hables más._

 

Quería decirle esta vez,  _¡Silencio!_   .Para que dejara de doler, para que dejara de _ver._ Jiyong presentaba ante él sueños rotos, hechos jirones y  parecía que los había unido hilo por hilo.

 

—Pues bien se ha cumplido, nos vamos al desierto.

 

Él captó la satisfacción de Jiyong, sabía que debía responder, pero no podía.  ¡ _Dioses, no podía_! Odiaba tener algo quemándole su garganta y lo único que estuvo a su alcance fue atreverse a despegar la vista del boleto, llenar sus ojos de sorpresa y centrarse en el rostro de Jiyong. Él jamás debería saber que tenía la congoja atravesando su pecho, lo conocía, era capaz de atiborrarse de culpa y Jiyong solo había tenido las mejores intenciones. No sería el responsable de quitar la sonrisa deslumbrante de su rostro.

 

—Entra.

 

Intencionalmente parpadeó confuso y sin responderle, hizo caso.

 

* * *

 

Faltaba media hora para llegar a su destino.

 

¿Cómo lo sabía? Fácil. Siglas mágicas, GPS.

 

Uno de los mejores inventos del siglo XXI. El auto había sido automatizado con la ruta que debía seguir para llegar a Coachella.

 

Vio de reojo que Seung miraba por la ventana el desierto californiano. Desde allí, tenía la vista del color rojizo predominante en el paisaje junto con unas motas verdes, que constituían ser los árboles y la poca vida vegetal. Toda una belleza majestuosa reflectada bajo la luz del sol. Como si estuviera cobijando todo prospecto de vida y protegiéndolas en medio de su calor.

 

Ojalá el sol fuera suficiente por ahora para decir que estaba disfrutando cada segundo, lo haría si no fuera por su excesiva y estúpida preocupación por Seunghyun. Ni siquiera había música para atenuar la tensión, tenía miedo que tan solo eso encendiera la chispa en Seung y no de buena manera. Aunque en honor a la verdad estaba retrasando lo inevitable. Duh, ¿irían literalmente a la meca de música? Entonces, ¿qué estaba haciendo? Y sí, _sabía perfectamente que_ _estaba haciendo ahí, gracias._  Al menos con lo concerniente al viaje y objetivos, pero el hecho de que lo tuviera claro, no quería decir que al camino fuera de rosas, era incómodo. Tampoco estaba quejándose, solo reflejaba una realidad. Como también, que si no se atrevía a decir ni mu era porque no tenía ganas de pelear, menos aún esta protegiendo la fragilidad de Seunghyun, sino porque se lo debía. Recibir varias cosas aventadas de una sola no debería ser bonito. Tal vez no era un camino tan legal, pero _¡hey, estaba totalmente justificado!_  Y de acuerdo a las circunstancias que rodeaban a Seunghyun era lo más apropiado.Así que apretar los dientes y seguir dándole espacio a Seung como  _siempre._ A pesar, que para su compañero de viaje significara un te estoy evitando y más allá de sus sentimientos encontrados, Kwon Jiyong permitió un atisbo de sonrisa cansada.

 

Un síntoma en perfecta concordancia con el sentir físico de su cuerpo. Quizá haya descansado las 14 horas del viaje, pero estar sentado manejando una hora y media, en plena I-E10 -la carretera más larga de toda su vida, físicamente y emocionalmente- con un sol abrasador, no ayudaba. Razón por la cuál había insistido que Seung llevase polos, lamentablemente solo encontró un par. Nada nuevo, no obstante algo sorprendente, ya que él había aspirado a dar con tres prendas más. Realmente vivía con Sulley versión humana. 

 

¡Exasperante!

 

Así que en Coachella iba a comprar bastantes y dárselo de regalo, aunque Seunghyun no quisiese. De solo imaginarlo, le hacía conectar con esa pequeña parte dentro de sí, emocionado por el viaje. Uno en el que originalmente no iba a ser con el rapero. 

 

Él había comprado las entradas hace diez meses, toda una suerte, pues ese mismo día se agotaron todas las reservadas de venta en línea. Seung tenía novia, en ese tiempo, ni loco pediría su compañía, su masoquismo no llegaba a tanto. Por eso decidió ir con Youngbae e iba a ser una sorpresa  y sabía que no se negaría. Muy en el fondo él estaba huyendo de la ese entonces rutina de su  _vida cotidiana,_ traducido en _no voy a pensar en Seung y no me importa nada._ Como si fuera fácil hacerlo, como si al regresar no le estuviera esperando sus problemas, bueno, _el problema_. Era ridículo hacia cierto punto, pero si le haría bien alejarse por un rato y concentrarse en otras cosas, ver todo desde otra perspectiva y tener tiempo para si mismo. Porque dejarse absorber por el trabajo tampoco era la solución. Y más con su jefe empezando a sospechar, en algún momento la treta se acabaría y necesitaría maquinar otras.

 

Lástima que sus propósitos del viaje quedaran en nada, el destino tenía una forma torcida de disponer las cosas a su conveniencia. Él era partidario de que hay que trabajar duro por tus objetivos y que si la vida te pone pruebas hay que afrontarlo, pero era muy, muy difícil tomarlo en cuenta y practicarlo cuando veías al más amado por ti sufrir de una forma indescriptiblemente agónica. Todavía conservaba algunos resquicios de arranques tipo _a quién demonios tengo que destruir_ , debido a la frustración. Ilógico, pero certero, era humano después de todo y sabiendo en demasía que no existían culpables. Bueno, si había uno, el imbécil del conductor que ni al caso porque él no curaría la depresión de Seunghyun. La fuente principal por la cual la situación en la que se desarrollaba el viaje no era idóneo.

 

El único consuelo a medias que podía darse era que algo era _algo_. Evitando respirar fuertemente volvió a mirarlo, Seung seguía con el pasotismo al máximo esplendor. Bueno, no iba a volver a suspirar o rodar los ojos o llorar, aplicaría lo mismo por que él por un momento. Poniéndose el auricular de su celular, discó a Youngbae, casi olvidó llamarlo.

 

—Hey, bro. ¿Cómo andan las cosa por allá?

 

—Bien, Ji. No te preocupes.

 

—Es bueno escucharlo. Lo siento, aterrizamos hace una hora y media. Olvidé de llamarte.

 

—No te preocupes, imaginaba algo como eso y seguro que debes estar cansado.

 

—Acertaste— Jiyong sonrió— ¿Y tú cómo pasaste el día? Son las 11:30 de la noche allá, ¿no?

 

—Sí, tuve un día interesante

 

Young Bae fue enigmático.

 

—¿Interesante? Noto tu voz extraña, bro—dijo riéndose.

 

—Es que no me lo esperaba.

 

—Ya provocaste mi curiosidad—rió nuevamente.

 

—Te lo contaré a tu regreso, solo cuídense y pasen unos días estupendos. Estoy seguro que a hyung le hará bien.

 

La cálida esperanza de Youngbae conmovió un poco su corazón.

 

—Gracias, Bae. También lo espero. Bueno, te dejo. Hablaremos mañana, aquí es temprano.

 

—Esperaré tu llamada, diviértanse. Adiós

 

—Adiós.

 

Intención de distracción, hecha. ¿Duración? No mucho, feliz alargaba más la conversación, pero tampoco iba a ser tan egoísta. Youngbae esos días soportaba un horario apretado y agotador, necesitaba descansar. Tal vez en parte apelaba un poco a sus instintos de mamá gallina y otra, la consideración más honesta hacia otra persona. Hubiera seguido con su diatriba mental, sino fuera porque tuvo la sensación que un par de ojos amenazaban con agujerearle el resto, poniéndole los nervios de punta. Tan obcecado quedó por ignorarle, que probablemente llevara escudriñándole desde que inició la conversación. 

 

Romper el hielo era imperante en ese momento.

 

—¿Qué es lo qué pasa? ¿Por qué me observas?—pretendió jocosidad.

 

—¿Youngbae, sabe qué vamos a Coachella?

 

—No, no lo sabe. Solo que estamos en Los Ángeles.

 

—¿Por qué no lo sabe?

 

—No vi el motivo de decírselo, Seung.

 

—Jiyong, ¿cuántos días nos vamos a quedar?- inquirió monótono.

 

—El festival durará tres días, contando con nuestro regreso a Los Ángeles serán 4 días—su voz teñida de cautela—. Por cierto, llegaremos en media hora. Sé que no has desayunado así que comeremos. Es temprano, llegaremos al hotel a las 8 a.m y luego iremos a comprar, pasear por ahí. No quiero reclamos, te estoy informando—avisó con antelación—. Recuerda que mañana es el festival.

 

—¿Por qué no puedo decidir las cosas?—contestó enojado.

 

—Porque hicimos un trato Seung. Te voy a sacar de ese hoyo, cueste lo cueste.

 

* * *

 

 

A cuarenta y cinco grados, y contando la probabilidad de subir más la temperatura, Jiyong concluyó que en Indio el calor es insoportable, mucho más que Seúl. 

 

Llegaron hace a unas horas y él se aseguró de cumplir las actividades a rajatabla, tal como anunció a Seunghyun en el auto. Tuvo éxito en lograr que comprara al menos siete polos y otras cosas para su estadía en el festival. No se preocupaba en ser reconocidos porque cada año miles de extranjeros invadían el lugar. Mezclarse con la gente resultaba fácil y ellos eran unos más entre el gentío, nadie iba a detenerse a verlos.

 

Gracias a ello, él era capaz de caminar libremente y pensar a sus anchas sobre la reacción de Seung ante una afortunada coincidencia o sorpresa, en partes iguales, y es que Queen cantaría en el tercer día del festival. Dato importantísimo, cuando era uno de los cantantes favoritos de Seunghyun. Esperaba que la música volviera la vida cada pequeño trozo de su alma y de verdad, lo creía. Una de las pocas cosas por la cuál otorgaba fé, a ciegas, sin dudar, era el poder de la música para curar el alma de las personas.

 

Coachella es un buen sitio para renacer.

 

Hace unos momentos terminaron de almorzar por uno de los tantos restaurantes del boulevard y ahora se dirigían al hotel, algo dentro de él sostenía que lo estaba haciendo bien. Había jurado ver brillar los ojos de Seunghyun, en un momento minúsculo, cuando escuchó su canción favorita en la tienda. Un gran avance considerando que estaban hablando de él.

 

Inspiró profundo y disimulado, echó un vistazo a su acompañante. De plano, no le gustó el cuadro. Un Seunghyun pensativo acarrería cero cosas buenas, que las sombras cernieran sobre él hincándole con sus monstruosos dientes y dejándolas crecer más fuertes. Por lo que no permitió desesperarse, debido a la constante experiencia en esos momentos, sereno continuó caminando con las bolsas, buscando una próxima distracción. Después de minutos, reparó a unos metros gente alrededor de algo. No lo pensó ni un segundo más, tomando la mano de Seung y arrastrándole al sitio.

 

 

Seunghyun todavía sorprendido por el gesto, no soltó el agarre y no objetando bajo ningún concepto, ni siquiera pronunció monosílabos. Esta vez sentía que era lo correcto, aunque no tuviese idea del porqué. Un par de jóvenes daban un mini-concierto en plena calle, uno tocaba la guitarra y el otro cantaba. El vocalista poseía un agradable tono barítono, sonaba tan relajante que hacía delicias en la pequeña multitud. Explicando notoriamente la razón del número de personas.

 

Jiyong buscó un buen lugar y sin perder de vista a Seunghyun, logró hacerse un espacio. Respirar un ambiente alegre y contagioso era lo que ambos necesitaban. Los efectos se palparon rápido porque Jiyong muy pronto se descubrió sonriendo y por mucho que Seunghyun seguía igual de parco, astibándolo en un batir de alas, no afectó su ánimo. Estaba seguro que tarde o temprano cedería, solo le quedaba esperar y grabar ese momento en su corazón.

 

—Es relajante, ¿cierto?

 

Jiyong exudaba entusiasmo.

 

—No está mal—habló con voz neutra.

 

—Mentiroso. Te gusta, lo sé.

 

Rió bajito, cantarino y tiernamente golpeó su hombro y luego, regresó a mirar el concierto.

 

Seunghyun evocó ninguna reacción, ver a Jiyong sonriendo burlón, no aconteció en una gran sorpresa para él. Así como Jiyong lo conocía a él, Seunghyun también podía gozar tranquilamente de la maldita placa _Conocedor de Kwon Jiyong_. Quizá no podía saber lo que pensaba, el tipo le gustaba hacer muchas cosas al mismo tiempo, así que predecirlo era como echar un dado a la suerte. Él llevaba ventaja a todos por saber sus maneras de reaccionar. No en vano llevaban muchos años de amistad.

 

Quiso sonreír al pensar en eso, sin embargo la sonrisa murió en su garganta. Ni siquiera logró elevar las comisuras de sus labios, duro recordatorio que esta es su nueva vida.

 

Tal vez nunca volvería hacerlo.

 

 

* * *

 

El pequeño show terminó y Jiyong dejó una generosa propina a los músicos, quienes sonrieron agradecidos. A él le gustaba ayudar, pero el talento de ese dúo debía ser recompensado justamente. El mundo necesitaba más personas como ellos, sedientos de buena música y tener productores adecuados, que no borren su identidad. Personas como ellos, añoraba producir en un futuro.

 

Complacido, reanudó junto a Seunghyun el camino hacia el hotel, estaban a un par de cuadras y después de una mañana y parte de la tarde movida, era el momento ideal para descansar hasta la noche.

 

—¿Seung?

 

—Hmmm.

 

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que el pañuelo lo lavaste tú?

 

Por supuesto que no había olvidado la conversación sin terminar en el avión.

 

—No lo vi necesario.

 

—Entonces, reformularé mi pregunta —Jiyong ponderaba su respuesta— ¿Por qué lo lavaste tú? ¡Vamos! Esto lo has mantenido guardado 14 años.

 

—Porque…—Seung suspiró.

 

Al parecer Jiyong seguiría siendo muy terco con el tema y no tenía ganas de discutir, aunque para ser honesto desde el momento que abrió la boca, sabía que esto sucedería, tarde o temprano. Así que podía culpar a su subconsciente o a su cabeza hecha un lío.

 

—Eres la primera persona que se preocupó por mí, fuera de mi familia.

 

¡Demonios!

 

Que no se tropezara fue un verdadero milagro, Seung Hyun soltándolo todo como si fuera algo fácil de decir, esto le hacía recordar cuando solo eran ellos dos y el murmullo de la ciudad era solo una minucia. No hablaba en el sentido romántico, solo Seunghyun a veces con su sinceridad le descolocaba, podías saborear la honestidad, no importa si ellos llevaban lentes baratos o ropas lujosas, nada desmerecía sus palabras y encontrar eso hoy en día era fugaz, y él tenía la suerte de tenerlo. Incluso cuando el odioso aleteo de su corazón hacía acto de presencia y enterneciéndole de una sola, él lo reconocía.

_¡Rayos! ¿Por qué me dices eso?_

 

Tuvo unas ganas inmensas de abrazarlo tan fuerte, que raspando aguantó, dominando así sus emociones. Esto no era sobre él, se trataba de apreciar el regalo que Seunghyun le estaba dando.

 

—Gracias.

 

—¿Por qué?

 

—Por decirmelo, no sabía. Es algo que hubiese hecho por cualquiera.

 

—Lo sé.

 

—No es que no fueras especial—Seunghyun enarcó una ceja, poniéndolo más nervioso. Él y su bocota, queriendo extender más su gratitud—. Bueno, lo eres. Tal... como los chicos. Bae, Ri y Dae. Ya sabes somos una familia.

 

Realmente era idiota por balbucear, cada vez que salían las palabras, tratando de arreglar para que las cosas tuvieran sentido, quiso ahorcarse. A ver si así dejaba de tirar palabras.

 

—Entiendo, sé lo que intentas decir. 

 

—Bueno, entonces caminemos lo que nos queda—Jiyong sonrió tranquilo, evitando carraspear.

 

Seunghyun no debía enterarse de su incomodidad, volver a la normalidad sonaba muy bien. Bueno, excepto por el calor.

 

Y hablando de eso…

 

—Ohh, ¿no quieres un helado? ¡El clima está insoportable!

 

Su idea era magnífica, lo sabía.

 

—No lo sé.

 

-¡Tonterías! Pediré el de menta para ti y uno de fresa para mí.

 

 Entusiasmado ignoró a Seunghyun olímpicamente y le arrastró a una heladería cercana.

 

* * *

 

Jiyong reservó una habitación con cama doble. No es que añorase pasar la noche en un mismo cuarto con Seunghyun, sino que era su manera de asegurarse que no haría ni una estupidez. Pese a que Seunghyun entabló una promesa, el temor aún persistía en él. El implicado no abogó por su defensa, aún considerando que le molestaba la desconfianza de su mejor amigo, no era correcto hacer reproches porque él casi la había roto.

 

Así que dejaron las bolsas en una mesa cercana y Seunghyun enfiló directo a su cama con el agotamiento expandiéndose sobre su cuerpo

 

—¿Estás cansado, verdad?—Seunghyun asintió ante la pregunta de Jiyong—. Bueno, me bañaré de nuevo. El calor sofoca. ¿Quieres usar la ducha primero?

 

—No, báñate. Dormiré.

 

—De acuerdo.

 

Jiyong cogió su ropa de cambio rápido y empezó a caminar al baño.

 

—¿Ji?

 

—¿Sí?

 

Jiyong casual, volteó a su llamado.

 

—Gracias.

 

Seunghyun tenía las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón mientras le miraba fijamente, algo que tomó desprevenido porque un segundo antes estaba sentado en la cama y ahora, se conservaba de pie. Podía decir que esa era la razón total de su mutismo, pero estaría mintiendo. La pose y la intensidad en los ojos de Seunghyun, cambiaron la atmósfera en un instante. Ocasionándole un sonrojo a mil, gracias a Dios que el calor ayudó a tapar la estúpida reacción fisiológica.

 

—¿Por qué?

 

—Por el helado.

 

Seunghyun sonrió nostálgico, haciendo mayor el impacto sobre Jiyong, sin darse cuenta de lo que hizo. Las sorpresas no paraban este día y esta se llevaba las palmas por el toque abrasador hacia su persona.

 

¡Estaba sonriendo!

 

De una manera triste, pero lo hacía. Jiyong, no sabía si ponerse a llorar ahí mismo de la alegría o reprimirse una vez más. Quizá sería la única sonrisa que vería en los transcursos de esos días, por no decir _meses,_ así que decidió no ir por ese rumbo y concentrarse en que sentía tantas cosas al mismo tiempo, que de seguro iba a volverse bipolar o algo parecido.

 

_¡Dios!_

 

—De nada, Seung.

 

Su voz magníficamente no tuvo quiebre como tampoco tenía idea de cómo supo controlarse, a la par que ofrecía una sonrisa tímida a Seunghyun, siempre había sido así cuando se avergonzado y no iba a cambiar ahora. Seunghyun podía aducirlo fácilmente al efecto del primer gracias que decía en meses.

 

Haciendo creer que tenía prisa por bañarse, rápidamente se encerró en el baño, recostándose en la puerta. No supo en qué momento comenzó a sentir las lágrimas de felicidad aparecer, libres al fin mientras sonreía estúpidamente. Aún había esperanza, suceso avalado hace instantes. Parecía un sueño, pero era real y eso hacía que anhelara con toda el alma la recuperación de Seung.

 

Algún día él volvería a sonreír desde el corazón, recuperando su vida y quizá, algún día _escuchará_ su voz. No podía evitar amarlo, ni desearlo, aunque estuviera condenado a la soledad. Porque él nunca puede, ni podría vencer esa guerra de corazones, la que estaba en paz amándolo y la que sangraba profusamente por el dolor. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eso es todo. Se agradecen leídas, comentarios, ya sea por cualquier plataforma social, no olviden que las quiero un montón <3
> 
> La inspiración para este capítulo fue:
> 
> -Algún día- Adammo.  
> -Why- Taeyeon (BaeRi)  
> -War of Hearts- Ruelle *inserte las que gritarán por la canción Malec*
> 
> Bonito día!!
> 
> P.D: Tengo un OS al horno, pero solo me faltan cuatro partes. Así que paciencia ~


	7. ¿Qué hay detrás?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La letra C sigue en curso ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, buenas noches.
> 
> Hace dos semanas y media, actualicé. Hoy vengo por un nuevo capítulo. Hubiera actualizado antes, sin embargo como sabrán por los medios internacionales, mi país está en crisis ahora. Soy peruana y vivo en la costa así que mi ciudad salió afectada. Somos unos de los departamentos en emergencia. Estoy bien, por un tiro de gracia o suerte, mi zona no sufrió las inundaciones, solo lluvia intensa, nada más. Así que estuve unos cuantos días sin Internet y luego regresó. Espero que todo ya pase, estoy cansada de ver tantos destrozos en mi país por la naturaleza e incompetencia de las autoridades en su momento. 
> 
> Me encantaría decir que también en parte no actualicé por eso, pero sería mentir. Tampoco hubo reviews, ni opiniones por Twitter esta vez, así que ya ni sé que decir a estas alturas :(
> 
> Solo queda agradecer las lecturas y el par de kudos anónimos que generosamente me dieron. Considero que este es uno de los capítulos más álgidos del fic, por no decir el más intenso, así que espero que lo disfruten y les guste. Puse todo de mi parte para que saliera como quería, un largo y emocional viaje, pero valió la pena.
> 
> Enjoy ~
> 
> P.D: El capítulo pasado mencioné a Sulley, comparando a Seung como versión humana, si no se dieron cuenta me refería al personaje azul de Monter Inc. También sugiero, opcionalmente, que escuchen el playlist de inspiración de este capítulo. Vayan hasta las notas finales y lo encontraran ~ ¡Oh! Casi lo olvido, hice un nuevo poster y banner de SEPANF, ya edité los capítulos con el nuevo banner. Eso pasa cuando estás sin internet, no te dejan salir y como medio para que tu sobrina, quién pidió asilo con la familia por las inundaciones, te deje en paz con sus caprichos. Además sirvió de buena distracción. Sip, hice varias portadas y banners de mis otros fics también XD

 

 

 

_“Cuando estás cansado, levanta la cabeza_

_Me verás tendiéndote mi mano a tu lado e iremos una vez más”_

 

**— _Only One-JYJ_ **

 

 

Uno de los momentos mágicos del día sin duda alguna era el amanecer y en ese preciso instante, Jiyong estaba siendo testigo de uno. Característicos colores extraordinarios formaban el cielo y era un deleite para la vista de cualquier espectador despierto a esa hora de la mañana. Como nunca había despertado a las seis de la mañana, el sueño se le fue y contra eso, no podía hacer nada. Ni siquiera renegó, incluso preparó una taza de café, que ahora tenía en sus manos y tomaba, poco a poco, mientras se dedicaba a pensar en los acontecimientos del día anterior.

 

Mejor dicho _el acontecimiento_ que sin lugar a dudas capturó su corazón.

 

Y eso era la sonrisa de alguien llamado Choi Seunghyun, provocando ahora que hiciera lo mismo. Él tenía la suficiente inteligencia para saber que no había sido una completa por parte de Seunghyun, no obstante bastaba para él.

 

Pensó en la última vez  que había vislumbrado la acción en Seunghyun, llena de afecto sincero e inmediatamente obtuvo la respuesta, fue hace cuatro meses, en esa cena en que él había decidido dejarlo ir para siempre de su vida sin que Seung tuviera conocimiento de ello. No obstante, también pensó en cuando Seunghyun sonrió para él por última vez y la memoria se deslizó naturalmente sobre su mente, incluso tenía fotos como prueba y el recuerdo de aquel día inolvidable.

 

Exactamente hace un año y cinco meses.

 

**_FLASHBACK_ **

 

¿Por enésima o quinceava vez?

 

Jiyong no recordaba, solo era consciente del maldito estrés bullendo por todo su cuerpo. La maldita canción no salía como _quería_ y sabía que faltaba una pieza importante, dándole más dolor de cabeza.

 

Él en un principio pensó que estaba casi hecha y solo había que agregar la parte de Seung, tardíamente se dio cuenta que su composición no era la esperada. Contribuía más su pesar, el haber arrastrado a Seunghyun al tener una falsa seguridad y eso le hizo suspirar de frustración.

  

¡Rayos!

 

Al parecer no sería un buen día y las ganas de golpear su cabeza contra la mesa, no hacían más que aumentar a enormes cantidades por segundo.

 

¿Tal vez así encontraba lo faltante? No es una mala opción, al contrario era atractiva. ¡Nahh! Ni con eso podría arreglar su problema, comenzando así a rayar el papel que tenía al frente, encrespado y sin darse cuenta. Tener a su maldita parte perfeccionista no conforme con lo escrito hasta el momento no le dejaba en paz.

 

—¡Heyy, Ji! Cálmate—dijo Seung con una sonrisa torcida.

 

—¿Ehh?

 

Escuchar una voz, en medio de una habitación silenciosa por mucho tiempo, le descolocó por unos segundos.

 

—¡No puedo! ¡Se _supone_ que la canción estaba lista, Seung!

 

Jiyong arrugó el papel, botándolo por dónde sea.

 

—Ese es el papel número cincuenta que tiras, Jiyong. Creo que ya fue suficiente.

 

Casi enarca una ceja, debido la tranquilidad de su interlocutor de anunciar una cosa demasiado precisa y sin vergüenza. ¿Él de verdad contó cada papel tirado?

 

—Sí, a lo que te andas preguntando—una leve risa brotó de los labios de Seunghyun—. ¿Qué puedo decir? ¿Escuchar música no fue suficiente?

 

La pose desenfadada de Seunghyun con los hombros encogidos, palmas extendidas, no lo tranquilizó en lo absoluto.

 

—Eso habla de cuan aburrido estabas—mirando el suelo, vio una cantidad considerable de bolitas esparcidas, haciéndole sentir culpable—. Lo siento, hyung.

 

—¡Hey! ¿Por qué lo sientes? No te preocupes.

 

—Pero hice perder tu tiempo.

 

A estas alturas, Jiyong sentía los ánimos caídos, tal cual una pelota desinflada.

 

—Nada que ver, al menos pasé tiempo a tu lado. Necesitas es relajarte, Jiyong.

 

—¿Relajarme? No creo que sea prudente—pronunció indeciso— Además...

 

—¡Eishh! Menos mal que tienes a tu hyung para animarte. ¡¡Así que vamos!!

 

Ni siquiera Jiyong fue consciente del rodar de ojos, ni mucho menos del escueto, _loco perfeccionista_ dicho en voz baja por Seunghyun; ocupado lamentándose en su miseria. Así que cuando Seung se levantó de su silla muy animoso y jaló su mano, arrastrándole hasta la salida del estudio, recién tomó en cuenta que no importa qué dijera, su mejor amigo pasaría de su opinión. Mansamente se dejó llevar. 

 

—¿Adónde me llevas?

 

—Ya lo verás, tú solo sígueme.

 

La sonrisa enigmática formada en su rostro, provocó más curiosidad al líder del BIGBANG.

 

—¡¡Aigoo, hyung!!

 

Siguió dejándose arrastrar mientras Seung reía divertido por su respuesta.

 

                                                                       ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

 

Llegaron a un establecimiento que Jiyong nunca había visto en su vida, miró a Seung dubitativo. Él solo consideró digno comenzar a silbar y no responder la pregunta indirecta, entonces no tuvo más remedio que seguirlo. ¿Para qué molestarse por unos silbidos alegres durante todo el camino? Más bien le divertía ver la actitud del bebé del grupo, como si estuviera a punto de mostrarle su más grande, y genial tesoro en confidencia.   

 

—¿Es mi parecer o alguien está muy contento? Casi parece que tú saldrás beneficiado, no yo.

 

—Tonterías.

 

—Si tu lo dices—dijo poniendo duda en su voz a propósito.

 

—Pretender hacerte el interesante no funcionará, Ji. Necesitas talento para eso.

 

—¿Talento? Pff. ¿Eso me sobra? Básicamente puedo convertir todo en un talento.

 

—Sigue soñando, hay un problemita con eso- Seunghyun bufó divertido.

 

—¿Cuál problemita? Si se puede saber, claro. ¡Oh, su alteza!

 

—Haces bien en adularme, pero temo que no será suficiente. Lo diré simple y suave, ya que sumaste puntos extras—vio como Jiyong rodaba los ojos y apretó sus labios fuertemente, buscando no soltar alguna risilla—. La palabra mágica es _casi_ , eres un desastre en la cocina. Dios nos libere de eso. Amén.

 

—Ja Ja Já. Muy gracioso —una mueca disconforme se esbozó en su rostro—. Un agnóstico mencionando a Dios.

 

—Para que veas lo grave que es el asunto.

 

—¡¡Oye!!- Jiyong golpeó el hombro de Seunghyun con sus puños, mientras el agraviado emitía grandes carcajadas—. ¡Yah! ¿Cómo osas en burlarte de tu líder?

 

—¡¡Pero es verdad!!

 

—No me importa—seguía empeñado en golpearlo y Seung no ponía esfuerzo en cubrirse—. Me debes respeto, ¡eh!

 

—Hoy no eres mi líder, eres mi mejor amigo.

 

Fue automático, las manos de Jiyong se detuvieron, descansando su frente en el hombro de Seunghyun y cogía los bordes de su chaqueta jean, sin darse por enterado, mientras meneaba la cabeza suavemente y respiraba afanosamente para recuperar el aire. 

 

—¡¡Aish!! Tú siempre sabes....¡Olvídalo! No tienes remedio.

 

—¿Gracias, supongo?— desde el momento que lo pronunció, supo que tuvo merecido el golpe en la espalda, pero eso no implicó que doliera—. ¡¡Ay, tú si golpeas con ganas!!

 

—¿Quieres otro más?—advirtió entre dientes, Jiyong.

 

—No, gracias.

 

—Bien, ya que estamos en la misma página—carraspeando, dejó de apoyarse y cuadró sus hombros—. ¿Vas a dar alguna pista de dónde estamos?

 

—¿Por qué preguntas si sabes que es inútil?

 

—Andas tan de buen humor hoy, al punto de volverme loco, ¿no?— hizo el signo de vigilancia, fulminándole con la mirada, ocasionando una sonrisilla de suficiencia en Seunghyun.

 

—Para que veas que soy tan buena persona, te diré que será divertido.

 

 

—¡No es justo!

 

Los labios de Jiyong compusieron un tierno puchero.

 

—No seas impaciente.

 

—No lo soy, hyung—escuchó de inmediato la risa jovial de Seunghyun—. Solo me gusta saber las cosas, es distinto.

 

Reunió toda la solemnidad que pudo en aquellas palabras.

 

—Sí, claro. Para tu buena suerte ya llegamos, adelante.

 

Omitiendo el tono burlesco de Seunghyun, Jiyong se permitió dar un saltito de felicidad, no importándole que quizá ganara un par de pullas más a su costa. Él diciendo que Seunghyun era el más emocionado, cuando realmente todo recaía en él. ¿Quién era más infantil, eh? Y para confirmar la interrogante, entró sin demorarse, quedando sorprendido al instante.

 

—¿Paintball?

 

Estupefacto, arqueando una ceja, giró a ver a Seunghyun. Unos ojos brillosos le devolvieron la mirada.

 

—¡Claro que sí! Tengo un amigo y nos puede reservar un lugar solo para nosotros. ¡¡Así que a relajarnos!!

 

Al parecer había dos bebés oficialmente.  

 

—Un día de diversión, no le hace mal a nadie, ¿no?-sonrió.

 

—Tú lo has dicho.

 

Una mirada cómplice y es todo lo que necesitaron para comprometerse a tener un estimulante y excitante juego. ¿Quién de ellos ganaría? Lo averiguarían más adelante.

 

                                                                       ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

 

Después de una jornada de juegos, dónde Jiyong había vestido de rosa y Seung de verde, se dispusieron a descansar. Ambos respiraban agitadamente por el esfuerzo físico hecho. Todo había sido diversión, pero no podían negar los exhaustos que estaban. Jiyong todavía llevaba la sensación persistente que se habían trasladado a su niñez cuando usaron los comunicadores para retarse, tratar de encontrarse y eliminarse mediante los disparos.

 

¡Qué bonitos recuerdos de su infancia!

 

Y la sonrisa plasmada en rostro condimentaba sus reflexiones.

 

—¿En qué piensas?

 

—En cuando éramos niños, solíamos jugar con estos-Jiyong agitó su comunicador—. Era divertido. Aún lo es.

 

—Te doy toda la razón, Ji- Seung rió—. Hacíamos buen equipo, ¿recuerdas?

 

—Sí, todavía lo somos. Bueno, ahora formamos parte de un grupo.

 

—Lo sé, de alguna manera cumplir nuestros sueños nos llevó a esto.

 

—¡Exacto! Estoy pensando si debemos invitar a los demás, así hacemos equipo y les ganamos.

 

—No es mala idea, me apunto—chocaron palmas, cerrando el trato—. ¿Ahora, te sientes más aliviado?

 

—¿Te refieres al estrés?—Seung asintió—. Sí, esto me hizo bien. Gracias.

 

—De nada. Para eso estoy aquí, eres mi mejor amigo—Seunghyun tenía una sonrisa sincera bailando sobre su rostro—. Procura no estresarte y siempre recuerda algo.

 

—¿Qué?

 

—Ji, ¿recuerdas lo que me dijiste cuando se formó el grupo?

 

—Sí.

 

—Me dijiste: “Mi razón para saltar a este mundo de la música es una sola palabra,… el…”

 

—Destino—Jiyong completó la frase.

 

Seung sonrió.

 

—No lo olvides nunca.

 

—No lo haré.

 

**_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_ **

 

Seung Hyun ese día le hizo pasar un momento muy agradable y lo conservó nítidamente en su retina. No podía creer que inclusive recordara esas palabras dichas tiempo muy atrás, cuando el grupo se formó de manera definitiva.

 

Admitía que en su momento había pensado que tener un hombre así como mejor amigo valía mucho, ahora pensaba de otra manera aunque lo esencial se conservaba. Solo se limitó a quitarle la palabra _mejor amigo y tener_ y _,_ a cambió por _el hombre que amaba_. Mantenía firmemente que amar a un hombre como Seung valía la pena, volviendo así a sus pensamientos originales: La sonrisa de Seung.

 

No negaba que causó un enorme efecto sobre él. El suceso era una prueba innegable que él iba por buen camino y que sus esfuerzos tenían frutos poco a poco.

 

Significando que por la importancia de recuperación de Seunghyun; Jiyong  al final de cuentas seguiría _arriesgándose_ por él, aunque su corazón saliera lastimado en cada intento. Porque era capaz de correr a través del _fuego maldito_ por Seung, como si nunca cabiera la posibilidad de salir _quemado_. Porque iba a dar todo lo que tenía, cada minúscula parte de su ser y sobre todo, seguiría amándolo como sin nunca le hubiera lastimado en el proceso.

 

Todo había empezado desde el momento en que su corazón había decidido latir por él, dando un nuevo sentido a su vida. Sin esperarlo se enamoró perdidamente e irremediablemente de Seung,  algo fijo, sin necesidad de llevarlo a debate. Quizá no había sido la primera persona de la que se había enamorado en su vida, pero con él las cosas habían sucedido de manera distinta y eso englobaba amarlo intensamente como nunca lo había hecho con nadie. Incluso si perdía todo en el proceso, todavía tenía mucho que dar.

 

El _coraje_ es lo que movía tomar ese tipo de decisiones. Algunos le llamarían ser estúpido o tonto, pero él lo veía de otra forma, ponía su corazón en una línea frontal, en un acto de valentía y él no iba a tener miedo, sería fuerte por dos personas: Él y Seung. Cruzar el lago helado o cubierto de llamas con él, no supondría alguna diferencia. Haría de cuenta que nunca había perdido en su travesía para la recuperación de Seung y si en caso que volvía a suceder, se levantaría de nuevo. Seguiría intentándolo porque todo se reducía seguir amándolo y muy dentro de él, sabía que era para siempre.

 

_Forever._

 

Dejó la taza de café en la mesa, subió sus piernas a la silla y las abrazó, mientras colocaba su cabeza encima de las rodillas. Parecía un niño, pero era su manera de observar el panorama con entera tranquilidad del mundo y aunque en ese momento empezaba a sentir calor, continuaría viendo la ciudad.

 

Más tarde se preocuparía por los 48 grados que los expertos pronosticaban para ese día.

 

—Buenos días.

 

—¡Oh, hyung despertaste! Pensaba que dormirías un poco más—miró su reloj—. Son las siete. Es temprano para ti, demasiado diría.

 

Jiyong rió entre dientes.

 

—El sol no me dejaba dormir y el calor tampoco.

 

Seung se colocó en la silla contigua a Ji Yong, hablando cansado, podía notar la mirada triste que portaba.

 

—¡Oh, bueno! Pediré el desayuno, hoy tenemos un día ocupado y no quiero caras largas.

 

—Me arrastraste aquí, Ji—calmado Seunghyun respondió y Jiyong le dio una mirada de advertencia—. Lo que sea.

 

Seung suspiró.

 

—Eso está mucho mejor. Sé que no te arrepentirás de esto, pediré la comida.

 

Jiyong se levantó, entrando la habitación para llamar al servicio del hotel.

 

—Supongo—murmuró.

 

* * *

 

 

Seunghyun después de muchos años estaba vestido con ropa de verano propiamente dicha, no le quedaba de otra. El clima en Indio era inaguantable, no estaban a las temperaturas a las que estaba acostumbrados en los veranos en Corea y lo entendía, después de todo se hallaban en el desierto.

 

Vestía un polo blanco, una bermuda de color beige complementándolo con sandalias, lentes negros y un gorro para cubrirse su cara. En ningún momento se olvidaba su condición como celebridad, ser precavido no esta más.

 

La elegancia destilada vestido de esa manera, no pasó desapercibida para Jiyong. Recordaba la sonrisa puesta al verlo así después de siglos, casi olvidaba lo bien que le sentaban los polos. En su caso, Jiyong había optado por ataviarse con prendas sencillas, sin perder el toque característico de él. Solo calzaba un polo blanco manga cero con una camisa manga corta de color celeste encima y unas bermudas parecidas a las de Seunghyun, la diferencia era que llevaban muchos bolsillos. Complementó lo demás, con un gorro parecido a los que usaban los pescadores, lentes negros y unas zapatillas.

 

Checando su celular por la hora, se dio cuenta que estaban bien con el tiempo y sesgado, contempló a  su mejor amigo, quién parecía estar analizando el lobby del hotel y sin motivo aparente la acción de Seunghyun provocó que las esquinas de su boca se curvaran en una agradable sonrisa.

 

—Bien. El hotel nos ofrece un bus de transporte para el festival, está a unos veinticinco minutos de acá. Así que, ¿vamos?

 

—¿Un bus?—Seung  giró, dejando de observar el cuadro del lobby—. No creo que sea prudente, tenemos que ser cuidadosos.

 

—¿Entonces qué propones?

 

—¿Un taxi?

 

—Nos costará más, pero no importa tenemos dinero de sobra, ¿cierto?—Jiyong rió suavemente—. Vamos a conseguir uno.

 

Enseguida sus pies caminaron directo hacia las afueras del hotel, siendo recibidos por el imponente sol y un cúmulo de gente saliendo del lugar. Definitivamente hoy había más personas que ayer y la diversidad era más acentuada.

 

—¿Para qué llevas ese bolso?

 

Ji Yong escuhó la pregunta, pero no respondió de inmediato, concentrado en lograr atrapar un taxi vacío antes de que les ganen la partida. No demoró para la suerte de ambos y el vehículo estacionó al frente de ellos con rapidez.

 

—Ya lo verás Seung, entra.

 

Abrió la puerta trasera y exhortó a Seunghyun al ser el primero en abordarlo, este no contestó y siguió la indicación, entrando Jiyong después.

 

—A Coachella, ¿cierto?—el conductor amable preguntó.

 

—Sí, señor—Ji Yong habló en su poco inglés que sabía manejar, luego se dirigió al rapero—. ¿Seung?

 

—¿Qué?

 

—Hoy no quiero verte con una cara de fastidio. No te voy a obligar a sonreír, pero procura por un momento de olvidarte de las cosas y disfrutar el festival, ¿vale? Eso es lo único que te pido.

 

—Entiendo.

 

 Seung suspiró derrotado.

                

                                                                   

* * *

 

 

Veinte dólares costó llegar a la localización del festival,  Ji Yong tampoco se podía quejar, como lo había dicho anteriormente, el dinero no era un problema para ellos.

 

Exactamente se encontraban parados a pocos pasos del Empire Polo Field y sentían que la temperatura del desierto aumentaba por segundos. Jiyong incluso se quitó su camisa y andaba en polo manga cero, llevando la prenda en su mano. Quitándose los lentes observó con gran satisfación el enorme letrero anunciando el  Festival de Coachella y una sonrisa radiante se vislumbró en su rostro.

 

—Aquí estamos.

 

—Es obvio—Seung consecuente y sarcástico abrió la boca.

 

Jiyong entrecerró los ojos, retándole a decir algo más.

 

—¿Qué?

 

No iba a disculpase, Seunghyun sabía que no había hecho nada más que decir la verdad.

 

—Seung se trata de nuestro sueño—explicó calmado y luego sus ojos adquirieron brillo propio—. ¡¡Nuestro sueño!! ¡¡Por fin lo cumplimos!!

 

 La emoción nítida en la voz de Jiyong, hizo resaltar las últimas frases.

 

—Lo sé—habló neutral—. Nuestro sueño, Ji.

 

Creyó que iba a tragar saliva y delatarlo, pero no sucedió. Posiblemente su cabeza ya hubiese asimilado lo que estaban _haciendo_ y bueno, debía dejarlo de correr porque al final de cuentas nada en él había cambiado, era como un día cualquiera, _viviendo_ a la intemperie del vacío. 

 

—Ya sabes lo que tienes qué hacer.

 

 Jiyong volvió a sonreír.

 

—Lo sé. No sonreiré de nuevo, pero intentaré disfrutar el festival.

 

Sus palabras fueron sinceras, no tenía nada seguro, pero era lo único que podía alcanzar a prometer.

 

—Esas son las palabras que quería escuchar de ti, Seung. ¡Vamos!

 

Ambos empezaron a caminar un largo tramo, parecía que nunca iba a acabar y solo por eso no demoraron en  sudar. Prácticamente habían cruzado uno de los grandes estacionamientos que había en el Festival, luego por un lugar que al parecer era la zona de los revendedores de boletos. Si es que Jiyong había entendido bien con el poco conocimiento de inglés que poseía, incluso les ofrecieron entradas.

 

Él había reído ante la situación cómica, si supieran que habían ofrecido aquello a un par de los cantantes de uno de los grupos más influyentes de Asia,  no lo hubieran hecho. Además ver la cara de confusión de Seung, le causó más carcajadas por su parte, haciendo que él frunciera el ceño. También pasaron por las caballerizas del lugar hasta llegar al sitio que Jiyong quería, no le extrañó ver una cola inmensa en esa área.

 

—¿No me digas que formaremos parte de eso?—Seung no dudó ni un segundo en quejarse.

 

El hecho de ver a semejante fila hacía que el alma se le fuera a los pies.

 

—No, esa cola es para la compra de boletos. Nosotros tenemos los nuestros, ¿recuerdas?

 

_Algo tenía que hacer bien._

 

—Entonces, ¿qué hacemos aquí?

 

—Nosotros iremos por acá.

 

Jiyong volteando,señaló un área específica del lugar.

 

—¿Camping Area?—Seunghyun pronunció en inglés.

 

—Pagaremos nuestra estancia aquí.

 

—Eso quiere decir…

 

—¡¡Que pasaremos la noche aquí!!

 

—¿Y el hotel?

 

—Bueno, lo reservé en caso que no te gustara la acampada— Jiyong admitió, a sabiendas que el mayor no estaba complacido con la idea—. Pero dejemos de perder tiempo y compremos nuestra área.

 

La viveza con la que actuó para tirar rápidamente el brazo de Seunghyun era merecedor de cualquier premio que existiera en el planeta, además del premio a Mr. Obviedad, por supuesto.

 

—Pero Ji, no tenemos carpa—murmuró Seung entre dientes fastidiado, odiando la treta de él.

 

La jugada de Jiyong no se lo había visto venir y no le gustaba ni un pelo.

 

—Claro que si la tenemos, ¿por qué crees que traje el bolso?

 

_¡¿En serio?!_

 

—Siempre andas preparado.

 

Seunghyun volvió a mascullar ácido entre dientes, quejándose y Jiyong solo atinó a reírse.

 

—Seung, ya me conoces.

 

—¡Eso es obvio!

 

Seunghyun rodó los ojos, él no tenía posibilidad de escapatoria y como cruel broma del destino, en ese momento, escuchó nuevamente la risa de Jiyong perdiéndose entre el gentío.

 

Vaya ironía, el cielo le estaba dando una respuesta.

 

 

* * *

 

 

El reloj marcaba pasada las seis de la mañana y Jiyong suspiró de frustración, no podía dormir. Se daba vueltas con su sleeping en plena carpa intentando, de esa manera, que sus ojos pudieran cerrarse y nada. El problema no es que no tuviera sueño, porque si lo tenía. El problema era que el maldito sol en Coachella salía a esa hora. Toda la madrugada se le había pasado durmiendo congelado y ahora sentía calor gracias al sol, pero no podía dormir.

 

Bueno, solo había podido hacerlo cinco horas y a media, así que era mejor eso que nada. Su cuerpo al menos tuvo un descanso y gracias a Dios, no llevaba ojeras por los tres días que llevaban allí.

 

—Deja de moverte, está de más que lo hagas. El sol ya salió, ¿recuerdas?—Seung murmuró a ojos cerrados.

 

—¡¡Eishh!! Pero quiero dormir.

 

Jiyong gimoteó sintiéndose desgraciado por no raspar unos minutos más de sueño.

 

—Yo también, pero no se puede.

 

No era necesario que Seunghyun lo volviera afirmar, de verdad no contribuía a hacerle sentir mejor y mordió su lengua para no usar el sarcasmo.

 

—Este es nuestro último día en Coachella, mañana dormiremos todo el día en Los Ángeles

 

Jiyong, consolándose de este modo abrió los ojos mientras se sentaba bostezando de sueño. No quitaba que el festival fuera un mundo de ensueño, la Narnia para los alegados al mundo musical o que disfrutaran de la música, pero acariciar la perspectiva que en Los Ángeles una suave cama esperaba ser estrenada por él y pudiera descansar sin ser molestado, le extasiaba. Era como estar sobre una gran nube de algodón de azúcar y feliz en una comodidad refrescante.

 

—En eso tienes razón. Estos días no hemos podido dormir mucho, pero ha sido agradable tener otro ambiente.

 

Seunghyun comentó amable.

 

—Sabía  que ibas a caer—rió gustoso, al segundo recibiendo un almohadazo de Seunghyun—. ¡¡Hey!! Mejor hay que levantarnos, sabes que dentro de una hora las áreas de aseo personal estarán llena de colas inmensas y a ti no te gusta eso, ¿verdad?

 

—Acertaste—Seung desperezó al instante, rápidamente alzándose con sleeping puesto—. Te veo afuera.

 

—Dale, te ves gracioso.

 

Volvió a reír a su costa, ganándose a pulso una una mirada envenenada por parte de Seunghyun antes de salir de la carpa. *

 

Él acertó en sus predicciones, en esos tres días que llevaban acampando en Coachella, Seung no había vuelto a sonreír. Recordaba el día que habían llegado directo a su área de acampar, era increíble la eficiencia equitativa del festival para todas las áreas del campamento. Aunque ellos se encontraban en la zona VIP recibían en mismo buen trato que las demás zonas. Ni bien alquilaron, una persona fue asignada de inmediato para decirles dónde podían acampar y colocar la carpa enorme, incluso había ofrecido a armarla si es que ellos no sabían cómo hacerlo. Ese tipo de servicio impresionó a Jiyong, pero no lo aceptaron. Más bien, él emitió la negativa. El plural sobraba.

 

Tuvo la idea de que esta vez Seunghyun ayudase armar la carpa y está de más decir que con todo el fastidio del mundo accedió hacerlo. Esa fue la única vez que exhibió esa cara. Sus facciones en los días transcurridos habían sido neutrales y algunas corteses, siendo lo último, debido a las personas con las que entablaron un poco de amistad.

 

—¡Apúrate!

 

Escuchó gruñir a Seunghyun y sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa. Pegando un brinco de buen humor, al vuelo, se quitó el sleeping y tomó sus artículos de aseo.

 

—Por uno minutos sin mí no te vas a morir, Seung—dijo al salir de la carpa.

 

—No voy a morir, pero por la cola sí—respondió con tedio.

 

Lo encontró en pijamas. Factor nada sorpresivo para Jiyong, las olas fuertes de calor ya se empezaban a sentir.  

 

—Eres un gruñón, hyung. ¿Lo sabías?

 

—No me importa. ¿Nos vamos?

 

—Sip.

 

Él riendo, caminaron en dirección al servicio de las regaderas, ambos iban a bañarse primero, lección aprendida por el error que cometieron desde el primer día se les había quedado grabada en su cerebro.

 

Cinco enormes trailers conformaban las regaderas, el sistema había sido adaptado para hombres y mujeres, tratándolo de hacer lo más cómodo posible, y permitiendo un acceso cercano al campamento, todo los servicios del festival se ubicaban en puntos estratégicos pensando en el público, por supuesto.

 

Llegaron en poco tiempo, todavía somnolientos, sabiendo que una buena ducha les quitaría eso.

 

—Jiyong, Seung. Madrugaron—una conocida voz habló—. ¡Buenos días, chicos!

 

—Heyy, Greg. Buenos días—talló sus ojos, sonriendo a medias.

 

—Buenos días, Greg—Seunghyun también saludó—. Hemos aprendido la lección.

 

—Aprenden rápido—Greg rió.

 

—Estás en lo cierto—Jiyong avanzó en la cola al lado de Seung—. Somos ese tipo de personas.

 

—¿Han visto a Valentín?—preguntó.

 

—No—habló Seung—. Seguramente sigue durmiendo, quizá Marie le tenga retenido.

 

—Puede ser—Greg rió entre dientes—. ¿Irán al concierto de Queen?

 

—¡¡Eso no se discute, dude!! No nos lo perderíamos por nada del mundo, ¿verdad Seung?

 

Jiyong adjudicó emocionado la respuesta incluyendo a Seung, dándolo por hecho. No le importaba si tenía su consentimiento o no.

 

—Sí.

 

Parco en sus palabras, Seunghyun no mostró un signo de emoción.

 

—Buenos, nos vemos más tarde. Es mi turno.

 

—De acuerdo—convino Jiyong.

 

Despidieron a Greg con sendos asentimientos, luego Jiyong dirigió su rostro hacia Seunghyun.

 

—¿Podrías emocionarte un poco?—masculló entre dientes—. ¡Estamos hablando de Queen! ¿Uno de los cantantes que admiras?

 

—Será un placer verlo en vivo. 

 

—¡¡Eishh!! Sigues siendo el mismo babo de siempre—Jiyong contuvo las ganas de golpearlo—. Al menos no me podrás engañar que valió estar la pena aquí, ¿no? Incluso hiciste amigos. No es la palabra exacta que tú usarías, pero te llevas bien con nuestros vecinos.

 

Jiyong dio el tiro al blanco con respecto a la situación. Honestas, claras y de cortes limpios, describiéndolas tan bien que era imposible encontrar una réplica.

 

Coachella al ser uno de los festivales más influyentes de la industria musical, presentaba en su carta diversas gamas de géneros musicales, recibiendo así miles de extranjeros cada año. Desde mexicanos, canadienses, londinenses, franceses, brasileros, ecuatorianos, escoceses hasta venezolanos, hindúes y los propios americanos con acentos marcados de sus estados natales, convergían de tal manera que el festival parecía una reunión de la Torre de Babel.

 

He ahí la razón por la cuál la música siempre movía o traspasaba fronteras.  

 

Y a pesar de ser gracioso de encontrarse en un lugar tan variopinto al tener vecinos de nacionalidades distintas con personalidades singulares, a Jiyong no le dejaba de fascinar el esfuerzo que hacían por comunicarse los unos con los otros. Ya sea por mímicas, un mal hablado o bien usado inglés.

 

El ambiente era tan positivo que trataban los unos a los otros como familia, como si se conocieran de toda la vida, dándoles la bienvenida con los brazos abiertos y eso le gustó mucho.

 

La calidez.

 

No le supuso alguna frustración que Seunghyun y él, entablaran conversaciones en inglés con los pocos conocidos que hicieron, a pesar de ser rudimentarios en el idioma. Más bien dejaron que todo circulara naturalmente y la suerte estuvo de su lado, pues  Greg, quién era canadiense, sorprendentemente hablaba  coreano, permitiéndoles que a veces oficiara de traductor y de alguna forma tener a alguien que charlara en su mismo idioma, les hacía sentir cerca de casa y no tan solitarios en el festival. Eran coreanos, estaba en su ADN extrañar su país. 

 

—Tengo que ser educado y parecen buena personas.

 

—Ahhhhh

 

La entonación fue tan ostensiblemente floja que Seunghyun pretendió no haberla escuchado y cambió de tema a su conveniencia.

 

—Es tu turno. Apúrate—hizo un ademán con su mano—. Luego tenemos ir a los lavabos.

 

_¡No lo golpees, Jiyong! ¡Be kind!_

 

—¡Excelente idea!—aplaudió una vez—. Pero... ¡Una pregunta más!

 

Quería que Seunghyun continuara arrojando palabras, pocas, pero como mínimo más de lo habitual y para no perturbarlo, las encauzó por otro rumbo. Los dos siguiéndose el juego era muy interesante. Risible e impresionante cómo caminaban en puntas sobre el verdadero contenido de la conversación. Mientras uno pensaba que no era el momento para hablarlo porque no quería arruinar la atmósfera, el otro soñaba con enterrarlo para siempre, algo así como miles y miles de años de luz de distancia.

 

—¿Qué?—suspiró lánguido.

 

Ahí iba, Jiyong en su terquedad. Nada que Seung no conociera.

 

—¿Adónde quieres ir después de desayunar? ¿Al  mini-mercado? ¿Al área de internet? ¿Al área de relajación o nos vamos a refrescarnos?—mencionó rápido los servicios del campamento, para luego interrumpirse abrupto—. ¡Ohh!  ¡Tenemos que sacar dinero de los cajeros automáticos! Creo que eso será primero, ¿qué piensas?

 

Gracias a los cielos que todo era prolijo, seguro y coordinado.

 

—Después de escoger nuestro desayuno en el buffet, hablamos—replicó irritado.

 

¿En serio? ¿Para eso, Jiyong hacía perder su tiempo? Bueno, teniendo en cuenta que era un obcecado por el control, tenía sentido

 

—¡Ahora, vete a bañar!

 

—Definitivamente eres un gruñón en las mañanas.

 

Jiyong contestó, escapando a rayo veloz hacia la regadera. Seung sin más entró a la suya, por fin tendría sus minutos de paz. Ya verían que hacían, después de todo el Festival abría horas más tarde.

 

* * *

 

Más de 190 artistas suelen presentarse en uno de los más grandes e importantes acontecimientos musicales. El rock, punk, folk, hip-hop, electrónica, pop e indie eran los colores que más caracterizaban al festival. Una persona jamás tendría tiempo para observar y disfrutar todas las presentaciones. Razón por la cuál tenías que ser cuidadoso al escoger el espectáculo de tu preferencia y encontrar sitio con anticipación. Exactamente ochenta mil almas, formaban parte de la historia ese momento. Jiyong y Seung lo tenían muy claro, siendo parte de esas almas que disfrutarían las diversas presentaciones del lugar.

 

Hoy era su tercer día de su estancia y tenían que sacar el mayor provecho. Jiyong había pronunciado en voz alta su propósito y aunque Seung no lo hiciera, sabía que muy en el fondo de su corazón tenía que hacerlo. Era parte de su _curación._

 

Ni bien al mediodía, puntuales y cabales, abrieran las puertas del Empire Polo Field entraron y caminaron bajo el caluroso clima, protegidos con bloqueador  y tenían el itinerario del día en su mente. No caminaban ni tan rápido ni tan lento, Jiyong quería impregnarse de la esencia del festival, en cambio a Seunghyun le daba lo mismo, solo acotaba a seguirlo.

 

—Espera—Jiyong paró de improviso.

 

—¿Qué?

 

—Observemos la vista desde aquí, es la última vez que veremos estas carpas y el gran escenario—articuló reverencial mientra sus ojos brillaban intensos.

 

En el horizonte, se extendían las carpas de Sahara, Gobi y Mojave, imponentes ante toda regla y sin duda lo más destacado era el Escenario Principal.

 

—¿Extrañas el escenario, cierto?

 

—¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

 

Confuso, el líder de BIGBANG frenó su contemplación. Hace meses, Seunghyun no mencionaba nada con respecto al mundo en que les rodeaba.

 

—Vi tu mirada. Lo siento tanto, por mi culpa…

 

La voz de Seung tomó derroteros con tintes melancólicos y dándose cuenta a tiempo, porque sabía que Jiyong enfurecería y también porque nuevamente perdió las ganas de hablar, por más que empezara el tema, logró inmovilizar el hilo de las cosas.

 

—Pero mejor no hablemos de eso.

 

—¡Exacto! ¡¡Porque estaba a punto de matarte Seung!!—Jiyong reprochó, negándose a tener los ojos enrojecidos por la cólera. 

 

Se _supone_ que habían quedado en no poner caras largas y ánimos depresivos.

 

—Es nuestro último día, finjamos que estamos en una burbuja dónde las cosas están bien.

 

_Lo necesitas, lo necesito porque quiero un pedazo de paz en medio de la luz del sol._

 

Seunghyun tenía que dar crédito a abrirse un poco más al ámbito que les rodeaba.

 

—¿Y qué hago al final del día?—pesaroso inquirió—. Cuando se rompa la burbuja, esto tiene un límite de tiempo.

 

—Estaré ahí para sostenerte, Seung- hablando dulcemente, tomó su mano—. ¿Vamos? Tenemos que ir a Mojave.

 

—La burbuja empieza ahora, ¿verdad?

 

—Sí.

 

Enseguida caminaron entre el gentío cogidos de la mano.

 

* * *

 

Solo vieron una de las presentaciones del festival, la banda inglesa Savages hizo una buena performance de cincuenta minutos. La energía derrochadora que habían transmitían en el escenario había sido contagiante y ahora se dirigían a almorzar. Estaba de más decir que la temperatura había subido considerablemente. Jiyong se preguntaba a este punto cómo habían podido sobrevivir en el desierto, sentía como si estuvieran en una playa nudista o al menos lo más cerca de ella.

 

Las chicas llevaban diminutos bikinis o shorts pequeños con topless y los hombres shorts y polos manga corta o en algunos casos, nada que cubriera su torso. Nadie se inmutaba, todos tenían la intención de estar lo más cómodos, frescos posibles para ser capaces de sobrevivir y todo por disfrutar un buen espectáculo. Jiyong reconocía que valía la pena, él y las otras ochenta mil y pico de almas.

 

Otra cosa puntual era que las bebidas energizantes, el agua y la cerveza corrían rápido como la espuma, indicando su estatus requerido en pleno ambiente festivo y por no agregar, negocio lucrativo para los vendedores. Y lo más importante, describiendo y viviendo en un ambiente así, no sabía cómo Seunghyun había soportado estar en un lugar abarrotado de gente, suponía que estaba poniendo de su parte.

 

—¿Seung?

 

—¿Sí?

 

—Gracias.

 

—¿Por qué?

 

—Por quedarte, sé que has puesto todo tu esfuerzo en esto.

 

 _—Tenía_ que hacerlo. Además, ¿recuerdas que estoy en una burbuja dónde no suceden cosas malas?—habló sincero.

 

—¡Cierto, la burbuja ayuda!—murmuró.

 

Seunghyun siguió caminando mientras Jiyong quedó un poco atrás, no perdiendo un ojo en él y rememorando las palabras dichas unos segundos antes, golpeando su mente una y otra vez porque cayó en cuenta si estaba bien fingir por una vez que todo estaba aceptable con Seung. Él no lo quería forzar a sentir cosas, por eso ni siquiera le animó a sonreír porque era realista con sus posibilidades. Solo deseaba que Seung Hyun cambiara de aires y que volver a escuchar música le hiciera sentir un poco vivo, de aquellos pedazos de él que había dejado en el olvido. Reconocía que Seung había puesto de su parte, a regañadientes, pero lo había hecho. Se había instalado esa máscara para no tratar de arruinar el ambiente esos días. La música había ayudado es cierto, no obstante si él se guardaba las cosas ¿No sería nada bueno, no?

 

¡Dios, ya estaba dudando! ¿No había sido tan estúpido para cometer un error, no? ¿O pensaba de más? Probablemente sea lo segundo, quizá se estaba haciendo un mundo.

 

Ya no lo sabía.

 

Apoderándose al instante de él, la inclinación de querer saber qué había detrás de todo lo exteriorizaba Seung en esos días. De verdad, quería saberlo como también, dejarlo ir. Torturarse no era la mejor opción ahora mismo, estresarse de sobra, no le ayudaría y más con las posibilidades de que sea inútilmente. Respiró profundo y para estar en paz se propuso una nota mental de sacar a relucir el tema más adelante.

 

* * *

 

La noche había caído después de una tarde llena de formidables presentaciones, vieron al cantante Sixto Rodríguez después de almorzar.  Jiyong estaba casi seguro que las canciones de aquel eminente músico mexicano le gustaron a Seunghyun, pese a que no mostrara signos. Lo sabía porque a él siendo músico de otras influencias, ese hombre había logrado estremecerlo con algunas piezas y en su momento pensó si tal vez sería bueno cantando un poco de rock. No sonaba mal experimentar con la corriente musical, los conciertos estaban desembocando en estimular satisfactoriamente su inspiración.

 

Ahora, terminado Kraftwerk. La presentación de uno de los más grandes gurús de la música electrónica. Un espectáculo impresionante, sin precedentes con la completa sincronización de iluminación, audio y vídeo. Un show de calidad presentado por cuatro hombres perfectamente vestidos elegantemente tocando temas clásicos. En vez de moverse a otra carpa, ellos optaron por quedarse. El presentador del evento anunció que tendrían un invitado sorpresa y la curiosidad carcomía a Jiyong. _Sorpresa_ fue la palabra mágica para decidir perderse la presentación de The Evens, si resultaba siendo algo que valiera la pena. claro.

 

—Siendo las 6:15. Le presentamos a la sorpresa de esta tarde: Wu-Tang Clan.

 

Los ojos de Jiyong sobresalieron de sus cuencas, atónito sin poder creerlo.

 

—Dijo, dijo, dijo….

 

Balbuceó sin sentido, tratando de terminar la oración sin resultados.

 

—Wu-Tang Clan—complementó Seung.

 

Sabía de sobra que estaba impresionado y feliz de escuchar el nombre.

 

—Pero… pero… ¿Cómo ellos están aquí?

 

Jiyong seguía murmurando como tonto. Tan irreal, tenerlos a unos metros de él. Ellos habían sido su razón por la cual se convirtió en rapero.

 

—¿Vinieron en avión?—sarcástico respondió la pregunta retórica, luego suavizó el tono de su voz—. Lo sé, uno de sus álbumes es una Biblia para ti.

 

—¡¡Esto es uno de los mejores momentos de mi vida!!

 

El niño Kwon Jiyong emergió con suma facilidad.

 

—Lo sé, Ji.

 

—¡Shhh, silencio!—dio un ligero codazo a Seung, mirándolo por un momento y luego regresó la vista al escenario—. Esto se pone cada vez mejor.

  

Los miembros del grupo emergieron, imponiéndose entre la audiencia y  Seung a partir de ese momento no dijo nada, después de todo era el momento de Jiyong. 

 

* * *

 

 

Wu-Tang Clan fue una de las presentaciones más aclamadas de la noche y cómo no, cuando dieron una formidable presentación de dos horas y media. El colectivo de una de los grupos más famosos del hip-hop a nivel mundial había venido a hacer el escenario suyo y dejar en claro la razón por la cual eran los mejores.

 

Habían roto todas las reglas posibles de la música y de las presentaciones, llevando a la audiencia al clímax. Jiyong como un niñito que recibía su regalo de navidad, saltó, cantó e incluso gritó como cualquier fan. A Seunghyun le hizo mucha gracia verlo de esa manera, aunque no sonreía, era agradable ver a Jiyong en una faceta como una persona común. Prácticamente había olvidado que era una celebridad y esa era una de las cosas que le gustaba de su mejor amigo.

 

Él tenía que reconocer que la presentación del grupo americano de hip-hop había sido realmente espectacular, confirmando su acierto, por descontado, de que valió la pena haber comprado su primer disco cuando estaba en la escuela primaria. No sabía si era una coincidencia o no, pero justamente ese álbum era el favorito de Jiyong y la razón por la cual había empezado a rapear. A veces la vida tenía cosas realmente curiosas, ¿no?

 

—No me arrepiento de haber venido hasta aquí, es una de las mejores noches de mi vida.

 

Flotando en una nube, totalmente emocionado Jiyong realzó más la bendita suerte de haber comprado hace un año las entradas. Le habían dado más de lo que esperaba.

 

—Sé que lo es.

 

—Tú también lo disfrutaste Seung, a mí no me engañas.

 

—Fueron buenas presentaciones.

 

—Siempre te sales por la tangente—rió entre dientes, seguía demasiado emocionado como para molestarse—. ¿Entonces vamos a cenar? Tenemos media hora para cenar hasta que veamos la actuación de Portishead y luego iremos a ver a Queen.

 

—Está bien—suspiró.

 

_¿Algún día se cansaría de suspirar?_

 

—¡¡Hey!! Comeremos pizza, ¿de acuerdo? Cambia de cara. ¡Hoy se presenta Queen y cerrará el festival a lo grande! Así qué aún la burbuja no se ha roto, ¿recuerdas?

 

—Tienes razón.

 

* * *

 

 

Casi siempre Jiyong acertaba en las cosas y esta era una de ellas. Queen había cerrado con broche de oro uno de los mejores espectáculos que había producido Coachella a lo largo de su historia. El escenario principal abarrotado completamente de gente, tanto así que ni siquiera un alfiler podía entrar, atestiguó lo tan esperado que había sido el concierto. Entre apretones y empujones, Jiyong y Seung consiguieron situarse en una buena parte de la zona VIP, disfrutando el concierto con suma tranquilidad.

 

A la una de la mañana salieron del recinto de una manera ordenada y con sendas sonrisas en sus rostros. Quizá, Seung un poco más y no era por el concierto, sino porque estaba tomado. Jiyong no pudo controlarlo, no con la cerveza vendiéndose como cancha durante todo el concierto y Seung aprovechando un momento de descuido, por parte suya, para comprar una.

 

Y así empezó a comprar varias. Una tras otra, sin parar.

 

Por más que hubiera querido, no podía comprar todas las malditas bebidas alcohólicas del lugar para que Seunghyun no siguiese bebiendo más y con gran frustración se dedicó a minimizar los riesgos de un Seunghyun completamente ebrio.

 

¿El efecto? Seung pegado como chicle, abrazándolo completamente a él. Nada extraño, siempre era cariñoso cuando se embriagaba y a duras penas arrastraba su enorme cuerpo hacia las afueras del local.

 

—Ahjmm—Jiyong emitió un siseo.

 

Por poco Seunghyun escapaba de sus brazos para concretar una cita con el suelo, ahorró una exhalación de alivio e ignoró al pelinegro acomodándose desastrosamente sobre su cuerpo, al menos estaría en silencio un par de minutos. Él necesitaba distraerse y decisivo, mientras caminaba, observó a la gente comentando el concierto entusiasmados al tope, a otros comprando souvenirs o demás mercadeshing oficiales de los artistas o tomándose selfies. Tan bonito panorama provocó una sonrisa en él que duró muy poco.

 

Él podía decir que se encontraba feliz y sería una soberana mentira porque su alegría no calibraba al cien por ciento. Cuando una pequeña, en realidad _no tan pequeña,_ mancha empañaba su felicidad, complicado era quedarse corto en su situación. Máxime si el camino a la carpa sería un poco largo y lo decía en ambos sentidos, el figurado y el literal.

 

Mucho peor cuando Seunghyun escogió ese instante para retornar a murmurar vocablos inteligibles y teñidos sin reservas de pena.

 

Quería callarlos. Dolían, a pequeños piquetes comparados con su rango de umbral de dolor, pero dolían y el intento de comunicación de Seunghyun era lo más minúsculo del problema, más hería no poder ayudarlo, aunque sea un poco. Cerró los ojos hastiado y aspiró una bocanada de aire para tranquilizarse, él debía concentrarse en las cosas buenas. Mientras los susurros de Seunghun no se convirtieran en palabras tangibles, estaría bien. Todo lo recabable que fuera capaz de obtener.

 

Solo era una borrachera pasajera y mañana se encargaría de reprender a Seunghyun, pensarlo ayudó a tener la mente más despejada.

 

_¡Puedo!_

 

—¡JI YONG!

 

_¡Por supuesto!_

 

Casi salta del susto y en el proceso, faltó poco para tropezar con Seunghyun.

 

—¡¡Shh!! Hyung, baja la voz. Estoy a tu lado, no me dejes sordo—rió buscando atenuar la realidad—. Pesas mucho, ¿sabes? Me debes una grande.

 

—¡¡Eishhhhh!! Solo quería decir que la burbuja se rompió—indicó melancólico, tocando su nariz con el dedo índice. Jiyong veía imposible quitárselo con las manos ocupadas—. Lo que significa, que puedo ser el de antes. Genial, ¿no?

 

¡Demonios! Había cometido un gran error, comenzando a ver grietas infinitas marcándolos a ellos, y si algo avallasallante acaecía, las condiciones de ambos caerían a pedazos.

 

Algo que no permitiría, no mientras él estuviera ahí.

 

—¡Oh no empieces!

 

—¡Tú!—señalando a Jiyong con el dedo—. Tienes que tomar responsabilidad de lo mal que me siento ahora.

 

Los ojos de Seunghyun anegados de lágrimas en unos segundos.

 

—Dijiste…. Dijis…te… que m… me sos…tendrías.

 

Sollozaba a ritmo bajo, había una belleza en su ánimo devastado. Esta calmado, sí. Pero si mirabas el modo como recorrían las lágrimas sobre sus mejillas, el semblante de su rostro, cómo se le dificultaba pronunciar las palabras, y esos ojos vacíos y profundos, sin vida demostrando un ángulo distinto de sufrimiento, el conjunto descorazonaba.  

 

—Lo haré, no te dejaré que caigas.

 

Jiyong autofelicitándose por controlar magistralmente su voz, tragó saliva. Añadir más culpa de la que ya estaba sintiendo no lo necesitaba en ese momento

 

—¡Mentira! ¿Sabes por qué?—rió amargamente—. ¡¡Porque ya estoy hundido!!

 

—No fue buena idea que reprimieras tus sentimientos—bisbisó entre dientes.

 

Borracho más depresión moderadamente alta, rozando la línea grave en caso de Seunghyun, el resultado de la ecuación es malo, muy pero MUY malo.  

 

—No puedo permitirme ser feliz—expuso ahogado.

 

El corazón de Jiyong se estrujó al escucharlo, él no estaba de acuerdo y por primera vez quiso golpear a Seo Hwa, aunque sea a su presencia etérea, solo por hacer sufrir a Seunghyun. Su rostro contorneándose en una mezcla de furia, angustia y dolor, quería gritar, pero al entrever la ruta de su pensamiento se detuvo.

 

¡Dios, estaba culpando a la persona equivocada! ¡A alguien inocente! Por no hablar de pegar a una mujer y desde luego, para coronar al completo, aquí nadie tenía la culpa. Nadie.

 

Definitivamente, por un momento, estuvo fuera de sí.

 

—¡¿Por qué dices eso?!—espetó dolido.

 

—No lo merezco.

 

Otra vez el mismo tema con otras palabras, no. Jiyong ya cubría su cuota por el día, no más. De alguna manera tenía que hacer llegar el mensaje a Seunghyun, no a la fuerza, al menos que su cerebro retuviera un par de palabras por el resto de la semana.

 

—No hables así, si lo mereces.

 

—Hay cosas que no sabes—mordaz aseguró, luego miró a la noche—. El cielo annnnnnnda tranquilo… Hmm…

 

Antes Jiyong tuviera oportunidad de preguntar a qué se refería, Seunghyun cambió de tema, removiéndose un poco más para estar de él. Sin dudas, su acción inconsciente distrajo a Jiyong lo suficiente.

 

—¿Cuánto falta?—inquirió Seung.

 

—Poco.

 

—¡Ohh… quieroshh… cerveza!

 

La frase sacada de contexto, pero que tenía sentido cuando una beodo hablaba despabiló a Jiyong, recordando lo casi olvidado.

 

—Creo que tomaste suficiente, Seung y háblabamos de otro tema—molesto señaló.

 

 _—Necesito_ la cervezha.

 

Tozudo ignoró y tristemente tampoco ni tenía idea de qué tema aludía Jiyong. A este la posibilidad pasó por su cabeza y se rindió ante la oportunidad perdida.

 

—¿Para qué la necesitas?

 

—Para sentirme bien. ¿Eres tonto o qué?

 

Seung riendo estrepitosamente, golpeó con su dedo índice varios puntos de la cara de Jiyong. De verdad, su mejor amigo tenía serios problemas de razonamiento, no veía lo obvio, parecía que hubiese regresado a la primaria.

 

—No lo necesitas.

 

Sutilmente atrapó el dedo de Seunghyun en una maniobra arriesgada, dejándolo fuera de su rostro.

 

—¡Sí!—sus labios compusieron un mohín—. Así que vamos. ¿Sí? ¿Sí? ¿Sí?

 

No respondió, no le daría más cuerda. El alcohol hacía maravillas con la bipolaridad.

 

Jiyong se mantuvo escuchando el resto del camino a Seunghyun tratando de convencerlo. Algunas palabras fueron hirientes, otras suplicantes, otras enojadas y una cuántas infantiles, pero él lo soportó. Con la infinita paciencia, sacada de Dios sabe dónde, lo hizo. Él no podía quejarse, ¿cierto? Había decidido amarlo y hacer de cuenta que no le lastimaba porque valía la pena, se aferraba excesivamente a aquella sonrisa vista hace tres días. Incluso cuando Seunghyun lloraba como un cachorrito apaleado.

 

Le partió el alma verlo así.

 

Y aun así, resistió estoicamente hasta sentir el alivio eterno al llegar al campamento. Seunghyun soltaba  sonidos sin sentido, al parecer se había quedado dormido, a medias. Lo cuál era perfecto porque solo le tenía que poner en su sleeping y dormiría a pierna suelta hasta el día siguiente.

 

Ambos lo harían y borraría de su mente las palabras de Seunghyun, por su bienestar mental.

 

—¿Jiyong?

 

La pregunta de Greg interrumpió la línea de sus pensamientos, sonreía amable y su estado jovial se evidenciaba.

 

—¿Necesitas ayuda?

 

—No, Greg. Gracias, solo que hoy se puso muy _feliz._

Demasiado diría y Jiyong lo usaba con otra connotación.

 

—Me imagino, fue una gran noche.

 

Hace media hora, sin dudar, hubiese dado una respuesta afirmativa, sin embargo con Seunghyun abriendo su boca lo sucesos cambiaron.  

 

—Sí, la noche es bonita.

 

Optó por salirse de la tangente, además no mentía, técnicamente decía la verdad. El cielo tapizado de estrellas refulgía bellamente y alzó la vista emulando una sonrisa perfectamente fingida. Suerte que Greg no lo conocía del todo bien.

 

—Cierto, no te interrumpo más, lleva a Seung a descansar—Greg dio unos pasos hacia su carpa y después los retrasó—. ¡Ah! Casi lo olvido. Hablé con los demás chicos y queríamos invitarlos a desayunar a modo de despedida. ¿Qué dicen?

 

—Hmm…—Seung se removió.

 

—Creo que él acaba de responder por nosotros, seguro es por la comida—diéndose el lujo de bromear, los dos rieron divertidos—. De todas formas te diré que me parece perfecto, estoy de acuerdo con él.

 

Jiyong hábilmente acomodó al mayor. A veces la desesperación hacía que las cosas te salieran bien por una vez, evitó exhalar, no quería que Greg ofreciera auxilio de nuevo.

 

—Si me disculpas, me retiro. Este muchacho piensa que soy su almohada—Greg rió negando con la cabeza—. Buenas noches.

 

—Buenas noches, Jiyong.

 

En cinco movimientos, entró a su carpa, ajustando el brazo de Seunghyun en su hombro y asomó la cabeza, Greg recién se hallaba frente a la suya, no le sorprendió, su área estaba un poquito lejos de la de ellos.

 

Volvió la cabeza dentro, concluyendo su fisgoneo y bajó el cierre de la carpa. Seung continuaba removiéndose a ojos cerrados y sus hombros se sentían cansados de sostenerlo, muy aparte de la tensión acumulada que le empezaba a molestar.

 

Llevándole a la parte de atrás, Jiyong había comprado de esas carpas en forma de tienda de campaña dónde cabían como diez personas y estaba dividida en dos zonas, arrastró a Seunghyun y cuidadosamente lo tiró sobre su bolsa de dormir, prendiendo la lámpara comprada hace unos días en el mini-market y procedió a quitarle las sandalias.

 

—¡Aigoo, Seung! ¿Qué haré contigo?—suspiró tristemente, de rodillas cerca de él.

 

En vez de avanzar, había dado un par de pasos atrás.

 

—Déjalo, Ji. Puedo hacerlo solo—masculló, costándole levantar su medio torso—. No siempre tienes que estar detrás mí.

 

—¿Estás despierto?—incrédulo preguntó.

 

—Se me quitó el sueño—una lágrima rodó por la mejilla de Seunghyun—. Supongo que esto tenía que pasar.

 

¿ _Tenía_ qué pasar? ¿Hablaba de despertarse o de haber terminado ebrio? Jiyong sabía que era la primera opción, no obstante tenía que reconocer que poseía doble sentido y englobaba perfectamente las dos acciones.

 

¡Y no quería ver a Seunghyun llorando otra vez!

 

—No sé la razón, pero siento que me hablas en códigos. Dijiste que hay cosas que no sé, ¿de qué hablas?

 

Cierto, Jiyong se prometió hablar del tema al día siguiente, pero a estas alturas era mejor exponer todo lo que le carcomía por dentro. Estaba consciente que conversar con una persona que había ingerido mucho alcohol no era de las mejores opciones. Sin embargo, ahí estaba. El día ya se había arruinado más de lo tolerable.

 

Quizá él era masoquista, llamando a infligirse dolor porque probabilidades de no gustarle la respuesta eran altas o quizá guardaba sentido común.

 

¡Dios, no sabía qué creer! Estaba confundido y aun así, continuó derramando palabras sin cesar.  

 

—No, mejor dicho. ¿Qué hay detrás de todo lo que aparentas?—cuestionó, reformulando la interrogante—. Recuerdo, en el ring hablaste de que tenías tú alma destrozada—prosiguió deshilando sus impresiones—. Sé que es por ella, ¿pero por qué te veo _tan_ destruido? ¿Fue malo haberte traído hasta acá?

 

Peligrosamente su voz se acercaba a ser rota.

 

—Solo has visto el reflejo de mi depresión—volvió a reír ácido.

 

Jiyong arrugó la nariz, Seunghyun apestaba a alcohol. Después de algunos intentos, el susodicho sacó una cajetilla de cigarrillos, encendiendo uno y comenzando a fumar.

 

—Pensaba que ya no fumabas.

 

Descolocado por el accionar de él, verlo echando humo por la boca consiguió que en ese momento su eje se desestabilizara. Descubrió de forma inclemente que Seunghyun era un rubik sin resolver. Qué haya pronunciado inquietudes en voz alta con posibilidades de no adquirir respuestas jamás, no tenía lógica y estaba perdiendo tiempo.

 

Ni etílico a Seunghyun se le escapaba algo, su muralla china era impresionante y lo aceptó.

 

¿Qué le quedaba? 

 

—Creo que no es oportuno tener esta conversación, duerme Seung.

 

—¿Qué no es oportuno?—reiteró sarcástico—. Hay algunas cosas que no suceden en el momento correcto de esta vida, créeme aprendí la lección.

 

Había perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces sucedió, algo muy triste y emprendió a llorar a lágrima viva, perdido en sus recuerdos y cantando una canción que inventaba sobre la marcha.

 

—De acuerdo, suficiente.

 

Ignorar el dolor: Difícil. Sentirse miserable: Aún más. La culpa expandiéndose como plaga: Entrar directo a ligas mayores.  

 

—Estoy seguro que el concierto que vas hacer no será apreciado por nuestros vecinos—intentó bromear con su último aliento, aunque no estuviera de ánimos—. Empezarás por apagar ese cigarrillo.

 

Extendió su mano, dispuesto a quitárselo.

 

—¡No!

 

Seung le esquivó, parecía un niño encaprichado y rápidamente se alzó. Entretanto, Jiyong había caído hacia atrás, impulsó sus piernas y listo, ya se hallaba parado.

 

—¡No quiero! Hmm...—hizo un puchero.

 

_No, no me hagas esto. Colabora conmigo._

 

—Vamos, Seung. Dormir es lo que más te encanta hacer y yo también haré lo mismo. ¿No te resulta ser lo más relajante?— elaboró Jiyong, comenzando a dar pisadas cautelosas. Seunghyun vehemente negó y dio un paso atrás, dando una calada al cigarrillo—. Vale, acepto que el cigarro es un buen relajante porque a veces fumo, pero olvidas que estamos en una carpa y nos podemos ahogar de tanto humo. ¿Acaso quieres hacer un película de terror?

 

Pésima broma, Jiyong se dio una cachetada mental.

 

—Recapitulo, tú ya no fumas, lo sé porque…—Jiyong calló lo que iba a decir, sus nervios se adjudicaron la victoria. Él acaba de meter la pata y hasta el fondo, y en vez de sumir la habitación a un silencio sepulcral, llenó de inmediato los segundos perdidos—. Seung, mejor dame la cajetilla.

 

Siguió tanteando sus pasos, causando una especie de baile entre los dos como si fueran lobos haciendo un ritual antes de la pelea, donde el vencedor se proclamaría dueño de la manada.  Seunghyun tambaleaba de un lado a otro, pero era astuto en pirarse antes de tiempo. De verdad, el alcohol le hacía más extraño a Seung, su efecto y el razonamiento de su cuerpo le hacían más raro de lo que ya era. Él estaba como una cuba, pero su lado sagaz trabajaba muy rápido.

 

Igualmente, Jiyong era consciente que tarde o temprano lo atraparía, en algún momento Seunghyun cometería un error y él lo aprovecharía.

 

—Los cigarros, Seung. Ni siquiera preguntaré de dónde lo sacaste.

 

—¿Por qué no continuas lo que ibas a decir, Ji? ¿Eres cobarde, por eso te retractas? o ¿Me tienes lástima? ¿Sabes qué? ¡No la necesito, ni ahora ni nunca!— reclamó con dureza.

 

_¡Ouch, dolió!_

 

Jiyong encogió sus hombros imperceptible, él deseaba esfumarse del aire y lo más patético es que aunque existiera la posibilidad, su cuerpo no cumpliría esa orden, Seunghyun era el único que le hacía mantener los pies anclados en donde sea. Su subconsciente había creado la defensa mental: _Protejamos a Seung Hyun._

Él se encontraba acabado, lo sabía.

 

Y Seunghyun incrustaba más clavos en su ataúd, estando fuera de sí, sus ojos se clavaban como dagas filosas a los suyos, mirándole como si él fuera el culpable y que le perdonaran el pensamiento, pero Jiyong concordaba. En parte, pero lo estaba. Él guardaba parte de la culpa por la situación de ahora, no por las acusaciones. Ni siquiera Seung gritaba, solo ponía ese tono y…

 

—Lo que no te atreves a pronunciar, te lo diré: Es ella, ella, ella, ella y ella—expresó con movimientos impetuosos de sus brazos—. La razón por la que no fumo, pero te tengo noticias. ¡Ahora puedo hacer lo que quiera! ¡Y tú no me puedes detener!

 

_Lo sé._

Jiyong permaneció quieto, a punto de echarse a llorar. Hoy Seunghyun sabía cómo herir, dando en puntos claves y muy certeros.

 

—¡No lo puedes hacer!

 

Seunghyun acabó explotando, perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo al suelo. En automático Jiyong se movió rápido, quitándole la cajetilla y metiéndola a uno de los bolsillos de su bermuda.

 

—Upss, me caí. ¡Duele!

 

Adoptó una actitud cándida, quejándose con inocencia y Jiyong no fue indiferente a ello, le embargó la ternura, calmando con pocas gotas su corazón, no curándolo del todo y desplazando las ganas de lagrimear.

 

—Eso te pasa por ser tan babbo, sé buen chico y entra a la bolsa de dormir. Necesitas descansar.

 

Regañó dulcemente, tomando el cigarrilo de Seunghyun y apagándolo en la primera superficie dura que avistó.

 

—¿Tú me quieres, Ji?—somnoliento indagó.

 

—Claro que sí, eres mi mejor amigo. ¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

 

Era de su conocimiento que Seung Hyun no preguntaba con intenciones románticas, aunque su corazón eligiera saltar atolondradamente de su pecho.

 

—¿Entonces me prometes algo?

 

Seunghyun levantó el dedo meñique, el aegyo se hallaba escrito en su rostro y en su manera de hablar. Jiyong volvía a ver al niño encantador que Seunghyun sabía ser, después de milenios. Lástima que no era en el escenario correcto.

 

—¡Por supuesto, Seung!

 

Unió su meñique con el del mayor, dispuesto a cumplir cualquier cosa que le pidiera.

 

—Nunca me vas a dejar, ¿verdad? Nunnnnca… nunca… nunnnnca….Estarás para siempre, ¿cierto? ¡No te irás de la nada! ¡Así como pufff!—Seunghyun hizo un ademán con su mano libre.

 

Y así, le dio una estocada en el pecho, sin piedad. ¡Joder! ¿Por qué le hablaba así? Él tenía la certeza que nunca lo iba a dejar, pero él para _siempre_ tenía una significado diferente podría prometerlo, pero no estaba en su mano el poder cumplir esa promesa.

 

Descifraba la razón por la que Seung lanzaba un grito de súplica enmascarado detrás de una pregunta, quería asegurarse que no iba a morir y dejarle como lo hizo Seo Hwa ¡Maldita sea! ¿Y ahora qué respondía? No se veía capaz de mentirle.

 

Fueron segundo eternos, pero consiguió a base de tortazos mentales hallar una réplica _adecuada_.

 

—No te voy a dejar caer y siempre contarás con mi amistad—coaccionándose a levantar las comisuras de sus labios.

 

—Eres buen hombre y mi mejor amigo. Me alegra haberte conocido, Ji.

 

Seunghyun se dio por satisfecho con la respuesta, palmeando uno de los cachetes de Jiyong.

 

—A mi también, pero creo que te estás poniendo sentimental—Ji Yong rió escondiendo sus sentimientos para sacarse el peso que llevaba encima—. Así que a dormir, ¿vale?

 

Seung arrastró su cuerpo de modo gracioso hacia su sleeping  y se metió a él, por primera vez en la madrugada cumplió un pedido de Jiyong. Este siguió su ejemplo, apagó la pequeña lámpara y cerró los ojos.

 

—¿Ji?

 

—¿Qué, Seung? Duerme.

 

Jiyong gimoteó, estaba cansado, quería descansar y entre otras cosas olvidar.

 

—¿Crees en fantasmas?

 

_No, es tan raro que prefieras hablar de esto ahora._

 

Por supuesto, él cambió las palabras.

 

—No, es tan raro que me preguntes esto.

 

—No hablo de ese tipo de fantasmas.

 

La voz afligida de Seung bajaba decibelios conforme pronunciaba, Jiyong tuvo que agudizar su oído para no perderse.

 

—Siento que hay un fantasma en mi interior, un fantasma de lo que fui, es como si fuera el reflejo de mi alma triste. He fumado a veces en estos meses, a veces no he podido dormir, los recuerdos me persiguen, Jiyong. La soledad absoluta que siento me está empezando a cansar, pero no puedo quejarme.

 

¿No quejarse? ¿ES EN SERIO? Ji Yong se mordió la lengua para evitar interrumpirle. Esto era lo más cercano a una respuesta que recibiría.

 

—¿Sabes? En medio de todo esto no puedo evitar seguir pensando en ella, no me atrevo a olvidarla, tengo miedo y ella no merece que la olvide. Es por ello que es lo mejor no tratar de ser feliz, merezco eso.

 

—¡Deja de hablar! En serio Seung, para. Sí mereces ser feliz, no quiero discutir contigo. Llevemos la paz—escueto zanjó.

 

—¿Quieres saber un secreto?—se desentendió— Ella… ella…

 

Sus labios temblaron y Jiyong tuvo un mal presentimiento, su espina dorsal estremeciéndose. Parecía que Seunghun quería echarse valor y para corroborarlo su semblante ensombreció.

 

_¡No, no hables!_

Quería decirle una vez más que cediera ante él, pero su boca no se abrió. Algo le impedía.  

 

—Estaba embarazada.

 

Y si antes creía que Seunghyun le había destrozado, estaba muy equivocado. Esto… esto… esto… que no tenía nombre, le superaba con creces. Es como si una avalancha de nieve hubiese traspasado sobre él, congelando hasta las minúsculas entrañas de su persona y él se mantuvo inmóvil, con los ojos redondos comos platos y la vista perdida en cualquier punto de la habitación.

 

Escuchaba el hipeo y lloriqueo de Seunghyun, como también había distinguido, en algún momento, su rostro enrojecido.

 

Ahora una línea conformaba su mente.

 

_¿Escuché bien? ¡Mierda!_

 

Se hallaba incapaz de reaccionar, de balbucear algún término coherente, solo lágrimas abundantes discurrían por sus pómulos y cuello, extraviándose en el más allá.

 

_¡Mierda! ¡Mierda!_

 

Las cosas giraron a un ritmo vertiginoso y avasallador, penetrando a una naturaleza _oscura._ ¿Por qué sus presentimientos se cumplían? Para variar, ¿por qué una maldita vez no podía equivocarse? Y solo era la punta del iceberg, realmente le gustaría decir que eso era lo más horrible, pero no.

 

Las preguntas eran: ¿Qué había detrás de Seung? Detrás de esas lágrimas, de esa fragilidad que demostraba, detrás de lo más profundo de su alma. ¿Y qué tan grande era el iceberg que manejaba?

 

Y eso le aterraba de mil maneras.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eso es todo por hoy. Agradezco las leídas, comentarios, ya sea por cualquier plataforma social y los kudos. ¡¡Abrazos para todas!!
> 
> La inspiración de hoy fueron estás canciones, no me hago cargo de traumas psicológicos, ¡eh! : 
> 
> —Never Been Hurt- Demi Lovato.  
> —In the End - Family of the Year.  
> —You ain't Alone- Alabama Shake.  
> —Cycle- Beck.  
> —Morning- Beck  
> —Heart is a Drum- Beck  
> —Homesick- Kings of Convinence.  
> —Lonesome Tears- Beck  
> —Demons- Imagine Dragon.  
> —Start the time- Gabrielle Aplin  
> —Ghost- Gabrielle Aplin.
> 
> Hasta el próximo capítulo.


	8. Sentido

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Consecuencias.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡¡Hola, buenas noches!!
> 
> Aquí tienen nueva actualización, exactamente una semana después de la anterior. Tampoco recibí reviews del capítulo pasado otra vez, por ni un medio, así que bueno. Supongo que no es una sorpresa :( Lo único bonito es que recibí 3 kudos nuevos y un review en el capítulo antepasado en AY así que se agradece de corazón a esos anónimos <3
> 
> Una cosa curiosa es que pese a todo eso, hace seis días no he dejado de escribir/editar este fic. Este capítulo lo tengo listo desde hace dos días, así como verán estoy avanzando, ya tengo parte del próximo. Entonces aprovecharé esta etapa para exprimir todo el jugo que pueda.
> 
> Sé que a nadie le interesa, pero hoy la actualización, coincide con una fecha especial para mí, exactamente un año después del concierto de Coldplay al que fui en mi país. Creo que esto le da más magia a esto, aunque suene loco.
> 
> Ya no les aburro más, disfruten el capítulo como yo lo hice escribiendo con todo mi esfuerzo y corazón. Hay un cambio de escena, añadidos de más palabras y cohesiones con sentido. Tiene 13 126 palabras, más de cinco mil palabras que en el original, ¡eh! Apreciénlo <3
> 
> A leer ~

 

_“Un sueño viene de un corazón desbordado, para compartirlo._

_Mientras que el deseo viene de un corazón vacío, para llenarlo”_

 

**_—Sharon M. Koening_ **

 

 **CAPÍTULO 7: SENTIDO**   

_No sé nada de nada._

Jiyong _despertó_ así en medio del silencio ensordecedor, matándole poco a poco. Él se sentía tan pequeño, tan insignificante, tan poca cosa porque lo que había creído saber eran simples falacias, derrumbándose como un castillo de naipes.

 

Esta vez la caída había dolido demasiado. Voluntariamente o no, él se lanzó sobre un conjunto de rocas escarpadas y puntiagudas, sin ni un tipo de protección, dejándole daños letales. Y él estaba desesperado, no solo por el calvario que estaba pasando, sino porque su voluntad estaba flaqueando gradualmente.

 

Cuando sabes que lo que está pasando no es algo ligero, que todo en un segundo se puede volver frágil o que vienes arrastrando tantas situaciones complicadas, una y otra vez,  terminando en algo como esto, piensas seriamente si esta vez podrás pasarlo o no, si esta vez hay alguna mínima posibilidad de aferrarse a algo. Porque esta vez la pared es grande y dura, atraversarla no es tan simple como caminar o golpear sobre ella. Ni siquiera tenía idea de cómo vencerla y no solo eso, él podía querer, tener la disposición, pero cuando las fuerzas te abandonaban, escalar aunque sea a gatas para conseguir energías de luchar es difícil.

 

Él solo…

 

...Se estaba dando por vencido, demasiado roto para siquiera decir: _¡No!_

 

Jiyong _necesitaba_ que Seunghyun dijera algo que le ayudara a levantarse, a que utilizara una palabra o pronunciara cosas aleatorias, el contenido no tenía importancia. No podía dejar que la tierra halara a él, directo a sus profundidades. 

 

—Di algo—murmuró a secas.

 

No solo por la situación, el poder levantarse y mantenerse fuerte por ambos, sino porque necesitaba información concreta de la revelación acontecida hace unos minutos, así sabría cuánto pesaba la piedra.

 

Ya no escuchaba sus sollozos, pero él tenía que agarrar la oportunidad.

 

—¿Seung?—carraspeó, su garganta ardía de estar quién sabe Dios cuanto tiempo inactiva—. ¿Qué quieres decir?

 

_Háblame._

No lo escuchaba moverse, ni mucho menos hablar. Solo el vacío, un páramo nocturno agrietado estaba aspirando hasta la más mínima gota de él y la sensación ahogó a Jiyong. Quién destensando sus manos entumecidas por haber arrugado sus bermudas, enjugó sus lágrimas, dispuesto a extender su mano y tocar el hombro de Seunghyun. Moviéndole ligeramente, no dio resultado. Tenía tanto que decir, pero estaba asustado de alejar cada pequeño secreto que escondía y a pesar de eso, no bajaba su palma temblorosa. 

 

Por un minúsculo segundo la rabia emergió, ya no tenía fuerzas para jugar al gato y al ratón. ¿Por qué lo ignoraba? Estuvo dispuesto a zarandearlo un poco más fuerte hasta que recordó los estados catatónicos en lo que se sumía Seunghyun al tener un shock emocional muy fuerte.

 

_¡Oh, no! ¡Otra vez, no!_

  

Rápidamente encendió la bombilla y el arrepentimiento no tardó en llegar. Seunghyun dormido con restos de lágrimas, las mejillas sonrosadas por el exceso de cerveza consumida y su rostro pacífico, causaron que su alma pendiera de un hilo caminando en la ladera de una montaña.  Ver en carne propia la fragilidad de Seung devastaba. Dolió más que Seung dormitara, hubiera preferido que hable porque su desazón se hacía más profunda.

 

Por su propio bien se obligó a respirar. El sentimiento de saberse un fracasado, estaba latente en él. No solo por su error o que su plan se fuera directo al traste, o por ser un cobarde que pretendía ser fuerte. Había llegado demasiado lejos y ahora era un átomo en medio de la nada. Un poco de él mismo quería dejar todo de lado como también quería volver a casa por necesidad.

 

Tenía frente a él la única persona que él amaba y solo podía pensar en decirle miles: _Lo siento._

 

_Lo siento por no poder llegar a ti._

—¿Podré soportar esto, Seung?—susurró acongojado—.  ¿Sabes? Tengo miedo por nosotros.

 

Sus manos pasaron delicadamente sobre los pómulos de Seunghyun, limpiando sus lágrimas, como si quisiera hacer una especie de disculpa, absorber todo el dolor y curar sus heridas. Tan ensimismado en su mundo estuvo que no se dio cuenta cuando sus dedos se deslizaron sobre los labios de él, acariciándoles con suavidad, cobrando vida y trazando formas por su rostro hasta que alertado por su conciencia se detuvo.

 

Viendo el semblante por última vez, aguantando las ganas de abrazar a Seunghyun para protegerlo, se metió al sleeping.

—Buenas noches, Seung.

 

Nunca sonó tan amargo de sus labios.

 

* * *

 

Ir al desayuno al que ambos habían sido invitados, no fue la cosa que más apeteció hacer a Jiyong al abrir los ojos. Fingir estar bien por cuarenta cinco minutos o posiblemente más no cuadraba para él. Si hubiese sabido que Seunghyun haría una confesión de tremenda magnitud, jamás por su cabeza habría pasado la siquiera consideración de aceptarlo.

 

Pero las cosas ya estaban hechas y fue irónico que agradeciera al exceso de alcohol ingerido por Seung, porque este se levantó con un dolor de cabeza monumental que ni siquiera procuró hablar o en su defecto, sabía que en la precaria situación que se hallaban ellos dos, lo más sensato era no hacerlo.

 

Sea lo que sea había funcionado para él esa mañana y Jiyong ni puso pegas ni miramientos. Él tenía que concentrarse en dar una próxima actuación digna de un Oscar, y después de eso, volver a su vida _normal_.

 

Es decir, no hablar con Seunghyun por el resto del viaje, a no ser que fuera minimamente necesario. Que pensara lo que quisiera las razones su evidente desgano o enojo- lo que seguramente deduciría cuando realmente era tristeza absoluta- porque serían completamente errados. 

 

Al final lo consiguió, sostener con éxito la máscara lo más naturalmente posible y ahora, por fin se hallaban despidiéndose. No es que él lo hubiese pasado del todo mal, pero ocultar sus verdaderas emociones a los demás si que fue incómodo.

 

—Ha sido un gusto conocerlos. Jiyong, Seung, espero verlos el próximo festival.

 

Greg se despedía con palabras sinceras.

 

—Si el tiempo lo permite, tal vez nos veamos—contestó Jiyong con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—. ¿Cierto, Seung?

 

Esta vez no fue simple cortesía, él hablaba en serio. Por supuesto, en su propósito Seunghyun no figuraba, ya tenía otro candidato en mente y de acuerdo, él había mentido al final haciendo una inclusión de dientes para fuera, pero lo demás si planeaba cumplirlo. Se negaba a que Coachella se convirtiera un lugar triste para él.

 

—Desde luego, gracias por el desayuno —agregó Seunghyun forzando su amabilidad.

 

Sentía un taladro perforándole la cabeza y por lo que veía no iba a terminar nunca.

 

—¡Qué va! Gracias a ustedes por aceptar la invitación, la idea fue de Marie. Ella cocina delicioso.

 

—Es verdad—Jiyong rió.

 

—Al menos admites que mis habilidades culinarias son excelentes—habló risueña.

 

—Se puede decir que soy un hombre afortunado.

 

 Valentín halagó a su esposa.

 

—Eso no te lo discuto, hombre—Greg rió entre dientes.

 

A los segundos los demás hicieron coro, excepto Seung. La resaca era muy buena excusa.

 

—Bien. Ya que hicimos nuestra reunión de despedida, les hice esto.

 

Marie entregó un recipiente con comida y Jiyong lo recibió por reflejo.

 

—No te hubieses molestado, Marie—respondió apenado.

 

La amabilidad de la francesa conmovió su ser, pero controló sus emociones.

 

_Nada como la comida para borrar las penas._

 

¡Perfecto! Un casual pensamiento estampándole en sus narices lo patético que era.

 

—No es nada, es para el camino. Tengo entendido que irán a Los Ángeles, a veces la carretera puede aburrir. Créeme, lo sé por experiencia.

 

Valentín besó cariñoso la mejilla de su esposa, la modestia de ella era obvia, pero aun así la adoraba. Jiyong quiso desviar la vista, no haber sido capaz de ver ese gesto de afecto porque era la imagen de algo que nunca llegaría hacer en su vida. Captó el significado de la interacción de su amigo y él, una vez más maldijo su habilidad para saber ese tipo de cosas, resultarle leer tan fácil la escena tan íntima le hacía sentir un intruso y más porque era algo añoraba.  Tener una familia o simplemente tener ese alguien que nunca te fallaría, con el que podías ser solo tú.

 

Valentín no había besado repentinamente a Marie por estar orgulloso de ella o porque quería hacerle sentir que él estaba a su lado sosteniéndola, apoyándola en lo que decía. Cosas que seguramente el resto pensaba. La razón era más simple, él se había enamorado de su esposa otra vez. La admiraba sí, pero no sentía admiración por ella en ese momento. Él le estaba gritando _te amo_ solo para ella, no queriendo que los demás lo supieran. Solo era entre ellos dos.

 

Y maldición, Jiyong quería tener eso. 

 

Otra cosa más que agregar a su pena.

 

—Muchas gracias.

 

La voz de Seunghyun salvó por poco el resquebrajamiento de su caparazón a pruebas de balas, percibiendo asi el agradecimiento genuino en él.

 

—De nada, chicos. Ojalá volvamos a vernos el próximo año. OK—Marie aplaudió una vez, tratando de quitarle importancia y buscando que las típicas emociones de un momento así no sumergieran a la superficie—. Mucha charla de despedidas, es hora de irnos antes que nos echen.

 

La mayoría rió en acuerdo con ella.

 

—Además ustedes van por el norte, nosotros por el sur. Así que en marcha.

 

—Palm Springs nos queda cerca—Valentín comentó—. Buen viaje a ustedes.

 

—Gracias—respondieron ambos al unísono.

 

Las últimas rondas de abrazos y frases de adiós se desarrollaron con facilidad, tratando de conservar un recuerdo positivo, bonito. Sonrisas cálidas y afectuosas, hechas por la mayoría, también echaron mano a la intención tácita entre ellos. Seunghyun participó en casi cada una de ellas por educación, agradecimiento y sinceridad, sin embargo sonreír no entró en el paquete. Vamos, lo usual. Ni siquiera Jiyong tomó la molestia de reprender su comportamiento.

 

Entonces girar los talones, nunca resultó ser una acción que le agradara infinitamente hasta ahora. Considerándose _a salvo_ , Jiyong destensó sus hombros, su boca labró una línea firme y sus ojos apagaron un poco su brillo. No es que fuera un espléndido controlador en esa parte de su cuerpo, con respecto al fulgor, pero le gustaba creer que sí lo hacía.

 

Caminaba despacio, a pasos claramente sinuosos, estableciendo una prudente distancia de Seung, sopesó que asegurarse con el rabillo del ojo que no lo iba a perder, era adecuado y sí, por supuesto, no olvidaba que tenían que hablar. Él no solo estaba ocupado evitando a Seunghyun, fijándose donde caminaba, en reflexionar en lo de anoche y ahora, también los engranajes en su cabeza se ocupaban en pulir ciertas últimas palabras que pronunciaría en unos momentos. Aunque al final de cuentas dentro de sí se conocía bastante para reconocer que era una pérdida de tiempo porque al final no las diría. No tal como las pensó en su cerebro. Sin embargo, no le importaba como resultaran las cosas, el distraerse le sentaba fenomenal.  

 

Más, de hecho, tratando de obviar el ambiente tenso. Podía sentir los ojos de Seunghyun fijos en su nuca y apostaba, que él se debatía entre abrir o cerrar la boca. No le gustó percibirlo y en nombre de la verdad, ¿que Seunghyun realizara dichas acciones? Un cero a la izquierda. Jiyong tiene ganas de pegarle, sellarle un gran derechazo en su bonito rostro y él reprimió el impulso contentándose en apretar la mandíbula fuertemente.

 

Bien, esto se estaba volviendo ridículo. Inspiró profundo y no alargó más el momento, tras decidir que era lo más sabio, rotó levemente su rostro.

 

—Seung, escúchame bien—aclaró sereno, para su propia incredulidad—. Solo iremos a sacar nuestro equipaje del hotel, manejaré estas dos horas a Los Ángeles, así que no te preocupes. Dormiremos todo el día allá, nuestro vuelo saldrá a las ocho. Sin embargo tenemos que estar a las seis en LAX para registrar nuestro vuelo y demás cosas. Así que, a las cinco salimos del hotel de Los Ángeles, ¿de acuerdo?

 

—Si—contestó con la garganta seca.

 

—Eso es todo lo que tenía que decir, tomemos nuestro taxi.

 

No gastó más en mirar al susodicho, buscando con la vista la parada de taxis, encaminó hacía allí. Si Seunghyun no había captado la indirecta, algo que seriamente dudaba, esa había sido una buena ocasión para confirmarlo.

 

No se sentía preparado para encararlo, _aún no._

 

* * *

 

Las luces de la ciudad se apagan conforme el taxi avanza, Jiyong en algún momento dejó de contarlas o mejor dicho, perdió la ilación por completo y no hubo manera de retomarlo. No es que fuera importante de todas formas. Era triste volver a Seúl teniendo a Seunghyun y él, en lados opuestos del compartimiento, con cada uno mirando por su ventana respectiva y más acentuando de por sí lo sobre-entendido con la bienvenida de la ciudad.

 

Calles vacías, algún sonido ocasional de animales o de la madre naturaleza que no tenían un origen específico, poquísimos individuos que se dejaban ver en estado deplorables, no había que ser genio para no saber qué habían estado haciendo- al menos en su mayoría- representaban el _perfecto_ escenario lúgubre. Cosa que no necesitaba.

 

Base por la cuál Jiyong no se permitió suspirar. Sería ceder la razón de alguna índole a los cielos o a los personajes de la obra que estaba viendo o cualquier cosa parecida. No lo sabía. Tenía coherencia en su cabeza. Tal vez no, quizá esta se había terminado de fundir por completo o la dejó tirada en Los Ángeles olvidando de guardarla en su equipaje.

 

_No la cabeza, tonto. Una parte de tu alma quedó allá._

 

De inmediato silenció su mente. Distintas hipótesis no llevaban a algún lugar, lo único que tenía seguro ahora era que en quince minutos llegarían a la villa. Que tenía quince minutos para disfrutar los últimos vestigios de paz, quince minutos para ir a dormir en el sofá por las tres siguientes horas o quince minutos para pensar, podía llamarlo de varias formas y nunca cansarse, cuando la verdad es que lo único que había estado haciendo desde es Los Ángeles es pensar.

 

Pensó camino a la ciudad angelina, en el pequeño viaje al aeropuerto, las catorce horas sentado en el avión- que por cierto no era el lugar adecuado para meditar- y en el cruce donde estuvieron estancados hace media hora junto a otros conductores por un accidente automovilístico. Y ahora que repasaba todo mentalmente, además de saber que no había sido suficiente tiempo para llegar a una conclusión o solución, se preguntó si la visión del accidente consiguió sacar en Seunghyun ciertos recuerdos contenidos, y a él, ni siquiera se le cruzó la posibilidad. ¡Genial, ni siquiera un amigo decente podía ser! Pese a estar perdido en sí mismo, debió reparar en ello y al menos asegurarse que estuviese bien.

 

_¡Dios que desastre!_

 

Era tarde para consultar y se muerde la lengua, tragándose las palabras entre furioso y decepcionado. Sus manos inquietas han llegado a reposar entrelazando sus dedos debajo de la barbilla, fingiendo mirar el cielo y sabe que Seung Hyun anda pensando, no discierne qué exactamente, pero puede _oír_ el amasijo de ideas colisionando una y otra vez, haciéndose un montón más grande.

 

¿Ellos se hallaban incómodos? ¿Habían puesto una barrera? ¿Estaban perdidos? Todas las anteriores sí.

 

_¿Quién dice que la verdad es bella después de todo?_

 

Expuestos al cien por ciento mediante máscaras, al final del día ellos correrían sin razones y ambos tenían la suficiente sabiduría para captarlo.

 

Podría decirle: "Lo siento" por un pésame tardío, no por las culpas propias que estaba cargando, aunque siempre sería una acción equivocada no importa qué. Podía decirle tanto entre palabras, regalarle un dulce silencio o seguir compartiendo el amargo mutismo de ahora y aun así, todas ellas eran un _Hello Houston, tenemos problemas porque no importa que elija hacer nosotros estamos mal y nada tiene sentido._

No tenía un suelo firme en qué pisar y ni siquiera emborrachándose encontraría el sentido de todo. De verdad, ansiaba que fuera la siete de la mañana ya, así Daesung tomaba la posta de Seunghyun por los días que le tocaban y él podría ir en paz al departamento de BIGBANG, a regodearse de su miseria.

 

Ahogó una risa cargada de humor negro y decidió volver a contar las luces apagadas e ignorar la mirada que Seunghyun le estaba dando en ese momento, sabía que no duraría mucho por lo que no se incomodó o preocupó por suprimir ciertas emociones que terminarían con el _vigilante_  fuera del auto en movimiento.

 

Básicamente, Seunghyun había olvidado lo que es sentir vergüenza hasta el último día en Los Ángeles y debido a eso rechazó seguir observando a Jiyong, tratando de buscar una manera leer su rostro, algo realmente estúpido porque no había que ser genio para saber que su mejor amigo estaba enojado o decepcionado y probablemente tenía que ver por haberse atrevido a guardar aquel secreto, enterrado en el pasado, además de la borrachera que se mandó. Sabía que la preocupación por él estaba subyacente en Jiyong y precisamente a eso se debía la furia, porque lo conocía. Seguramente andaba en el milésimo _mea culpa_   de no poder haber entendido la magnitud de la situación, no por lo que se podía interpretar como una _desconfianza_ al no compartir lo que ocultó. Razones estúpidas, pero que tenían escrito la patente Kwon Jiyong por todos lados.

 

Recordaba perfectamente las palabras dichas y él no tuvo cara para enfrentarlo. Uno por lo evidente y dos porque sabía perfectamente que Jiyong buscaría tener repuestas sí o sí, y él lamentablemente le iba a decepcionar. Decirlo o no, no supondría una diferencia, él tenía el sentimiento que se arruinaría su amistad y de paso todo.

 

Marcar un espacio no fue difícil de tomar, es más ni siquiera podía ser considerado como una decisión. Era algo de esas veces en que seguías el curso naturalmente, sin siquiera cuestionarte o tratar de llegar a las profundidades de ello, lo hacías en automático y no, no estas siendo un robot, ni siquiera te forzabas. Puesto que era como establecer un pacto entre tú, la situación y el daño _colateral_ o el receptor, haciéndolo por los dos al puro estilo salomónico y aplicándolo en el momento preciso.

 

¿Funcionaba? Respuesta complicada y que por demás no existía. Sostener un sí, no y no sé era algo tan mal expresado que incluso juntándolas no daba abasto.

 

Aquí lo primordial no era cómo ambos lo estaban manejando ahora, sino que todo lapso tenía un inicio y final, el de ellos había llegado. Él debía dejar de ser un poco egoísta e inmaduro para poder dar el siguiente paso: Hablar, aunque tuviese miedo.

 

¿De qué? Una buena pregunta y él no se refería al tema, sino las palabras a usar.

 

Justo cuando iba pensar más sobre ellas, el taxi se detuvo, dejando toda su mene en blanco y parpadeando sorprendido, costó despertar sus demás sentidos. Habían llegado a la villa.

 

Y ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de asimilarlo.

 

Solo vio la mano de Jiyong extendiéndose con un pequeño fajo de billetes. Fue tan rápido y silencioso el deslizamiento que sinceramente pensó que estaba ante algo impalpable, no se sentía real y no reaccionó hasta que escuchó un _gracias_ demasiado ronco por parte de Jiyong hacia el taxista, rompiendo así el limbo entre la ilusión y la realidad, en dónde él se hallaba.

 

_Crack._

La puerta del lado de Jiyong cerrándose fue como un eco fuerte, reforzando el sonido interno experimentado. Aquella sacudida ofreció lo que realmente necesitaba y de una vez por todas recuperó el dominio de su cuerpo, no tardando de seguirle.

 

Murmuró un escueto _gracias_ al chófer y salió del auto, Jiyong había dejado el maletero abierto para él y le esperaba en el rellano de las escalera de la entrada.

 

_Generoso de su parte._

Cogió su maletín rápido para no hacer esperar al pobre hombre, ni bien cerró la cajuela vio al taxi perderse en el horizonte de la madrugada para luego dirigir sus pasos a la villa. Reconoció el auto de Jiyong en el camino, recordándose que su mejor amigo lo había dejado ahí desde el día del viaje y a partir de ese momento mantuvo todas sus alertas encendidas.

 

Alcanzarlo no tomó casi nada de tiempo y juntos se adentraron a su casa, él manteniendo la delantera y Jiyong pisándole los talones. Un tanto incómodo pero articular una frase de cortesía o hablar afuera no era sensato, así que apretó sus labios conteniéndose.

 

Prendiendo las luces de la estancia a sus pasos, mitigó las ganas hasta que llegaron a las inmediaciones de la sala y él hasta ahí llegó, girando sus talones decidido a enfrentar a Jiyong y si no se chocaron fue un milagro. La distancia entre ellos dos era extremadamente corta, pero no le importó. Por primera vez desde Los Ángeles veía directamente su rostro y sus ojos, estos últimos demostraban estar totalmente asombrados, algo completamente lógico.

 

El corazón casi salió por la garganta debido a la actitud improvisada de Seunghyun. Se esperaba una confrontación inminente, pero no de esta manera.  Él no podía ser así, deshaciendo sus nudos de forma delicada usando sus propias manos, aunque no hubiese movido un centímetro de ellas. Trastocarlo a niveles ridículos mucho más allá de lo profundo y no le gustaba. Que Seunghyun tuviera el poder desde consumirle a desnudarle el alma, consiguiendo despojarle capa por capa, hallándose él en un estado totalmente vulnerable.

 

—Tenemos que hablar, Ji.

 

Ese _Ji_  ocasionó un escalofrío, había pasado una eternidad de que oyera su voz, pero no hizo notar el efecto de cuatro, _aparentemente_ , simples palabras y era tan estúpido que se sintiera como que ellos fueran una pareja a punto de terminar, la línea de Seunghyun siendo una expresión tan típica de una situación así. Pensamiento que le volvía loco porque ellos no llevaban ese tipo de relación y estaba jodidamente preocupado de que la línea entre el deseo y lo real, estuviese difuminándose un poco.

 

Quiso lanzar una risa nerviosa, pero en su lugar pasó de largo a pasos firmes, evidenciando una seguridad cabal que no sentía. Supo de inmediato, cuando descansó su cuerpo en el sofá, que para esa acción la parte líder de él se había mezclado con su personalidad propia.

 

¡Dios! Él solo quería abrazar sus piernas, reírse, llorar y golpearse, no en ese orden necesariamente, pero quería estar solo. Que nadie recordara su existencia por un par de días. Cualquiera hubiese pensado que acababa de sufrir un brote un tanto psicótico, no obstante como persona emocional que era, desfogarse así como resultado de algo que le sobrepasaba era bueno. Sacar todo en soledad.

 

Él definitivamente tenía nervios de acero, lo que añoraba tendría que esperar por supuesto.

 

—Es que…

 

Jiyong emitió un suspiro cansado, pausando su hablar. Puso ambas manos en su rostro, cubriéndolo íntegramente.

 

—No ahora, Seung. Solo…—inspiró y expiró profundamente, recibiendo de vuelta su propio aire—. Dame una semana. Estoy _hecho polvo_ ahora y quiero dormir un poco antes que llegue Daesung, deberías hacer lo mismo.

 

Un nudo coló en la garganta de Seunghyun, tragando saliva como reacción inmediata. De pronto todo era muy pesado.

 

—¿Y si la otra semana no vuelves?—dijo a hilo de voz.

 

 _Tenía_ que preguntárselo. _Tenía_ que saber. _Tenía_ que asegurar su retorno.

 

—Lo haré. No te preocupes por eso.

 

Jiyong a regañadientes descorrió las manos de su cara. No quería que Seunghyun se alarmara, que él sucumbiera a una crisis de pánico no le convenía en este momento, ya había pasado por una antes y no fue lindo.

 

—Te lo puedo prometer.

 

Seunghyun evaluó los orbes marrones, tratando de reunir información y dilucidó sinceridad, preocupación.

 

Él hablaba en serio.

 

Quería observar más, examinando y desechando impresiones, pero Jiyong quitó su concentración pronunciando algo más. Por poco hace una mueca inconforme, quedando la idea al olvido en un segundo y mejor prestó atención.

 

—Solo… una semana.

 

Jiyong alzó el dedo índice.

 

—Es lo único que pido.

 

Y contra eso Seunghyun tuvo que ceder. Era justo, aunque a él no le gustaba nada la opción.

 

—Está bien. Una semana y por favor, regresa.

 

Seunghyun pidió fervoroso, haciendo un especial énfasis en lo último.

 

—Descansa un poco.

 

Ya no le quedaba más por hacer que emprender la retirada.

 

_Hasta el próximo fin de semana._

La frase lejos de proporcionarle seguridad originó que rastros de temores sacudieran su mente y por eso giró instintivamente a verlo.

 

¿Qué decir? La segunda vez en la madrugada que se hacía la misma interrogante. Declarar otra vez su recelo era de sobra y antes que Jiyong reparara en su todavía presencia en la sala, abrió la boca.

 

—¿Ji?

 

No fue lo más inteligente. El mencionado apartó la mirada el suelo y la confusión tatuada en su semblante tuvo consecuencias nefastas en él porque recordó que por su ansia de alargar las cosas, debido a inseguridades suyas, no tuvo tiempo de concebir algo razonable, comentando algo que sentía por sus buenos modales.

 

—Gracias por el viaje.

 

—¿En serio, Seung?—irritado alegó.

 

A todas luces lo que había dicho estaba fuera de lugar. Una acción propia tan censurable y avergonzado recibió la amonestación.

 

La timidez en los rasgos de Seunghyun hizo a Jiyong arrepentirse de pronunciar las palabras en ese tono. De hecho, su cabeza iba a explotar por tanta tensión y la acción _favorita_ del día: pensar.

 

Quería arrancar sus cabellos, amortiguar las voces e ignorar las sensaciones deprimentes que burbujeaban en su pecho.

 

—Olvida lo que dije. Solo…—Jiyong pausó varios segundos—. Olvídalo, ¿de acuerdo?

 

Seung asintió con la vista desenfocada pensado qué cosas, Jiyong dándose cuenta de ello no emitió su _molestia/no molestia_ , dejó que él se marchara y contuvo la respiración mientras vislumbraba como aquella silueta tan familiar desaparecía. Al tener la certeza de su total ausencia, expulsó con fuerza el aliento de una sola vez.

 

Por unos segundos se permitió la ilusión de quitarse una carga pendiendo sobre su cabeza.

 

—Te amo—susurró tan bajo que ni él mismo se escuchó—. No sé cómo voy hacer, pero regresaré. Regresaré.

  

Él nunca había fallado en sus promesas, no iba a empezar hacerlo hoy ni nunca. Por el momento, tenía que olvidar y desconectar su cabeza por un buen rato.

 

Quizá por el jet lag pudo conciliar el sueño por una hora y media.

 

* * *

 

Jiyong entró pesaroso al departamento de BIGBANG.

 

_A salvo._

Percatándose de que el concepto sonó tan hueco, desprovisto de convencimiento, dentro de él su alma se desbarató. Había lanzado su propia ejecución, siendo más tangible que una parte de su interior se marchitó. Algo ineludible y que no sucedió porque sí, sino el origen fueron esos meses de incertidumbre.

 

Él había bebido la mentira conscientemente al decir que tenía tristeza.  No, no la sentía. Verdaderamente sufría una desolación tan desmedida, vagando a las linderas inanimadas del Estigia, sentenciado a llevar esa angustia que terminaba por agotarle y helarle.

 

Kwon Jiyong estaba débil.

 

Y eso fue como marcarle el corazón con hierro ardiendo, casi logrando tirar a él hacia atrás.

 

El poder del silencio en medio de la entrada le sofocó, el huir otra vez se hacía presente. ¿Pero a dónde podría ir? Comenzó a respirar agitadamente, las esquinas de sus ojos picaban, sus oídos zumbaban sin parar crueles, sus rodillas temblaron a ráfagas agudas e intentó dar medio paso, pero sus pies inestables lo orillaron al fracaso. No tenía dónde agarrarse y en un empeño burdo, arrugó la tela de su pantalón cerniendo sus manos encima de ella.

 

Catastrófico. Él ya no tenía control de su cuerpo y ratificando inflexiblemente eso, su persona cayó. El parqué crujió retumbante y Jiyong no pudo evitar describirse como un muñeco chino haciendo un viaje desde el estante hasta besar el suelo, cerró sus puños con fuerza.

 

Un soplo de aire viniendo por su espalda aclaró su visión. Todavía la puerta seguía abierta y él se ubicaba a tres pasos de ella. Valeroso entrecerró los ojos, negándose a romper en llanto continuo, pero un par de lágrimas escaparon de su coacción auto-impuesta.

 

—¡Joder!—exclamó un improperio frustrado.

 

De inmediato cerró su boca. ¡Dios, Youngbae podía venir en cualquier momento! Si el ligero ruido no le había alertado, su voz sí. Él tenía que juntar su poca fuerza desperdigada en variados pedazos a tiempo express.

 

Secó sus mejillas, inspiró hondo y funcionó para algunas cosas, el escozor y sus oídos palpitaban menos. Ahora tenía que intentar pararse.

 

—¿Ji?—Youngbae apareció en el pasadizo y Jiyong apretó la mandíbula—. ¿Qué pasó?

 

Sus ojos se posaron en un lío de piernas superpuestas entre sí. Él estaba haciéndose un té- pues no le gustaba el café- en la cocina. Al principio escuchó un sonido demasiado tenue, no necesariamente comunicaba la presencia de alguien, así que se encogió de hombros. Sin embargo al oír una maldición veloz supo que Jiyong había llegado. Nadie más podía estar en casa.

 

Daesung madrugó para ir a la villa, Seungri la noche anterior viajó a Japón y no, no había fantasmas desde que dejaron su primer apartamento. Las alternativas se reducían en un palmo y curioso fue a verlo, encontrándose con aquella imagen.

 

—Ni yo mismo sé—murmuró a dientes cerrados.

 

Youngbae supo que el ánimo de su amigo era negruzco.

 

—¿Estás bien?

 

—¡Perfecto! ¡Me encanta caerme!

 

Youngbae negó con la cabeza, absteniéndose a poner los ojos en blanco.

 

—Te ayudaré.

 

Caminó rápido hacia la puerta, la cerró y volvió a Jiyong, colocando su brazo en sus hombros y fácilmente pudo alzarlo.

 

Jiyong tuvo un _déjà vu horrible_ y tensó sus músculos para ocultar el temblor de sus rodillas.

 

—Veo que alguien está de mal humor.

 

—No es eso. Lo siento, Bae.

 

Desquitarse con alguien que no lo merecía era estúpido. En realidad, el hecho de siquiera vengarse, al menos en su situación. Sus facciones se distorsionaron en sutil remordimiento y ofreció una pobre excusa, pero no dejaba de haber algo de verdad en ella.

 

—No dormí mucho en el vuelo.

 

Y pasarse despierto el resto de la hora y media, tendido boca arriba sobre el incómodo sofá, no contribuía ni al reposo que necesitaba y a su salud. Por descontado él poseía un peligroso acercamiento a la locura.

 

Que no haya caído rendido de sueño al poner un pie en el marco de la entrada, era un milagro.

 

—Lo suponía.

 

Aceptando la causa, notaba su cansancio y tenía sentido, Jiyong odiaba no tener un sueño decente. Los aviones eran incómodos si pasabas bastante tiempo sentado y sabía que de Los Ángeles a Corea había varias horas de por medio.

 

—Te podrías haber quedado en la villa de hyung, no debiste venir hasta aquí. Te noto exhausto, aunque bronceado.

 

El bailarín esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

 

—Ni te imaginas el calor infernal en Los Ángeles, lo que pasamos aquí no es nada.

 

Jiyong elevó las comisuras de sus labios, Youngbae siempre lograba distraerlo en el momento que lo necesitaba y lo agradecía. Él había tenido suerte de tener un amigo así.

 

—¿Tanto? ¡Wow! —Youngbae sabía perfectamente que él no tenía tendencia a exagerar— ¿Y qué tal el viaje? ¿Todo fue bien?

 

—Sí, el viaje fue bueno para ambos.

 

Mintió con descaro, no queriendo preocupar a Youngbae y al resto.

 

—¿Ahora puedes caminar?

 

Asintió solemne, poniendo sus extremidades a funcionar y moviéndose lentamente. La sensación era muy rara, evitó un gesto de molestia y se desentendió de sus ligamentos muy estirados como las cuerdas de un violín.

 

—Bien. Debes empezar a cuidarte, Ji. No se me ha pasado por inadvertido el temblor en tus rodillas.

 

_¡Maldición!_

 

—Lo haré, ¿tranquilo?

 

Rodó los ojos desenfadado, ocasionando que Youngbae riera y él aprovechó para dar un giro a la conversación.

 

—Mejor cuéntame. ¿Cómo te ha ido a ti? Les abandoné mucho tiempo, no se me olvida lo que charlamos por teléfono. ¡¡Así que un día interesante, eh!!

 

—¡Ohh! ¿Eso?—Youngbae introdujo sus dedos sobre sus cabellos—. Te vas a reír.

 

Dudaba que eso fuera a suceder, pero él se aferró a la oportunidad de distraerse. Irónico, había corrido literalmente para llegar directo a su cuarto y ahora estaba prolongando el momento, no solo para que Youngbae no sospechara, sino por el mismo.

 

Todo gracias a su revuelta puta cabeza. ¡Fantástico! Ahora se enfadada, él de verdad había perdido el norte y obligó a enviarse oleadas de calma para poder hablar con el tono más entusiasmado que pudiera encontrar.

 

Tenía que escucharse genuino, no falso.

 

—¡Me gusta!¡Empieza ahora!

 

—Bueno es que de algún modo mi cita a ciegas terminó hablando con el maknae.

 

Eso si que era una sorpresa, actualmente sintiendo algo de curiosidad.

 

—¿Cómo?

 

—Tal como lo oyes, por eso dije que fue interesante.

 

—¿No me digas que Ri arruinó tu cita?

 

Una corta risa brotó de los labios de Jiyong, llegando rápido a esa conclusión. Alocado era el segundo nombre del Seungri.

 

—No, sorprendentemente fue el intermediario.

 

El líder enarcó una ceja incrédulo y Youngbae entró a la cocina, dirigiéndose a la cafetera a preparar café a Jiyong, mientras tanto este escogió un taburete donde sentarse y lo hizo.

 

—¿Intermediario?

 

—Sí. Mi cita fue obligada a dejarme plantada y Ri se ofreció a anunciarme lo sucedido.

 

Okay, NADA cuadraba. Ni esto ni su vida hace treinta y ocho horas.

 

—No entiendo como el maknae pinta en todo esto.

 

Jiyong cruzó sus brazos viendo a Youngbae moviéndose de aquí para allá.

 

—Mi cita a ciegas resultó siendo Shin Hye—explicó paciente—. El maknae estaba de visita en su casa y apareció un invitado inesperado que obligó a ella a dejarme plantado. Ri tuvo que pagar los platos rotos.

 

Youngbae rió mientras entregaba la taza a Jiyong, sentándose en otro taburete.

 

—¿Quién?

 

—Yong Hwa.

 

—¡Ahh! Ahora comprendo todo.

 

Jiyong estuvo complacido de por fin saberlo.

 

—Exacto—tomó un sorbo de su té—. De todo esto saqué que no volveré a hacer citas a ciegas nunca más.

 

—Ya lo creo, bro—sonrió gentil tomando un gran trago de café—. Supongo que acabaste comiendo con el maknae.

 

—Sí, no me quedó de otra.

 

—Siempre tacaño, con tal de no malgastar dinero.

 

—¡¡Heyy!!! Ni siquiera sabes lo que tuve que soportar, ese chico es muy ruidoso.

 

—Nada de otro mundo. Pero me apiado de ti, Bae—Jiyong bostezó—. Gracias por esto y la mini-historia. Estoy cansado, iré a descansar.

 

Colocó la taza con el contenido medio lleno en la encimera.

 

—De nada, eso iba a decirte. Ve.

 

Ji yong se va con el sentimiento sobrecargado de haber logrado resistir y Youngbae le ve irse con la preocupación tiñendo su rostro, por la salud de su mejor amigo. Esas piernas temblorosas significaban agotamiento mental o físico, y sabía que en el caso del líder de BIGBANG padecía de ambas. Quizá el viaje lo dejó agotado, pero él venía arrastrando eso desde hace mucho tiempo. Para los que lo conocían muy bien la mayor virtud y a la vez la debilidad de Jiyong era su gran corazón. Él era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por las personas que quería y que se habían ganado su afecto, sin esperar nada a cambio.

 

Youngbae podía gritarle, regañarle, hablarle bonito e incluso encerrarle, y aun con todo ello no funcionaría porque su mejor amigo era un cabezota, tampoco podía forzarle porque sería hacer que Jiyong no sea la persona que es. Solo le quedaba, junto a los otros tres, minimizar los _daños_ de ello. Así que más tarde debía llamar a Daesung y Seungri.

 

Al pensar en este último, ahoga un suspiro en sus labios. El mocoso continuaba con la necedad de romperle la cabeza y esta vez fue más directo. ¿Qué habría querido decirle con aquellas palabras enigmáticas? No se lo dijo a Jiyong hace minutos porque no iba a ponerle una inquietud más y además, él perfectamente era capaz de enfrentarlo, inclusive las cosas del pasado.

 

 

**FLASHBACK**

 

—Así que Yonghwa te obligó a esto.

 

Youngbae reía con pleno gusto, hace unos momentos el líder del CNBLUE había llamado.

 

Estaba implícito el _sabía que Yong Hwa te llamaría y ¡Oh, sí! ¡Me estoy divirtiendo con esto!_ Decían que la justicia poética existía y él no podía estar más agradecido.

 

—¡¡Yahh!! ¡Hyung! ¡Claro que no! Nadie me obliga, tengo la capacidad para tomar mis propias decisiones, ¿ok?

 

Él hablaba tan solemne que era imposible le tomara en serio, provocándole más risas.

 

—Sí, claro.

 

Tomó un poco de vino, rompiendo nuevamente a reír mientras veía a Seungri frunciendo el ceño. La molestia siendo notable.

 

—¡Hyung!

 

El puchero de Seungri casi hace rodar sus ojos, a veces se preguntaba cómo había vivido tantos años con él y aunque fuera adulto, parecía que este tipo de gestos eran correctos en sus expresiones, cosa desconcertante y a la vez rara.

 

—Deberías agradecer que al menos decidí aparecer. No hubiese bonito que comieses solo, ¿no?

 

Seungri cruzó de brazos teniendo una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro, amaba volver a tener el control.

 

—Te doy la razón—admitió—. Parece que hoy eres el salvador de todo el mundo.

 

No lo dijo con ironía, su voz fue suave acompañada de una pequeña risa.

 

—Por supuesto, siempre salvo a las personas. No es una novedad.

 

Y ahí iba el maknae que tanto conocía, como siempre exagerando todo e inflándose el ego a niveles anormales, Youngbae tuvo el impulso de golpearle, pero mejor desistió, optando por sonreír a medias.

 

—¡¡Claro!!—respondió sarcástico—. De alguna manera, _otra vez_ lograste descubrirme una cita a ciegas.

 

—Eishh, hyung. Si que sabes arruinar el ambiente—gruñó con fastidio.

 

—Siempre quise saber porqué en vez de ayudarme en el programa, complicaste más las cosas y …

 

—¿Perdón?—Seungri interrumpió—. No las compliqué, tú sacaste el tema. Te lo recuerdo por si lo habías olvidado. De nada, por cierto.

 

Bien, él tenía un punto, pero decidió ignorarlo.

 

—Pero no me ayudaste diciendo: _“Parece como si Taeyang hyung tuviese novia”_  y luego revelaste que fui  al concierto de SNSD.

 

—No es mi culpa que te sintieras inseguro, algo que todavía conservas. Ni tampoco acabar descubriendo todo gracias a que me hice cercano a _ella_ en ese tiempo.

 

Youngbae parecía ofendido, pues que se jodiera. Si él le había ignorado, podía hacer lo mismo y que se aguantara porque él de nuevo había abierto el tema. Iba a debatir cada argumento hasta el final, esta vez era inocente.

 

—No fui el que dijo a frente a la TV nacional que tuvo una cita a ciegas con una chica de un famoso grupo.

 

Seungri ardía fuego por los ojos, desafiándole ha atreverse llamarle mentiroso y darle la contra.

 

—Igual, no ayudaste cada vez que intentaba arreglar las cosas.

 

_¿Vas a seguir por ese camino? ¿Por qué no puedes ceder tu orgullo? Yo, quizá estaría dispuesto hacerlo por ti._

 

Youngbae debió ver algo en sus ojos porque creyó conveniente en ese momento poner especial atención a la rosa.

 

—Siempre tuve mis razones para que nadie sepa de la relación, tuvimos que ser cuidadosos y durante ese tiempo, casi como 8 meses, fuimos muy prudentes.

 

_Funcionó porque lograron engañarme y eso es mucho decir._

 

—Bueno—resignado completó—.  Eventualmente terminamos, no recuerdo la razón.

 

Seungri enarcó una ceja al escuchar la última confesión ¿De verdad no lo recordaba o su mente lo bloqueó? Casi bufaba de la ironía y frustración, decir/hacer cosas _groseras_ no importándole quien tuviera al frente era parte de él, sin embargo frente a la honestidad de Youngbae, haciéndole partícipe de algo íntimo de su parte, colaboraría siendo un poco flexible.

 

—Es una señal, entonces. No te acuerdas, lo de ustedes no era estar juntos.

 

Sonaba mucho mejor decirlo así que _condenados al fracaso._

 

Youngbae alzó la vista y en lugar de sentirse insultado por una suposición cierta, se permitió aflojar sus defensas. Captó el ánimo sosegado de Seungri, estudiándolo a conciencia y aunando fuerzas para tratar de encontrar las respuestas en sus facciones ante las palabras que diría, tenía cierta duda espinosa de años.

 

—Me provoca también curiosidad, tu pelea con todo el grupo—observó su cuello tensarse—. Nunca quisiste revelarnos, si no me equivoco fue una semana después de haber terminado con Yuri, que terminaste diciéndolo en una entrevista. No me pareció caballeroso de tu parte, revelar las cosas así de golpe.

 

—Hay cosas que tienen sus motivos y no son _necesarias saberlas,_ hyung.

 

Seungri sonrió apenas con amargura, bajando ligeramente sus párpados. Parecía que Youngbae encendió una mecha, no era momento de provocarla por lo que orientó la conversación a rumbos tranquilos.

 

—Siempre haciéndote el interesante—rió.

 

El mensaje era claro: _Está bien, no hay problema._ No era quién para exigir aclaraciones de un tema del pasado y que no le afectaría a su persona, no teniendo nada que ver con él. Sentir ese malestar persistente era irracional, involuntariamente negó para sí mismo.

 

—¡¡Hey!! ¡¡Mucho fastidias el día de hoy, hyung!!—bromeó sintiéndose relajado, agradecido por volver al canal seguro—.  Ya que andas tan de buen humor. ¡¡Pediré el postre y el más caro del menú!!

 

Una sonrisa traviesa surcó por su rostro, llamando con su mano al mesero, ubicado a dos mesas de ellos.

 

—¡Disculpe!—Youngbae entrecerró los ojos, dejando de sonreír. No iba a dejar que se saliese con la suya. ¡No, señor! Por algo era el mayor—. ¿Puede traer el postre más caro del menú?

 

—¿Solo para usted?—escuchó.

 

Aunque la pregunta no iba dirigida a él, tenía en la punta de la lengua responder  _para nadie_. Entonces vio a SeungRi girar y mirarle con ojos de cachorrito apaleado cuando de eso no tenía nada. ¡Detestaba que siempre lo hiciera con una facilidad pasmosa! ¿Dónde quedaba su amor propio? Pero _otra vez_ venía a colación el pensamiento que esas expresiones eran adecuadas para su rostro. Él era inmune a su a _rma_ por supuesto, pero…

 

_¿Qué más da?_

 

Un postre no le hacía mal nadie y asintió levemente.

 

—No. ¡¡Dos personas!!—presuroso y emocionado contestó.

 

—Mi recomendación sería hacer un pedido, nuestro postre más caro es el helado de banana split y es grande. No creo que cada uno pueda acabarlo si comen por separado, compartirlo sería mejor.

 

_¡No!_

 

—Uno será. Gracias.

 

Seungri habló rápido, sin pedir su opinión y él naturalmente echaba chispas por todos lados, le iba a cobrar lo que le acababa de hacer.

 

—¡¡Ayyy hyung!! ¡Qué agresivo eres!—Seungri recibió un puñete en su hombro—. No es normal que sientan fijación por golpearme. ¿No te has puesto a pensar?  Es irónico que el icono zen tenga instintos barbáricos.

 

—¿Cuál fijación? ¡Esto te pasa por decidir las cosas sin consultar!

 

—Aishh, hyung. Solo compartiremos un helado, tampoco es para tanto.

 

Se ahorró decirle que parecía mujer con síndrome menopáusico. No era tan suicida para querer adornar su hombro con otro _bonito_ cardenal.

 

—¿Quieres otro golpe, verdad?—siseó, escrutándole con la mirada.

 

—¿¿Ahh?? No, hyung.

 

Seungri lentamente se incorporó de la silla con el objetivo expreso de alejarse de la mesa.

 

—Mejor iré a decirle al mozo que incluya tu sabor favorito, ¿de acuerdo?

 

No esperó respuesta, partiendo directo al restaurante a una velocidad alucinante y con el eco de la risa del vocalista de BIGBANG penetrando sus oídos

 

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

De verdad, él de verdad quiso olvidar. No podía, debería dejar de ser una pizca de curiosidad atrapada en un salero desesperada por salir. Esperaba encontrar la salida pronto, es decir, confiar en que la sensación estúpida se diluyera porque si no hacía, tendría que prender la cerilla y podía hacerlo de manera pacífica, pero preveer la reacción de la otra parte era imposible.

 

Hizo una mueca, pausaría sus ideas dispares y se concentró en tratar de disfrutar el resto de su té sin problemas.

 

* * *

 

 

Cerró la puerta de la habitación con seguro derrumbándose por completo, ni siquiera alcanzó la cama.

 

_¿Qué he hecho?_

Fue como si todo volviera a explotar por primera vez, cuando en realidad no era cierto y aun así, él se hallaba derramando lágrimas sin césar, siendo un grifo abierto e inagotable, parpadeando una y otra vez, abrazado a sus rodillas. Como si aquel acto pudiera _salvarlo._ Como si pudiera desaparecer así de fácil, no importando que tan lejos estuvieran ahora, como si tuviera la oportunidad de desmemoriarse a si mismo, a la sensación de él y Seung bailando en un barco hundiéndose ante las fuerzas temerarias de un océano.  

 

Nada de eso sucedería.

 

¿Cómo se aferraría a su línea: _No me importa cuanto me duela_? Él había fallado al intento de estar dentro de la piel de Seung. ¡Por Dios lo había lastimado con sus buenas intenciones! Imbécil de él por pensar que estaba haciéndolo _bien,_ quería golpearse y tirar cosas mientras reía sarcástico vertiendo todo su dolor, quedando en un anhelo porque el cuarto no llevaba insonorización.

 

Él sentía que se estaba deslizando entre las paredes y el sabor amargo de la confusión al no saber dónde continuaba existiendo, ni una idea subsistía en donde estaba parado. Por primera vez se planteaba el ¿ _Qué demonios estoy haciendo_? Vulnerable hasta sus huesos en todo sentido, exhortándole a rendirse, cuando nunca en su vida se había detenido siquiera a pensarlo, no formaba parte de su vocabulario. Pero, ¿qué podía hacer cuando el bien que deseaba hacer no era suficiente? Destruyendo todo a su paso y derrumbando cada cosa que tocaba. ¿Qué diablos podía hacer? ¡Nada! ¡Nada! ¿Sus esfuerzos realmente habían valido la pena o debería hacerlo todo de vuelta más distinto? Quería que Seung viva, _salvarlo del dolor,_ pero al parecer se equivocó. Él tenía buenas intenciones con Seung, Dios sabía que las tenía. ¿Acaso viviría esforzándose a punta de no tener en cuenta las consecuencias a favor de hacer las cosas bien? ¿Cuándo sería el momento de decir: _Hey, ya es hora que te detengas_? ¿Seis meses? ¿Uno o dos años? ¿Toda la vida?

 

Pregunta tras pregunta repiqueteaban su mente con celeridad, llevándole al borde del colapso nervioso y terminando por frotarse las mejillas violentamente, en un horrible intento de frenar su sollozo. No quería seguir haciéndolo, pero las malditas lágrimas seguían deslizándose continuamente. Frustrado tuvo que dejar su labor.

 

Estaba cansado de sentirlo cerca y distante a la vez, de tratar de interpretar sus silencios, de vivir con el temor de cuidarse a que Seunghyun no se rompiera. Solo quería correr y nunca mirar atrás, ser _egoísta_ por primera vez. Quería mandar todo a la mierda por haberse encontrado con las verdades, mentiras y las esperanzas destrozadas. El amor por Seung lo estaba matando poco a poco y su tranquilidad…

 

Bueno, siendo _optimistas_ hace cuatro meses y tres semanas se fue al demonio. Obviaría su año modo: _Huir de Seunghyun porque estoy enamorado de él y no lo tolero con otra persona._ Si su corazón había vivido colgando en esos tiempos. ¿Cuál era la diferencia entre el ayer y el ahora? No podía ignorar a _zombie_ Seunghyun, ese era su maldito problema. ¿Y lo más triste? Que solo necesitaba su toque para sentirse protegido, escondiéndose del mundo.

 

¡Puto iceberg que tenía que _superar_!

 

Él prometió regresar a la villa y lo cumpliría, buscaría ese algo que le mantuviera cuerdo y enfrentar el _desastre_ provocado al querer que Seunghyun fuese feliz. ¡Dios y todavía tenía que prepararse de las futuras revelaciones!

 

_¿Cómo…_

 … _Lo haré?_

 

Terminando el resto de la pregunta en su mente, su voz tembló ligeramente. El miedo atenazándole el pecho cobró forma de pulsaciones irregulares, dejándole por algunos segundos desconcertado para luego apretar sus párpados con fuerza y tratar de volver en sí, concentrándose en ver la pared frente a él aunque tuviera su vista nublada. Pestañeó veces seguidas hasta que sus ojos captaron siluetas indefinidas, entonces decidió respirar profundo con el objetivo de aplacar un poco su llorar mientras ahuecaba su barbilla entre las rodillas, surtiendo efecto unos pocos segundos después y dejó que las últimas lágrimas corrieran libres.

 

Así como el estado actual de fe, caminó tambaleante hacia su cama y se tendió sobre ella para posar la mirada sobre el techo melancólicamente. Tenía que dedicarse a pensar, pensar y pensar porque él no podía retroceder y desbaratar las cosas al sentido _correcto_ , además de asumir que la vida no era justa. Con él, con Seunghyun y todo el mundo a su alrededor. Era cambiante, torciendo la tuerca como le placiera, pero también conseguía ser lo opuesto, como al final de una catarata, mostrándose en un manantial bello, limpio y lleno de pureza.

 

Muchas cosas injustas podrían vagar entre ellos, pero si de algo estaba seguro de que su amor por Seunghyun no lo era. Porque no importada en qué tiempo fuera, se iba a enamorar de él, sí o sí. Lo amaba con sus virtudes y defectos, en el bien y en el mal e incluso con su oscuridad. Esta es tan _él_. Y….

 

_¡Oh!_

 

Fue como tener una revelación estrellándose bruscamente sobre su persona. Él había estado enfrascado en volver a tener lo más que pudiera del Seung de ** _antes_** que no reparó, que en realidad Seunghyun no se fue. ¿Acaso era la primera vez que pasaba por una etapa así? No. ¿Olvidó hace unos años cuando se reencontraron y le dijo mucho más adelante sobre su pasado en la secundaria? Y él estuvo todo ese tiempo solo y se había recuperado.

 

Seunghyun continuaba ahí, únicamente que en otra faceta de él, una que nunca conoció hasta hace cuatro meses y en donde evidentemente dejó que lo atrapara. Había confundido los tipos de sufrimiento entre la agonía de un amor no correspondido y que su amor estuviera hundiéndose sin poder hacer nada, sintiéndolo como uno solo, llevándolo como si hubiese ido a la guerra hace más de un año, viendo fuego por todas partes. Incluso si el segundo era mucho más terrible que el otro, no dejaba de ser  _diferentes._ Todo desembocó  en una bola grumosa creciente, terminando por implosionar en trozos.

 

Amar no solo era sacrificarte por la felicidad de tu ser querido y sufrir porque te asustas de cuánto lo amas, amar no solo era apoyarlo pasara lo que pasara como lo hacía, amar no solo era no saber adonde estás yendo con ese amor, era tener ese sentimiento frenético de duda, ansiedad e inestabilidad, ser consciente que esa persona te va a romper, lo quiera o no.

 

Amar era solo _verlo_ y recordar que lo estás _viendo._

Cumplió la mitad, la otra no. Casi vuelve a sollozar de la impresión.

 

_¡Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido!_

Sí, su estado con Seung era como él ahora tratando de alcanzar el techo con su mano, estirando constantemente hacia alguien inalcanzable y más si ponía las cosas difíciles. Sin embargo ahora volvería al ruedo otra vez, Seunghyun no sabía lo hermoso que era, lo valioso que era como ser humano y él se lo recordaría.

 

Tenía que volver a sentirlo porque sabía que Seunghyun elegía no creerlo.

 

—Me importas Seung, no sabes cuánto.

 

* * *

 

Curioso, la manera cómo Seunghyun era preso de la ansiedad, moviendo su pie irritantemente e impacientemente a la espera de que Jiyong se dejara ver de una vez. La paciencia y calma usuales en él salieron volando por la ventana desde que abrió los ojos.  Quizá sea debido a que en parte, le remordía la conciencia como también que _necesitaba_ saber que él no lo había estropeado todo.

 

_"Jiyong hyung llegó, nos vemos dentro de unos días hyung"_

 

Daesung informó, minutos atrás despidiéndose y lejos de aplacarle consiguió lo opuesto. Y era absurdo porque sabía que Jiyong cumplía sus promesas, sin embargo la inconfundible sensación de que él podría retroceder, escabulléndose para no regresar por un buen tiempo y Daesung volviese en su lugar, perpetuaba en lo más recóndito de su alma. Quedarse ellos en esas condiciones era inaceptable para él, Jiyong era la única persona con la que tenía un poco más acercamiento, a diferencia del resto claramente desde que insistió en el plan.

 

No debió beber, pero quiso estúpidamente por un momento abandonarse a una realidad donde la euforia hiciera estragos en él, _estar bien._ Tal vez por poco lo consiguió hasta que reveló una de las causas por la cuales sentía inmensa culpa y que no merecía ser feliz. Tenía muy claro que había pasado una semana y que su amistad con Jiyong, pendía de un hilo a grandes rasgos, lo sabía y aun así, él mantenía la misma posición desde Los Ángeles con un ligero cambio. ¡Era un bastardo por ser terco y egoísta! Pero no iba a cambiar de opinión, debía golpearse a sí mismo de su idiotez y a la vez sentía alivio. ¿Cómo sostendría su rostro frente a Jiyong? Para decirle, _no tendrás respuestas_  sin que sonara tan mal como se planteaba.

 

_¿Cómo?_

 

Desvelar algo que solo sabía Jiyong, ni siquiera los padres de Seohwa estaban al tanto y pedirle que lo olvidara, se perfilaba como algo ruin. Cada hueso gritaba,  _no sé qué debo hacer y no me gusta._ Estaba anclado en el dolor, sus fantasmas y no poder ofrecer algo decente. Aun así, el no saber que sucedería superaba todo con creces. Esto era un ciclo de nunca acabar.

 

Suspiró.

 

Inmediatamente escuchó unos pasos familiares, justo en el momento clave, parecía que admitir una certeza lo ayudó, no pudo evitar sentirse un poco más aliviado. Al menos el primer paso ya estaba hecho, ahora faltaba el segundo, siendo el más importante. Así que se permitió levantar la cabeza y esperar unos segundos más hasta que apareciese. No tuvo la necesidad de volver a zapatear el piso, Jiyong no tardó mucho, apareciendo en la sala y su rostro sorpresivo decía todo, junto a que ni una palabra pudiera articular. Una parte de él pecaba de complacencia porque había sido medio acertado comunicarle a Daesung que no informara su localización a Jiyong; mientras la otra, a montones, no sabía cómo lidiar con ello. Dejándole a él entre quedarse en su mudez o con la mente en blanco.

 

Al final no eligió ninguno, ver en un estado inaccesible a Jiyong hizo que tomara la palabra.

 

—Te estaba esperando.

 

—Eso es lo que veo, pensaba que estabas durmiendo—replicó, pausado. Todavía estancando en el mismo lugar.

 

—No podía, no sabiendo si de verdad llegarías. A ser sincero, aunque Daesung me lo dijo, no le creí.

 

—Es absurdo, me conoces.

 

—Lo sé, puedes llamarlo....—encogió sus hombros, pausando por un momento y luego siguió con su honestidad—. Uhhmm. Bueno, creí cuando escuché tus pasos.

 

Jiyong todavía mantenía sus labios apretados y sus brazos detrás de su espalda, tomado por la guardia baja en todos los lugares posibles, era imposible concentrarse en decir, hacer algo coherente. Palabras francas y que no estuviera en su cuarto, formaba un paquete algo difícil de asimilar. De todas formas eso no quería decir que viera ciertas cosas en medio de esta bruma, como por ejemplo, el pavor que Seung tenía de arruinar su amistad. Desplazándole al siguiente punto, si sentirse feliz o triste por eso. ¡Odiaba enormemente con toda su alma, que los pensamientos más contradictorios de su vida sean culpa de Seunghyun!

 

¡Dios! ¿Por qué él era complicado? ¿O su vida? Ya ni sabía.

 

Un bufido de frustración escapó de sus labios y cuando se dio cuenta, ya no había nada qué hacer. Segurísimo conseguiría ser malinterpretado.

 

—Veo que continuas enfadado—Seung tenía la mirada afligida, preso de la ansiedad de su pecho. Dolió que Jiyong no se tomara bien el recibimiento— Por saberlo de esa manera.

 

—No. No es eso—Jiyong apresuró a esclarecer con ojos avergonzados—. Solo. Es solo que me duele la cabeza.

 

—Ahhh.

 

El monosílabo probó que no había creído sus palabras. ¿Qué iba hacer? ¿Rogarle desesperado? La situación ni era idónea, además de innecesaria. ¿Y explicar, qué? Si ni tenían idea de cómo empezar, volviendo así al principio desde hace una semana. La incomodidad expandiéndose en una habitación mortalmente silenciosa con Jiyong dando señales de no moverse, perdido en sus pensamientos y Seunghyun internamente exasperado mientras le observaba, hasta que su paciencia se hizo finita.

 

—¿Ji?¿Podrías sentarte?—el mencionado salió de la ensoñación en la que se hallaba metida, devolviéndole la mirada media confusa—. No sé, verte de pie da grima.

 

—¿Eh? Lo siento. ¿No estoy ayudando, verdad?—Jiyong sonrió levemente mientras Seunghyun asentía—. Supongo que nos hemos vuelto un poco torpes.

 

Jiyong terminó sentado frente a él.

 

—Quizá—concordó nervioso. Un momento de pausa volvió a instalarse entre ambos—Ji...Mira, yo solo...

 

Seunghyun jugaba con sus propias manos, sosteniéndole la mirada y tenía que darle mérito por eso. Evidentemente el tema lo incomodaba, pero él estaba haciendo su esfuerzo y Jiyong lo veía.

 

—Olvídalo. Tranquilo, sé que no me dirás lo que yo quiero saber, Seung—elaboró sin reproches, haciendo su parte. Entre los dos tenían que construir el puente, no permitiéndole interrupciones cuando vio que lo haría—. No te molestes en explicarme, lo sé y está bien—suspiró levemente—. Tuve una semana para pensar y llegué a una conclusión. Tienes que seguir adelante, cueste lo que cueste. No te puedes quedar a la deriva para siempre.

 

—Jiy...

 

—Ahorrártelo, no estoy privándote de tu opinión y tampoco digo que empieces las cosas de manera intensa, de una sola. ¡Por supuesto que no soy un animal o un amigo inconsistente u obtuso! Solo déjame terminar, de ahí me dices si lo tomas o lo dejas, o si quieres ver otros caminos. No me importa si tengo que trazar mil, no me rendiré contigo jamás. Aunque suene algo hipócrita o loco viniendo de mí porque si soy sincero, pensé seriamente en rendirme por primera vez en mi vida. Estaba muy desesperado.

 

—¡Dioses, Jiyong! Lo s... 

 

—¡Ni te atrevas!—la censura relampagueó en sus ojos, hastiado hasta cierto punto. Seunghyun calló—. Como decía, estaba desesperado, pero encontré algo que me motivó a salir adelante. Es por eso que estoy aquí sentando, hablándote y teniendo las cosas un poco más tangibles, sería horrible haberme presentado sin una opinión con un plan cual sustentarlo. Todo lo que hago, lo que estamos haciendo es por ti. No por ponerte cargas, es ayuda desinteresada. ¿Recuerdas que en el ring pedí que sea tu motivo para vivir?

 

Jiyong apretó más sus manos juntas y exhaló rápidamente, reconociendo que su voz no tardaría en quebrarse.

 

—Lo siento. No lo cumplí, ¿verdad?—Seunghyun aprovechó el hueco del silencio, no podía más con la necesidad imperiosa de sentir que hacía algo.

 

Estaba conmovido, sus ojos picaban y ni siquiera se molestó en ocultar la acuosidad de ellos. Propósito por el cual Jiyong no recriminó, sufría por verlo así, pero prefería eso, a que se cerrara como era usual.

 

—Todos tenemos caídas, Seung. Están ahí, existen y hay de todo tipo. Sé que lo has intentado varias veces, pero no puedes detenerte. Ve adelante, sigue peleando. Incluso si sientes que nada vale o que tu corazón está marchitándose cada vez mes. Te prometo que funcionará. ¿Y sabes cómo lo sé?—el timbre de voz terminó por fragmentarse—. Yo. Yo mismo.

 

Obligándose a pausar y exhalar más fuerte, Jiyong liberó sus manos, habían marcas roja, pero no importaban y cuando alzó los ojos, captaron a Seunghyun derramando lágrimas sin césar. Tragó saliva, decidiendo continuar.

 

—Digo esto porque a pesar que he pasado por muchas cosas. No al grado como estas tú, ya que nadie se me murió—explicó en un susurro bajísimo lo último, no sirvió mucho, Seunghyun lo escuchó de todas maneras—. Sé lo que es sentir dolor, te lo dije en el ring y también sé lo que es sentirse herido, roto. Tal vez nuestros dolores son distintos en intensidad, pero al fin al cabo es dolor y eso ni tú lo podrías negar. Te comprendo, aunque no sea lo mismo.

 

Hablaba por Seung, la única persona que revolvió su vida por distintos lados y quién jamás tendría conocimiento de eso.

 

—Estoy aquí, poniéndome de ejemplo porque tú no sabes algo. ¿Sabes? A pesar de cada cosa sucedida. Chica, mediana, grande, monstruosa. A pesar de _todo_ , _sigo estando orgulloso de mi corazón. Fue despedazado, quemado y roto, pero todavía funciona_. Ha sido oscuro, tenebroso, también con temporadas de inviernos y aquí está soportando, latiendo. Funciona y si el mío lo hace, el tuyo también. Y sí eso es verdad, significa que todavía queda esperanza, que el nuevo día existirá, no se irá. ¿Lo entiendes?

 

Asintiendo con lágrimas Seunghyun prorrumpió en sollozos, tapando su boca y Jiyong esbozaba una sonrisa triste, teniendo unas ganas inmensas de abrazarlo, tocarlo, confortarlo, pero no podía hacer nada hasta que se lo permitiera. Contuvo su angustia en su pecho, limitándose a invocar a la serenidad y resistiendo morder su labio porque sino lo delataría.

   

—¿Ji?

 

—¿Sí?

 

—¿Puedes abrazarme? Necesito un abrazo—Seung pidió después de mucho tiempo, mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas.

 

—Claro que sí, babo. No necesitas mi permiso para eso.

 

Sonriendo mientras se ponía de pie, Jiyong extendió sus brazos, dándole la bienvenida. Increíble que la solicitud de Seunghyun fuera en el momento clavado, minutos atrás conteniéndose y ahora tenía lo que quería. Unos brazos largos no tardaron en rodear su espalda y él no pudo evitar sentirse feliz. No por amor, sino por la genuidad de aquel gesto tan simple. Para Seunghyun el abrazo era cálido, demasiado reconfortante y perdido en él, se aferró fuertemente a Jiyong, dejándolo sorprendido a este y decidido a devolverle el detalle con la misma intensidad.

 

Podría tener marcas o moretones, sentir los huesos crujir y haría lo mismo, una y otra vez. La sensación de tenerlo entre sus brazos o mejor dicho, él dentro de los suyos, magnificaba hasta la más mínima partícula de su ser. Energizante a toda potencia, las yemas curtidas y ásperas de Seunghyun deslizándose sobre su espalda, fuertes, sin dudas. La tibieza de su piel en su contra, la respiración un poco errática junto a su cabeza, el aroma acanelado con maderas, cítricos, los pequeños ruidos contenidos de sollozos  y las lágrimas escurriéndose en su cuello, daban un cuadro triste y tierno a la vez. 

 

—¿Ji?

 

—Hmm

 

—¿Te parece bien que nos quedemos así por un tiempo? Todavía no quiero soltarte—susurró ronco de tanto sollozar 

 

—No me importa, tómate el tiempo que necesites, Seung—indicó con una sonrisa amplia.

 

Realmente fue un apretón de cuerpos bastante largo sin perder ni un solo gramo de vehemencia durante todo el tiempo que duró, como si estuvieran agarrándose a sus vidas el uno al otro, diciendo:  _Te tengo, te sostengo._ Y eso resultó siendo infinito, en algún punto, para Jiyong hasta que Seunghyun comenzó a retirar sus manos, recibiendo así el cambio de canal a uno finito y a regañadientes tuvo que soltarlo.

 

 —¿Mejor?

 

—Lo estoy, gracias.

 

—Es bueno escucharlo—aseguró sosegado—. Sé que no quieres hablar del tema, lo entiendo. Pero te diré algo, no me pidas olvidarlo porque no lo haré. Sé que cuando estés preparado me dirás las cosas. No voy a empezar a entrar al terreno de las mentiras contigo, seré muy paciente. ¿Estamos de acuerdo?

 

Definitivamente Seunghyun tenía un problema con cómo Jiyong enfrentaba el asunto, así que era hora de prestar su negativa rotunda.

 

—Jiyong, sé q...

 

—No, espera un segundo- juntando el pulgar con el índice hizo una seña—. Piénsalo bien, te estoy presentando un escenario dónde podemos lidiar sin hacer daño a nuestras saludes mentales, sin tener incomodidades. No gano nada tratando de adivinar qué pasa y tú, tampoco ganas torturándote con lo que sucede. Volvernos locos, dañarnos, no va con nosotros. Tampoco busco presionarte ni ponerte una fecha, hablé en serio cuando dije el tiempo correcto será cuando estés preparado. Tómate todo el tiempo del mundo, así sean meses o años y por supuesto, no estamos ignorando el problema. Sé que cuando lo hagas no será porque sientas que me debes algo. Será porque tú lo necesites y genuinamente quieres compartirlo conmigo. Será porque quieres que ese ruido que llevas guardado dentro se desvanezca. Será, simplemente porque eres tú. Eso somos, eso hemos sido toda la vida. Tú siendo tú y yo siendo yo, nada de otro mundo. Por ser cómo somos hemos atravesado la vida. Me niego a que _esto_ , sea más fuerte que nuestra amistad. Jamás se irá por la borda o se convertirá en una cosa extraña por esto. ¿Qué me dices?

 

—Sabes cubrir todos los puntos—dijo soso.

 

—Lo sé, sabes que estoy siendo razonable—Jiyong se autofelicitó orgulloso—. Y que ahí no es dónde quiero llegar. ¿Aceptas?

 

Obtuvo un asentimiento desganado.

 

—Necesito escucharlo, Seung. Vamos.

 

—Bien. No haré promesas por ahora, pero sí para más adelante. ¿Contento?

 

—No, suficientemente satisfecho y eso es lo que necesito. Ahora que hemos aclarado las cosas, te sientes mejor, vamos con la letra D. ¿No creerás que he renunciado?—enarcó una ceja graciosamente.

 

—Desde que pisaste la sala.

 

Seunghyun sabía que no importaba el estado en que se encontrara Jiyong, continuaría con el plan, ya sea contara con su presencia o algún reemplazo.

 

—Touché. Hoy me convertiré en un genio, mi persona te concederá tres deseos. Estoy a su disposición, caballero—Jiyong hizo una reverencia, riéndose entre dientes—. Entonces, ¿su primer deseo es?

 

—¿Deseos? Hace mucho que dejé de creer en ellos—responde notoriamente triste y algo confundido—. Y ya no tengo.

 

Jiyong frunce el ceño, que Seunghyun lo diga es lógico y aún así no puede evitar sentir ligera molestia. No está enfadado, ni decepcionado, ni deprimido, solo lo está tomando como es.

 

—Discrepo, no vivo por darte la contra y estás olvidando ciertos puntos—alza las manos en son de paz— Un deseo es un anhelo de saciar algo de lo que más quieres, un algo momentáneo y que no sea a un plazo tan largo. Pídeme lo que quieras y será concedido.

 

—¿Estás seguro?

 

—Sí, cierra los ojos—sugirió firme. Seung no mostraba ademanes de hacerle caso—. ¡Aish! Haz lo que digo, hombre.

  

—¿No que no ibas a imponer?

 

—Esto es distinto, te ayudará a sacar tus deseos escondidos y si no funciona, me podrás decir, te lo dije— encogiendo sus hombros, chasqueó sus dedos.

 

—Está bien, está bien—murmuró, no muy convencido haciendo el pedido.

 

—Me dirás lo primero que pase por tu cabeza, no importa si suena irracional, ¿vale? ¿Qué es lo quieres ahora?

 

_Terminar esto._

 

 _—_ No lo sé.

 

—Podría responderte con sarcasmo, pero lo dejaré. Hagamos un nuevo intento, ¿qué es lo que pensaste cuando expuse mis puntos?

 

—Mierda.

 

Jiyong automáticamente hizo una mueca de dolor, pero no porque estuviera herido, sino porque sonó brusco y se podría dar el significado más grande de lo que realmente es.

 

—Uhmm, qué _bonito_ —Seunghyun intentó hablar, fue interrumpido—. Eh, ahorrándonos las explicaciones, sé que nos piensas que mis palabras son basura y que realmente estuviste sorprendido. Así que seguiremos cavando. ¿Después de eso, cuando lloraste? ¡Hey, no estoy sacando trapos rotos! Solo buscando la respuesta.

 

—Ser como antes.

 

—Profundo.

 

—Más bien imposible. No es un tipo de derrota, solo...

 

—Pretender que todo va a ser igual es ilusorio—completó Jiyong—. Las heridas marcan, aunque cicatricen. Es parte de crecer, cambiar, sin dejar nuestra esencia. Entiendo lo que dices.

 

—Gracias.

 

—Vamos a enfocarlo con otra pregunta. ¿Por qué?

 

—¿A ser cómo antes?

 

—Hmph.

 

—Necesito encontrarme a mí mismo y empezar por un punto de partida, para todo—estaba implícito  _lo que venga_ , Seung abrió inmediatamente los ojos.

 

—Ya veo—pensativo apuntó, frotándose la barbilla.

 

—Es muy difícil.

 

—Pero no improbable. ¿Quién dice que no tengo un buen lugar para empezar?—Jiyong sonrió triunfante, los engranajes de sus cerebro en marcha—. Deseo concedido, ¿vamos? Estás cambiado y te ves bien.

 

—¿Adónde?

 

—Ya verás.

 

Enigmático inició la caminata hacia la salida, siendo seguido por Seunghyun. Estaba seguro que su mejor amigo se llevaría una sorpresa.

 

* * *

 

Una broma de mal gusto sería no reconocer el lugar donde se ubicaban, cuando Jiyong había detenido el auto, Seunhyun pudo tener la certeza de algo que sospechaba cuadras antes. No expuso sus conjeturas durante el camino, por lo tanto no podía decir, _te lo dije_ al ver a Jiyong dándole una mirada significativa con una sutil sonrisa de triunfo. Y si aún hubiera querido, no lo haría. No cuando derramaba ego por todos lados bajando del auto. Entonces, no soltó ni un comentario y se tomó su tiempo para salir.    

 

—El lugar dónde nos conocimos, Ji.

 

—Sip. Dijiste que quieres ser como antes. Regresar literalmente al principio es una buena opción, ¿no te parece?

 

—No me llevas al kínder porque... —Seunghyun murmuró sarcástico.

 

—Ya que lo mencionas. No creo que niños, tú y yo, un sábado sea lo más ideal. Y sabes que hubiera sido capaz de preguntar a tu madre.

 

—No lo dudo.

 

—Como sea, sabía que hoy está cerrado. Por eso estamos aquí—ignorando olímpicamente la provocación, emprendió la caminata—. Seguro todavía mantienen un guardia, ¿vamos?

 

—¿Estás loco?-siseó alarmado. No podía estar hablando en serio.

 

—Si tú lo dices—Jiyong encogió sus hombros sonriendo ladino, caminando de espaldas—. No nos pasará nada y si nos encuentran, podemos dar nuestros autógrafos. Pensándolo bien sería bueno, así las fans tendrían noticias de que sigues vivo.

 

Eso cayó como una patada al estómago, aunque sabía que Jiyong no lo decía por hacerle cumplir culpable, fue más bien un comentario al azar que se les escapó y que no dejaba de ser una realidad. Era seguro que había gente preguntando por él y a propósito su cabeza lo mantuvo bloqueado, ocupada en su dolor. No es que le importara los demás ahora, ni pecaba de desagradecido con sus fans, solo ellos eran su pensamiento más lejano y la opción de Jiyong no sonaba mal, si así ponía las cosas más fáciles para sus hermanos menores, sería un peso de menos para ellos. 

 

—De acuerdo, seguiré tu juego—aceptó, alcanzándolo y acompasando sus pasos a los de él.

 

—No es un juego, Seung.

 

La censura irradiando en los ojos de Jiyong.

 

—Lo sé, no me expresé bien—llevando las manos a los bolsillos, arrugó su nariz—. Tienes que reconocerlo, es raro estar haciendo esto.

  

—No creo, en algún punto de nuestras vidas regresaríamos aquí o algún lugar parecido, quizá por la nostalgia. Mientras más mayores nos hagamos, más nostálgicos nos pondremos. Bueno, al menos esa es mi teoría—Jiyong cabeceó levemente mientras elevaba la comisuras de sus labios—. Es como recordar nuestros inicios, nos trae buenos recuerdos. Fue la época más tranquila de nuestras vidas, cuando todavía podíamos enviar fácilmente nuestras preocupaciones fuera y solo centrarnos en nosotros, no en plan egoísta, sino disfrutar lo que somos. No malinterpretes, amo lo que hago. Me encanta y si la vida quisiera que escoja un camino, lo pasaría todo de nuevo sin dudarlo. Porque esto es lo que me llevó a lo que soy ahora, no me arrepiento de nada. De mis aspiraciones, aciertos y errores. Llevar mis canciones a todo el mundo, que la gente nos escuche, visitar lugares inesperados era lo que quería y todavía quiero. Estoy infinitamente agradecido. Solo, que a veces extraño la paz, estar unos minutos a solas y ser una persona normal.

 

—De alguna manera te entiendo, por eso siempre trato de pasar desapercibido cuando quiero y lo necesito.

 

—Eres un experto—soltó algunas carcajadas pequeñas—. Si te lo propones podrías llegar a ser un espía. En serio, sueles desaparecer del mapa completamente que hasta para mía es difícil encontrarte.

 

—La mayoría de veces, aciertas. Me conoces bien.

 

—Incluso con eso, a veces siento que de ti hay más por descubrir—confesó volviendo a reír—. ¡¡Oh, mira!!

 

Seunghyun dirigió la vista dónde Jiyong señalaba. 

 

—En el extremo de la derecha, solía ser dónde me daban clases y en el otro extremo, estabas tú. Polos opuestos, ¡eh! De hecho,  _siempre_ lo hemos sido.

 

—Por mucho, pero de una extraña manera nos entendemos. Sabemos demasiadas cosas del uno, del otro. Como lo que nos disgusta y gusta.

 

—Cierto. Uhm, si no me equivoco, estamos cerca de la plaza. ¿Habrá cambiado?

 

—No sé, tal vez siga como antes o no.

 

—Lo que sea, lo veremos en un rato. Si calculo bien, nos faltan quince pasos.

 

—¿Te aprendiste la distancia en pasos, desde el colegio hasta la plaza?-Seunghyun cuestionó sorprendido.

 

—Era el único valiente en esa época, ¿las leyendas? Se podría decir que estaba solo hasta que te encontré. A veces buscaba entretenerme contando los pasos, para que no sea aburrido—admitió avergonzado, negando con la cabeza. Seunghyun tuvo una expresión rara porqué no tenía idea a qué se refería Jiyong, si pasaba leyendo comics feliz de la vida. ¿Qué parte era aburrida? ¿Caminar?—. Bueno, no importa. Cerremos los ojos y caminemos lo que falta. 

 

—¡¿Qué?! ¿En serio? No.

 

Emitió la negativa deteniéndose.

 

—¡Vamos, Seung! Es para hacerlo más sorprendente para ambos.

 

—Ahora entiendo lo del aburrimiento, no te conformas con un patrón.

 

—Pues a decir verdad, sí. Igual, no tiene nada que ver con esto.

 

—Sigues estando loco, no. 

 

—¡Seung!

 

—¿Y si nos caemos?

 

Seunghyun pensó que tenía ganada la discusión. 

 

—No caerás, si tanto te preocupa, iremos de la mano. Nunca te dejaré caer, ¿recuerdas?—Jiyong extendió la mano—. No tenemos nada que perder.

 

—Iremos despacio.

 

—Obviamente.

 

Seunghyun no agregó nada más, cogiendo la mano ofrecida y cerrando los ojos.

 

—¿Empezamos?

 

—Sí—cuchicheó Jiyong.

 

Deslizaron sus pies cuidadosamente, sosteniéndose fuertemente de las manos y Jiyong comenzó a contar en voz alta y moderada.

 

—Uno. Dos. Tres. Cuatro. Cinco. Seis. Siete. Ocho. Nueve. Diez. Once. Doce. Trece. Catorce. ¿Listo?

 

—Sí.

 

—Quince. Abre los ojos.

 

Haciéndolo al mismo tiempo, encontraron que el lugar seguía casi igual que siempre. La pileta brillaba, seguramente arreglada en algún punto del tiempo, convirtiendo en algo inusual ver el agua limpia y el diseño mejorado. ¿El resto? Abandonado, delatado por el césped descolorido.

 

—Sí y no. Mantiene la esencia, parece que todavía creen que leyendas urbanos— Jiyong dictaminó burlón.

 

—A ti nunca te asustaron.

 

—¡Vamos! Sabes que no era cierto, pasé demasiadas veces por este sitio y no sucedió nada fuera de lo común—explicó, caminando de espaldas, mirando a Seunghyun hasta que volteó, decidiendo sentarse en la pileta y mirar el cielo.

 

—El aire es fresco, aquí—inmediatamente se sentó a su lado.

 

—Fanfarrón—dijo golpeando su hombro con el suyo, sin despegar la mirada del cielo—. Pero tienes razón, es uno de los motivos por lo que me gustaba este sitio. Cada momento que pasé, lo atesoro mucho en mi memoria.

 

—Buenos tiempos—Seunghyun concedió amablemente. Esta vez su voz sonaba pacífica, no forzada como en LA y Jiyong notándolo, sonrió—. Ahm, Ji. Tú eres el único que lo sabe, ni siquiera sus padres tie..

 

La sonrisa decayó en un segundo, dejó de observar el cielo, concentrándose en Seunghyun.

 

—Seung m...

 

—Quería que lo supieras, ¿vale? Estuve pensando todo el fin de semana y sinceramente, no sé a dónde nos lleva todo esto. Lo sé, tal vez no estoy poniendo de mi parte—la última frase dicha en tono ácido—. Y que...

 

—Detente, sé que no estás preparado. Quedan muchas cosas por decir, lo sé y que estás callando algunas. No estaré de acuerdo en lo último y no sé que queda por ver, pero está bien. A veces es difícil respirar, no necesitas más agobio, seguiré aquí y siempre encontrarás la verdad por mi parte, y si algunas veces sonará dura, pero jamás será por lastimarte.

 

—Tuve una bofetada de eso, el día que sucedió todo. Confirmaste lo que siempre supe de ti, diciéndome las cosas como son. Pusiste mis pies en la tierra, Ji.

 

—Alguien tenía que hacerlo y sé que odias las agujas, entonces—sonrió a medias.

 

—Lo sé

 

—Siempre las he odiado. 

 

—Probablemente desde que fueras bebé— Jiyong bromeó un poco—. Te he traído aquí no solo porque es un lugar calmado y sea literalmente el inicio, sino porque espero que re-conectes con tu viejo yo.  

 

—Lo pensaste en tan poco tiempo, diría que eres brillante. Admito que funciona, la paz momentánea.

 

—Seung, a lo largo de nuestra vida, casi en su mayoría hemos andando en el mismo camino. Tuvimos distintos por unos pocos años, pero de alguna manera nos encontramos de nuevo. Hemos tenido recuerdos con las personas que más queremos, hemos ganado batallas, perdido algunas y aun así encontramos fe, vivido nuestros sueños. Tienes que vivir por esos momentos, aférrate a ellos. No a los tristes o malos. No estoy diciendo que vivas en una fantasía perfecta, solo que lo tomes como el coraje para impulsarte y salir. El pasado no volverá, Seung. Las cosas suceden, es una constante en todos y nadie lo puede prevenir.

 

—A veces, me canso de todo y no quiero seguir durmiendo. Estar así.

 

—Entonces, haz algo. No permitas que esto te controle, controla tu vida.

 

—No es tan fácil como parece. Estoy...

 

—¿Estás?— Jiyong sabía a qué se refería Seunghyun, pero necesitaba escucharlo de nuevo. Tenía la esperanza que esta sería distinto.

 

—Estoy roto— la frase terminó en un susurro doloroso.

 

—Estás sangrando ¿Y qué?—señaló moderado, sin rastro de lástima. Aunque doliera—. No estoy siendo desconsiderado o minimizando la situación, solo lo digo porque debes parar de sentirte culpable por estar así. No lo hagas, es solamente cómo te estás sintiendo. Está bien, Seunghyun. Está bien, estar roto y no eres el único, hay varios viviendo así, irónicamente, en este bello y roto mundo a la vez. Y tal vez necesitamos algo diferente ahora y esto lo necesitas saber. Creo que debí decirte eso hace tiempo y quizá sea el primero, no lo sé o realmente recién estás escuchando. Pero te lo digo ahora, está bien. Está bien estar roto.

 

Jiyong acompañó sus palabras, dándole palmadas confortantes en su espalda mientras descansaba su cabeza en el hombro de Seunghyun.

 

—Eres alto, eh. Está bien, está bien. Te lo digo de corazón.

 

Segundos más tarde sintió lágrimas sobre su cabeza, no lloró y más bien tomó la mano más cercana de Seunghyun, quería que sintiera todo su apoyo.

 

—Eso y que vine a dejarte una señal.

 

—¿Una señal?—preguntó débil.

 

—La señal para salir, estar fuera viviendo la vida y no tan solo mirándote a ti mismo, sin moverte.

 

Jiyong podía ver el futuro de Seunghyun, acercándose en tristeza infinita en los ojos, pero él estaba decido a cambiarlo por completo. A veces podía doler, sin embargo se pondría mejor porque lo haría brillar. Seunghyun no tenía idea de qué era una alma hermosa como una estrella fugaz, eso es lo que realmente gritaba su esencia y saberlo en medio del silencio, sin que nadie los interrumpiera era perfecto. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esto es todo por hoy. Agradezco las leídas, comentarios, ya sea por cualquier plataforma social y los kudos. ¡¡Abrazos para todas!!
> 
> La inspiración de hoy fueron estás canciones. Again, no me hago cargo de traumas psicológicos, ¡eh!:
> 
> —Say Something - A Great Big World ft. Christina Aguilera.  
> —I´m loving you- 2BiC  
> —What if I Told You- Jason Walker.  
> —I See Fire- Ed Sheeran.  
> —Down- Jason Walker.  
> —River of Tears- Alessia Cara.  
> —Get it Right- Leah Michelle.  
> —Sense- Tom Odell.  
> —Inalcanzable- RBD.  
> —Ghost Story-Coldplay.  
> —Everytime-Family of the Year.  
> —Beautiful like you- Lee DeWyze.  
> —Safe- Westlife.  
> —Do it All for Love-Take That  
> —Holes- Passengers.  
> —Shine-Take That.  
> —These Days-Take That.
> 
> Hasta el próximo capítulo ~


	9. Desde hoy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La letra D se revela ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡¡Buenas nochesssssssssss!!
> 
> Como verán estoy de buen humor y eso se debe a qué ayer terminé a tiempo la escritura de este capítulo, sintiéndome bastante plena. Hace mucho tiempo que no tenía esa sensación, fue hermoso <3 También ayudó que recibiera un review acá y otro en AY, bonitas sorpresas que me hicieron el día <3 Para mí es importante saber qué piensas de ciertas escenas o evoluciones de los personajes.
> 
> Pero bueno, volviendo al tema principal, este capítulo ha sido tedioso y divertido de escribir, así que espero que disfruten todas las escenas. Incluso las que sufrieron cambios, haciéndolas más largas y por lo tanto esto tiene 10 977 palabras. Casi 3 mil más que la original.
> 
> So, ¡¡A leer!!

 

_“El dolor es como el océano._

_Profundo, oscuro, y más grande que nosotros._

_Es como un ladrón en la noche._

_Callado, perseverante, injusto;_

_diluido por el tiempo, el destino y el amor”_

 

**_—One Tree Hill_ **

 

**CAPÍTULO 8: DESDE HOY**

   

Ha pasado por unos cuantos segundos, pero ellos en algún punto terminaron mirándose a los ojos, las manos de Jiyong han dejado la espalda y la palma de Seunghyun, respectivamente. Y Seunghyun ha dejado de llorar. Fue como los ojos de uno comunicaran,  _gracias por apoyarme_ y el otro respondiera un,  _ni lo menciones, no es nada._ Luego dejaron que sus vistas vagaran sobre el inmenso e infinito cielo sobre ellos.

 

No se estaban evitando, solo eran dos personas conviviendo con la quietud agradable mientras ponían en orden sus reflexiones. Jiyong cuando estuvo perdido en los preciosos ojos de ébano que tanto amaba pudo entrever bastante cosas. El cansancio y la ligera tranquilidad de Seunghyun, no lo culpaba. ¿Cuántas veces había caído? Seguramente incontables. Durante todo ese tiempo en la oscuridad, girando sobre un mismo lugar y sin dejar entrar a nadie, incluso antes de la muralla principal o final, según sea el punto visto, había otras más. Jiyong quería creer que ya había roto la primera, porque Seung mostró una actitud al esperarlo, sea inconsciente o no, dio el primer  _pre-paso_ y valía bastante, como también que esta vez sentía que era diferente. Llámenlo ilusionista o loco, pero verdaderamente creía desde el fondo de su corazón. Hoy marcaba el paso hacia dónde iban desde aquí. Seung tenía que dejar de volar sin alas y respirar sin sueños. Así que la señal ayudaría bastante. 

 

Dos cosas mantenía Seunghyun como un bucle en su mente.  _Está bien estar roto_ y la imparable fuerza de Jiyong, diciéndole que jamás se iría. Una combinación haciendo remolinos en él y que le cayó como un balde de agua helada. Él siendo un inestable, tocando hasta el fondo más profundo jamás hecho y Jiyong todo ese tiempo, no había hecho más que apoyarlo. Jamás le había impuesto algo, excepto cuando las cosas se salían de control y solo sucedió un par de veces. No se mantuvo ahí, ahí gastando palabras, reprochando a cada instante, ordenandole cuanto se le antoje. Nada de eso. Le dejó tomar sus decisiones. Básicamente él mismo había elegido quedarse en dónde estaba y descubrirlo fue como tener a la vergüenza recorriéndole de pies a cabeza, sin dejar ni un espacio. Él había visto la esperanza y la ansiedad en los ojos de Jiyong, y de verdad cómo _quisiera_ creer en eso, pero no podía. Incluso ahora intentándolo, consiguiendo frustrarse más. Realmente estaba jodido, no sentir ni un poco de sentimiento para lograr aferrarse y seguir adelante.

 

Toda su vida tuvo claro lo que quería y actualmente las cosas acabaron por convertirse en _esto._ Siempre al final del día no sabía dónde estaba ni tenía idea de lo que sucedía en su contorno. Esta _es_ su vida _sin dudarlo_ y si él estaba así. ¿ _Cómo_ Jiyong resultó viniendo hacia él? _¿Cómo?_ Porque por su propia boca supo que arrojó la toalla.

 

¿Cómo logró cambiar de opinión de un momento a otro?

 

Debía ser algo mágico y quizá encontró la  _fórmula_ , si él la usaba probablemente _funcionaría._ Por consiguiente, todo mejoraba y a estas alturas, solo podía reconocer la fortaleza impresionante de Jiyong, a diferencia de la suya, que era débil. Ahí detuvo el hilo de sus ideas, sino sería alimentar a la espiral de demonios, continuamente amenazando con tirar de él sin piedad.

 

—¿Qué fue? ¿Por qué no te rendiste conmigo?

 

Dejó de lado el  _hubiera sido fácil y soportaste más que otros._

 

—¿La señal?—Jiyong regresó la mirada a Seunghyun y este asintió—. _Tocar el cielo_.

 

—¿Qué?—murmuro confuso.

 

—Lo escuchaste—arqueó ligeramente una ceja, trazando una sonrisa fútil en el rostro —. Puede que tus huellas se perdieran en el camino, pero sé que las recuperarás. Así esto sea nuestra última oportunidad, de alguna manera u otra llegaremos a la meta final, hasta llegar el cielo.

 

Las palabras sonaban esperanzadoras y pronunciarlas no había hecho más que aportar firmeza, seguridad en ellas.

 

—¿Por qué _hasta llegar al cielo_?—aventuró a preguntar. Decir que estaba sorprendido por Jiyong era poco.

 

—Porque ya hemos estado en la cima. A lo mejor soy codicioso, pero...—retomó el hilo de la conversación después de unos segundos—. Hay luz donde crees que hay sombra, deseo que puedas sentirlo, pero eliges no creerlo y a la vez no sabes como volver unir el vínculo con tus emociones. No puedes verlo de esa manera. Entonces, si logro abrir una ventana de tu alma, será lo que necesitamos y no habrá límites para llegar hasta el final, el cielo.  _Si se puede_ y nada me, nos detendrá.

 

Seunghyun entendió la consideración que Jiyong tenía con él. Diciendo entre líneas que cuando él decidiera unirse al camino, pondría en marcha la pluralización y mientras tanto él lucharía por los dos, dándole a Seunghyun el tiempo que necesitara, siempre y cuando pusiera un poquito de su fuerza y actitud. Un nudo acampó en su garganta, conmovido en extremo.

 

—No lo sé. Es demasiado alto, ¿no crees?—replicó dudoso. Preocupado porque no quería que Jiyong se agotara por él.

 

—¿Recuerdas qué hicimos hace minutos?—la curvatura de los labios de Jiyong, estrechándose hacia arriba seguían inquebrantables.

 

—Caminar a ciegas unos cuantos pasos.

 

—¿Tuviste miedo?

 

—No.

 

—¿Por qué?

 

—Porque confío en ti.

 

—Exactamente—contempló el frente mientras balanceaba sus piernas, sujetándose de los bordes de la pileta—. Confías en mí a ciegas, deberías confiar en mí para esto, ¿no? Seré tu armadura brillante. 

 

—¿Armadura?

 

¿Dónde en la tierra, Jiyong sacaba ese tipo de cosas?

 

—Sip. Te apoyarás en mí, te protegeré de lo que pueda y te ayudaré. Ya sabes arreglarte no puedo, pero... —giró su rostro mirando a Seunghyun—. Ya no tienes que correr, esconderte. Deja de ser duro contigo mismo, no dejes que tu corazón se rompa para siempre. Puedes brillar, Seung. Es hora de despegar y no es por sonar cliché mencionando el tiempo, pero hoy es un buen día para creer. ¿Capisce?

 

—Supongo.

 

Lo decía como algo en general, todo en él bullía ruidosamente. No podía ofrecer un sí o un no, y esto abrió la pauta para preguntarse, si estaba en términos neutrales, en ese momento.

 

—Comienzo a tomarle manía a esa palabra—Jiyong torció sus facciones en una mueca de inconformidad—. No me malinterpretes, no establezco ni una prohibición. Solo pienso a veces que me gustaría oír un sí, de esos poderosos que podrían revolucionar. Pero, bueno, soy consciente que hay que trabajar un tramo para llegar hasta ahí, así que estoy bien. No te asustes, ¡eh!

 

Riendo entre dientes, Jiyong estuvo de pie de improviso.

 

—Entonces, ¿vamos?—obsequió una sonrisa resplandeciente. Seunghyun experimentó la envidia por unos segundos. ¿Cómo podía hacerlo tan fácil? Hacía que la realidad se sintiera más dura—. ¿No te vas a parar?

 

La pregunta le sacó de su estado de inmersión, su cara era el sinónimo del vivo desconcierto.

 

—¿No creíste que esto era lo único que te mostraría, verdad?

 

—Por supuesto, tenías otros planes—expuso medio ácido. Por un momento pensó que tendría el resto del día para pensar, en la villa específicamente. Luego suspiró—. Y supongo que no me dirás adónde iremos. 

 

—Touché. Aprendes rápido—alegre confirmó las sospechas del contrario. 

 

—¡Qué va!

 

¿Sarcasmo, dónde?

 

—Dirígeme, entonces—ofreció, levantándose mientras limpiaba la parte trasera de sus pantalones.

 

—Sígame, caballero. Este genio humildemente se lo pide.

 

Definitivamente no valía la pena responderle.

 

* * *

 

Los ojos cerrados de Seunghyun eran un indicador que esta vez no estaba viendo el panorama de la ciudad como casi siempre hacía y más bien inclinaban, un aire pensativo. No parecía dejarse engullir por los pensamientos miserables y usuales de sus últimos tiempos. En efecto, él pensaba. Tomando la pausa para relajarse y cavilar en algunas cosas, sobre todas las referentes a él. 

 

Cierto, nadie podía saber lo que pasaría, mucho menos creer que el futuro podría escribirse en piedra, manejándolo tal cual se le de la gana a uno. Eso no existía, ni existiría jamás. Todos poseían el suficiente sentido común para saberlo como que también no dejaba de ser frustrante. Y en base a eso, Seunghyun tenía su cuota diaria de pesadez. Algo malo, normal en su situación e inevitable. 

 

Vivía continuamente entre los enfrentamientos y la dejadez consigo mismo, no ayudándole al letargo en que se había sumido, mermando su escasa vitalidad y contribuyendo a más lotes de pesar. Aunque, últimamente debía reconocer que experimentaba un poquito menos de cargas. Posiblemente se debía al plan o que finalmente haya pasado la última semana, en el constante llamado de atención y hoy su cabeza como que había dado el pequeño empuje para decir: _¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?_

 

La pregunta por si sola le causó un dolor agudo en la sien, tratando de espantarlo a sabiendas que no funcionaría, sacudió la cabeza con ligera brusquedad y sin abrir los ojos. ¿Resultado pronosticado? Acertado. Comprimiendo un bufido de frustración, decidió obtener una respuesta para su enredo mental.

 

—¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?

 

Jiyong podría haberlo visto venir, tuvo la oportunidad de dar un vistazo a Seunghyun tiempo atrás, pero nadie le eximía de casi brincar asustado. Básicamente hasta ahora perdió esperanzas de que Seung hablara el resto del trayecto.

 

—¿Eh?

 

Entonces, sí. Tenía derecho a tener una expresión aturdida, aun si su interlocutor no lo veía. 

 

—Unos veinticinco minutos—se las arregló para pronunciar. El ceño fruncido de Seung, dio la pauta de que no iba a repetir la pregunta otra vez—. Nos falta media hora para llegar. Si quieres dormir...

 

—¿Jiyong, _cuánto_?—interrumpió de tajo.

 

Costó unos segundos de confusión y apenas morder su lengua para no irse de boca, pero fue para bien. Porque comprendió.

 

—Mañana se cumplen cinco meses—farfulló contenido y no por incomodidad como seguramente pensaría Seunghyun, sino porque de alguna forma dolió conocer en evidencia que su inconsciente mantenía la cuenta—. ¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

 

—Curiosidad.

 

Sonó demasiado casual y sin una emoción distinguible, generando un conflicto de inquietudes contradictorias. 

 

—¿Curiosidad?

 

Hasta no tener la certeza de cómo lo llevaba Seunghyun, era imposible quedarse satisfecho y por eso hizo notarlo, imprimiendo un tinte de incredulidad en su tono.

 

—Sí. Estoy pensando en esto por primera vez.

 

—Oh, okay—cuando te quedas sin palabras no hay mucho dónde escoger para saber qué decir—. Uhm, hablaba en serio. Puedes dormir si deseas, no hay problema.

 

—No, solo déjame pensar. Cuando el auto se detenga, sabré que hemos llegado.

 

—Vale.

 

Fue el viaje en carro más tranquilo que Jiyong haya recibido en meses.

 

* * *

 

_Estás llevándome de vuelta a dónde todo comenzó, antes de perder el control._

 

Es todo lo que Seunghyun podía pensar ahora mismo estando en pleno Hondgae, el área viva y más vibrante de Seúl. Un lugar que significaba mucho recuerdos y de cariz especial para ambos. Primero porque era el lugar qué más solían visitar con los miembros en la época de traines y segundo, debido a que más había compartido aventuras solo con Jiyong, también a lo largo de esa etapa y a inicios del debut.

 

Buenos tiempos y que estuviera lleno, no era ni una sorpresa. Gente transitando y dejando un pedazo de sus vidas ahí, aquí, allá con la misión de distraerse de su existencia o aportar vida a las calles. Podías ser parte de uno de los motivos o tener ambos, no importaba porque al final eras parte de la marea. De esa multitud por unas horas y eso no podía ser literalmente más verdadero cuando estabas plantado en la acera, totalmente camuflado. Era la manera que Hongdae decía, _b_ _ienvenido al reino._ Incluso podías escuchar en los recovecos dignos ecos reverenciativos, promulgando la sensación con orgullo.

 

Al igual que ese instante, nunca pensó que volvería a oírlo, ni mucho menos poner un pie allí. El tiempo no le daba y su estatus de celebridad solía estropear algunas cosas como caminar libremente cual ciudadano con derechos propios. Irónico, si gozabas de un humor negro, porque la vida le había llevado nuevamente ahí, en el momento más inesperado y dónde él, no estaba en sus cinco sentidos.

 

No ponía quejas, pero surgía un problema y Jiyong tenía que saberlo.

 

—Ji—masculló reticente—. Estamos cerca de la agencia, nos pueden reconocer.

 

—¡Aish! No, nos encubrimos bien—aseguró en voz baja—. Imposible reconocerte, no lo tomes a mal, pero tu aspecto no es bueno. Varios meses en casa no te ayudan en nada. Entonces, no te quejes.

 

Reprochó divertido, riendo suavemente.

 

—Qué bueno, viendo el lado cómico. Tampoco presentas buen aspecto, empezando por las ojeras—contraatacó mientras disimulado veía los alrededores.

 

—Es el ataque más débil que me has dado en mi vida.

 

Jiyong opta por decir lo más sencillo para ambos, fingiendo que mira sus uñas, está de más decir que los dos saben porqué tiene esas bolsas debajo de sus ojos y decirlo en voz alta sería como profanar la atmósfera del precioso Hongdae.

 

—Si tú lo dices—incrédulo, sigue la corriente.

 

—Fingiré que no escuché esto—tranquilo y aparentemente ofendido, hizo un mohín señalando desaprobación—. Y volviendo a tu inquietud, no temas. Hapjeong está a muchas cuadras, ¿entiendes? MUCHAS.

 

—Bien, entendí. ¿Entonces cuál es el itinerario?

 

—Caminar. Primero, almorzaremos en esa cafetería que tanto te gusta—miró su reloj contento—. Casi ya es hora. Luego, iremos al mercado de pulgas. Es Sábado, ¿recuerdas?. De ahí, ¿ya veremos qué hacer?

 

—Seguro.

 

Comenzaron a moverse a pasos medios rápidos y en silencio.

 

—Años que no pisaba Hongdae—exteriorizó Seunghyun.

 

—Tienes razón. La última vez que vinimos fue, ¿hace cuatro años?—Jiyong no sabía con qué seguridad afirmaba que Seunghyun podía no haber regresado sin él, habiendo posibilidades de ir otras personas, pero algo dentro de él orillo a manifestarlo—. No importa, parece que nunca me he olvidado de este lugar, puedo recorrer las calles y las tiendas perfectamente, pese a que haya nuevas. ¿Tienes esa sensación?

 

—La verdad, sí.

 

Seung tenía la conjetura que Hongdae, una vez más, vivía en las venas de ambos.

 

 

**FLASHBACK**

 

Estar en Hongdae es como sentir la libertad en tus manos, dejarte envolver por sus aires bohemios, salpicando alegres y tristes sonetos en ti al ritmo que construye un mapa artístico, lleno de energía y amor para miles de vidas. Eterno e inexpugnable, presentando la mejor cara de la humanidad, capaz de guardar los secretos depositados en los adoquines de comercio, galerías, cafeterías y en los instrumentos de los espectáculos callejeros, dejado por cada humano que conscientemente regaló su tiempo.

 

Hongdae es simplemente la meca de los sueños rotos y de esos capaz de inspirar al mundo, una perfección dentro un mundo imperfecto. Contradictorio y loco decían, sin embargo atrayente como la miel para las abejas. Manteniéndose en constante intensidad de vibraciones frescas durante todos los días. Quizá las historias que producían o soltaban ahí sean las culpables de tanto enriquecimiento junto, o que por estar junto al río, este sea el custodio de tan esplendorosa creación del hombre y la naturaleza, o que deba su nombre a la universidad cercana de Hongik, dónde la juventud perpetua de manera infinita su brillantez.

 

Miles de razones juntas o separadas, lo cierto es que Hongdae es _el reino._

 

Y eso era sabido por esas dos personas, destacándose con su ropa de estilo hip-hop y caminando alegremente mientras tenían los brazos alrededor del otro como lo hacían siempre en la misma posición cada vez que paseaban ahí.

 

—¿Adónde vamos, específicamente?

 

—Mercado de pulgas—señaló, el ahora líder del próximo grupo idol a debutar, BIGBANG.

 

—¿Me levantaste temprano para esto? ¿Es en serio?

 

Un puchero brotó de los labios de Seunghyun, haciendo reír a Jiyong. 

 

—Sí. ¡Y, vamos, Seung! Las once de la mañana no es temprano—rodando los ojos, bufó.

 

Despertar a Seunghyun era el eufemismo de la propia palabra porque él hacía de todo menos abrir los ojos. Costaba montones sacarlo de la cama, reconocía que era dormilón en los días libres, pero su hyung elevaba el caso al cubo. Dormía más, independientemente que sea un día libre o no. Incluso a pesar de conocer sus hábitos de sueño y levantarse primero, le había dejado dormir un poco más. Que se quejara no era nada nuevo. 

 

—Hemos tardado dos horas para venir, contando el viaje en bus, porque  _cierta_ persona necesitaba bañarse y desayunar.

 

—Uno, el desayuno es la comida más importante del día. La comida es prioridad en mi vida, seg...

 

—Podíamos haber comido acá.

 

—Tú, shhh—hizo un ademán con su mano, al aire—Lo mayores están hablando.

 

—Siempre usas esa carta—profirió una risotada, obtuvo una mirada furibunda de Seunghyun por lo que alzó las manos en son de paz—. Vale, lo tengo. Sigue. ¡Jesús, contigo no se puede!

 

—Segundo, te recuerdo que básicamente me obligaste a bañarme—Jiyong tuvo que morderse los labios para abstenerse a responder, un brillo de satisfacción cruzó por los ojos de Seung—. Tercero, ¿quién interrumpió mi precioso sueño? Puedes hablar.

 

—¡Oh, gracias por el permiso!—sarcásticamente, llevó una mano a su corazón, simulando estar conmovido—. No es mi culpa que estuvieses hecho un desastre, además la ocasión lo ameritaba.

 

—¡Claro!

 

—Mira, zoquete—dio un pequeño golpe en la la nuca a Seunghyun—. El asunto es que tomes la salida como nuestra propia celebración, ya lo hicimos con los miembros. Toca la nuestra, el grupo acaba de formarse hace una semana, hyung.

 

—Si hubieras empezado por ahí, en vez de tanto secretismo.

 

—¡Hey!—ligeramente golpeó su hombro con su puño, a continuación terminaron riendo—Y bueno, también necesito distraerme. Ya sabes, por...

 

Seunghyun sabía porqué Jiyong no acabó la frase y bajó su tono de voz a uno desganado.

 

—Hyeseung.

 

La tristeza lo embargó un poco, todavía recordaba lo mal que habían quedado con su partida. Ese día ambos lloraron mucho.

 

—Pero hoy no es día de penas—espabilándose, Jiyong cambió su tono de voz por uno más risueño—. Pasaremos un día feliz, ¿trato hecho?

 

—Sí—accedió enérgicamente.

 

—¡¡Entonces, Hongdae ahí vamos!!—gritó levemente, no importándole la gente.

 

Seunghyun acabó carcajeándose, no sabía de dónde ese muchacho sacaba tanta energía. Negando levemente, siguió caminando junto a él, en plan de lo más entusiasta posible, sin despegarse de la misma posición en la que llegaron.

 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

 

 

Normalmente siempre que arribaban caminaban despacio, entreteniéndose con las diversas cosas ofrecidas por los universitarios. Había una amplia colección de cosas que merecían la pena ver. Sin embargo, esta vez, Jiyong contaba con otros planes y arrastró a Seunghyun a una zona en particular, él se dejó llevar mientras partía de risa a destajo por verlo tan apurado.

 

—¿Y la prisa?

 

—Ya verás, no quiero quedar en una inmensa cola—señaló con su dedo índice—. Tú la detestas, te pones irritable y yo resulto molestándome, a nadie le conviene esto.

 

—Si es así, vamos rápido.

 

¿Las colas? Bajo ningún concepto coexistían con Seunghyun, pareciéndole una de las cosas más horribles del mundo. Así que no tardó en coger la mano de Jiyong en tiempo express e inició una carrera formidable.

 

—¡Babo!—Jiyong se convirtió en el ente entre la risa y atragantamiento por falta de aire, al tratar de formar palabras levantando un poco la voz. Algunas personas volteaban a mirarlos por el ruido—. Espera. Espera. Oye, aishh este hombre. Tú no escuchas. ¡¡No sabes adónde iremos!!

 

—Oh, es verdad.

 

Seunghyun detuvo la corrida, sintiéndose tonto.

 

—Te llevaré, ¿bien?—teniendo el asentimiento de Seunghyun, sonrió perversamente— ¿Listo?

 

Ni esperó respuesta, echando a correr tal como un tren bala. Seunghyun desternilló a carcajadas hasta que el maratón terminó. Pocos menos, desfallecen en el suelo, recuperándose de tanto ejercicio hecho. Trataron de regularizar la respiración mientras trataban de abanicarse con sus manos el calor sentido.

 

—No solo me levantas temprano, también me haces correr.

 

—Considera tu cuota adelantada de deporte saludable, abogaré por ti ante el entrenador, ¡eh!—bromeó, todavía intentando calmarse.

 

—No es una mala idea.

 

—Al menos llegamos rápido.

 

—Para estar en la nada, dudo si valió la pena—Seung observó los alrededores—¿Seguro que este es el lugar? ¿Para qué estamos a...?

 

—No diría eso—Jiyong señaló con su cabeza, un lado—. Mira, el chico llegó. Al parecer somos los primeros. Llámalo suerte divina.

 

Seunghyun obligándose a voltear, ya que su mejor amigo seguía a espaldas de él, localizó a la persona de quién hablaba.

 

—Ya veo. ¿Y quién es él?

 

—Un artista—Seunghyun viró los ojos ante una repuesta tan tonta y obvia por dónde estaban, Jiyong lo ignoró sino nunca dejarían de hablar—. Un caricaturista, ¿vale? Es muy famoso por acá y nos dibujará.

 

—Y tú, lo decidiste. ¿Cuándo?

 

Ya no permanecían agitados.

 

—Hace unos días.

 

—Siempre que venimos, me entero de cosas nuevas—Seunghyun negó divertido—. ¿Cómo lo haces?

 

—Olvidas que tengo trucos.

 

—¿Y no me lo dirás, no?

 

—Nop.

 

Jiyong sacó la lengua, en un gesto infantil y Seunghyun rió, a la par que emprendieron la caminata hacia el artista. Quién era un muchacho joven y parecía afable, al menos a la vista. Ya había terminado de armar su pequeña tienda, no necesitaba mucho que digamos. Pinturas, plumones y una enorme tabla para dibujar constituían ser sus herramientas diarias. Nada más.

 

—Buenos días—ambos saludaron educados.

 

—Buenos días. ¿Puedo hacer algo por ustedes?

 

—Usted es  _Babo Uncle Joe,_ ¿cierto?

 

Jiyong quería confirmar por si las moscas.

 

—Babo o Uncle Joe, estaría bien—explicó, rascándose el cuello—. Es muy largo el nombre, lo sé.

 

—¡Perfecto! ¡Queremos que nos dibuje!

 

—Por supuesto. ¿Juntos o separados?

 

—Separados—alegre contestó—. ¿Cuánto tiempo tomará?

 

—Media hora por los dos. Es una caricatura, no me tomará mucho tiempo. Por ser mis primeros clientes del día, les haré un extra de ustedes dos, gratis.

 

—¿En serio?—Ji Yong abrió los ojos sorprendido.

 

—De verdad.

 

—¡¡Wohooo!! Hoy tenemos suerte, Seung—Jiyong chocó palmas con su mejor amigo—. Muchas gracias por esto, no tenía que molestarse.

 

—Lo hago con gusto—sonrió el artista—. ¿Quién quiere sentarse primero?

 

—Primero empiece con mi hyung—empujó su espalda con brío—. No vaya a arrepentirse.

 

—¡Qué bromista estás hoy!

 

—¡Ajá!

 

—No te muevas—sugirió el joven.

 

—Muy bien.

 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

 

La caricatura era irreverente con un toque de humor, pero bastante parecidos a ellos. Para dos mil wons, era barato y más aún cuando también tenían fotos de ambos con las caricaturas, el chico las subía a su web, de tal manera que en mutuo acuerdo silencioso se vieron obligados a inventarse nombres y taparse la cara con los dibujos. _Mark_ y _8Eight_  oficialmente eran historia. Como daban aspecto de raperos underground, los apodos se acoplaron perfectamente a ellos y reían felices porque al ser una primera vez no estaba nada mal. Llevaban rato alejados de la tienda del artista y se habían despedido de él.

 

—Recuerda este día memorable, Seung. Estas son nuestras caras al saber que debutamos—Jiyong estableció honesto, arrugando la nariza—. No sé cuánto tiempo podamos venir por aquí.

 

—La pasión por la música nos llevó aquí, lo conservaré siempre aquí—señaló su sien.

 

—¿Sabes, la razón por la que entré a este mundo?—confesó mientras Seung negaba—. La razón para saltar a este mundo de la música es una sola palabra, _el destino_.

 

—Me gustan. Las mías son que quiero llevar mis letras por el mundo, que la gente vea cuán poderosa es una canción y calmar sus corazones.

 

—¡Como siempre he pensando, hyung es genial!—halagó.

 

—No digas esas cosas, Ji—señaló cohibido a más no poder.

 

Seunghyun era muy tímido al recibir cumplidos, por alguna razón le hacían poner ansioso.

 

—Tienes que aprender a recibir los halagos, Seung. Dentro de muy pocos debutaremos—Jiyong ofreció un consejo amable, buscando que el mayor subiera su autoestima—. Y vamos a comer el mundo, lo sé.

 

—Trataré, siempre he soñado con ser grandes.

 

—Es bueno estar en la misma sintonía—pasó un brazo por el hombro de Seung de forma cariñosa—. Ahora, ¿vamos a perdernos por ahí?

 

—Dale.

 

Optimista y respondiendo de la misma forma, Seunghyun fue a disfrutar de un hermoso día con su mejor amigo.

 

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

 

 

En Hongdae existe una una calle especial, pintoresca con sus murales enormes de colores vivos, tiendas comerciales con personalidad propia y que no volverías a verlas en ni un otro lugar, restaurantes ambientados en inspiraciones locas y adaptado al paladar, de incluso, hasta los más exigentes con sus infinitas opciones de carácter internacional, cafeterías que te enamorarían sin dar vuelta atrás con sus equilibrados sabores, esencias, leches y licores, pastelerías y postrerías bañadas en el dulce sabor de jengibre, chocolate intenso y coloridos toppings para todos los gustos, y dónde encontrarías a chicas, en su mayoría, tratando de consolar sus corazones rotos o celebrando cualquier acontecimiento feliz en sus vidas porque al final de cuentas no encontrarás un lugar perfecto como ellos. Y por supuesto, las pollerías fritas, que todo buen coreano debería probar una vez en su vida, rodeadas de algún ingrediente místico, tentándote continuamente a entrar.

 

Picasso Street para el mundo globalizado, dónde la verdadera revolución bullía, siendo las raíces de numerosos artistas independientes que vivían expresando su arte, a base talento y que por circunstancias de la vida todavía sus trabajos no eran los bastante comerciales. La perseverancia brotaba ahí tejiéndose con hilos gruesos y cada vez más fuertes, haciendo orgullosos a sus creadores. Pasando de joyas surtidas hasta zapatos pintados a manos o relojes de cerámica y lo que tú mente jamás podía imaginar.

 

Y Seunghyun sabía cómo funcionaba la calle y darse cuenta que estaba tal cual la dejó- excepto que considerara el mejoramiento de los negocios como un cambio- hizo que por unos segundos sintiera que volvía al 2006. 

 

—¿La señora Nam, seguirá vendiendo bordados?

 

—No lo sé, ha pasado demasiado tiempo—Seunghyun respondió saliendo de su languidez y encogiendo sus hombros—. Puede que haya mudado el negocio a otro lugar, sabes que no era lo único que vendía.

 

—Lo sé.

 

Caminaron un poco más en silencio con el bullicio acompañándoles hasta que pararon frente al letrero de GIO Hot & Spice Mushroom.

 

—Llegamos, por fin—Jiyong curvó sus labios en una gigantesca sonrisa—. Y pensar que antes, aquí, no dejaban entrar hombres.

 

—Un alivio que en nuestra época de traines, permitieran la entrada—Seunghyun guardó las manos en sus bolsillos—. No hubiese podido vivir en la época de puras mujeres. Sobrevivir sin mi pulpo picante, de ninguna manera.

 

—Te encanta. ¿No te aburrías de pedir lo mismo?

 

—No. Ya sabes, es el mejor pulpo picante que he comido en mi vida. Incluso, mucho mejor que....

 

—El de tu madre—añadió Jiyong sabiendo que era la oportunidad clave para hablar de algo que Seunghyun esquivaba—. ¿Has hablado con ella? Me enteré que te visita entre semana.

 

—Lo hace, pero no puedo con ella. Es...—confesó melancólico y avergonzado—. Aunque no haga nada, ni moleste, siento que no tiene sentido que ella esté ahí.

 

—Tiene las mejores intenciones.

 

_¿Y los demás, qué pintamos? ¿Cuál es la diferencia, si hacemos lo mismo?_

 

 _—_ Lo sé, pero no puedo. Es...

 

—Entiendo.

 

—Darle esperanza vacías, no—Seunghyun pronunciaba como si tuviera algo atragantado en cuello y costara expulsar palabras. Aunque fueran cortas y a primera oída no tuvieran sentido, pero al menos hacía el intento— Y yo ahí, tampoco.

 

—No quieres ser capaz de decirle mentiras blancas y que ella te viera en dolor todo los días, la haría más triste—traducía lo que intentaba decir Seung en oraciones más elaboradas y con sensatez—. A pesar de que estuviera advertida, por eso la estás empujando a que se canse de ti.

 

—Sí—masculló enojado consigo mismo, cabizbajo—. Fingir con ustedes, no es...

 

—Necesario. De alguna manera te quitamos la pesantez que sientes con tu madre y a la vez no quieres herirla diciéndole eso, ¿no?

 

—Eso—suspiró, alzando la mirada y encontrándose con los ojos de Jiyong. El líder pudo leer la tormenta en ellos, desgarrando su corazón—. Ella está sufriendo por mí, de todas formas, ¿no?

 

Quería abrazarlo, mordió sus labios en su lugar. Quiso mentirle, pero optó por no caer en la tentación. Esta charla forzada por parte de Seunghyun tenía que ser reconducida por otros rumbos, cuando él sacó el asunto, no pensó que hablarían mucho, siendo honesto. 

 

—Sí, pero ella jamás dejará de quererte. Es fuerte y cuando más adelante estés mejor, se alegrará. Te está dando tiempo, no muchas madres son así, ¿sabes?-emuló una risa débil, haciendo un gesto con su mano—. Si la situación fuera al revés, la mía estaría metida en casa todo el tiempo. Hubiese sido asfixiante, amo a mi madre, pero a aveces, se le pasa la mano con la sobre-protección. No lo habrías soportado.

 

—Buen punto **—** tomó la salida ofrecida, cambiando el tono a uno menos aprehensivo—. Seguro por eso, mi madre y tú se llevan de maravilla. Siempre le saludas alegremente.

 

—Soy adorable—bromeó con ánimos más renovados— ¿Qué puedo hacer?

 

Seunghyun puso los ojos en blanco, abiertamente en desacuerdo.

 

—Lo soy—compuso un puchero tierno—. Y mejor entremos, pedirás pulpo picante, ¿no?

 

Arqueó una ceja divertido en completa paz, una vez eliminado los residuos de tensión restante. Le agradó que Seunghyun fuera transparente, pero era el momento de continuar.

 

—No entra en discusión, hace años no pruebo esto.

 

—¿Sabes que puedes comer hasta dónde quieras, verdad?

 

—Lo sé.

 

—Muy bien, veamos si seguirá significando el mejor para ti.

 

No había mucha gente lo que era grandioso, la comida vendría más rápido. Mientras buscaban una mesa, unos niños pasaron correteando al lado de ellos, Jiyong sonrió por la inocencia que ellos estaban disfrutando y porque vio algo familiar en la mano de uno.

 

—Hey, eres tú—murmuró, señalando discretamente un peluche en forma de dinosaurio—. Parece que todavía conservan la misma máquina de juegos. Tienes uno, ¿lo recuerdas?

 

—Tú también.

 

—Pero el mío no es un dinousario, es...—comenzó a explicar.

 

—Un ratón.

 

  

**FLASHBACK**

 

Seunghyun detuvo su mano extendida a medio camino de coger un  _bindaetteok_ y resopló por enésima vez en la tarde. Justo cuando por fin había tomado una decisión, costó elegir entre  _bindaetteok_  y _odeng_ porque los dos eran extremadamente deliciosos, Jiyong persistía en su sabe qué intento de convencerlo de ir a cierto lugar.

 

—¡Dios! ¿Cuándo te vas a rendir?—Jiyong parpadeó los ojos inocentemente, casi una buena actuación, excepto que Seunghyun no le creía ni un pelo y rodó los ojos—. ¿Puedes dejarme escoger en paz mi comida? 

 

—¿Eso quieres decir que aceptas?

 

—No.

 

—Entonces, primero tengo que asegurar mi parte y hacemos lo que quieras.

 

—Suerte con el intento—rió cínico, volviendo los ojos al puesto de comida.

 

—Gracias—Jiyong sonrió perverso aunque Seung no lo viera y advirtió—. Me forzaste a tomar medidas extremas, después no te quejes.

 

—Aham.

 

Seunghyun ni se molestó en verlo, la comida era más importante ahora, sobre todo su relación más sagrada. Jiyong gradualmente convirtió su sonrisa en la más dulce de su arsenal, jaló el brazo de Seunghyun de adelante para atrás, llamando nuevamente su atención y cuando lo consiguió, hizo un tierno puchero con su labio inferior sobresaliendo.

 

—Por favor.

 

No era una sorpresa a toda regla, pero Seunghyun inútilmente tuvo la esperanza que Jiyong se comportara y que el sentido común llegara a él. ¿Cómo podía hacerlo en plena avenida sin tener un rastro de vergüenza?

 

—Olvida lo que estés tramando—avisó de tajo y luego masculló suave—. ¿Estás loco?

 

¿Para qué dijo eso?

 

Fue como darle más aliento a Jiyong porque en seguida sus ojos adquirieron un brillo de cachorrito apaleado mientras tiraba de él con más insistencia, parecía el emblema del himno de los corazones rotos.

 

— _Oppa_.

 

La única palabra faltante y quería ahorcarlo ahí mismo, ni siquiera quería mirar a la señora del puesto o la gente a lado de ellos. Destilaba entre tratar de no reír nervioso, el medio cabreo y la chispa de diversión por el teatro de Jiyong, era imposible no tomarlo con humor.

 

— _Oppaaaa._

 

¿Qué había hecho para tener un amigo así?

 

—Te dejaré haciendo el ridículo solo.

 

— _Anioooooo._

 

Jiyong movió sus hombros lindamente, mientras con la mirada le decía que era capaz de llegar hasta más lejos, fue un breve segundo de un destello malévolo y luego continuó como antes. Seunghyun recibió el memo.

 

— _Oppaaaa_.

 

¡¡Aish!! Frustrado llevó la palma a su cara, removiendo su cabello en el proceso.

 

—Te odio. Deberías estar avergonzado de esto—Seunghyun comentó alzando las palmas de sus manos en rendición—. Vale, ganas.

 

—¿En serio?

 

Jiyong abandonó la actuación tan rápido como fuera decir algún monosílabo del diccionario y sonrió gigantemente.

 

—Sí y no dirás nada más hasta que termine de comprar.

 

El mencionado apretó los labios con una mueca feliz a la vez que levantaba su mano en una promesa típica de un buen niño boyscout. Seunghyun rápidamente pagó el ansiado  _bindaetteok_ sin mirar a la vendedora y en un dos por tres, cerró los dedos sobre la muñeca de Jiyong, llevándolo fuera de ahí, sin dirección concreta porque alguien de los dos tenía que tener dignidad.

 

—Me amas—pronunció Jiyong a media cuadra avanzada.

 

—Te voy a matar.

 

Seunghyun gruñó soltando la muñeca de inmediato.

 

—Realmente eres increíble y ni se te ocurra agradecer.

 

Recibió un muy maduro gesto de sacar la lengua.

 

—Siempre funciona contigo.

 

—¿Qué hagas el ridículo?—empleó sarcasmo.

 

—Nop. Que te diga así, _opp..._

 

 _—_ Ni te atrevas a terminarlo—exasperado, rascó las mejillas.

 

—Y que al final siempre termines riendo o sonriendo—ignoró a medias la amonestación—. Comooo ahora, aunque estés tratando de aguantarte.

 

Efectivamente cierto, Seunghyun mordía sus mejillas en un intento de controlarse.

 

—Así, justo así. 

 

No pudo ocultarlo más y acabó claudicando en suaves carcajadas.

 

—Bien, lo tienes. ¿Feliz?

 

—Dentro de unos minutos, sí.

 

—Esas máquinas no son seguras. ¿Qué se te dio por hacerlo?

 

—Parece divertido—nuevamente un puchero pugnó de sus labios—. Y velo así, compitamos para que todos salgamos ganando. Cogeré el dinosaurio porque es tu especie y tú, espera, ¿qué más había?

 

—Si lo dices así, está bien. Cogeré el ratón para ti, ya que es pequeño.

 

Una mueca burlona y de satisfacción marcaban las facciones de Seunghyn, lo había dicho a propósito a sabiendas que cierta persona se enfadaría un poco.

 

—¡¡Yahh, hyung!!—el rostro de Jiyong más que miedo, daba risa—. No soy tan pequeño.

 

—Comparado conmigo, sí— Seung picó un poco más en completa plenitud.

 

—¡¡Yahhh!!

 

Seunghyun estalló a carcajadas, totalmente extasiado.

 

—Bien, alguien tiene que ser el adulto, así que me voy a calmar—Jiyong exhaló profundamente, haciendo ademanes con la manos—. A diferencia de ciertas personas.

 

Seunghyun arqueó una ceja escéptico. ¿Quién era el niño cuando hizo tremendo show? Y por lo visto Jiyong no estaba bromeando o minimizando, lo creía de verdad. A veces como operaba su cabeza era una cosa rara.

 

—No diré nada por el bien de ambos—optó por decir, cambiando drástico el tema.

 

—Así me gusta, hyung. ¡¡So, let´s go!!

 

Mordiendo la comida con decisión, Seunghyun asintió y comenzaron a caminar.

 

—Espero que los dos ganemos—añadió minutos después de tragar el bocado.

 

Implicaría volver al restaurante y ser la última parada del día después de pasar una jornada agradable de celebración propia, pero para Seunghyun estaba bien.

 

—Hey, no olvidemos de comprar algo para los chicos.

 

—De acuerdo.

 

Jiyong sonrió, no todos los días tenían mucho dinero y aunque ahorraban, se las arreglaban unas pocas veces para compartir con el resto. Sobre todo en Seunghyun, tomaba en serio su rol como hermano mayor y francamente al líder no le tomó por sorpresa la propuesta.

 

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

 

 

Las notas indies que se escuchaban a lo lejos, trajo recuerdos inevitables de Coachella a Jiyong, podía haber un festival de música callejera y que fuera normal en Hongdae, pero aunque cerró los ojos por unos segundos, no le afectó casi nada como pensó en un principio. Mojando sus labios algo descolocado y determinado a no hacer una montaña de un grano de arena, enfocó sus pasos en medio de la marabunta del mercado de pulgas. Seunghyun comió lo usual, no sintió decepción porque el tiempo fue ameno y era realista, tampoco continuaba tratándolo como un cristal y por mucho que tuviera las cosas claras, todavía mantenía un ojo avizor en él.

 

Tenía un plan y por eso buscaba algo en específico, no dio resultado. En algún momento sin darse cuenta detuvo la búsqueda en un puesto de CDs callejeros, sus pies pidiendo reposo con Seunghyun siguiéndole sin recriminaciones y no dejó de estirar el cuello para localizar lo que quería.

 

Dado que Jiyong no decía adónde irían, Seunghyun paciente esperaba y dedicó su tiempo a distraerse con los CDs. Tomó entre sus manos portadas atrayentes, sabiendo que los estudiantes de la escuela de música eran autores de estas. Ellos grababan sus propias canciones en un estudio y a veces probaban vender sus creaciones independientemente.

 

El escrutinio no transcurrió demasiado tiempo.

 

—¡Ay, lo encontré!—el alivio de la voz de Jiyong lo trajo a la Tierra—. Vamos, hyung.

 

—¿Hablas de?

 

Seunghyun dejó los CDs en su lugar, demandando por una respuesta e intentando mantener el ritmo de caminata de Jiyong. ¡Absurdo tanto misterio!

 

—Pensé que el lugar estaba dónde siempre—hizo caso omiso de su pregunta—. Casi dudé, menos mal que fui insistente.

 

—Háblame claro, Jiyong—chasqueó la lengua, arrugando el ceño.

 

—Seguimos en el proceso de reecontramiento—Seunghyun casi se ve tentado a interrupirlo, dudaba que la palabra existiera—. Pues qué mejor que hacer una de las cosas qué hicimos ese día.

 

—¿Te refieres al día que celebramos el debut?

 

—Sí, escogí lo más fácil y seguro, las caricaturas.

 

—¿Estás hablando en serio?

 

—Dudo que quieras pasar horas en la máquina de peluches o mirando ropa—sabihondo ilustró—. Obviamente, mi idea es perfecta.

 

—No.

 

—¿Qué hablamos cuando llegamos?

 

—Nos reconocerán—susurró en voz baja.

 

—No hablé en vano, Seung—cruzó sus brazos, deteniéndose en un lugar propicio y moviendo el pie impaciente—. Inventaremos nombres y puedo seguir todo el día. 

 

La suerte se les acabaría en cualquier momento y Seunghyun lo tenía presente. ¿Por qué tenía un amigo tan cabezota?

 

—¡Cielos, pequeño terco!—frunció los labios, aceptando a regañadientes.

 

Ahorró en complementar un  _loco perfeccionista_. Sabía de sus buenas intenciones, pero también lo conocía muy bien y aunque no lo supiera el implicado, había matices de ello, bajo él.

 

—¿No era difícil acceder, no?

 

 _¿En serio?_ Incluso con puntos válidos, esto era una locura. Debió estar reflejado en su cara porque Jiyong siguió cuestionando encantado.

 

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Tengo algo en la cara?

 

—Ojalá fuese  _eso—_ no suprimió la molestia, rechinando los dientes.

 

—No te escuché, ¿decías?

 

Jiyong no era condescendiente, Seunghyun soltó la frase como si no supiera mover los labios y pese a que intuía, que seguramente el contenido intentaba molestarlo, de todas formas no podía quedarse con la duda.

 

—Nada—lanzó un suspiro derrotado, percibiendo la genuina consulta de Jiyong—. Ya está bien.

 

—Me gusta cuando cooperas en honor a la verdad.

 

—¿De verdad?—bisbisó sin importarle recibir respuesta o ser oído.

 

Pasando desapercibidos entre la muchedumbre, 2006 se incrustó muy fuerte en el pecho de Seunghyun y deseando regresar al pasado, anheló los momentos pasados de su adolescencia, una época feliz pese a caminar junto a los demás en una cuerda floja, abriendo sus brazos al mundo dispuestos a dejar huella teniendo miedo. Quería volver cuando enteramente la vida adquiría significado y no estar en un  _¿Y ahora qué?_

 

La vida sigue corriendo y el mundo también, aunque se ponga pesada. Y fue así que fugazmente un _"El pasado no volverá"_ centelló en su mente y eso constituyó lo suficiente apartar la burbuja maligna. Respiró profundamente, todavía había mucho que pensar, pero no con prontitud. Todavía en medio de los mares borrascosos, el sol continuaba asomándose y mirando el cielo despejado, la calma inusitada penetró a medias como si fuera una señal.

 

Sí, no preguntas y centrarse en lo que estaba haciendo por el resto del día. 

 

* * *

 

Seunghyun nunca fue más consciente de su alrededor que ahorita mismo, rodeado de la oscuridad de los pasillos de la villa. Los pasos seguros de Jiyong y los suyos tranquilos, el sonido medio rasgados de las cartulinas que su acompañante sostenía en una de las manos y ligeros escalofríos diseminados en su espalda. No eran molestos ni entorpecían sus aptitudes motrices al punto de castañear los dientes ni mucho menos sus impresiones mentales. Todo fue absorbido por él.

 

No sabía porqué, qué era precisamente lo que causaba esa sensación acogedora de dejarse llevar por la corriente, pero lo aceptaba. No todo era paz en él, pero considerando la circunstancias era lo mejor que podía encontrar después de un tiempo bastante largo y una señal decente debería ser que no tuviera prisa en llegar a su habitación y aligerar los pocos minutos que se tardaban en cruzar el pasadizo. Pensó que era la primera vez que se sentía así en una parte de su casa, incluso teniendo la fortaleza protectora en su cuarto, no siempre era perfecto.

 

Lo cuál ocasiona que gire los engranajes oxidados en un trabajo cerebral, al tener en cuenta que no ha pisado ni un otro lugar de la villa en meses y que las otras dos veces forzadas, ya sea en la cocina o la sala, además de que haya decidido esperar a Jiyong por propia voluntad en la mañana, tenían un factor común. 

 

_Kwon Jiyong_

 

Interesante, había demasiado por pensar sobre su vida.

 

—¿Sabes la diferencia entre nuestras caricaturas pasadas y las de hoy?

 

No tuvo un sobresalto, pero los pensamientos fueron interrumpidos y no adquirió un brote de contrariedad.

 

—No—Seunghyun giró a prestarle atención—. Supongo que nos veremos mayores.

 

—Equivocado—anunció Jiyong cantarín.

 

—Bueno, te decía que no sabía. Entonces...

 

Seung encogió los hombros, no poseía entusiasmo para estar adivinando.

 

—La sonrisa, hoy no hubo.

 

—Sabes que  _no puedo hacerlo—_ los músculos del cuello de Seunghyun se tensaron levemente, no estaba irritado, pero era un tópico muy difícil para él—. Incluso....

 

—Lo sé, no tienes que buscar defenderte ni lo que te digo es una crítica. Solo verlo como obtención de información—Jiyong sonrío apacible extendiéndole la caricatura de él, instándole con gestos de la cabeza a tomarlo y Seunghyun lo hizo—. Consérvala, sé que estás exhausto. Así que no te retengo más, iré a comer. Buenas noches, hyung. Lo pasé bien contigo.

 

—Buenas n-noches.

 

En automático alcanzó a responder torpe, quedándose inmóvil viendo la espalda de Jiyong enfilar a la cocina y generándole un sentimiento de incomodidad. Era fastidioso, un _poco demasiado_ fastidioso y mientras sus ojos vagan en todas las direcciones, de un momento a otro, él se halla abriendo la boca, soltando rápidamente un:

 

—Jiyong.

 

Y eso fue todo para que el susodicho detuviera el andar, virara medio cuerpo en dirección a él y Seunghyun quedó odiando a su cuerpo incontrolable, mordiéndose la lengua descontento, arrugando más el ceño.

 

—Dime, Seung—contestó gentil.

 

Jiyong no parecía ofendido por el semblante que presentaba y ahí descubrió que le molestaba por lo que aligeró sus facciones, decidido a ser lo más claro posible, era algo que debía hace mucho tiempo.

 

—Gracias, Jiyong.

 

—¿Lo dices por el retrato?—las esquinas de los ojos de Jiyong se arrugaron, percibiéndose diferente como si el comentario hubiera sido de su agrado. Es como si tomara lo que Seunghyun le da con gratitud y notarlo le hizo sentir mal. Jiyong realmente era la persona más paciente del mundo—. No es nada. El artista lo hizo, tenía sentido que te quedarás con algo tuyo.

 

—No me refiero a _eso_ —aclaró sin titubear, Jiyong merecía esto y más. No solo él—. Hablo de ti, de darme cuenta que jamás te he dicho un gracias por todo lo que hiciste y estás haciendo estos meses por mí.

 

—No hice eso solo—Jiyong avergonzado con las orejas rojas, reconoció. Era bonito el detalle de Seunghyun y que no pelearan era un alivio, pero debía controlarse—. Todos pusimos nuestra parte.

 

—Lo sé, pero te agradecía por _esto._ Independientemente de cómo salgan las cosas, tienes mi agradecimiento total—exhaló aire—. Uhm, eso es todo. Iré a descansar, disfruta la cena.

 

—Lo haré, Seung.

 

Completamente hasta la médula sorprendido, atrapado en la guardia baja, a Jiyong le tocó ser quién esta vez viera la espalda del contrario y no experimentó las mismas emociones que las otras veces, dónde cada vez que veía irse a Seunghyun quedaba diciendo  _por fin, otro día más._ Era como bajar las alarmas y quitar el payaso sonriente que siempre vestía para lidiar con Seung. No es que fingiera las cosas todo el tiempo con él, sino que en los momentos de tensión o sufría sus estados depresivos, solía usar aquel _disfraz_ para sobrellevar la situación como podía y cómo le atrapara. 

 

Ahora no necesitaba ni una máscara que bajar, ni sollozar a escondidas lleno de dolor porque como nunca había sido un día relativamente tranquilo y eso trajo olas de sosiego a su corazón, brotando una bonita sonrisa en su rostro y deseando que Seunghyun le hiciera sonreír más veces.

 

—Siempre serás el único en mi corazón.

 

* * *

 

No podía dormir y ojalá fuera sencillo decir que el insomnio había atacado, la razón hubiera sido excelente, menos agobiante. Pero no, la vida de Seunghyun es un monumental desastre y que caminara en los jardines de la villa que él mismo había decorado no iba a cambiar nada. Al menos alternaba y hacía algo en un escenario nuevo, un consuelo estúpido que no ayudaba ni un poco, ni siquiera el aire fresco sobre él. 

 

Parecía que esa madrugada no llegaba lograr a alcanzar más, ella estaba lejos de él y todavía así se las había arreglado para trastocarlo, dejar su mente en un caos, uno que paradójicamente comprendía, siendo una locura. Su principal desgracia la debía a una jodida pesadilla. No, peor aún recuerdo real y corrosivo, donde solo existían ellos dos. Más torturaba recordar las palabras, nítidas como si alguien quisiera asegurarse que no las olvidara.

 

_"No soy egoísta, no me mires así. Sabes que las cosas no son así..."_

_"Pero es algo que afecta a ambos."_

_"No. Solo me afecta a mí."_

_"Aquí hay dos personas en esta relación, no una."_

_"Lo sé."_

 

Lo odió, lo odiaba tanto porque no estaba para en una pelea contra recuerdos fantasmales y dar los pros, contras de sueños que usualmente no tenía. No cuando antes de cerrar los ojos se mantuvo pensando en las personas que sacrificaron todo por él y esto era un poco más importante, la consideración de amigos, familiares. Incluyendo a YG, quién tuvo compresión al no presionar. 

 

¡Dios! Y todavía continuaba pensando en medio de una neblina y cielo encapotado, incapaz de echar atrás la maldita frustración acampando en su pecho, las cicatrices ardiendo en demasía y encima de todo eso, el problema de no saber cómo salir de aquel laberinto en el que se había metido y dónde la soledad auto-impuesta vivía tragando todo a su paso.

 

Bufó molesto, mesándose los cabellos. 

 

A veces solía discurrir si de verdad no sabía o solo fingía espectacularmente que no tenía idea de nada, no podía escapar ni olvidar y tampoco saber la respuesta. Y sí, era un estúpido, protegiéndose a si mismo antes de salir más herido de lo que ya estaba. Un bastardo egoísta con todas las letras.

 

Era miserable, ¿qué más podía esperar? Debía espabilarse, _tenía qué,_ por más que hubiese tardado en admitirlo desde el fondo de su corazón y obviar el silencio, el frío calando el alma, cuerpo adolorido y mente drenada.

 

_Putamente difícil._

 

Hizo un ruidito asqueado y antes de continuar denigrándose más, optó por inspirar y expirar bocanadas de aire, no importaba que tan helada sean.

 

—Estás aquí.

 

Recuperó el sentido de la realidad. ¿La clara señal? No oír los pasos ajenos. Seunghyun cauteloso exploró el rostro de Jiyong, no encontrando signos de nerviosismo, cabreo o agitación. Bien, eso y su presencia aportó a sentirse un poco mejor. De todos modos, no significaba que ocultaría sus sentimientos, quería ser honesto.

 

—Insomnio, aproveché para dar un paseo.

 

Quizá tuviera ojeras o no y Jiyong lo relacionaría con las huellas dejadas estos meses, pero exactamente porque se trataba de él, alguien perspicaz por naturaleza, sabía. Mejor dicho, ambos sabían que la tristeza en su rostro delataría ciertas pistas.

 

—Encontré los ventanales del jardín abierto, así te encontré—explicó sonriendo.

 

Agradeció que Jiyong respetara la muda petición de no tener cabeza para hablar de lo que causaba hostigamiento en él y que a la vez las manos en su espalda, acompasando sus pasos a lo de él fueran un claro  _hey, estoy aquí._

 

— _Casi siempre_ me encuentras. Fue fácil hoy.

 

—Lo sé.

 

Hay silencio después de eso, no es incómodo tampoco agradable. Abruma un poco quizá. Sea lo que sea ayuda en algo a nivelar la presente situación que tenía mientras siguen caminando.

 

—¿Has pensando en tu segundo deseo?

 

—No, la verdad no—unas palomas atraviesan el cielo y los rayos de sol comienzan a emerger con fuerza cuando. Después de tiempo, decide contestar—. Mi cabeza...

 

—Vale—detiene, haciéndose cargo—. Utilizaremos el método de ayer, cierra los ojos.

 

Seunghyun obedeció las reglas sin protestar.

 

—Jum—carraspeó ligeramente fuerte—. Este genio personal, concederá un segundo deseo, eres afortunado.

 

Jiyong moduló su voz lo suficientemente divertida, sin quitar la seriedad. Quería alentar positivamente a Seunghyun.

 

—Ji.

 

—¿Necesitamos más humor?—hizo notar, Seung ni se molestó en dar respuesta y él bufó divertido para luego tornarse serio—. ¿Qué es lo que más deseas ahora? Dime lo primero que pienses.

 

Seunghyun respiró hondo y tan pronto terminó, las palabras abandonaron fácilmente en su boca.

 

—Quiero dejar de sentir dolor por un instante.

 

—¿Por qué?—Jiyong tragó saliva, era duro oírlo por más que fuera un avance.

 

—Me _cansé_ de sentirme miserable.

 

Otro crujido Jiyong escuchó en corazón y pese a eso, lo ignoró porque recordó que ese era su Seunghyun luchador y no escondió el orgullo inmenso que sentía.

 

—Siempre pidiendo imposibles—rió amargo, abriendo los ojos—. ¿Quién es el loco ahora?

 

—No estás loco.

 

—No existe una cura para el dolor, Ji,

 

—No te hagas daño, por favor.

 

Jiyong no estaba rogando, ni sonaba herido y tampoco tenía esa sensación, solo era que Seunghyun tenía pensamientos que él era terrible. Entonces pedía que se detenga sin que suene como una orden.

 

—Además olvidas que cuando se trata de mí no hay imposibles—agregó Jiyong, chasqueando los dedos de ambas manos, acabando en formas de pistolas—. Déjame pensar un rato.

 

—¿Est...?

 

—¡Shh!—cerró los ojos—. Necesito alinear mis chacras. 

 

¿Desde cuando Jiyong sabía qué eran los chacras? Seunghyun entornó los ojos incrédulo, movió uno de sus pies impaciente y no se dignó en contar cuánto tiempo estuvo así.

 

—¡Sí, lo tengo! Deseo concedido, vamos.

 

La perseverancia dio frutos y Jiyong giró, dispuesto a entrar a la villa.

 

—Hey, espera. ¿Cómo...? ¿Qué hi...?—farfulló entrecortado, asombrado.

 

Jiyong detuvo sus pasos, regresando la vista a él y riendo. 

 

—Si te vieras ahora, te ves extraño con tantas emociones en tu rostro—comentó sin burla—. Confía en mí, ¿vale? Cámbiate, desayunaremos fuera. Y no, no estoy loco. Iremos a un lugar discreto, te lo prometo por la garrita. 

 

Seunghyun cerró la boca, en algún momento la mantuvo abierta sin querer y cargando distintos sentimientos, desde la indiferencia, molestia hasta tintes de tranquilidad avanzó con Jiyong.

 

* * *

  

 —¿De verdad teníamos que venir tan lejos?

 

Cinco kilómetros si se hablaba de cálculos exactos, la distancia que los separaba de la capital. A buen recaudo, distinguía adónde habían parado a meterse, el lujo de la MMCA, es decir, el Museo de Arte Contemporáneo de Seúl era inconfundible, con su riqueza absoluta, variada e increíble de colecciones, exposiciones sobre arte nacional e internacional desde el siglo XX hasta la actualidad. Demostrando así porqué representaba ser uno de los museos valorados del mundo y todavía sabiéndolo, no lo relacionaba con su pedido.

 

—Era necesario.

 

Seunghyun curvó una ceja.

 

—¡Vamos! No te puedes quejar. Está semi-vacío—defendió Jiyong vehemente mientras deambulaban, pasando de largo ciertos cuadros o alas—. Y porque sé prestar atención.

 

Buen punto, sin embargo lo debían a que como era fin de semana, la mayoría de ciudadanos no quería pasar estancados en la carretera por la multitud de autos.

 

—Tuviste suerte.

 

—Esto si lo admito, no estaba planeado—Jiyong encogió de hombros—. Pero como decía sé prestar atención y ahorita me darás la razón.

 

A continuación Jiyong ingresó a cierta ala y si bien Seung sabía que era una de carácter especial, de esas permanentes con un tema principal, no esperó verla desierta para la suerte de ambos.

 

—He venido aquí antes. Sé en que parte estamos, Jiyong—llevó las manos a la espalda—. Lo que me lleva a preguntar cómo sabías que existía este tema acá.

 

—No lo sabía—confesó avergonzado, mordiendo las uñas nervioso. _Eso_ si era sorpresivo, pensó Seunghyun—. Google ayudó, de todas formas iba a traerte al museo.

 

—Vaya, explica mucho.

 

Jiyong sacudió la cabeza repetidamente más que asentir, luciendo adorable y luego negó tenuemente como si no pudiera creer su propia torpeza.

 

—Igual, volviendo al principio—retomó el hilo de la conversación, más calmado, dejando los dedos en paz—. Ri dice que no te entiende cuando sueles hablar de arte o sillas italianas. No fingiré, tampoco entiendo tu afición a esto y aun así, la diferencia está en que si escucho. Dices que cuando ves una obra de cualquier artista, puedes captar lo que trata de expresar a través de ella, incluso ves el corazón que pusieron al hacerlo.

 

_Wow, si prestaba atención._

 

—Cierto, hay cosas que suelen inspirarme viendo obras o diseños de muebles.

 

—Lo sé—anduvo unos metros más hasta parar en una determinada zona—. Apuesto que reconoces esto.

 

Seunghyun agilizó los pies hasta él y miró el cuadro que tenía al frente. Imposible no reconocerlo.

 

— _La Cara de la Guerra_ de Dalí.

 

—Es demasiado tétrico, ni siquiera reprocharé porqué te gusta—Jiyong se estremeció, moviendo sus hombros para expulsar la sensación—. No obstante posee un no se qué elemento atrayente.

 

—Es una de las obras más obscuras y representativas de él.

 

—No lo dudo—arrugó la nariz.

 

—Inspirada en el trauma y la visión de la guerra.

 

—Bueno, el título es una clara indicación—alzó las palmas, balanceándolas hacia adelante—. Tipo letrero rojo en grande.

 

Seunghyun tarareó en respuesta y Jiyong soltó una risa flojita.

 

—Vale, también recuerdo oírte decir que te gusta todo lo que es hermoso—comenzó a moverse.

 

—Pienso que quizá estoy obsesionado con ello.

 

—Si bien es verdad, sé que tu debilidad son los objetos en momentos de sufrimiento—mirando a Seunghyun, tomó su mano para llevarle hacia más adelante—. Algo como esto.

 

Fue arrastrado hacia imponentes esculturas que reflejaban el dolor emocional humano. No eran cualquiera, tenían forma de animales.

 

—Beth Cavener—susurró.

 

Por supuesto que la conocía, la base de la colección era que una mirada dice todo, la definición existencial sin emplear ni una palabra o gesto lingüístico. Brillante trabajo plasmando la naturaleza instintiva. 

 

—Son todos animales diferentes.

 

Seunghyun no supo si Jiyong hablaba para él o expresó un pensamiento en voz alta. No replicó, absorto una estatua y estudiándola a conciencia, poquito a poquito pudo sentir rasgos de alivio en su alma.

 

—Te sientes mejor, ¿no?

 

—Sí.

 

—¿Sabes?—indicó—. Es extraño que el mismo dolor sea capaz de calmar tu dolor.

 

—Lo sé, ni yo me entiendo. Por algo me trajiste aquí, al ala Grief—después de una pausa de varios minutos, agregó—. Lo único seguro es que siento que mi cuerpo puede descansar mientras está mirando algo hermoso.

 

—Me alivia que mi plan esté funcionando, la verdad dudaba—Jiyong sonrió, luego adoptó una pose pensativa—. El dolor a veces es algo curioso, en tu caso se ha convertido en tu sombra.

 

—Mi peor pesadilla—carraspeó de inmediato—. ¿Cuánto tiempo nos quedaremos?

 

—El que quieras.

 

Bien, tendría tiempo para apreciar la belleza cada escultura, caminar entre ellas, admirándolas y sobre todo captar las diferentes perspectivas de ellas. Fascinante sacar nuevas, cada vez. 

 

—Espera, ¿son animales antropomórficos o humanos animalizados?

 

_Inteligente_

 

—Averígualo. 

 

—Fanfarrón.

 

Seunghyun rodó los ojos y concentró toda la atención en el arte.

 

* * *

  

Los músculos sonaron dolorosamente cuando Seunghyun estiró sus brazos, no sorprendiéndole que durante todas esas horas no hubiera sentido ni un ápice de eso, ni siquiera tensión. Como era usual en los momentos que se abstraía con el arte, el mundo dejaba de existir y el flotaba en la inmensidad de los cosmos.

 

Miró el reloj y de inmediato buscó con la mirada a Jiyong, queriendo preguntarte porqué dejó pasar demasiado tiempo y que no escuchara quejas no fue raro, todo era obra de _paciencia_ _Kwon_. Lo encontró al frente de él, al otro lado del ala, clavando la mirada en un cuadro en particular, llamando así su atención. Interesante que haya escogido _ese._

 

—¿Te gusta?

 

Dolió un poco su garganta por más que haya usado un volumen moderado porque estaban ellos dos, normal teniendo en cuenta que tuvo la voz inactiva tiempo.

 

—Sí, es muy triste, pero hermosa—Jiyong no quitó la vista de la pintura—. Creo que es mi favorito de esta ala, tenías razón hay cosas bellas.

 

—Siempre veo cosas hermosas, sé apreciar la belleza—concordó seguro—. Y la prueba es lo que he estado viendo. 

 

—Me gusta su humildad, señor experto. Nótese—sarcástico bufó.

 

—A propósito, tienes buen gusto.

 

Seunghyun ignoró la pulla.

 

— ¿Lo tengo?—dudoso giró a enfrentar a Seunghyun.

 

—Sí, escogiste uno de mis cuadros favoritos.

 

—¿En serio?—Jiyong mordió la lengua, pasando la mano por el cabello— ¡Qué coincidencia! ¿Qué se le va hacer cuando tengo buen gusto?

 

—Quién es humilde ahora.

 

Sonó plano al alcance de cualquier oyente, pero Jiyong sabía que fue un intento de burla genuina que no salió bien y no por casualidad, sino porque Seunghyun no podía.

 

—El apellido es difícil de pronunciar—apuntó debajo del cuadro—. El título no es ingenioso que digamos. ¿ _El dolor_ , en serio? No es por menospreciar, pero ¿qué pasa con los artistas y los títulos obvios? Al menos, lo veo en su mayoría—chasqueó la lengua, luego exhaló abruptamente—. Lo que sea, ¿de dónde es?

 

—España.

 

—De verdad, aquí hay de todo—silbó impresionado.

 

—Sí—Seunghyun caminó hacia a él— ¿Quieres tomar aire fresco? El museo tiene área verde.

 

—Claro.

 

Guiando en silencio al lugar, Seunghyun agradeció mentalmente que lo conociera perfectamente, sino pasarían tiempo tratando de encontrarlo, además de saber dónde conversar a solas sin tener interrupciones. 

 

Cuando Jiyong miró el jardín quedó sin respiración, atrapado en la preciosidad del ambiente. Quién sea que hubiese participado en el diseño era un genio porque respetó a la naturaleza creando algo vanguardista y natural a la vez, centros periféricos tipo colinas pequeñas con caminos espirales, árboles de varias formas, graciosos en algún punto y muñecos de ciprés esparcidos estratégicamente, una laguna y circuito pequeños, paseos peatonales en acabado de granito u otro tipo de material-Jiyong no lo ubicaba, no era experto en arquitectura-y una especie de montecito con una cascada artificial y un árbol parecido a uno africano ubicado en la planice de la cima. 

 

Mientras caminaba sonreía más si era posible, teniendo cuidado de no perderse y seguir a Seunghyun, quería ir al montecito, pero por lo que veía se dirigirían a una de las  _colinas_ , un puchero triste brotó en sus labios por descontado.

 

—Quiero ir al montecito—señaló.

 

—Otro día vamos, es muy fácil que alguien nos vea desde allí.

 

—¡¡Ayyyy!! ¡¡Rayos!! Se ve tan bonito.

 

—Lo es.

 

—No presumas antes los pobres, Seung—furibundo dictaminó.

 

—A veces eres caprichoso.

 

—Jum.

 

Llegaron a un parte media alta de la colina, dónde había un perfecto asiento de eso parecidos a una mecedora y que salían en las películas inglesas, un árbol les cubría como sombra con las frondosas hojas que poseía. No estaba nada mal.

 

—Siéntate.

 

Hizo caso sin pitar, todavía medio perdido en el ambiente.

 

—Me siento como si estuviera en Tanzania con alguna fusión europea, que sé yo.

 

—Lo sé.

 

—Es demasiado bonito—continuó halagando maravillado—. Alabo al genio de esto.

 

—Lo es, es la misma persona que diseñó el jardín de la villa. Mitad, mitad.

 

—Wow, siempre creí que habías sido tú.

 

—Me gustaría tomar el crédito, pero no.

 

—Ya veo, entonces, ¿él diseñó y tú aportaste con las decoraciones?

 

—Sí.

 

—Vaya, no fue mal resultado.

 

—Gracias.

  

Callaron disfrutando del aire fresco, Jiyong balanceaba sus piernas y Seunghyun debatía cómo iniciar la conversación.

 

—Súéltalo, Seung—animó sonriente sin mirarlo.

 

—Bien, quería hablar contigo.

 

—Obviamente—contestó en el mismo tono gentil—. Te escucho.

 

—Pensé mucho estos días—declara completamente serio y de nervios, suelta un suspiro cansado. Como si hubiese sido agotador concentrarse en una cosa. Curioso porque Seunghyun era el rey de hacer una cosa a la vez. Las ironías de la vida, no pudo evitar creer Jiyong para sí—. Tuve revelaciones, cuestioné cosas que debí hacer antes, no esta semana, ni ayer. Tomó bastante tiempo llegar aquí, reflexionar de una manera  _adecuada._

 

—Las personas reaccionamos de distintas manera ante las cosas, no te culpes.

 

—Las cosas conmigo no son fáciles.

 

Una mueca disconforme se dibuja en el rostro de Seung.

 

—Hey, cada uno tiene su tiempo.

 

Regresó la vista a él.

 

—Sí, pero me encerré tanto en el dolor—sus facciones contorsionaron en trazas dolorosas, haciéndole ver más mayor a Seunghyun—. No me di cuenta de ustedes. ¿ _Cómo..._? ¿ _Qué pas..._?—arrugó las manos en puños—. ¿Sabes? Cuando mencionaste a mi madre, fue _eso_. Fuí egoísta, Jiyong.

 

—Seungh...

 

—No, por favor. No intentes justificarme—no iba a darle tregua para replicar—. Lo fuí, solo no quería herirme más de lo que estaba, afrontar mi realidad. Atrapado y sucumbiendo en los recuerdos de _ella,_ en el hoyo asfixiante al punto que no salí con la fuerza que se requería. Tal vez soy  _débil._

 

 _—_ Ah, no. Eres fuerte—tomó su mano, distendiendo sus dedos contraídos y convirtiéndole en una palma. Ignoró el tono rojizo y pasó la mano sobre la suya, imprimiéndole fuerza. Seunghyun simplemente no podía creer en esas palabras—. Perdiste a alguien, no se toma a la ligera.

 

—No. No puse de mi parte, te fallé cuando me lo pediste. ¿Quieres más?—severo apuntó y con el puño sobrante, golpeó los muslos de su pierna en un arranque de furia—. Tuviste razón,  _dependía de mí._ ¿Y yo que hice? Nada. Jodidamente nada. Porque tenía miedo. Me preguntaba cada noche,  _¿por qué las cosas son complicadas?_ ¿Y sabes de qué me di cuenta? Que el estúpido fui yo. _El complicado fui yo_ —bramó medio exaltado, sin descontrolarse—. ¡¡Yo!! Tan imbécil.

 

Definitivamente él no era imbécil, pero Jiyong no podría justificar/recriminar ciertas cosas porque eran verdad.

 

—Algunas ocasiones solemos perdernos—involuntariamente acarició el dorso de la mano de Seung con el pulgar—. Al ver nuestros caminos tan difusos.

 

—Supongo, es mejor perdernos a no haberlo intentado varias veces—levantó la vista, teniendo la pinta de que la hacían falta horas de sueño—. En algún punto dejé de intentarlo porque me cansé y lo peor es que olvidé algo esencial, básico como esto: No importa cuántas veces caigas o tropieces, lo que vale es cuán rápido te levantes. 

 

_Tienes razón_

 

—Te lo hubiese dicho antes, creo que todos lo olvidamos.

 

—Sé que esto no se irá rápido, el dolor. Es difícil de desprenderse de esas capas—aclaró la garganta ceñudo—. Sin embargo, como te lo dije antes, _me cansé._ Estoy harto, pondré de mi parte, no importa cuántas veces caiga. 

 

El corazón de Jiyong fácilmente se lleno de esperanza, no importándole si era peligroso hasta algún punto.

 

—Empezaré por cumplir mi promesa, pese a que seguirá siendo por ti. El motivo principal seré yo.

 

Eso era lo que realmente quería Jiyong, que Seunghyun comenzara a valorarse. Costó un mundo controlar las ganas de lagrimear por felicidad, se hallaba muy tocado por sus palabras.

 

— _Tocaremos el cielo, ¿no?_

 

—Sí, pero antes tengo que hacer algo.

 

—¿Qué cosa?

 

Vale, oficialmente estaba intrigado.

 

—Pondré _un papel en blanco_ , desde hoy. 

 

—¿Eh?

 

—Nuevamente iniciaré desde cero—explicó más calmado, dejando de hacer puños—. No voy a ilusionarte con promesas vacías, Jiyong. Quiero que sepas que no será un proceso perfecto. Habrán días en qué querré mandar todo a la mierda, otros calmados, otros decentes y otros tristes. No estoy bien, mi estado emocional puede cambiar rápidamente sin explicaciones, en su mayoría, la otra parte puede ser factores externos.

 

—Créeme que lo tengo claro.

 

Por supuesto que lo mentalizó ese día encerrado en su cuarto.

 

—Eso es bueno. También quiero llegar al final y necesito mejorar.

 

—Estaré ahí para ti, los días tristes pasarán en algún momento.

 

—Sí, veremos a dónde nos lleva esto.

 

—Es mejor brillar que quedarnos viendo el sol y por eso sé que  _tocaremos el cielo._

 

—Algo más, ¿puedo guardar mi tercer deseo?

 

—Como gustes.

 

Ahí mismo dos corazones funcionaban de distinta manera, mientras uno alegre usaría su corazón incansable como un arma para no permitir que los demonios le alejen de la persona que amaba, el otro sintió que había aligerado un poco las cruces cargadas y despertado en alguna parte minúscula de su ser. Ellos tenía un deseo sencillo, queriendo que las cosas terminaran bien. La moneda había sido lanzada y la luz podía surgir desde la más oscura tiniebla.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esto es todo por hoy. Agradezco las leídas, comentarios, ya sea por cualquier plataforma social y los kudos. Todavía considerando publicar en Wattpad. ¡¡Un beso enorme a todas!!
> 
> ¡Ah, casi lo olvido! Una aclaración, no soy experta en arte, ni tampoco me interesa, pero por respeto y porque soy perfeccionista, investigué sobre la materia. Así que los artistas/obras que menciono son reales, incluso investigué la psicología, explicación de lo que querían plasmar con su arte. Siendo sincera, me quedé asombrada por la mucha información que encontré y admito que me hizo tener un ligero interés en ese rubro. Procuré que no haya errores, si algunas de ustedes es experta en la materia y ve que sucede eso, me lo puede hacer saber en los comentarios. ¡Espero haber hecho un trabajo decente, eh!
> 
> También fue divertido re-leer las entrevistas sobre de arte de Seung con fechas de hace 4 o 2 años, aportó más frescura.
> 
> Por último, la inspiración de hoy fueron estás canciones.
> 
> —Where Do We Go From Here-Ruelle  
> —Don´t Let It Break Your Heart-Coldplay  
> —Hurts Like Heaven-Coldplay  
> —Safe in my Hand- Elie Lieb  
> —Kayak for One-The Holiday Soundtrack.  
> —Zero-The Holiday Soundtrack  
> —Definitely Unexpected- The Holiday Soundtrack.  
> —Light my fire- The Holiday Soundtrack  
> —Dream Kitchen- The Holiday Soundtrack  
> —Paradise-Coldplay  
> —If I Wanted to Call You- The Holiday Soundtrack  
> —So Cold- Ben Cocks  
> —Hope-Royal Tailor  
> —Remain-Royal Tailor
> 
> Nos vemos la próxima semana ~


	10. Un poquito fuertes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La letra E se revela ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡¡Hola, buenas noches!!
> 
> Ya sé que probablemente quieren lincharme, pero como avisé en Twitter, no pude llegar a actualizar a tiempo la semana pasada, debido a que como comuniqué allí, estuve bloqueada como tres días en la escena más heavy del fic, y si son lectores antiguos, sabrán a cuál me refiero. Encima el maldito síndrome pre-menstrual no ayudaba (algo que no necesitan saberlo, pero es necesario decir para que me entiendan), a mí me da horrible y me revoluciona todas las hormonas con insomnio, cansancio, hambre voraz, sed. Cualquier síntoma que piensen a la hora que se le da la gana. Lo único bueno y malo es que ya empezaron mis días, así que solo aguantar el dolor terrible como siempre lo hago.
> 
> Pero bueno, dejando de lado eso, me siento satisfecha de la escena que hice. La considero una de las más fuertes que hay en este fic y me sentí feliz cuando la terminé cómo quería, y las plasmé con esa fluidez para que se sintiera natural y no exagerada, espero sus comentarios sobre eso. Además que es un capítulo bastante largo, 13 075 palabras <3
> 
> Y bueno, no les aburro más con mi palabrería, disfruten el capítulo. Que creo que es más de transición con ligeros avances que otra cosa, ustedes ya me lo dirán ~

 

**CAPÍTULO 9: UN POQUITO FUERTES**

_"No mires atrás y llores por el pasado porque se ha ido._

_Y no estés afligido por el futuro que aún está por venir._

_Vive el presente, y hazlo tan bello,_

_que valga la pena recordarlo”_

 

**_—Ida Scott Taylor_ **

 

 

Quizá era fácil burlarse de Daesung y su particular manera de ser un _chico de casa_ porque cuando tenía tiempo libre no salía. Y no, era muy diferente a Seunghyun en ese aspecto, tenían auras diferentes y uno salía más que el otro. Entonces Dong Youngbae pensaba, por primera vez, si era justo reírse de él. Cuando la realidad con respecto a sí mismo, no iba tan desigual a la de su compañero de grupo. Vale, que no era un aburrido y sabía divertirse. Pero si él no tenía nada que hacer,  _realmente nada qué hacer,_ incluso cuando descartaba sesiones de baile en la salas de ensayo de la compañía, escuchar música a todo volumen o dormir, ya que simplemente no tenía ganas, tenía la sensación de que estaba en medio de la nada. Viendo con pasotismo las agujas de reloj avanzar y rogando porque ya sea una hora aceptable para estar en su cuarto.

 

No era partidario de ver televisión y odiaba encerrarse en su habitación demasiado tiempo, puesto eso en punto, que encontrara revistas y que las ojeara, figuraban ser un ligero placebo para combatir la apatía. Estado por el cuál sabía perfectamente que se hallaba así.

 

Anoche había hecho una sesión de fotos, nada de otro mundo, hasta fue divertida y saldría el próximo mes junto a  _la_ entrevista. Él era un artista consumado, con una carrera de años y que sabía perfectamente manejar a los medios, pero eso no quería decir que mentir representara al epítome de la facilidad. Era duro, no le gustaba, sin embargo no hacía reproches porque esta vez lo hacía por alguien que estimaba y valía la pena. Su hermano mayor, el _bebé_ de BIGBANG. 

 

La gente comenzaba a preguntar por Seunghyun,  _dónde estaba, qué estaba haciendo_ y cuando se refería en conjunto, incluía a las fans en el saco. ¿Qué él desapareciera? Normal. ¿Tantos meses? No tanto. Así que no podía decir que estuviera sorprendido de la cuestión de la periodista, no lo hizo de manera invasiva, por lo tanto estaba bien y lo apreciaba de cierto modo. Lógicamente, el paso a seguir se desplazó a regar algunas mentiras y debía agradecer que la prensa, el público los hubiesen dejado tranquilos todo ese tiempo.

 

Para Corea del Sur y el mundo entero, Seunghyun disfrutaba de un merecido descanso después de filmar una película durante un año agotador y recuperándose del ligero trauma emocional que había tenido después del accidente. Imposible fue ocultarlo, además de una suerte que hubiese terminado el rodaje, dos semanas antes de la muerte de Seohwa. Perfecta excusa amparándose en la _desaparición_ de él. Nadie sabía del estado depresivo de Seung, excepto YG, los principales artistas de la agencia y por supuesto, ellos.

 

Si la situación no terminó convirtiéndose en una pandemonio cuando sucedió el terrible acontecimiento, lo debían a la astucia del líder de BIGBANG y en parte a la suerte. Emitieron un comunicado aclarando que Seohwa era una amiga cercana al grupo, introducida por Jiyong y Seunhyun después de un re-encuentro, dónde retomaron la amistad que mantuvieron en la infancia los tres. Naturalmente por tener una amistad de ese calibre fueron los más afectados, pidiendo espacio gentilmente para poder llevar el luto en privado. Técnicamente no había más que verdad hasta ese momento de la declaración. ¿Luego de ahí? Distorsionaron a su conveniencia, tal como hacer la pantomima de que Jiyong estuvo también en el accidente.

 

Todavía recordaba lo impresionados que habían quedado al oír la idea descabellada de él, en un principio pensó que acabó por perder la cabeza y que tendría que ponerle los pies en la tierra, pero el muy cabezota se las arregló para convencerlos razonablemente de que era lo más adecuado.

 

Fue más tangible cuando al día siguiente apareció con algo.

 

_De verdad, lo hizo._

 

Nunca supo decidir si Jiyong exageraba o era demasiado protector, admirarlo o regañarlo. Negó exasperado puesto que en realidad no importaba, fácilmente se perdió en los recuerdos de hace cinco meses.

 

 

**FLASHBACK**

 

Dicen que a veces la realidad supera a la ficción y Jiyong lo destestaba con el alma más que nunca en este momento. Porque una cosa es-aunque por su mente jamás pasara, ya que siempre ha deseado la felicidad de Seunghyun- que esbozara algunos trazos sobre el actual estado del amor de su vida y otra muy distinta, verlo en directo.

 

Y eso era demasiado descarnante con ligeras vibraciones a flor de piel cada ciertos periodos de tiempo.

 

Si él estaba así, ni quería pensar cómo lo _sobrellevaba_ Seung, palabra extremadamente corta en su caso y está contando todo el _positivismo_ que puede en la precaria situación. Tenía que admitirlo, el dolor agonizante de Seunghyun lo transformó en un robot automático, operativo con los principales sistemas y a la vez en un cascarón vacío, amenazándose con romperse en cualquier instante. Y Jiyong junto con los demás miembros lo sabían muy bien como que también vivían a la expectativa puramente aterrados. 

 

Él _más que nadie_.

 

No los podían culpar, no cuando desde el último ataque de pánico Seunghyun no había vuelto a derramar ni una lágrima y ni siquiera encontrarían paz en los ojos carentes de vida, boca pronunciando a las justas _gracias_ a las condolencias recibidas, sin pestañear nada y manos laxas de una forma que decían,  _estoy muerto._

 

_¿Cuando, de qué forma explotaría?_

 

Más que Seung drenara todo de sí en ese episodio, le preocupaba que se lastimara. Mordió los dientes, ahogando un suspiro, estos días persistía el sentimiento de que creció doce años más y no en el buen sentido, disimuladamente talló la sienes con la mano libre buscando aliviar el pinchazo de dolor sentido ahí en ese instante. Debía dejar la maldita manía de absorberse a fondo por las malditas preocupaciones, pensando que las puede resolver todas en una sola e igualmente tomarlas con un poquito más de relajo, su cuello tenso de por sí daba una respuesta suficiente.  

 

Exhalando suave y cortamente, en dos traqueteos distendió los músculos de su nuca para luego mirar de reojo a su derecha y volver a tomar un poco de claridad de sus alrededores, realmente nunca discernió cuántos minutos estuvo ido, no recordaba cuánto pasó desde el último visitante. Le recibió la imagen de los padres de Seohwa, y sí, no fue coincidencia dirigir los ojos ahí. La señora Baek continuaba aferrándose al brazo de su esposo mientras lágrimas caían de su rostro y recibía consuelo de él.

 

Jiyong tragó saliva a sabiendas que Seunghyun podía encontrarse peor y con miedo se atrevió girar la cabeza hacia el otro lado, acertó. No sabía si definir catastrófico o menos peor al encontrarlo en la misma posición sin cambiar ni un ápice y lo más triste, y únicamente seguro era que dolió como el infierno.

 

_¡Dios, no debería estar aquí!_

 

Podía pensarlo, pero a la vez agradecía estar ahí. Por más que todo lucía como la más cruel de las pesadillas, la última imagen de Seunghyun teniendo un episodio medio psicótico llevaba anclada en su memoria y él se hubiese vuelto loco, no importa si se mantenía ocupado con todos los quehaceres del funeral, de no estar ahí a su lado. En honor a la verdad y porque se conocía, un milagro ya era que no se desvaneciera por agotamiento. Y se lo debía a los señores Baek y a sus hermanos como también a la señora Choi. 

 

A los primeros por insistir que formara parte del recibimiento de las condolencias junto a ellos, aduciendo que lo conocían desde niño y poseían total confianza en él. Dado eso no se hallaba en la sala de al lado, comiendo con los demás asistentes del funeral. A los segundos por realizar los preparativos del funeral, al no estar en condiciones los señores Baek para hacerlo. Daesung recibiendo a la gente llegada, registrando las visitas y agradeciéndoles cuando estas se iban, además de recibir el dinero de las condolencias. Youngbae encargándose de velar que todo estuviese tranquilo con las cosas desarrollándose en orden. Seungri limpiando las mesas luego de ser desocupadas, anunciando las visitas dónde se encontraban y ayudando a colocar el calzado correctamente en el suelo. 

 

Y por último, la señora Choi, quién era un mismísimo ángel porque aun así con su alma devastada, se hizo cargo de atender a la gente con las comidas. Un trabajo de lo más pesado, donde Youngbae a duras penas logró persuadirle que repartieran el trabajo a la mitad. Acorde el trato, velaba y avisaba si a alguien le faltaba algún plato, también a veces contaban con la ayuda de Hyeyoon por unas cuantas horas. 

 

Recibir ese tipo de apoyo confortaba algo. 

 

Tenía a toda una familia y amigos respaldándole, no se olvidaba de los demás, cómo no mencionar a sus padres o a YG o a los artistas de la agencia yendo a presentar sus respetos-lo más cercanos, ayudando un poco- y los padres, familiares de los miembros. De por vida pasaría el resto de sus días agradecido a mil por mantenerse junto a ellos en tiempos difíciles. Para él, el dolor de Seunghyun también era suyo, independientemente que estuviera enamorado de él. Primero ante todo los cinco son familia y todo lo pasaban juntos. Sabía de buena tinta que sus apreciaciones no eran de carácter único, los demás pensaban similar y aunque ahora parecía un abismo infinito los caminos que tenían que tomar, precisamente el primer rodeo de ellos no era. Aprendieron en tiempos oscuros que juntos podían ser más fuertes, no importaba cuánto fuera el tamaño de fuerza actual en cada uno de ellos. 

 

_Seremos capaces con un poquito de fuerza._

 

Entonces, solo así podían haber logrado llegar al tercer y último día de los rituales funerarios. Naturalmente ellos estuvieron activos y acompañando a los dolientes desde el primer día, no dejó de ser la sombra de Seunghyun casi todo el tiempo, enterado de lo mal que este lo había pasado en la ceremonia de la preparación del cuerpo. Quería creer que otra hubiese sido la historia con su presencia, pero debido a que era un ritual enteramente familiar y muy privado, no pudo asistir. Seunghyun obtuvo una excepción y el permiso por ser el novio de la fallecida. Sospechaba que él ni siquiera comunicó a los señores Baek que casi serían familia propiamente dicha, imposible que Seohwa en vida rechazara la propuesta de Seunghyun.

 

Los sollozos copiosos de la señora Baek lo sacaron de las cavilaciones metidas por segunda vez. Era duro, muy duro. Ver un dolor de un padre, de modo que ignorando el crujido en su corazón y a sus ojos anegados de lágrimas, luchando por escapar, esquivó la mirada hacia el altar de su noona. No era la idea más sabia, pero no había mucho dónde mirar y su cordura mental no podía depender entre elegir la misma jodida puerta o a Seunghyun deshecho.

 

_El cielo está cayendo y no hay nada que puedas hacer para impedirlo._

 

Tragando los sonidos que la garganta quería expulsar por la máxima pena borbotando a raudales en su pecho, Jiyong permitió solo una fina lágrima abandonar uno de sus ojos, no más. Deshaciéndose de la evidencia, llevó la mano libre a su bolsillo y dentro de ella la convirtió en puño, mirando al suelo.

 

—La señora Choi presentándose.

 

Alzó la cabeza al escuchar a Seungri. ¿Tan abstraído en sí mismo estaba o Ri aprendió a usar la puerta corrediza a nivel ninja? No pudo evitar estremecerse por la presencia de la mamá de Seung, vestida con el mismo atuendo tradicional negro de hace días, tenía la horrible sensación que solo tenerla ahí desembocaría en una serie de consecuencias nefastas tipo dominó. Intentó acabar con el maldito presentimiento mientras la veía haciendo la acostumbrada dos reverencias al altar y luego de espaldas a la foto, inclinándose ante los señores Baek. 

 

No dio resultado, era como ver lenguas de fuego creciendo un poco más segundo tras segundo.

 

—La última comida acaba de terminar, creo que es hora de retirarme—pronunció respetuosa.

 

_¿Qué?_

 

Eso quería decir que ya había anochecido. ¿Podía tener sentido alguno que experimentó el tiempo como una eternidad y a la vez tan despegado de él? El día había transcurrido consumiéndose entre atender a Seunghyun y los señores Baek, y dar tres rondas, asegurándose que todo marchaba bien. Sí, sus hermanos lo hacían bien y no era necesaria la supervisión, pero nada se podía hacer cuando su personalidad maníaca de control salía a relucir. Menos mal que los demás lo conocían y no decían nada, ni se molestaban. Acostumbrados a verle en tal elemento natural y _familiar_ en él. 

 

—Gracias por toda la ayuda—reconoció en un hilo de voz, la señora Baek Jinyi.

 

Tomando la _conciencia,_ al recibir la última campanada como el momento de ceder a dar el último adiós a su hija. Su pequeña porque siempre sería la _pequeña de mamá,_ se llevó un pedazo de su corazón que tardaría en cicatrizar y esas manos habilidosas seguro estarían prodigando en el cielo hermosas melodías para las estrellas. Acongojada quiso dar un paso, pero sus piernas no hicieron caso. Su cuerpo parecía negarse a enterrar a su hija, algo que ningún padre debería hacer bajo ni un concepto, debería ser al revés. A la justas tomó con más fuerza el brazo de su esposo.

 

—No es nada, la he conocido desde niña y siempre ha sido un encanto—respondió honesta.

 

—De todas maneras, muchas gracias.

 

Baek Dooheon apoyó a su esposa. La señora Choi asintió suavemente y en el mismo tono caminó hacia su hijo, conocedora de que la mente de él se hallaba en otro lugar.

 

—Seunghyun, ¿vamos a casa?

 

Ella mantenía la ligera creencia que su hijo herido la siguiera y necesitara cobijarse entre sus brazos, una madre siempre sacaba resistencia de la mismísima nada. Sus ojos lo avalaban y Jiyong, por supuesto que se dio cuenta como siempre. Si bien la pregunta le había tensado, no era un secreto que ellos sabían que Seunghyun no tomaría su oferta y él continuaba a la expectativa de actuar ante cualquier escenario posible, todos malos. Iban desde que Seung ignorara o airara o injuriara horriblemente a su madre, o su  _favorita,_ un ataque de pánico. 

 

_¡Mierda, que no sea la última! ¡Por favor!_

 

—No, no iré.

 

Jiyong tragó saliva nervioso y balanceando sus emociones para no entrar en histeria. ¿Su consuelo?  _Pudo ser peor._ La palabras sonaron decididas, pero no tajantes y que Seunghyun, todavía fuera de sus cabales, guardara respeto a su madre debería ser una buena señal, ¿no? Máxime que dirigiera su mirada a ella.

 

—Pero...

 

_Tú no puedes estar solo, hijo._

 

Jiyong podía jurar que todos escucharon el pensamiento faltante y aún no siendo dicho en voz alta, incluyendo a Seunghyun. Rápidamente la tirantez en el ambiente subió de escala.

 

—Gracias, mamá—Seunghyun apretó los dientes, aguantó la urgente sensación de rechinar para no ser descortés con su madre. La quería, después de todo. Por eso hablaba con palabras justas y necesarias, aunque le costara un mundo. Probablemente serían las últimas que escucharía dirigidas a ellas—. Solo...

 

_Bueno, lo intenté._

  

Ya no era capaz de seguir abriendo la boca, no era justo, pero él solo necesitaba estar solo.

 

—Estaré con él, no se preocupe—Jiyong intervino en la conversación, otorgando una mirada confiada, de dónde sabe qué a la señora Choi.

 

La mujer recibió el mensaje.

 

—Está bien. Confío en ti, Jiyong—asintió. Tranquilizaba su desasosiego la propuesta porque su hijo estaba en buenas manos—. Gracias por todo.

 

Más que un agradecimiento era un implícito  _cuídalo,_ el líder lo percibió.

 

—Oh, no. Sabe que haría cualquier cosa por mis amigos.

 

No modestia aquí, todos sus conocidos sabían de ese rasgo latente en su personalidad.

 

—No. En serio, gracias Jiyong. Por tomarte todas estas molestias—concordó el señor Baek con la señora Choi.

 

—Con gusto lo hago, no es nada.

 

Seungri mordió su lengua para no soltar un bufido. Solía llevar eso al extremo y estaba seguro que nadie hablaba de las ojeras pronunciadas de Jiyong o más bien de la _tremenda_ cosa que tenía ahí porque no tenían corazón para reprocharle, ni él mismo, viendo que lo hacía en calidad desinteresada. No se atrevían a ofender sus sentimientos, aquellos que habían sido dados a ellos desde lo más puro de su ser. Hizo una nota mental para trazar esa noche misma un plan de acción junto con sus otros hyungs.

 

—Me iré, entonces.

 

La madre de Seung con el corazón roto, cogió un gran acopio dentro de sí para que su despedida no sonara temblorosa y encuadró los hombros, mostrando sus últimas señales de respeto a los señores Baek. Luego, fingiendo alisarse los pliegues de la falda del hanbok, tomó un tiempo express para calmarse y volver de nuevo a su hijo. Acarició su mejilla dulcemente, rogando que su bebé por esta situación no dejara de serlo y terminó sus buenos deseos en un beso en la frente.

 

—Aigooo, es bueno que nuestro Jiyong no haya cambiado—A pesar de que no era su hijo siempre estaría orgullosa de él, hoy ni siquiera merecía un regaño dulce como acostumbraba hacerle. ¿Cómo? Si hacía cosas como estas y de por sí, viendo la cara adorablemente avergonzada por soltar cosas ciertas—. Espero que nunca lo hagas. Gracias, de nuevo.

 

Enseguida a tientas logró darle un abrazo, lo más decente que pudo teniendo el cantante un yeso en el brazo derecho. Seguramente picaba y era incómodo.

 

—Cuídese, tenga un viaje de regreso seguro. También mande saludos a Hyeyoon noona que hoy no pudo venir.

 

—Lo haré—sonrió débilmente, un poco animada por Jiyong.

 

Cuando desapareció ayudada por Seungri, todo quedó en sacro silencio. Moverse no era una opción hasta que los padres de Seohwa decidieran abandonar el recinto, Jiyong se forzó a tragar saliva varias veces en un intento de mantener las lágrimas a raya. No soportaba el aire esparciéndose ahí con tantas emociones intensas-mil veces peores que hace tres días- al mismo tiempo, sus ojos picaban y tenía unas ganas inmensa de pasar sus manos sobre los brazos, abrazándose a si mismo porque necesitaba sentirse confortado. 

 

No debía ceder, no ahora. De manera que remojó con una lengua medio temblando remojó sus labios resecos y aferrándose a una audacia sacada de Dios sabe dónde, despacito tomó bocanadas de aire sin permitirse ni el más mínimo ruido. Podía construir de a pocos los bloques que hacían falta para estar decente, ojalá hubiera durado más. Porque como si el cielo no quisiera que olvidara, los lamentos de la señora Baek volvieron a escucharse. Y a este punto Jiyong no sabía qué hacer y eso le ponía más ansioso, la mano empuñado el pantalón de su traje la evidencia directa. Y si así estaba, no era sorpresa que la impotencia terminara deslizándose tal cual víbora ponzoñosa por su cuerpo y que de un momento a otro, él ardía en un volcán erupcionando, totalmente colérico. 

 

Cansado el sufrimiento de quiénes le rodeaban y también el suyo propio como pensar el modo de lograr sacar a Seunghyun del lugar sin que se convirtiera en una gran escena. Necesitaría ayuda, pero tampoco se veía capaz de alejarse de su lado ni un segundo, su celular lo tenía Youngbae en resguardo y apagado. Y también el asunto del condenado e insoportable yeso que picaba y para liarla más comenzó a sentir calor.

 

_¡Maldición! ¿Por qué tantos problemas?_

Le iba a dar migraña si continuaba así y no podía darse ese lujo.

 

—Recogeré las cosas—murmuró Baek Dooheon luego de un suspiro—. Jiyong, ¿puedes quedarte cuidando a mi esposa?

 

—¿Eh?—parpadeó confuso, tratando de recodar los fonemas, solo había escuchado la pregunta y cuando adivinó, se encontró con los ojos de señor Baek esperando paciente, sin reproches. El hombre le entendía—. Oh, no. No se moleste.

 

Jiyong negó en rotundo, ellos deberían llorar a su hija. No preocuparse por esto.

 

—Mis amigos y yo, nos encargaremos de las cosas. Puede llevar a la señora Baek a casa con tranquilidad.

 

—Jiyong-ah.

 

Sonó a resignación cariñosa que dar la contra.

 

—Estaremos bien, ustedes necesitan descansar—continuó empeñado en convencer respetuosa y amablemente.

 

A Dooheon no le quedó nada más que mostrar un agradecimiento sincero a través de la mirada, aliviado de que su hija haya conseguido amigos verdaderos y un buen novio en vida, su esposa estaría de acuerdo con él. Incluso si los ánimos eran pesarosos en todas las personas allegadas a Seohwa, ponían el mejor esfuerzo para ayudarse los unos a los otros. Corazones así, difíciles de encontrar y la familia Baek siempre lo atesoraría todavía sabiendo que no los volverían a ver.

 

—Gracias, gracias—quizá su esposa leyó sus pensamientos porque soltó su brazo y entre lágrimas buscó arrodillarse, agradeciendo a Jiyong y a Seunghyun. La veía roja, quería levantarla, pero la conocía tan bien que no aceptaría el ofrecimiento, al menos que fueran de los muchachos—. Aigoooo, gracias. Gracias. Aigooo.

 

—Por favor, levántese madre—la formalidad salió en un destello en Jiyong, avergonzado y con la guardia baja. Nunca había escuchado un  _aigoo_ tan deprimente y si no prorrumpió en llanto fue porque su parte líder se lo impidió, mordiéndose la lengua—. No es necesario la reverencia.

 

Alzó con delicadeza a la mujer, tomando fuertemente sus manos y después colocándolas sobre las del señor Baek con un intento de sonrisa futil.

 

—Jiyong-ah, Seunghyun-ah. Ustedes y sus amigos se llevaran el cielo por hacer esto.

 

Controlando su cuerpo, detuvo el amago de cerrar los ojos. Las palabras podían ser haber sido amables y las recibiría, sin embargo advertía que en cierta persona el impacto sería inmensurable. Tal como lo pensó, una mano serpenteó fuertemente sobre el suyo libre. Captado que ahora mismo era el salvavidas de Seunghyun y un arduo trabajo de suprimir las ganas de verlo, concentrado al frente. Quiso agradecer en nombre de los dos, pero el padre de Seohwa se le adelantó y hubiera deseado que dirigiera la mirada a él, no a Seunghyun. Nada bueno saldría de esto.

 

—Seunghyun-ah, realmente espero que superes las cosas y sigas adelante. Sé que no será fácil, mi corazón todavía continua llorando la perdida de mi hija y sé que si te dejas llevar por el sufrimiento, ella estaría triste. No nos perdonaría que nosotros no te dijéramos esto—hubo un quiebre en su voz, pero continuó en una articulación más baja—. Que no tiñas tu alma de negro y sobre todo que seas feliz.

 

_Bueno, el ataúd terminó de enterrarse._

 

Jiyong conmovido, fervorosamente rogó a los cielos que Seunghyun las escuchara y no se limitara a quedar en silencio.

 

—Lo intentaré—obligado con la voz hecha un asco indicó.

 

_Mentiras, mentiras._

 

El matrimonio Baek quizá lo tomó como una promesa futura. ¿Jiyong? Reconocía que jamás sucedería, no importa que tan pesimista, descorazonador sonaba. Alegaba en su pequeño doctorado en conocer a Seunghyun.

 

—Eres un buen hombre—Jinyin capturó la mano de Seunghyun. Este incómodo por el contacto, no rechazo el gesto y esperó que terminara de hablar—. Nunca lo olvides. 

 

—Buenas noches—agregó Dooheon, palmeando el hombro de Jiyong.

 

Con una mueca de intento de sonrisa, ambos dejaron el cuarto y el líder sin darse cuenta rápidamente contuvo el aliento como si llevara un peso enorme, estaba alerta y a la vez no. El tiempo por un instante pareció eterno, probablemente solo pasaron unos cuentos microsegundos, pero él recién dio indicio de respuesta alguna al sacar fuera el aire que amenazaba con colapsar sus pulmones, devolviéndole algo de cordura y media fuerza.

 

Justo antes de girarse para ver al rapero, un deslizamiento sobre su antebrazo y el retumbo hueco del parqué, avisó en grandes letras escarlatas que Choi Seunghyun oficialmente ya no estaba con él, que toda su alma yacía desperdigada en millones de trozos a lo largo de la habitación o quizá, más acorde era decir que él era como una rosa marchita, dónde sus últimos pétalos arrugados y sin vidas acababan de ya no resistir a la vida o a la ventisca revoloteando alrededor suyo. Quiso agacharse, pero una mano incrustada vigorosamente en un santiamén y envuelta a su muslo, lo impidió. Solo pudo ver cómo las lágrimas de Seunghyun caían al parqué y a pesar de que desesperaba por ver su cara más ocupaba sus preocupaciones el castañeo fuerte de él, parecía cómo si hubiera puesto a sintonizar un canal con un audio muy pésimo, no oyendo palabras claras.

 

Si Choi Seunghyun hubiera sabido de las pesquisas casi perfectamente asertivas de Jiyong, él rápidamente soltaría algo como _hombre, ¿qué demonios?_ _._ Pero esto no era el ayer, era el presente. _Y el presente no tenía nada de bueno ahora mismo._ Porque Seunghyun discaba en su cabeza en un repetir continuo los deseos del matrimonio Baek y a la vez empujaba a su mente quebradiza a contar hasta cien para asegurarse que ellos no sean testigos del desastre inminente, el burdo intento de pretender que todavía le quedaba algo estable, rogando en silencio no estar consciente, que su cabeza dejara de pensar. 

 

—Cincu.... Cincuen...

 

_¿Estaba contando?_

 

Jiyong abrió los ojos desmesurados al descubrirlo, no esto debía parar. Costó varios zarandeos quitar la mano, posiblemente tendría marcas rojas mañana porque le ardía la zona como el infierno, pero el relegadamente las pasó por alto y de una sola quedó arrodillado frente a él. Unos ojos desenfocados fueron la primera plana y la sensación era diferente. No se trataba de que se perdiera en su mundo a propósito con pensamientos torturadores, lucía más como si hubiese perdido completamente la razón. Tiritando, pronunciando números como si eso tuviera sentido y sus manos arrugadas en puños en el nacimiento de sus rodillas. Demasiado desgarrador, creando nuevas heridas en él y traspasando su alma. 

 

—¿Seunghyun?—relamió su labio superior nervioso.

 

El mencionado no lo escuchó, de verdad no lo hizo. Llevando una de sus manos a sus cabellos negros y enterrándolos profundamente con zaña, contando. Ni siquiera tomó nota que a estas alturas sonaban totalmente erráticos y que saltaba de números sin orden. Su visión tililaba, daba lo mismo si parpadeaba rápido, las entrañas de su cuerpo destilaban fuego puro, sintiéndose expuesto como un nervio. Y así filtró el nuevo mantra.

 

_No pienses, no pienses, no pienses._

 

 _—_ Veint... Cuarent...

 

Los ojos de Jiyong tornaron acuosos y el miedo comenzó a derramarse fuera de su corazón.

 

—Hey, Seunghyunie—rozó la mano sobre el hombro contrario.

 

Ni siquiera Seung se inmutó, asustándole más.

 

—Seunghyun.

 

Tenía miedo que se lastimara la lengua.

 

_No pienses, no pienses, no pienses._

 

El vacío sintiéndolo a flor de piel convertía las ideas en más ruidosas, llevó la otra mano a tirar de sus cabellos desesperado. Todo era demasiado cruel, todo sonando tan alto que le pitaban los oídos y sus sollozos germinando más estridentes, lágrimas en cascadas, el pecho iniciando un sube y baja tal cual montaña rusa en un parque de diversiones. Intentó cerrar los tímpanos de sus oídos.

 

_Dios, ¿por qué no funcionaba?_

 

_No pienses, no pienses, no pienses._

 

A este punto los dientes solo chocaban sin decir palabras, trasladó las manos para taparse las orejas. Quería que se callen, que le dejaran en paz, que nunca vuelvan.

 

El miedo se fue muy lejos para Jiyong y en su lugar le sustituyó el terror. De alguna forma lo mantuvo a raya, y delicadamente, además de temblando al mismo tiempo, colocó su mano sobre una de Seunghyun intentando otra vez. Sería el último, sino tendría que llamar a la ambulancia y bastante retuvo el impulso porque las agujas no ayudarían a Seung si este se daba cuenta.

 

—Seunghyun.

 

 _No pienses, no pienses, pienses._  

 

No paraba, apretó más las orejas hasta que dolieron, pero él ni siquiera tampoco lo notó.

 

—Seunghyun.

 

¡Dios! Ya no funcionaba, no podía. Injusto. Detestable. ¿Por qué?

 

—Seunghyun.

 

_Cállate, cállate, cállate._

 

—¡CÁLLATE!

 

El grito de Seunghyun sonó tan desgraciado, provocando que Jiyong casi fuera para atrás del susto. Buenos reflejos o no, el jodido yeso lo salvó. Sin embargo no le eximía de que su corazón latiera desbocado. Mientras tanto el propio exabrupto de Seunghyun, ahogó las voces y pronto vio a una figura borrosa inclinada sobre él. Y eso fue como desencadenar algún acto horrendo, con su pecho emprendiendo la carrera de apretarse violentamente sobre él.

 

—No puedo, no puedo—murmuró admitiendo la derrota, viendo que no estaba solo y que eso ni siquiera lo salvaría. El llanto procedió a ser con más fuerza, el sofoco llegando a tsunamis a la par que pestañeaba tratando de clarificar su vista y ni siquiera sabía porqué le ponía empeño a eso. No cuando lo instaba a jadear, su torax cada vez más encogido—. No puedo, no pu...edo.

 

Hizo el amago de quitarse la corbata exasperado por liberarse de  _todo._ Dormir sería más fácil.

 

—Seung—Jiyong no aguantó más las lágrimas y volvió a tomar las manos de él putamente muriéndose de miedo, deteniendo la barbarie de que se pudiera lastimar por querer sacar la corbata—. Estoy aquí, estoy aquí. No me olvides.

 

—Quítamela, quítamela. No puedo. No pued...

 

—Está bien, pero primero pondrás tu manos acá, ¿vale?—las colocó en su cintura, con tal de que Seunghyun no comenzara a darse golpes. Nunca lo había hecho, pero verlo más agitado, como ahogándose en el mar, le aterrorizaba más y le daba buenos motivos para ser precavido. Tanto como lo pensó, rápidamente cumplió el pedido. Los dedos de él apretaban mucho por los costado de su torso. Mierda, dolían—. Ya está. Ahora sí vamos, quédate conmigo.

 

—No puedo. No. No puedo respirar—acompañó la sentencia con respiraciones más escasas. 

 

—No, si puedes. Ven acá.

 

—¡NO!

 

Seunghyun soltó la cintura de Jiyong bruscamente, aterrado de estar consumiéndose sin aire. Jiyong ya no podía más viendo la cara roja de Seunghyun con demasiadas lágrimas. Un Seunghyun desmayado tampoco era bueno, así que hizo tripas corazón y buscó a una velocidad nunca vista y temblequeando sus manos para quitarse los engranajes de yesos, lográndolo. A continuación cubrió a Seunghyun en un fuerte abrazo.

 

_¿Cómo se podía sentir tan frío?_

 

 _—_ Si puedes respirar. Lo haremos juntos, ¿de acuerdo?—una locura, pero podía sentir la caja toráxica de Seunghyun tronando desaforadamente. Tuvo miedo de un infarto o como pensó antes, el pronto desmayo. Ni una opción era aceptable. Siguió hablándole con una mezcla de dulzura y confianza, ni se preguntó cómo sonaban tan bien—. Shhh, respira lentamente. Vamos. Uno. Respira lentamente.

 

—N...o... p...u...e....d...o—el hilo de voz entrecortado de Seunghyun, no lo tranquilizó. Al contrario—. No... pu...e...d....o.

 

—Seunghyunie.

 

Jiyong siguió escuchando más jadeos por unos minutos más, debía estar gritando y pidiendo ayuda, si Seunghyun tenía un infarto no se perdonaría. Una vez tomada la decisión, algo le paró el abrir la boca, su atención enfocada en que el ritmo de su corazón estaba bajando poco a poco y los suaves resoplidos-espaciados-pero al fin al cabo eso, en su cuello. Dando pase a que la angustia sentida tomara un lugar como más contenido y menos atemorizante. 

 

—¡¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!

 

Las palabras de aliento murieron al escuchar el grito sorpresivo, hasta ahí llegó su punto de quiebre. Agobiado sus brazos apretaron más la espalda de Seunghyun. Debía prepararse para un desmayo, podía lidiar con ello porque sentir aquel cuerpo mortalmente frío, quizá por una presión baja, no era nada bonito. Necesitaba darle un poco de calor y hacerle sentir que todavía seguía vivo. Tal vez era demasiado asfixiante, pero era la única cosa cuerda en su mente ahora.

 

—Quédate conmigo. Estoy aquí.

 

Seunghyun se sentía demasiado extenuado, todo desbordado, necesitaba apagar varias cosas y entre ellas su consciencia. No quería seguir despierto, no quería estar ahí, no quería nada.

 

_Ya ni te siento a ti. Ya nada tiene sentido. Ya no puedo más._

 

—Quiero morir—atrevió a decir con la voz agrietada.

 

Kwon Jiyong nunca escuchó palabras tan dura de tragar como esas, él simplemente se desmoronó, pero todavía en medio del dolor, la confusión, la rabia y las dificultades, solo persistió en darle confort a Choi Seung Hyun a como dé lugar.  

 

—No. Si puedes.

 

Jiyong nunca fue tan fervoroso pidiendo el sueño como esa noche.

 

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 

El grito lastimoso de Seunghyun fue escuchado por los demás. Daesung quiso ir detrás, pero muy difícil, cuando su cuerpo totalmente rígido no cooperaba y solo podía agarrar los billetes al punto de contraer sus músculos de la mano demasiado y llorar en silencio. Él terminaba de contar el dinero cuando sucedió _eso._ Que también traía demonios propios.

 

Sin embargo el más afectado resultó ser Lee Seunghyun, quién mientras recogía el servicio junto con Youngbae, al oír de una manera tan rota su hyung, los platos cayeron y quedó momentáneamente piedra.  La reacción de su acompañante fue distinta al escuchar los gritos hirientes porque de inmediato dejó lo que tenía en las manos en la mesa, dispuesto a correr hasta la sala y dispuesto a enfrentarse a un Seunghyun que no le iba a dejar entrar. Quería confortarlo, a pesar que Jiyong estuviera ahí.

 

—¡Vamos!

 

—No. Quédate, hyung—asió las manos de Youngbae, deteniéndole.

 

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Sé lo q...!—la diatriba olvidada al ver el semblante pálido de Seungri—. Hey, ¿estás b...?

 

—No. Quédate—unos ojos marrones llorosos y visibles, tono hecho pedazos, permitieron demostrar su vulnerabilidad y acorde a eso, derramó algunas lágrimas. Y Young Bae de repente volvió a ver aquel chico de dieciséis años. Quedó atribulado—. Por favor, por favor.

 

_No es necesario decirme eso, me quedaré._

 

Comprendiendo no lo rechazó, entendía lo que sentía y sus ojos comenzaron a picar, reprimiendo las lágrimas como podía.

 

—Toma mi fuerza—respondió—. ¿ _Un poquito fuertes_ , no?

 

—Estaremos bien, estaremos bien.

 

Los murmullos de SeungRi en calidad de intentar pronosticar que todo pasaría rápido, las manos tomadas con fuerza, confortándose el uno al otro era lo único a que se aferraban en ese pequeño lugar. Ya no más pesadillas, por favor.

 

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

 

 

_Poquito fuertes._

 

No debería evocar memorias turbias en demasía.

 

Sí, él siempre agradeció a los tiempos oscuros de probar de alguna forma la fortaleza y la unión de BIGBANG, más cuando estuvieron en lo alto y se estrellaron tan rápido que se dieron cuenta que las cosas podían ser efímeras en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. No obstante eso no quería decir que encontrara  _lindo_ pasar por situaciones mucho peores. Ya sabía que era impracticable pedir exigencias a la vida misma, no tenía caso. Pero, muy complicado tenerlo presente cuando te reducías a ser testigo del dolor que alguien que quieres como tu propia sangre.

 

Suspiró.

 

Mejor cambiar el rumbo de sus cavilaciones y volver al cauce original, la entrevista. Ojalá el público quedara satisfecho y bueno, en cuanto al comeback dio respuestas vagas a su regreso sin comprometerse, no era sorpresa por esa parte, sus fans y el público conocían perfectamente cómo se manejaban en el ámbito musical, siempre teniendo hambre de reinventarse a si mismos, sin perder su identidad/esencia y sacar algo de calidad. Y eso demandaba tiempo.

 

Por ahora lo primordial, la recuperación de Seunghyun. La confianza en el plan de Jiyong crecía más, sea lo que sea cómo lo manejara, significaba que funcionaba. Los demás y él notaron los ligeros cambios de Seunghyun, tal cosa en su diccionario constituía una victoria. Lenta, pero segura y mientras lo hubiera, él seguiría cubriendo huecos junto con los otros. Siempre había tenido cierta idea en su cabeza, que BIGBANG es como un árbol y él formaba parte como una de sus ramas. La mentalidad de que haría cualquier cosa por ellos con gusto, lo mantenía alto y claro.  

 

Y no era el único que lo pensaba. 

 

Sonrió dejando la revista en la mesa y estiró su cuerpo. Iba a consultar la hora hasta que el sonido de la puerta anunciando la llegada de alguien le hizo olvidar y pacientemente esperó saber quién era. Necesitaba que sea quién él pensaba, ganó porque reconoció los pasos de inmediato. Admitía que la sensación estúpida no migró para ningún lado, quedándose con él- _en serio intentó de todo-_ y lo espantoso no era eso. 

 

_Ojalá lo fuera._

 

Más bien que ni cómo demonios pasó un mes con ello anclado en su pecho. Así que sí, llegó el momento de prender la cerilla-una que deseó jamás encender- dejar de esconderse entre las paredes y la providencia tomara riendas de la situación. Él no caería al suelo por esto y siendo honesto, no había nada que añadir a estas alturas.  

 

_Todo sucede por una razón._

 

Solo pedía que la llama no creciera hasta el punto de convertirse de esas que arrasaban. Él también creía que las personas eran como candelas, que cuando la chispa surgía inflamándose en una mota de fuego, ya sea obligada o sin querer, podía llevar a diferentes escenarios debido a las emociones que tuvieran. Habían de esas chicas, pero impregnada de calidez. Otras creciendo poco a poco, calmadas y ardientes. Otras que wow, llegaban a grandes flamas porque estaban en ellas tener la sangre caliente y eran capaces de abrazar y arrasar en tu alma, haciéndote sentir viva. Y luego estaba de esas como torbellinos furiosos que pasaban sobre ti y generalmente terminaban en desastres. 

 

Esta última no la quería bajo ni un lado, suspiró para acabar viendo el reloj a final de cuentas, sorprendiéndole. Después de eso el rey de Roma apareció.

 

—Es temprano.

 

Ahora, dándose cuenta de lo extraño que Seungri arribara una noche de un Viernes a horas no tan altas, visto que acostumbraba hacer lo contrario. ¿Dónde estaba la _normalidad_ , las trasnochadas del maknae? Bien, quizá era medio injusto porque sabía que ya no iba a fiestas, pero _rayos_. Él inmaduramente no lo asimilaba y ni siquiera conocía el porqué. 

 

—Ah, hyung. Estás aquí—hizo de cuenta que no escuchó, dejando pasar el trasfondo de la frase que le recibió y quedándose en la entrada de la sala—. Pensé que hoy filmabas una sesión de fotos.

 

—No, fue ayer. Es mi día libre—sonrió pese que conservara una ligera molestia porque no contestó la pregunta implícita. Realmente Seungri dominaba las artes de querer responder lo que le apetecía—. Tu sentido manager anda fallando.

 

—Puede ser, pero no creo en daños irreparables en este caso.

 

Llevando las manos a su bolsillos Seungri, cuidó que el tono fuera lo más casual e inocente y encogió los hombros en un gesto netamente desenfadado para luego recostarse en la columna, cerrando los ojos. 

 

—¿Estás cansado, por eso viniste temprano?

 

—No.

 

—¿No?—involuntariamente Youngbae alzó una ceja.

 

_¿Por qué mi cuerpo se molesta en sentir asombro?_

 

Y era realmente genuino, pero a la vez había una capa detrás, esa que decía que le crispaba no recibir la repuesta que _quería_.

 

—No—sonriendo y estando en la misma pose, contestó—. Vine porque sí. ¿Se me dio la gana? Ahí lo tienes, seguro no estarás satisfecho.

 

Youngbae bufó recostándose en el sofá, cruzándose de brazos.

 

—Tienes razón, aunque la respuesta es tan  _tú_. ¿Sabes, de alguna mane...?—quiso ir de lleno al asunto.

 

—Gracias por el halago.

 

—No lo fue—torció la boca en desacuerdo—. ¿Podemos hablar?

 

—¿Por qué suenas tan serio? —inquirió calmo—. ¿No te cansas?

  

—No has respondido mi pregunta.

 

—Adelante, ¿qué me quieres decir?

 

Lejos de amargarse, lo tomó con algo de humor. Al contrario que Youngbae, quién comenzaba a tener signos de irritación y eso iba acrecentando al ver que Seungri no se movía. Él no hablaría en esas condiciones ni le iba a pedir que se sentara, la forma tácita hablaría por si misma del mensaje no dicho, por lo que quedó en silencio varios minutos esperando.

 

—¿No hablarás?—el mutismo fue su réplica—. Ah. ¿Quieres que me siente? Vale.

 

Abrió los ojos todavía divertido. ¿Tanto le costaba a su hyung pedirle u _ordenarle_ como solía hacer, algo tan simple? Caminó los pocos pasos que les separaba y literalmente se tiró al sofá, cayendo al lado de Youngbae. Ni tuvo la molestia de ver su rostro, ya imaginaba el reproche escrito en él. De forma que puso sus manos entrelazadas detrás de la cabeza, cruzando las piernas y cerró nuevamente los ojos.

 

—Supongo que ahora estarás feliz.

 

—No son las palabras que escogería—honesto comunicó, tratando de bajar la irritación y calmarse. Expirando tres rápidas bocanadas de aire hasta que un olor más o menos fuerte captó su atención—. Estuviste tomando.

 

No era una amonestación, solo la afirmación de un hecho.

 

—Tomé una lata de cerveza, personalmente no llamaría a eso tomar. 

 

A Seungri no le preocupaba decir las cosas tal como son y como le parecían.

 

—En fin—Bae no quería tener una discusión por el tema, sabía que si se desviaba, Seungri fácilmente podía escaquearse—. Quiero me digas la verdad, ¿qué significa: _Algunas cosas no son necesarias saberlas_?

 

—Así que era esto.

 

—Seungri no tengo mucha paciencia para que te hagas el interesante—llegó al tope de cada cosa que dijera él, fulminándolo con la mirada—. Sugiero que hables.

 

—¿Por qué _ahora_?

 

Que de verdad quería decir,  _¿tanto tiempo lo has tenido comprimido?_ Por supuesto que ambos entendían lo que se leía entre líneas.

 

—Ri—advirtió gruñendo.

 

—¿Por qué?

 

_¿Por qué? ¡Wow!_

 

Youngbae quiso golpearlo. Él no estaba buscando esto, no lo había pedido y mucho menos que le hiciera de lado, dejándole con un millón de preguntas. 

 

—Porque lo mencionaste.

 

En serio, Seungri tentaba a la suerte demasiado.

 

—Es cierto, lo hice—concedió sonriendo. Como que siguiera halando la comisura de sus labios y siguiera con el mismo comportamiento, Youngbae saldría de sus casillas—. Solo quiero saber est...

 

—¡RI!

 

¡Por Dios! El chiquillo le sacaría canas tempranas.

 

—¿Estás seguro que quieres saberlo?—ni se alteró por el levantamiento de voz, siguiendo tranquilo—. Solo quiero asegur...

 

—Sí—dijo entre dientes—. Sé que hay algo que no estoy viendo.

 

—De acuerdo, te aviso que es muy largo de contar y lo haré a mi manera.

 

**FLASHBACK**

 

 

El cansancio mermaba en Seungri mientras caminaba, la noche anterior quedó hasta tarde filmando  _Enjoy Today._ Todavía se mantenía públicamente activo, pese a haber ingresado a la universidad de Chung-Ang en Abril. Amaba grabar los programas de variedades porque siempre había tenido varias metas y entre ellas figuraban, desarrollar sus habilidades como MC constantemente. Y cuando le dieron la oportunidad, no la desperdició.

 

En el camino fue objeto de saludo de varios chicos y chicas, él felizmente les devolvía el gesto, dándole algo de fuerza y que una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se plasmara en su rostro. La popularidad que poseía en el campus no era ni un secreto para nadie y no era de extrañar que recibiera atención. Más que por ser un idol de un grupo, la aceptación surgía de lo socialmente extrovertido que era con las demás personas. Una rama a su favor que siempre aprovechaba con las mejores intenciones. Un plus también en la carrera que se especializaba, teatro y actuación. Ámbitos en los que quería incursionar en el futuro, razón por la cuál quería mejorar y no descansaría hasta lograrlo.

 

Silbó contento con ánimos más renovados hasta que una silueta familiar entró a su rango de visión, ni corto ni perezoso fue a darle alcance. 

 

—¡¡Nonaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!

 

—¡¡Ahhh!!—Shinhye colocó una mano en su pecho exaltada y con la otra, regaló un merecido golpe a su donsaeng en el hombro—. _Aiyooo_ ¡¡Casi me matas de susto!!

 

—¡Ayyy!—quejumbroso, Seungri hizo una mueca constreñida—. ¡Noona, duele! Así tratas a tu donseaeng favorito. Injusto. Uno te saluda y solo recibe maltrato.

 

—¡Eishh!—entrecerró los ojos—. Tienes suerte que el campus anda acostumbrado a tus espantos, sino ahora todo el mundo estaría mirando y tú ganándote otro golpe.

 

—Uno tiene que hacer las cosas con estilo.

 

—¡Já! Me tomaste desprevenida, ¿no podrías haberme saludado normalmente?

 

—Estilo y alegría, noona—cantarín replicó, mientras trataba de aplacar el dolor en la zona del golpe.

 

—Vale, vale—claudicó riendo. Ipso facto lo dejó, al fijarse en el semblante de él y chasqueó la lengua disgustada—. ¡Tus ojeras están enormes! ¡Te dije que te cuidaras, Seungri!

 

¿Qué haría con este muchacho? A veces le preocupaba, a sus ojos siempre sería un bebé.

 

—Me quedé grabando hasta tarde. No dormí mucho, noona—bajó la voz medio adormilado—. No te preocupes, recuperaré mi sueño el fin de semana. 

 

—¡¡Aigoo!! Toma cuidado de ti, no quiero que enfermes. Dicen que estos día va llover, sé precavido. Aunque estemos en verano y sea raro. Un resfriado no sería ideal ahora, ¿cierto?

 

—No. Lo haré, ¿contenta?—Seungri levantó los pulgares, apreciaba la preocupación, le hacía sentir querido. Ella rió al verlo—. Entonces, antes que se nos haga tarde, vamos a clase.

 

—Eso si podemos hacerlo.

 

Guiñando el ojo y sonriendo Shinhye siguió sus pasos.

 

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 

Estaban conversando de una trivialidad demasiado entretenida, ya cerca del salón cuando una voz llamó a Seungri. La reconocieron, Shinhye rápidamente hizo un asentimiento obligatorio y una sonrisa forzosa cuando sus ojos se encontraron, siempre había sido educada.

 

—Esta es mi retirada—masculló entre dientes—. Ya sabes, no soy partidaria de ella.

 

—No sé porqué las mujeres son tan complicadas—dijo entre risas.

 

—Es algo que solo nosotras entendemos—rodó los ojos—. Adiós, te veo dentro. 

 

Quién negara la belleza de Kwon Yuri era ciego en definitiva, ese pelo negro largo, la seguridad innata que desprendía, esos grandes más esa piel un poco dorada por el verano, le hacía ver atrayente y mística. Y sí, la sonrisa dulce era el toque final de una obra hermosamente ejecutada. Ella nunca llegaba tarde a dónde necesitaba, así que se tomaba su tiempo.

 

—¡Yuri!—jovial saludó—. ¿Cómo estás?

 

—Contenta—sus ojos adquirieron brillo—. El veinte sale el video musical que grabamos con 2PM.

 

—¿En serio? Les irá genial—Seungri sonrió—. Promocionaran las canción entonces y estarás ausente con Sooyoung estas semanas, ¿no?

 

—No, no habrá promociones. Es para un comercial, así que estaremos libres hasta que empiecen las promociones en Japón.

 

—Al menos, podré enseñarte un poco más de la vida universitaria—río positivo—. ¿Cuándo empiezan las promociones?

 

—Se puede decir que sí, una razón más por lo que amo Mayo y los meses que siguen—Yuri sonrió resplandeciente—. En Agosto estaré allá, con las chicas iremos a celebrar esta noche. ¿Quieres venir?

 

—¿Esta noche?

 

Puso los dedos debajo de su barbilla, pensándolo seriamente. Terminaría más cansado, pero también necesitaba relajarse.

 

—Quizá me pase un rato.

 

—OK. Cualquier cosa me avisas, ¿entramos?

 

Asintiendo Seungri primero le cedió el paso.

  

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 

Seungri con mucha presteza abandonó su asiento, pensando en mil cosas a la vez. Shinhye soltó explosivas carcajadas, ocasionando que el maknae de BIGBANG arrugara el ceño. 

 

—¿Qué?

 

—Andas de modos apurados—ahogó otra risa con la mano en su boca—. Parecías de esos personajes de caricatura que salen de sus asientos disparados.

 

—Quiero acomodar mis horarios, tengo la tarde libre oficialmente, pero quiero revisar si no han puesto algo de improviso en mi agenda—colocó la mochila a su hombro—. Si está todo despejado, podría descansar y luego ir a la celebración que me invitaron esta noche.

 

—Te diría que descanses y te olvides de la fiesta, pero sé que no me harás caso—un puchero pronunciado que hacía de tanto en tanto, salió a relucir—. Por lo que solo diré, que procures mantener tus cinco sentidos esa noche. ¡Eh!

 

Golpeó débilmente con la punta de dedo índice la frente de Seungri.

 

—¡Eres la mejor noona mundial!

 

—Calma, calma, adulador—chasqueó los dedos, mirándole de reojo—. Salgamos de acá, por si no te das cuenta, el salón está vacío.

 

—¿Eh?—rascó los cabellos, mirando alrededor. Efectivamente, el aula yacía desierta—. Fueron más veloces que mí, no lo noté.

 

Riendo da una vuelta extendiendo las manos al cielo, contento.

 

—A veces olvido que te gusta lo más simple—Shinhye negó la cabeza cariñosamente y emprendió la caminata—. Ya ni me sorprendo.

 

—¿Y noona, no tienes nada que hacer hoy?

 

—Iré a la agencia. Mi manager me ha informado que ofrecieron un cameo en un drama.

 

—Noona siempre solicitada—curvó sus labios, orgulloso—. ¿Hace poco no hiciste un cameo en una serie de fin de semana?

 

—Sí, por eso voy a pensar bien, si aceptar este o no. No quiero actuar para nada este año.

 

—Tendrás más tiempo libre.

 

—Y más rápido terminaré la carrera sin contratiempos.

 

—Parece un buen plan.

 

—Lo es.

 

—También el mío.

 

—Lo sé—contestó alegre.

  

Esa conversación tipo ping-pong con tonos exagerados naciendo de la nada, hablaba de la comodidad de la relación de amista que mantenían, acabando por reír divertidos. Hubieran seguido todo el camino sino fuera que al estar cerca de la salida, escucharon la voz de Yuri, quién parecía estar hablando con alguien por celular. Shinhye quiso pasar de largo como lo usual, sin embargo Seungri la detuvo. Transmitiéndole con gestos que permaneciera quieta y silenciosa. Ella rodó los ojos, pero acató el pedido.

 

—¡¡Hoy iremos a celebrar por el descanso que tendremos unos meses!!—Yuri extasiada comentaba—. Significa que podremos salir más seguido, suena perfecto, ¿no?

 

 _Adiós tipo A_ , Seungri había conseguido una cita a Yuri, ahora ya no era necesario y tendría que cancelarla, no le molestó. Era lindo que tomara el asunto por sus propias manos. ¿Quién sería el afortunado? Esperaba que fuera alguien realmente bueno.

 

—No, no es seguro. Puede que vaya Seungri

 

_¿Y yo que tengo que ver?_

 

¿Podía ser que Yuri no estaba preparada para presentarlo? Bueno, no importaba. Seguramente quería tener una relación sólida y segura antes de comenzar a expandirlo por sus círculos, además que puede que necesitara privacidad. Normal en ese negocio.

 

—Youngbae, es mi amigo. Si no lo invito, sospechara—regañó—. Nos hemos mantenido bien estos meses.

 

La cara de Seungri pasó a ser todo un poema, eso no lo vio venir. Jamás le pasó algo así por mente. ¿El chico que no conseguía enamorarse, ahora tenía novia? ¡Wow! Gracioso y lo más importante, hablaban de meses. Que comenzara a hilar hechos y cosas fluyó con rapidez en su mente. ¿Su hyung había ocultado el romance a propósito? ¿Cuándo había sucedido eso? Porque parecía serio. No negaba sentir felicidad por Yuri y él, pero por otra parte también emergió, la decepción de que no confiara algo tan importante a ellos. 

  

—Nos vemos mañana, ¿vale? Además no te puedes quejar, tuviste el privilegio de ir a nuestro concierto. Hombre afortunado—divertida y entre risas, contrarrestó sus argumentos—. Cuídate, te quiero.

 

_¿Qué? ¿El concierto de SNSD? ¿Cuándo?_

 

Cerró los ojos y ubicó los dedos en sus sienes, tratando de recordar. Pocos sabían de su excelente memoria. 

 

_Hmm, a ver_

 

Los únicos conciertos que ellas dieron en Corea derivaron por su primer tour en solitario, siendo en Diciembre del año pasado y muy publicitado. Recordaba vagamente a TOP quejándose de que Hyunjoong no le invitó, traicionándole y yéndose con Heo Youngsaeng, Changmin y Yunho. Todos ellos vistos por la prensa esos días. 

 

_¿Cómo pasó Youngbae inadvertido?_

 

Lo conocía y sabía que era muy cuidadoso. ¿Duh? Ocultó su romance con Yuri muy bien, entonces no hubiese cometido un error tan garrafal asistiendo. No con la horda de periodistas y posibles avistamientos de fans/no fans.

 

_¿Cuando?_

 

Tenía que ser otro. ¡Bam! Y allí le llegó la luz divina. ¡Claro! El concierto encore de SNSD en Febrero de este año y dos días seguidos. ¡Duda resuelta! Ya con menos prensa y quizá ayuda con el propio staff de confianza de las chicas, podía pasar perfectamente desapercibido. ¡Dios amaba cuando era brillante!

 

—Hey—unos dedos chasqueando en su delante, le regresaron a la realidad—. Ha sido divertido verte hacer caras unos minutos, pero me empezaste a asustar.

 

—Soy adorable.

 

Al instante floreció su marca patentada de ojos de cachorro.

 

—Lo que digas—resopló—. Ella ya se fue.

 

—Lo sé.

 

—Bien, ¿terminaste? Lo que sea que andabas haciendo—elaboró un ademán con la mano—. Te invito a almorzar.

 

—Me gusta la idea.

 

—Por supuesto.

 

—Los alimentos me ayudaran a seguir atando cabos, así que hyung tiene novia—sonrió perverso—. Me voy a divertir de lo lindo, siempre creí que moriría virgen.

 

—¡Por Dios, Seungri! ¡Eres de los que no hay, terrible!—dio un peñizcón pequeñito, sacudiendo la cabeza y no reprimiendo una sonrisa—. No cambias, ¡eh!

 

—Una bromita, noona—replicó inocente hasta que cambió a un tono más confianzudo—. Por favor, soy lo mejor que encontrarás.

 

—Já. Pobre.

 

—¿Quién yo o hyung?

 

—Taeyang.

 

—¿Por qué?

 

—Por Yuri.

 

—Tonterías, noona—desestimó con una mano con desparpajo—. Todo saldrá bien, ya verás. Ella es una buena mujer, espero que no la deje ir.

 

—De corazón deseo que estés en lo cierto.

 

**FIN DEL FLASHACK**

 

 

 —¡PARA!

 

¿Él se salió de control? Sí. ¿Desde el inicio de la conversación? Sí. ¿Él era estúpido? Sí.

 

Pero no podía detener a la cólera desplazándose en todo él ni a su lengua que con facilidad envidiable soltaba palabra tras palabra más filosas que la vez anterior.

 

—¿Por qué me cuentas esto?—rechinó los dientes, las facciones en claro rictus—. ¿Adónde quieres llegar? ¡Deberías dejar de jugar e ir al grano!

 

_¡Ah, no!_

 

Ahí si que Seungri ya no haría de la vista gorda, no tenía la culpa que él andara de malas pulgas desde que llegó a casa. Abrió los ojos, teniendo razones justas para enfadarse. 

 

—¡No estoy jugando! ¡Te cuento esto por un motivo!

 

—¿Motivo? Claro.

 

Youngbae rió sardónico e histérico como si fuera la peor excusa jamás escuchada, abandonándose totalmente a la irracionalidad.

 

—¿Por qué a veces eran tan idiota, hyung?—dijo levantándose del sofá.

 

Odiaba cuando el _tan_ _correcto_ Youngbae demostraba mal genio como si tuviera un juicio impecable, no lo hacía siempre más bien eran momentos escasos, pero todavía así lo odiaba y sin una pizca de remordimiento lo insultó, enfrentándose dispuesto a cerrarle la boca de tales injurias.

 

—Te lo he estado diciendo porque si hubiese caso a la intuición de noona, si tan solo no hubiera cometido ese error.

 

—¡Habla claro!—alzó el cuerpo imponente, tal cual toro embravecido—. ¡Dime las cosas de frente!

 

 —¡Dios! ¿Tú nunca vas a desistir, verdad?—apuntó cortante, lanzando una risotadas secas—. Porque claro, ¿qué te importa de todas maneras? Cuando decides estar tan lleno de ti, aplicar el _dame lo que quiero y como quiero, ya_.

 

Youngbae apretó los labios en una perfecta línea y las manos en puños.

 

—Inútil es decirte más, entonces vamos a cumplir tu pedido. ¡Al diablo las buenas maneras, qué va!—alzó las manos violentamente—. ¡Ella te engañó! Ya lo tienes puedes irte o hacer lo que te plazca con ello, yo me largo de aquí. Buenas, noches _hyung_.

 

Seungri hizo un gesto de despedida, apresto a cumplir lo dicho. Ni siquiera alcanzó a dar un paso una vez que giró porque una mano tomó su antebrazo rudamente, terminando cara a cara con Youngbae. Él no necesitaba que le invadieran su espacio, menos alguien  _non-grato._

 

 _—_ Suéltame, deberías estar feliz.

 

Intentó zafarse y lejos de lograrlo, al contrario, recibió más presión y luego agarraron los bordes del cuello de su polo.

 

—¡¿Feliz, de qué estás hablando?!

 

Las miradas penetraban del uno al otro como tormentas fúricas. 

 

—La verdad, _hyung_.

 

Seungri mordió la lengua para no expulsar un _imbécil._

 

—No te creo.

 

_No me digas, hasta la reina Isabel lo sabe ._

 

Yep, otro pensamiento que el maknae retuvo, alguien debía mantener la cordura.

 

—¡Por supuesto que no me crees si me interrumpiste!—reclamó harto del orgullo del él.

 

Obtuvo una mueca incrédula y agria de reacción. ¡Dios quería estrellar la cabeza de Youngbae contra el suelo! A ver si así dejaba de ser tan cretino. 

 

—Mira...

 

—En caso fuera verdad. ¿No me contaste porque te daba lástima? ¿O porque pensabas que era un pobre blandengue? 

 

_¡Dios porque todo lo tenía que centrar en él!_

 

—Pégame si te hace sentir mejor—desafió

 

—¿Se supone que eso debería hacerme sentir mejor?

 

—¡¿Qué quieres entonces?!—gimoteó exasperado—. ¡Dime!

 

—Que respondas!

 

—¡No fue lástima, tampoco lo otro. Solo....

 

Seungri murmuró cansado de la discusión, de los alientos desaforados mezclándose y de esos ojos juzgadores. De verdad necesitaba desaparecer de ahí.

 

—¡¿Solo qué?!

 

—¡¿Por qué no escuchas?!—agarró el cuello de Youngbae con su cara roja de ira. Conste que quiso ser el sensato. Teniendo la paciencia ya agotada, no había mucho que hacer. ¡Al demonio!—. ¡Siempre cuestionas lo que hago! Solo no lo vi necesario, ¿estamos?

 

La dichosa _frasecita,_ Youngbae comenzaba a tenerle aversión.

 

—¡Otra vez con lo mismo!

 

—¡Sí, otra vez!

 

Ambos jadeaban y hubieran seguido en la misma posición por la eternidad, no cediendo ni un poco, de no ser que escucharon la entraba de alguien al departamento. Obviamente sabían quién era el autor de ellos, Jiyong no debía encontrarles así. Rápidamente se alejaron como si quemaran horrible, no se miraron y esperaron con deseos de irse de ahí en cuanto antes. 

 

Daesung terminó apareciendo de buen humor y jugando con las llaves, sorprendiéndoles. Y si bien ayudó a disipar las facciones severas en sus rostros, no consiguieron engañar del todo al ángel de BIGBANG. No cuando este percibió un ambiente muy tenso, demasiada testosterona junta. 

 

—¿Sucedió algo?—inquirió alzando una ceja.

 

—No, nada—establecido que ocultar una evidente pelea se fue al garete, Seungri comentó sarcástico—. Solo, hyung y yo teníamos un intercambio de opiniones, ¿verdad?

 

Youngbae le regaló una mirada rabiosa.

 

—Iré a descansar, buenas noches.

 

Seungri no podía abandonar el departamento ahora, no quería que viera a qué nivel quedó la disputa, enfilando directo a su habitación. Daesung ni se inmutó ante no obtener respuesta y la actitud de Seungri, simplemente dirigió la mirada al quien quedaba.

 

—¿No deberías estar con hyung?

 

Youngbae evadió, pero también ansiaba saciar la curiosidad.

 

—Jiyong hyung apareció.

 

Daesung iba a decir algo más cuando fue interrumpido.

 

—También descansaré, buenas noches—mesurado y sonriendo tenso, escapó. 

 

Quedándose solo sin conseguir llegar al meollo del problema, Daesung permaneció flipando.

 

_¿Qué rayos? ¡Uff!_

 

Sacudiéndose las malas vibraciones, avanzó hacia la cocina. Lo dejaría a manos de esos dos, que se arreglen solos.

 

_Dios sabe que pelea habían tenido_

 

* * *

 

Pasó anhelando el fin de semana tanto debido a los ánimos cooperativos de Seunghyun, que Kwon Jiyong no aguantó más al punto de presentarse un Viernes por la noche y ahora estando rodeado de un relajado desayuno, se dijo a si mismo que tomó la decisión correcta. Eso, preparar el café-lo único seguro tratándose de él a ser honestos- y pedir desayuno a domicilio, uno riquísimo que disfrutaba. Estaba bien que Seunghyun no demostrara signos de que la comida le agradara, ilógico de un día para otro decidiera mostrar que podía sentir todo, así que sus ánimos no se tornarían negruzcos por ello.

 

Mil veces preferiría mejoras reales que falsas, tales como que Seunghyun comiera un poquito más y sin reproches, ni jugar con los alimentos. Además lo falso no ayudaría a mejorar para nada, entonces sí, se hallaba feliz.

 

—¿De dónde sacaste la taza?

 

Seunghyun partió un pedazo de su pan francés esperando que Jiyong contestara. Él le había regalado un taza con las letras impresas: _El mejor bebé del mundo._

 

—Casualidad y luego me enteré que personalizaban, entonces pedí una—alzó los hombros, soltando una risa flojita—. Te la he dado sin presiones, solo que esa taza es tan tú.

 

—Me di cuenta de los detalles.

 

—Ya sabes—carraspeó. Llevando su propia taza a los labios, tomando un sorbo—. Mi genialidad no me permite hacer las cosas a medias.

 

Bueno, aunque la verdad era que él daba todo por quienes quería. 

 

—Lo sé.

 

De ahí cedieron al silencio natural, no necesitando llenar algún vacío con el ocasional ruido de los cubiertos, vasos o tazas y Jiyong hubiera continuado de la misma forma si no fuera por Seunghyun.

 

—Terminé, gracias.

 

—De nada—en reflejo automático habló.

 

Dio un rápido vistazo al individual de Seunghyun. Un pan y medio, una taza de café, unos cuantos sorbos de jugo. 

 

_Hmm, progresamos._

 

Máxime que haya agradecido por cuenta propia, esbozó una sonrisa de complacencia.

 

—¿Qué has preparado hoy?—indicó amable.

 

Seunghyun contribuyó a la iniciativa y no había nada de forzado en ella. Jiyong perspicaz al tomarlo en cuenta, tan solo pudo reaccionar formando una perfecta  _O._ Nada brillante, por supuesto. Rápidamente puso manos a la obra.

 

 **—** E de _eklego_.

 

—¿Qué?—arqueó la ceja. Gracioso que los dos se sorprendieran mutuamente—. Tú y tus cosas raras.

 

—Es griego y va perfecto con lo que queremos avanzar—comió un poco de la tortilla, al terminar de tragar siguió—. Significa, elección.

 

—Tiene sentido.

 

—Obviamente.

 

Seunghyun ignoró a la naciente sensación de querer rodar los ojos.

 

—¿Qué tiene que ver con lo que haremos? ¿Acaso depende de mí? ¿Escogeré nuestro destino?

 

_Vaya, wow. OK. Deja de morder tan fuerte Jiyong para contener tu emoción y shock._

 

Después de una discusión consigo mismo, Jiyong recuperó la compostura. Sí, la voz de Seunghyun seguía sonando monocorde, ¿pero a quién le importaba?

 

—Algo así, espera—acompañó la frase juntando el pulgar y el índice.

 

Al acto desapareció corriendo, dejando a Seunghyun curioso y esperando sin molestias. Un par de minutos después, Jiyong agitado ingresó con una bolsa transparente, dentro de ella había un para de papeles, y antes que pudiera preguntar, Jiyong alzó la palma para luego de un solo trago acabar lo restante de su jugo.

 

—Nunca vuelvo a correr.

 

_No te lo pedí._

 

—Lo sé, me entusiasmé de más—rió alegre, sacudiendo la bolsa—. Aquí va, escoge.

 

Seunghyun accedió a la demanda, seleccionando un papel.

 

—¡Veamos, ábrelo!—con el tarareo de Jiyong de fondo, lo hizo. Giró el papel enseñándole a él—.  _Esquiar._ Prepárate, iremos al sur.

 

Seriamente comenzaría a plantearse la manía de su mejor amigo de hacer todo lejos.

 

—¿Podemos ir al centro aquí, sabes?

 

—Tenemos que aprovechar temporada baja, hyung—explicó como si fuera niño de kinder—. Es el lugar más seguro dónde podemos ir, te llevaría a Dolce Vitta, pero no sé si haya fans ahí.

 

—Buen punto.

 

—Aclarado, entonces—aplaudió—. Terminaré de comer, puedes avanzar para alistarte si quieres, hyung.

 

—Espera, ¿qué decía el otro papel?

 

—Velo por ti mismo, te sorprenderás.

 

Seunghyun desdobló la hoja en un segundo.

 

— _Equitación_ , ¿haremos eso mañana?

 

—No alcanzaría, pasaremos el fin de semana allá.

 

—De acuerdo.

 

Serían unos días interesantes. 

 

* * *

 

Hay una lista de _cosas favoritas que me quitan la respiración_ patentada por Kwon Jiyong a manera personal porque nadie las sabía y era su precioso mundo, demasiado íntimo para compartirlo. Y que burbujeara un agradable calor en su pecho, que sus conexiones nerviosas estallaran y que sintiera su cuerpo blando como un algodón de azúcar, en ese mismo momento, no se categorizaba en algo nuevo.

 

No cuando la  _Europa de Corea_ originaba la misma impresión, no importa cuántas veces la pisara o viera en directo. La belleza glacial emanando a raudales, la arquitectura europea mezclada con la majestuosa naturaleza y encanto parpadeante convergían en demasiada perfección junta. Realmente hacía honor a su nombre con los hoteles y casas de alquileres-de proporciones grandes y techos, ventanas de madera, y en algunos con balconcillos-pintadas de blanco, vivos ensueños del estilo veneciano y austriaco, pegadas las unas a las otras. Una calca casi exacta del polo norte, sino fuera por algunas fachadas coloridas pertenecientes a los comercios o del lejano parque de atracciones, difícil esclarecer cuál era cuál si ellos estaban en la entrada. Hasta para Jiyong se le hacía complicado acertar.

 

Y todo aquello palidecía en comparación de la noche, cuando las luces encendidas otorgaban magia al lugar.

 

—Ganas—puntualizó Seunghyun con un ligero brillo en su mirada—. Valió la pena.

 

—Claramente.

 

Jiyong alzó la manos en puños, haciendo un bailecito de victoria, pretendiendo no haber visto unos ojos brillosos. 

 

—¿Por qué tengo la sensación que ya estuviste aquí?

 

—Porque estás en lo cierto—reaccionó a tiempo para no derrapar en la nieve.

 

—Bien escondido lo tenías.

 

—Créeme lo que no has visto todo—rió suavemente tapando la boca con su mano—. Este lugar es inmenso, ni yo de las pocas veces vine lo conozco en su totalidad. 

 

—Oh, es precioso.

 

—Me recomendaron este lugar hace más o menos un par de años, creo.

 

Seunghyun posicionó las manos en su espalda, cerrando los ojos y Jiyong lo dejó ser por unos minutos. El frío calaba en sus rostros, la única parte no protegida de ellos y aunque normalmente cualquier persona echaría a quejarse, a Jiyong le hacía sentir más vivo con el recordatorio que la vida era real podía enriquecerse con las pequeñas cosas simples, sueños y todos esas memorias construidas, buenos o malos, sobre todo manteniendo los pies en la tierra.

 

_Como ir con el viento_

 

Sonriendo dulce Jiyong hizo caer despacio la nieve recogida en la palma de su mano y las miró viajar de regreso a su lugar, no al original, pero seguía siendo el mismo.

 

—De acuerdo, entremos al auto. Podemos vestir super-abrigados, pero no es no bueno estar tanto tiempo fuera e irrumpir el paso de los carros próximos a llegar en cualquier rato.

 

—Hmm, tienes razón.

 

—Te va a encantar, ya verás—le dio una palmada en el hombro—. Vamos por un chocolate caliente, ¿quieres?

 

—No lo sé.

 

No era broma y ambos los sabían, igualmente Jiyong soltó carcajadas abriendo la puerta y Seunghyun no sintió molestia alguna.

 

* * *

  

Miles de hectáreas abarcaba la estación de esquí de Muju, no era ni una exageración llamarla una pequeña ciudad surtida de lo mejor de lo mejor y a nadie le debería impresionar que fueron la sede de  _Los Juegos Universitarios de Invierno_ en 1997 o que ese mismo año el indiscutible rey del pop de todos los tiempos, Michael Jackson los visitara calladamente y pisara tierras coreanas exclusivamente para discutir inversiones allí.  

 

Todo lo que pensaras podía ser encontrado ahí: centros de entrenamiento físico, parque de atracciones, campos de golf, centros comerciales, un hall para eventos de cualquier tipo, termas al aire libre y por supuesto, la razón por la cuál los esquiadores nacionales e internacionales venían, las pistas de nieve y los trineos rociados. 

 

Seunghyun pensó que sería el lugar perfecto para una  _Santa de gustos lujosos._ Las imponentes montañas, árboles y laderas cubiertas de nieve, serían un gran aliciente para cualquier amante del invierno o de la naturaleza misma. Observándolo más de cerca, inclusive, podía sentir tironcitos de magia tratando de iluminarle y lo estaba logrando, no a gran escala, pero definitivamente  _algo._

 

Quizá eso probaba que todavía tenía arreglo.

  

—¿Qué tanto piensas?

 

—Creo que me siento diferente—respondió sincero a Jiyong.

 

—¿Diferente? ¿Cómo?

 

—No malinterpretes, no estoy recuperado.

 

—Obviamente es imposible sanarte en un dos por tres.

 

—Exacto. Sigo teniendo el corazón roto, ella aquí—pausó por un rato, girando la muñeca sin señalar un lugar específico—. Pero, hoy no siento tanta melancolía, dolor. ¿Tal vez es el encanto de aquí?

 

—¡Oh, hablas de la _magia!_

 

—Una forma de describirlo, sí—convino con un descuidado encogimiento de hombros.

 

—Amo este lugar por eso.

 

—Y el chocolate—Seunghyun cambió a última instancia el sarcástico, ¿ _No me digas?_

 

—También.

 

—¿Cuánto tiempo tendremos que esperar?

 

Tal vez en la colina que estaban no había casi nadie, pero viendo la rapidez de las telesillas del otro lado a Seunghyun le ganaba impaciencia, más cuando su mente las veía como el equivalente de las colas electrónicas si que estas existieran, solo que en vez de personas eran telesillas. 

 

—No mucho.

 

—Lo dijiste hace cinco minutos—graznó.

 

—¡Pero qué hommmmbre!—alzó las manos quejándose y mirando al cielo, clamando resignado. Cuando regresó la vista al frente, señaló entusiasmado—.  ¿Ves? ¡¡Ahí va, ahí va a la mitad!!

 

—Tengo ojos, gracias.

 

—Lo sé.

 

Resoplando con humor colocó mejor su gorro de lana e hizo una nota mental de la posibilidad de crear una marca exclusiva sobre ese tipo de accesorios, y como prueba empezarían en Dolce Vitta, siempre y cuando el proyecto se haga realidad. 

 

—¡Vamos!—cogiendo los esquís y los bastones del suelo fuertemente con la intención de estar preparado para el abordo—. Deberías prepa...

 

Ni terminó la oración al girar el rostro, Seunghyun había imitado la acción hace tiempo.

 

—Lo que sea.

 

Mientras Jiyong regresó la mirada a las montañas, Seunghyun tanteó el milésimo intento de sonreír o reír, no pudo. Dispuesto a no afligirse centró su mente en otras cosas.

 

—¿Por qué iremos a la base de Seolcheon?

 

—¿Eh?—distraído Jiyong le miró hasta que sonó el pitido de la telesilla llegando—. Entremos, ahí hablamos.

 

Una vez sentados dentro y acomodado el equipamiento, el teleférico arrancó justo cuando una pareja llegaba a la colina jadeando. Al no llegar a tiempo, ellos comenzaron a discutir, Jiyong no aguantó las ganas de reír.

 

—¡Dios, no debo reírme de la desgracia ajena! Pero la chica amonestando al novio con el bastón era demasiado gracioso.

 

—Céntrate, Ji.

 

—¡Oh, verdad! La pregunta—aplaudió para luego entrelazar sus dedos y jugar haciendo movimientos de ondas—. Ahí se encuentra la  _Pista de Seda_ que es la mejor.

 

—Entiendo, ¿quiere decir que me enseñarás a esquiar, cierto?—Jiyong asintió enérgico y Seunghyun suspiró de alivio—. Menos mal que sabes hacerlo.

 

—No.

 

—Dime que estás bromeando—musitó entre diente, renuente a entrar en pánico.

 

—No.

 

_¡Mierda!_

 

—¿Cómo que _no_?

 

Qué más bien sonaba a un  _cómo puedes decirlo tan sereno_ y Seunghyun abrió los ojos desmesuradamente con labios tenuemente entreabiertos, brotando la expresión bingu a todo esplendor y naturalidad por primera vez en mucho tiempo. 

 

—Extrañé ese gesto—Jiyong confesó riendo a muerte—. ¡¡La cara de bingu de hyung siempre ha sido la mejor!!

 

Seunghyun debería pegarle o enojarse, en su lugar la preocupación cernió fácilmente en su mente.

 

—Ya que uno de los dos se divierte, si tú no sabes. ¿ _Cómo_?—recalcó bastante, presionando la nariz con los dedos.

 

—Espérate.

 

Jiyong alzó la mano, es que soltaba carcajadas tan fuertes que era imposible controlarlas. Más adelante pudo lograrlo.

 

—Lo siento, es que...—rió un poco más, no importándole la mirada envenenada de Seunghyun. Enseguida dio las explicaciones pertinentes—. Vale, no sé esquiar. Pero sí, snowboarding. Básicamente es lo mismo, cambia una tabla por dos esquís largos y delgados, y no es nada de otro mundo. Soy bueno en eso, puedes estar tranquilo. Daesung y Youngbae te lo confirmarían, he practicado en Dolce Vitta decenas de veces. 

 

—Ahora me siento un poco mejor, gracias—sarcástico lo mandó a volar.

 

—¡C´mon!

 

 _—_ No pienso usar esquís.

 

—¡Por Dios, Choi!—blanqueó los ojos, cruzándose de brazos—. Sabes que bajo ni una circunstancia te pondría en riesgo.

 

_Me cortaría una mano, primero._

 

Bueno, Seunghyun no necesitaba saber aquel pensamiento medio extremo y Jiyong ahorró transformar el rostro en una mueca delatora.

 

—Un poco más de crédito, por favor. Me ofendes.

 

—Es un punto, bien qu..

 

—Confianzaaaaa—canturreó seguro.

 

—¿Atacarás siempre ese punto?

 

—Es la primera enmienda entre nosotros—bromeó. Luego las facciones adquirieron rastros de seriedad—. Y lo haré cuando sabemos ambos que es correcto.

 

_Astucia e inteligencia, Kwon._

 

—No diré que has ganado.

 

Seunghyun claudicó de tajo, observando a través de la ventana el cielo despejado, la pureza blanca de la naturaleza y las alargadas nubes blancas.

 

—No importa, no lo necesito—tranquilo estableció sonriendo—. Más importa que tú hagas movimientos, además, ¿sabes que más sé?

 

—¿Qué?

 

No le miró de regreso y no por enojo, sino porque el panorama le absorbía.

 

—Que estamos literalmente  _tocando el cielo._

 

Ahí si Seunghyun de un solo movimiento que debería haber dolido a su cuello, tal cual relámpago, cruzó la mirada con Jiyong. Quién sonreía de oreja a oreja, flanqueado por pequeños hoyuelos y las esquinas de sus ojos arrugaban dándole el toque final.

 

—Estamos _tocando el cielo_ , juntos—confirmó a susurros seguro.

 

Allí en la última nevada del año ellos dejaron un secreto de a dos perdiéndose en medio del cielo, como una plegaria exquisita que merecía ser escuchada. 

 

* * *

 

La noche anterior deambulando junto con Jiyong en la  _ciudad_ tuvo distintas amalgamas de conclusiones surgiendo en calma. Como que sí, la _Pista de Seda_ era la mejor, la sensación de estar en un vuelo sin motor atravesando las nubes jamás podía replicarse en algún otro lugar. También que a pesar de las idas y venidas de tristeza, puso todo el esfuerzo en seguir adelante, costó demasiado, pero debía acostumbrarse a luchar porque quería y no obligación. Que las cosas pequeñas no dejaban de ser significativas o valiosas. Que esperaba conseguir a superarse y que las palabras del señor Baek golpearon en su pecho, una vez que lo pensó, por los tristes que eran y lo confortantes tibias que llegaban a su alma. Y por último, encontrar la forma de cerrar aquel episodio de vida.

 

Y quizá por todas esas cosas, es que ahora mismo movía sus pies rápidamente teniendo como norte a su instinto a horas tempranas. Jiyong en la mañana le comunicó la idea de ir a Bandi Land. Un lugar interactivo dónde se aprendía sobre la naturaleza y astrología, quedando a cuarenta cinco minutos de la estación. Él había aceptado porque no se veía capaz de aguantar hacer actividades intensas. Entonces aquí estaba con la urgencia no abandonándole, demostrando la seriedad del asunto con haber dejado a su mejor amigo en la entrada pagando los boletos.

 

Realmente lo que le sucedía debería calificarse como raro.

 

—¡Hey, hey, hey, hyung! Espérame un poco—unas ráfagas de viento y una presencia conocida, agitada llegó a su lado—. ¿Adónde vas si no conoces? 

 

—Confía en mí, instinto.

 

No aminoró la velocidad para nada.

 

—Tenemos qué pedir un mapa primero.

 

—No. Instinto, dije.

 

—¿Instinto? Seung—balbuceó inconexo—. ¿Qué ra...?

 

 —Shhh.

 

Jiyong casi protesta sino fuera porque Seunghyun, ya sea consciente o no, probando el punto, aceleró más y él quedó con la boca abierta, que cerró por miedo a que algún bicho entrara a ella.

 

_¡¿Hello?! Parque de insectos ¿No qué estaba cansado? ¡Rayos!_

 

Siguiéndole la pista no demoró en alcanzarlo, zigzagueando entre pasillos, estatuas en formas de criaturas fantásticas e insectos procurando no perderse al ver cosas interesantes que atraían sus ojos y cuando estacionaron en una especie de dos caminos a escoger, por poco creyó que pasarían aquél hermoso puente, dónde al final ubicaba la enorme cúpula.

 

Borró la sonrisa al avistar a Seunghyun metiéndose a una estructura que tenía la pinta de ser un museo, las sospechas fueron confirmadas al entrar. No obstante, el disgusto no permaneció mucho tiempo con él porque se convirtió en pánico al observar al  _jefe de expedición_  trasladando los pies a una puerta metalizada y media escondida en un rincón que no se veía a simple vista.

 

Ahí corrió los últimos tramos, no importa que tan escandaloso sonaran las pisadas. 

 

—Psss—inició una amonestación mascullando—. ¿Qué tal si es prohí...?

 

El resto de la frase murió al toparse con la preciosidad más grande que podía haber creado el ingenio del hombre. A oscuras la sala adquiría una belleza pura al estar acompañadas de diminutas luciérnagas digitales de colores y en 3D, _volando_ por todo el lugar. Como si estuvieran en medio de un campo cualquiera y la noche cubriera su manto a ellos para que aquellas criaturas pudieran destacarse y ser apreciadas.

 

—Te dije, instinto—farfulló.

 

—Eres bueno, hyung—halagó, sonriendo y dando un ligero golpe con su hombro a Seunghyun.

 

—A veces.

 

Sabía que Seung lo decía en calidad de humildad, así que ni le regañó.

 

—Es bueno que lo hayas descubierto y seamos nosotros lo que estemos aquí.

 

—¿Por qué?

 

—Bueno—Jiyong metió las manos en el bosillo, explicando—. Daesung saldría corriendo y probablemente gritaría, Ri quedaría congelado y explotando a su cabeza de cómo debería proceder, y Youngbae, ¿sería el protector de la naturaleza?

 

Rió quedado.

 

—No serían ellos sin no reaccionaran exactamente así.

 

—Cierto.

 

Jiyong dedicó a pasear y Seunghyun de manera inconsciente, alzó la mano tratando de atrapar las luciérnagas, perdido en los colores. Algunas podían tener los mismos, pero no dejaban de ser únicas y especiales. Cada una tenía su propio halo de luz, sino fuera por ellas el lugar sería oscuro.

 

_Tal como los humanos, tal como su actual vida._

 

Jadeó agudamente, parpadeando ante el descubrimiento. Le enfermó hasta dónde llegaba su egoísmo porque olvidó que tan especiales eran sus personas queridas y sí,  no olvidaba sus sacrificios, apoyo a su persona. Lo sabía más tangible dese la semana pasada, pero había estado tan desesperado, tan patético, tan triste. Olvidó que esas personas confiaban en él, que le querían de verdad y que era verdaderamente afortunado de tener a más de una persona tratando de alumbrar su vida, a su manera, en tiempos malos. 

 

—Son ustedes—susurró bajísimo, quebrado. Bajando la mano.

 

—¿Qué?

 

Jiyong interrumpió lo que hacía para girar hacía Seung, no le escuchó.

 

—¿Seung?

 

—Nada.

 

—¿Estás bien?

 

 **—** No.

 

En un segundo tuvo a Jiyong tomando su mano y colocando la otra en su hombro, preocupado.

 

—¿Quieres irte?

 

—No.

 

—¿Entonces?

 

—Ya estaré bien, solo quiero que me hagas un favor.

 

—Lo que quieras, lo tendrás y no es lástima o hacerte sentir mejor.

 

—Lo sé—hizo un ruidito con su nariz.

 

—Dime.

 

—Quiero visitar a mamá.

 

_Vaya, eso si no lo vi venir._

 

Apresurado para Jiyong, siempre pensó que cuando estuviera curado en su mayoría irían, la sorpresa pululaba en mayúsculas en su interior y procuró no demostrarla, lo que necesitaba Seunghyun era seguridad, no dudas.

 

—Vale.

 

—También quiero algo más.

 

—Sí—apretó la mano con suavidad en reacción refleja, animándole.

 

—Quiero que el próximo fin de semana, prepares el desayuno—los ojos de Seunghyun adquirían un poco de más firmeza, resopló—. No lo supe apreciar en el momento.

 

_¡Mierda! Si sabes como matar o resucitar corazones, Choi._

 

—Claro.

 

Tragándose el nerviosismo Kwon Jiyong obligó a sacárselo del sistema. Bien decían por ahí que la vida es impredecible, el amor es impredecible, la muerte es impredecible y que nada es predecible. Entonces lo único que tenía que hacer era quedarse.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hasta aquí llegamos, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de todo corazón <3 Particularmente fue un dolor de cabeza hacerlo por tener que luchar contra mis hormonas lol ¡Pero valió la pena el esfuerzo! Y también estoy agradecida por el par de reviews y kudos recibidos 
> 
> ¡Oh, casi lo olvidaba! Estoy contenta por Run BIGBANG Scout. ¿Ya lo vieron? Si no lo hicieron, se los recomiendo. Son adorables y divertidos <3 
> 
> ¡¡Bonita semanas, abrazos para ustedes. Las leo en los reviews!! 
> 
> Estas son las canciones que inspiraron, acompañaron en este capítulo.
> 
> —In Heaven-JYJ.  
> —First Love- Goblin OST.  
> —Dark Walk-Goblin OST  
> —What Did You Do?-Gabrielle Aplin (Baeri)  
> —Good life-One Republic (Ri Flashback)  
> —Fire- Taeyeon (Baeri)  
> —About You-Shane Filan  
> —Dreaming-Han Hee Jung/Weightlifting Fairy Kim Bok Joo OST  
> —You´re not alone-We the Lion  
> —Lights-Ellie Goulding


End file.
